Bakara Suresi/RBT/3
Kurtubî Tefsirinde Buyurdu: Suyun taştan fışkırması hakkında varid olan şeyler; Suyun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin parmaklarından fışkırması, kaynaması, ellerinden su çıkması, gerçekten mucize yönünden en büyük olanıdır. Çünkü biz taşlardan ve kayalardan suyun kaynadığını gece gündüz görmekteyiz. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mucizesi, daha önce bir peygamberde görülmedi, Zîrâ su, et ve kandan hiç çıkmadı. Ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mucizesi olarak parmak uçlarından fışkıran su ile bir ordu kana kana su içti. Yiyin," söz murad edildi, yani, biz onlara yiyin dedik veya onlara yiyin, denildi. "Allah'ın rızkından (kana kana) için," Bu 'Allah'ın onlara verdiği, kudret helvası, bıldırcın eti ve sudur. Yemek ilk ikisine (kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etine) taalluk etmektedir. İçmek, üçüncüsüne yani suya. Burada Allah'ın rızkından yiyin denildi de, "bizim rızkımızdan yiyin" denilmedi. Halbuki Allah'ın kavli şerîfi böyle denilmesini gerektirirdi. Deriz ki, yeme ve içme işinin insanlara duyurulması, hitab yoluyla değil, belki Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın vasıtası ile olduğundan Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onlara Allah'ın rızkından yiyin, dedi. "Yeryüzünde bozgunculuk ve saldırganlık yapmayın." şiddetli fesat demektir. Onlara yeltenmeyin. Onlar, oldukları halde, fesatçılar." Bu hal ile murad edilen şey, onların fesat ile tarifleridir. Hiçbir amel takyid edilmez ki, onun mefhûmu da mukayyed olmasın. Bu durumda "kendileri sâlih oldukları halde fesada giriştiler," demek caiz değildir. ^LJJı aslı olan, mutlak tecâvüzdür. Eğer bu tecâvüzlük fesada galib olursa, halin takyidi ve özellikle amelin fesatlıkla kayıtlanması ile olur. Efendimizin (S.A.V.) Ümmetinin Fazileti Bu âyeti kerime, Efendimiz (s.a,v.) Hazretlerinin ümmetinin faziletine delâlet etmektedir. İsrâiloğulları suya ihtiyaç duyduklarında istemek için Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a gittiler. (1/147) İsrâiloğulları baklagiller, hububat, meyve, tere, sebzevat, salatalık ve diğer yiyeceklere muhtaç oldukları zaman, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a koşuyorlardı. Onları Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan istiyorlardı. Bu ümmet-i merhume ise, herhangi bir şeye muhtaç oldukları zaman, onu Allah'dan istemekle emrolundular. Allah buyurdu: "İsteklerinizi Allah'ın fazlından ve kereminden isteyin." Ve yine Allah, buyurdu: "Halbuki rabbiniz buyurdu: Ud'ûnî estecip lekum (Yalvarın ki bana, size karşılık vereyim); çünkü benim ibadetimden kibirlenenler, yarın hor hakir olarak Cehenneme girecekler" 40/6 buyurdu. Bu âyeti kerimede büyük müjdeler vardır. Kavminin isteği üzerine, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kavmi için su istedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm, havarilerin sözü üzerine onlar için Rabbinden (bir) sofra (yemek) istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ise, Allah'ın emriyle bizler için mağfiret, af ve bağışlama diledi. "Şimdi şunu bil ki, Lâ İllallah (Başka ilah yok, ancak bir Allah); bil de günahına ve mümin erkeklere ve mümin kadınlara İstiğfar eyle! Allah dolaştığınız yeri de bilir, durduğunuz yeri deî 47/19 Aiianü Teâiâ o iki yüce peygamberin (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın) isteklerini kabul etti. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine, kudret helvası, Bıldırcın eti ve su verdi. İsa Aleyhisselama gökten sofra indirdiğine göre) Allah'ın emri doğrultusunda ümmetinin bağışlanması için dua eden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin duası kabule daha evlâdır. Bu âyeti kerime, aynı zamanda yağmur duasına çıkmanın mübâh olduğuna delildir. Yağmur duası, yağmur kesildiği zaman ve kendisine ihtiyaç olduğunda yağmur duasına çıkılır. 0 durumda hüküm, kulluğunu, fakirliğini, meskenet ve zilletini itifaf edip Allahü Teâlâ'nin azamet ve zenginliğine karşı ona muhtaç olduğunu beyan etmektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri de yağmur duasına çıktı. O, mütevâzi, tezellül, korku, tazarru ve boynu bükük olduğu halde, namazgaha gitti. Cündeb (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Bir cuma günü, bedevinin biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) 'in yanma gelerek, "Yâ Rasûlellahî At, davar ve hayvan sürülerimiz helak oldular. Yeryüzü kuraklık içindedir. Allah'a dua et bize yağmur yağdırsın," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, ellerini dergâhı ilâhi'ye açtı. Enes (r.a.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: Gökyüzü cam gibi berraktı. Hiçbir bulut yoktu. Dua üzerine hemen bulut belirdi ve ertesi cumaya kadar (bir hafta) yağmur yağmaya devam etti. Mesnevide buyuruldu Tazarru' etmeden belâ ve musibetleri savmak kolay değildir. Bu işte Rableri onlara temiz şarab'dan içirdi hitabı geldi. Doğru, herşeyin doğrusunu bilen Allah'dır. Başa gelen zarar ve belâların defi için dua etmemek tarikat ehlinin nezdinde mezmûmdur (verilmiştir ve kötüdür). Başa gelen zararların gitmesi için dua etmemek sanki Allah'a karşı mukavemet etmek ve zorluklara katlanabileceğin! iddia etmektir. (İnsan başına gelen belaların defi için mutlaka dua etmelidir.) İbni Fariz (k.s.) buyurdular "Düşmanın karşısında durmak ve dayanmak güzeldir. Kardeşlerin yanında ise acizlikten başka şeyler çirkindir." Kırklar Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Yeryüzü kırklar'dan asla boş olmaz. Yeryüzünde Halilü'r-Rahmân Aleyhisselâm gibi (insanlığın iyiliğini düşünen) kırk kişi asla eksilmez. Onların sayesinde sizlere su (yağmur) verilmekte ve onların yüzü suyu hürmetine sizlere yardım olunmaktadır. Onlardan herhangi biri vefat ettiği zaman, Allah, onun yerine başkasını koyar. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Eğer dua için temiz bir nefesin ve dilin yoksa, temiz gönüllü evliya ve dostlardan dua iste. Yağmur İbni Mesûd (r.a.) Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet ettiler. "Hiçbir sene diğer seneden daha fazla yağmur yağmaz. Lâkin, bir kavim isyanları irtikâb edip günahlar işledikleri zaman, Allahü Teâlâ o yağmuru başka yere sarfeder. Eğer bütyn toplum günah işlerse Allah, yağmuru (sırasıyla) ormanlık, dağ ve deniz¬lere yağdırır. Haccâcın Yağmur Duasına Çıkması Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Efendi Hazretleri buyurdular: Talebe (yani Hak yola giren bir mürid), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin sünnetine riâyet ve zikir ile manen ilerler. Haccâcın zamanında, defalarca halk yağmur duasına çıktı. Bir damla yağmur yağmadı. Devrin evliya ve âlimleri tarafından onlara: -"İkindi sünnetiyle yatsı namazının ilk sünnetlerini hayatı boyunca hiç terketmeyen bir kişi dua etse, yağmur yağar ve arzulanan maksûd hâsıl olur. Yoksa böyle zat ve insanlar, dua etmedikçe kırk kere yağmur duasına çıksanız yine yağmur yağmaz," dediler. Aradılar. Böyle bir şahsı bulamadılar. Haccâc, kendisini kontrol etti. Kendisini aranan şahıs gibi hayatı boyunca hiç ikindi ve yatsı namazının ilk sünnetini kaçırmadığını gördü. Haccac yağmur duasına çıktı. Dua etti. Büyük bir yağmur yağdı. Haccac, zulüm ile meşhur bir kişi olmasına rağmen. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin sünnetine riâyet etme bereketiyle o zaman yağmur yağdı. Yağmur Duasına Çıkarken Yağmur duasına çıkmadan önce mutlaka tevbe etmek, sadaka vermek ve oruç tutmak lâzımdır. Salih insanları vesile edinmek ve bu konuda şefaatçi kılmak lâzım. Yağmur duasına, susuz hayvanlar, yayılan sığır ve koyunlar, zaif çocuklar çıkarılır. Umulurki Allah, onların bereketine duaları kabul edip yağmur verir. Lâkin dua'yı Rabbinin kabul edeceğine yakînen inanılarak dua edilir. Çünkü duanın kabul edilmeyeceğine inanmak haşa, ya Allah'ın o duaları kabul etmede aciz olduğu veya onun fazlü kereminin olmaması veyahut da dua edilen Yüce Rabbin kendisine dua eden kuldan haşa habersiz olması manası taşır. Böyle şeylerin hiçbiri Allah hakkında düşünülemez. Allah, kerimdir, alîmdir, herşeyden hakkıyla haberdardır ve kadirdir. Her an herşeyi yaratmaya kaadirdir. Herşeye gücü yeter. Duaları kabul etmekten onu meneden hiçbir kuvvet yoktur. Allah, mü'minlere kendilerinden daha yakındır. Onların dualarını işitiyor. Allah, mü'minlerin Tazarru' ve dualarını kabul ediyor. Bir dua umûmî oldukça kabule daha yakın olur. Bundan dolayı Müslümanların içinde, dualarının makbul olduğu ve icabete müstehak kişiler olmalıdır. (1/148) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri bazılarının duasını kabul ettiğinde, o diğerlerinin dualarının reddedilmesinden daha kerimdir. Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdular: -'"Günahsız dillerinizle Allah'a dua edin!"' buyurdu. Sahabeler, -"Yâ Resûlellah! Günahsız bir dil nerede, (hepimizin bir günahı) var demişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Birbirinize dua edin. Çünkü sen, kardeşinin diliyle dua etmedin o'da senin dilinle dua etmedi," buyurdu. Molla Fenârî Hazretleri "Tefsirü'l-Fâtiha" isimli kitabında şöyle buyurdu: Muhakkak istikâmet ve dua anında, taleb ve nidâ'ya teveccüh etme hali, icabette kuvvetli bir şarttır. Kim ki, ziyâde olarak nida ettiğini ve kalbinde başkasını hazır ve düşünürse o kişi, icabete nail olamazsa; kendisinden başkasını kınamışın. Çünkü o kişi, kâadir olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin icabeti için dua etmemiştir. O kafasında tasarladığı bazı düşünce ve sıfatlara yönelmiş ve dua esnasında bunlar, Allah'ın gayri kendisine galebe çalmıştır. Rivayet olundu: Firavun, ulûhiyet iddiasında bulunmadan önce, evinin (sarayının) kapısının üzerine: yazılmasını emretmişti. Mûsâ Aleyhısselâm'a iman etmediğinde, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm: -'"Yâ İlâhî! Ben Firavun'u davet ediyorum, o kabul etmiyor, ondan bir hayır görmüyorum,"' dedi. Allahü Teâlâ: -'"Sen, onun küfrüne bakarak, onu helak etmemi istiyorsun! Ben onun kapısının üzerine yazdığına bakıyorum"' buyurdu. Kalbinin karanlığına besmeleyi altmış yıl yazan kişi. rahmete nail olma bakımından besmeleyi kapısının üzerine yazan kişiden daha evladır. Besmeleyi kapısının üzerine yazan kişinin hali bu olunca, besmeleyi kalbinin kapısına yazan kişinin hali ne olur? Hiç şüphesiz duası kabul olunur. İcabetin ilk şartı, mideyi temiz ve helal lokma ile islâh etmektir. Sonu ise ihlâs ve huzuru kalbtir. Yani sadece ve sadece ona yönelmektir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manalar Bu âyetin incelenmesinde şu işaretler vardır: Kalb âleminde insanî ruh ve sıfat, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve kavminin mesabesindedir. O kalb, kendisini hikmet ve marifet suyuna doyurması için Rabbinden su (marifet ve hikmet) iste¬mektedir. Kalb, asası ile vurmakla memurdur. O asanın iki çatalı vardır. Nefiy ve isbât çatallarıdır. Nefsin sıfatları anında karanlıklar ile karşılaştıklarında nûr saçarlar. Bu asâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin huzuru izzetinin cennettinden kalb taşının üzerine taşındı. O kalb taşı ki, taş gibidir. Veya taştan daha katı ve serttir. O kalb taşından tevhid asasının vurulmasiyla tam on iki hikmet pınarı şarıl şarıl akmaya başladı. Çünkü kelimesi on iki harftir. Her harfte bir pınar akmaya başladı. İnsanî sıfatlarının esbâtından (çeşitlerinden) her bir çeşidi kendi pınarını tanıdı. İnsanî sıfatlar, on iki çeşittir. Zahirî beş duyu organı, bâtınî beş duyu organı, kalb ve nefstir. Bunlardan her birinin bu harflerin her birinde bir su içeceği yer vardır. Her biri kendi su içeceği yeri bildi. Herbirinin su içme merkezi, onu gözeterek sevketmekte ve yönetmektedir. Su kaynaklan kimi, tatlı ve hoştur. Kimi kaynakları da acı ve tuzludur. Nefisler burada kudret helvası ve şehvetlere reddedilir (sevkedilirler). Kalbler, takva ve taat kaynaklarından içerler. Ruhlar ise, keşiflerin saf ve duruluğunda. müşahedât ve ilâhî sırlardan içerler. Hakikat pınarlarından, tecelli sıfat kâselerine sakî olan Yüce Allah tarafından doldurulmuş hikmet ve marifetleri içerler. Onlara Rabbleri zatının hakikatında izmihlal şarabından içirmiştir. Her biriniz Rabbinizin rızklarından onun emri ve rızâsı ile yiyin için. Amma Allah'ın emirlerini terketmek ve günah yolunu seçmekle, dini, dünya karşılığında satmakla, dünyayı âhirete tercih ederek veya her ikisini (dünya ve âhireti) Mevlâ'ya tercih ederek, yeryüzünde azgınlaşıp fesat çıkartmayın. Tevilatı necmiyye de böyledir. Ve bir zaman, siz söylediniz." Şimdi' de bu ayeti kerime, İsrail oğullarının geçmişlerinin işlemiş olduğu başka bir cinayeti ve küfürlerini hatırlatmaktadır. Onlar Allahü Teâlâ'nın nimetlerine nankörlük ettiler. Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle onları babalarının makamına koyarak onlara hitab etti. Çünkü aralarında birlik vardı. Bu sözü tsrâiloğullan Tîh çölünde söylemişlerdi. İsrâiloğulları, kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etini yemekten bıktıklarında, bunu değiştirme imkanları da olmadığında söylemişlerdi. İnsan bir şeye devam ettiğinde, ondan bıkar. Isrâiloğulları da eski yiyeceklerini ve Mısır'da kölelik yaşantılarını hatırladılar. Isrâiloğullan Mısırda ziraat ehliydiler. Canlan toprakla yetişen şeyleri istedi. Kötü isteklerde bulundular. Tabiatları eskiden oldukları hale iştiyak etti, eski âdetlerine özendiler ve şöyle dediler: "Ey Mûsâ, biz tek çeşit yemeğe asla katlanamayacağız," "Taam", kendisiyle insanın gıdalandığı şeydir. Kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etinden kinaye olarak "bir yemek" dediler. Halbuki, bunlar iki yemekti. Çünkü onlar birini diğeriyle (beraberce) ye¬dikleri için onlara tek yemek gibi geliyordu. Tek yemek kelime¬siyle, tebdil etmenin ve değiştirmenin (yemeklerde değişikliğin) olmayışını murad ediyorlardı. Mesela bir kişinin sofrasında değişik değişik yemekler olsa, o kişi her zaman aynı değişiklikte yemekleri yese ve müsâfîrlerine yedirse, o kişi için, "Falan kimse hep aynı yiyecekleri yiyor," denir. (1/149) Bağavî tefsirinde Duyuruldu Arablar, "iki şeyi" bir lafzı ile tabir etmektedirler. Çıkar onlardan inci ile mercan! Halbuki inci ve mercan tuzlu sudan çıkar. Tatlı sudan çıkmaz. Denildi ki: İsrail oğullan, "Biz elbette sabredemeyiz," demek "Biz zenginliğe sabredemeyiz," demektir. Çünkü Mısır'da iken hepsi fakir ve köle durumunda olan İsrail oğulları birden zengin olmuşlardı. Hiçbiri diğerine yardım etmeye güç getiremi¬yordu. Çünkü her birinin kendisi zengindi. Onların çoğu daha önce Kıbtîlerin hizmetçileri ve köleleriydi. (Zenginliği taşıyamadılar.) "Bizim için Rabbine dua et," Yani bizim İçin Rabbinden dua ederek İste. Cümlenin başındaki O (fe) harfi, sebebiyet içindir. Onların dua'ya sabır¬larının olmadığına işarettir. "Bizim için çıkarsın," Yani bizim için izhâr etsin, bir şey var etsin. Mefûl mahzûftür. Emre cevâb olduğu için cezimlidir. Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in duası icabete sebebtir. Yani sen Rabbine dua et o bizin için çıkartsın; 'Yerin yetiştirdiği şeylerden;" İsnâdî mecâzî'dir. Zîrâ bu İfâde mecazî aklfdir. Toprağı, fail makamına koymaktır. Çünkü meyve ve sebzeleri bitiren toprak değil; Cenâb-ı Allah'dır. Buradaki, kelimesinde, tebğiz içindir,ise mevsûl içindir. "sebzesinden,"beyaniyyedir. Zamir'den hâl mevkiinde vaki olmuş, bir beyandır. Yani, yerin sebzesinden yetiştirdiği şeyden demektir. yerde biten yeşillik demektir. Bundan murad insanların yediği yeşillik çeşitlerinin hepsidir. Nane, kereviz, pırasa gibi şeylerdir. "kabağından," Acurun kardeşidir. Hıyâr'a benzeyen bir şeydir. "Sarımsağından," (Veya buğdayından) buğdaydır. Çünkü mercimek zikri, ondan murad, cinsi olduğudur. Denildi ki, sarımsaktır. Çünkü soğanın zikri, ondan muradın cins olduğudur. İbni Temcîd Haşiyesinde buyurdu, «i kelimesi sarımsağa hamledilir. Bu manâ, buğday manâsından daha muvafıktır. Çünkü kelimesinin zikri, soğana yakın zikredildi. Soğana yakın olan sarmısaktır. Çünkü mercimek, soğan ve, sarımsak ile pişer. "ve mercimeğinden..." Bilinen habbeleri vardır. Kilesi ile ağırlığı birbirine eşittir. ve soğanından..." Bilinen bir yeşilliktir. Onunla kazanlar kokar. Mukadder bir suâle cevâb vaki olan istinaf cümlesidir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: "Allah, onlara ne dedi?" veya "Mûsâ Aleyhis-selâm onlara ne dedi"? Onların sözlerini inkâr edilerek şöyle denildi: "değiştirmek mi istiyorsunuz?" Yani kendiniz için tutuyor ve seçiyor musunuz? "O daha aşağı olanı" Mertebesi daha yakın ve derece bakımından daha düşük olanı, "O dana hayırlı olan Daha hayırlı olanın mukabilinde, (b) harfi, hâsıl olan geleceğin değil de, zail olanın beraberliği içindir. Hayır olan, kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etleridir. Bunların meşakkatsiz elde edilmesi ve diğer faydaları vardır. Soğan, sarmısak mercimek ve benzerleri böyle değildir. Bazıları buyurdular: Buğday, her ne kadar kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etinden daha a'lâ (yüksek) ise de, burada diğerine nisbetle düşüktür. Âyet-i kerime'de, bunları kesmeye delâlet eden bir hüküm yoktur. Onlar, kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etinin sona ermesini ve arzularının hâsıl olmasındaki isteklerinde, kudret helvası ve bıldırcın etinin tamamen kesilmesi değil, onların yerlerinin sûreten değiştirilmesi, kendilerine gelen nimetin nöbetle değiştirilmesidir. Çünkü İsrail oğulları, "Ey Mûsâ, biz tek çeşit yemeğe asla sabrederrieyiz." sözüyle, bazen bu yemeğin bazen de başka bir yemeğin kendilerine gelmesini istemişlerdi. Eğer siz bunları istiyorsanız Tîh çölünden eğilin, inin, Şehirlerden bir şehir. Çünkü siz çöldesiniz. Çölde istediğiniz şeyler bulunmaz. Bunlar, şehirlerde bulunur. "Şehir" kelimesinden murad Firavun'un Mısır'ı değildir. Şu âyeti kerimeden dolayı: "Bir şeyi imar etmek"ten gelir. onu katetti yani kesti demektir. Şehir insanı, imar ile kaza etmekten kestiği için böyle denir. Çünkü şehirde her şey vardır. Bazen köye şehir denildiği gibi bazen de şehre köy denir. munsarif olur. Gayri munsarif de olur. Burada munsarif olarak kullanıldı. Çünkü burada şehirden murad belirli herhangi bir şehirdir. Denildi ki kendisiyle Firavun'un şehri olan Mısır murad edilmiştir. Kelimesinin munsarif olması, ortası sakin olduğu içindir. gibi. Veya belde ile tevil edilmesi, şehir ile edilmemesidir. Kendisinde alemiyetin dışında gayri munsariflik alâmetleri bulunmadığından munsariftir. Ve bundan dolayı tenvin aldı. "o vakit istediğiniz elbette olacaktır," İnme, konaklama emri, talil içindir. Yani sizin orada istedi¬ğiniz şeyler vardır, demektir. Toprağın yetiştirdiği baklagiller vardır. "Üzerlerine zillet damgası vuruldu." Aşağılık've horla'ma vuruldu. "ve meskenet {damgası vuruldu)." Yani fakirlik. Fakire, miskin adı verildi. Çünkü fakirlik, kişiyi oturtturur, iskan eder, hareketten alıkoyar. Yani onları ihata eden kubbe ile onlar, damgalandı veya sıfatlandılar. Bu damga (yani zillet, meskenet ve fakirlik damgası Yahudilere vuruldu ve) onlara yapıştı, onlardan asla ayrılmaz. (1/150) Bu kelime, onların nankörlüklerini ifade eden mecazî bir kelimedir. Bu tıpkı, duvara çamur damgası vurulması gibidir. Bu kinaye yolu ile istiaredir. Zîrâ Yahûdîler, ne kadar zengin olurlarsa olsunlar, sen hep onları sanki fakirlermiş gibi görürsün. "Uğradılar, değdiler." yani döndürüldüler, rucû ettiler. "bir gazaba," büyük bir gazab, "Allah'dan, Allah tarafından," Yani onlar, buna müstahak oldular da, bu gadab onlara gerekli oldu. "Ya Rabbi senin, üzerimdeki nimetlerini itiraf ediyorum," Yani ben nefsi senin nimetlerine ilzam ediyor ve onlara yakın tutuyorum, demektir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın gadabı, onları dünyada yermesi ve kötülemesi, âhirette ise cezalandırmasıdır. "Evet öyle, (Bu durum)." Yani, zillet ve meskenet damgasının vurulması. Çünkü onlar," Muhakkak o Yahûdîler, "küfrediyorlar," devam ile inkâr ediyorlar. "Allah'ın âyetlerine," Mûsâ AleyhisselânYın elinde zahir olan o büyük mucizeleri. Onlar Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde meydana gelen, açık ve karanlıkları delici, sayılı ve sayısız mucizeleri inkâr ediyorlar. Yahûdîler, Kur'ân-ı kerimi de yalanladılar, Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın Tevrâttaki vasıflarını inkâr ettiler, İsa Aleyhisselâm ve İncîl'e de inanmadılar. Yahudilerin Peygamberleri Öldürmesi Ve haksız yere peygamberleri öldürüyorlardı." Şa'yâ Aleyhisselâm Hazreti Zekeriyyâ ve Yahya Aleyhisselâm gibi. Burada haksız yere diye kayıtlanmanın faydası, peygamberlerin öldürülebileceğidir. Peygamberler asla haksızlık yapmadıklarına göre, haksız yere asla öldürülemezler. Bu onlar hakkında bir izindir. Fakat Yahûdîler, hakkaniyete riâyet etmediklerinden peygamberler Aleyhimüsselâmı öldürdüler. Yoksa peygamberler haksızlık ettiği için değildir. Eğer denilse: "Kâfirleri başı boş bırakıp, peygamberleri öldürmek nasıl caiz olur?" Bunlara cevaben denildi ki; Peygamberlerin öldürülmesi onlar için bir keramet ve şereftir. Mertebelerinin yükselmesidir. Öldürülen peygamberler, mü'minlerin arasında Allah yolunda öldürülen ve şehid olanlar gibidirler. Bu durum onların durumlarının ve derecelerinin düşmesi veya onların alçalmaları değildir. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) ve Hasan Basri (r.h.) buyurdular: Peygam¬berlerden ancak, kıtal yani, savaşmak ile emredilmeyenler öldürüldü. Savaş ile emredilen her peygamber mutlaka, Allah'ın yardımıyla zafere kavuşmuştu. Bu şekilde bu âyetlerin arasında taaruz kalkmıştır: "Ve haksız yere peygamberleri öldürüyorlardı." Ve: "Elbette biz, rasûllerimizi ve iman edenleri mansur kılacağız dünya denleri Mansur kılıcaz hem dünya hayatta hem de şahidler dikileceği gün. Allahü Teâlâ şu kavli şerifi: "Andolsun {yemin olsun) ki, peygamberlikle gönderilen kullarımız hakkında şu sözümüz geçmiştir: "Onlar, elbette onlar muhakkak muzaffer olacaklardır. Ve elbette bizim askerlerimiz mutlak onlar galip geleceklerdir. 37/171-172173" «" Bu âyette murad edilen yardımın, hüccet, (mucize ve deliller ilgili yardım) ve hakkı beyan etme olması caizdir. Bütün peygamberler bu mana'da yardım görmüşlerdir. Rivayet olunur: Yahûdîler, bir günde yetmiş peygamber öldürdüler. Mesnevi buyuruldu: Sefihlerin haksız idareleri oldukça "peygamberleri haksız yere öldürürler" sırrı zahir olur. Yolunu şaşırmış kavim, peygamberlere bilgisizliklerinden kâfirler "doğrusu dediler: biz sizinle uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer vazgeçmezseniz sizi recmederiz. Yahûdîler Aşırı Gidiyorlardı "Evet öyle! (Bu durum, Yani Yahudilerin, büyük âyetleri, mucizeleri inkâr etmeleri ve haksız yere peygamberleri Öldürmeleri, Çünkü (Yahûdîler,) isyana daldılar ve aşırı gidiyorlardı." Allah'ın emirlerini tecâvüz ediyorlardı ve Allah'ın haram ettiklerini irtikâb ediyorlardı. Yani Yahûdîler, peygamberlere karşı geldiler. İsyan işlediler. Düşmanlıkta aşın gittiler. Küçük günahlar bile, işlenmeye devam edildiğinde büyük günah olurlar. Zîrâ küçük günahları işlemeye devam edenler, günün birinde o günahın büyüğünü işlerler. Nasıl ki küçük ibâdetlere devam edenler, günün birinde büyük ibâdetlere başlıyorsa; küçük günahları işleyen de zamanla büyük günahları işlemeye başlar. Yahûdîlerin, kalblerinin Allah'dan hasta olması, onları iman lezzet ve halâvetini tatmaktan menetti (alıkoydu). Zîrâ hasta olan kişi, çoğu kere tatlı yemeği, acı görür. Gaflet, kalbler için bir zehirdir. Helak edicidir. Senin zehirli bir yemeği yemekten kaçman gibi, mü'minlerin kalbleri de Allah korkusundan gafletten kaçarlar. Bilki, Allah'ın dilemesi vardır, kulun da dilemesi vardır. Allah'ın dilediği ise sırf hayırdır. "ininiz." Yani, işlerini tefviz (yönetme) idare etme ve güzel tedbir, misâlinizin semâsından, kendiniz tarafından nefsiniz için yapılmış olup, zillet ve meskenet ile vasıflanmış olan tedbir ve ihtiyar (seçme) arzına inin. Siz Allah ile beraber, murad edip seçtiğiniz ve tedbir ettiğiniz içindir. Eğer bu ümmet, Tîh çölünde olsaydı, nurları şeffaf olduğu ve sırları geçerli olduğu için, İsrail oğullarının söylediklerini asla söylemez¬lerdi. Allah, bu ümmet için şöyle buyurdu; "Sizi vasat ümmet kıldık," yani sizi adaletli ve hayırlı ümmet kıldık. Te'vîlât-i Necmîyye'den Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: İsrâiloğulları, kendilerine gökten inen bir yemeğe, sabrede¬mediler. Tabiatlarının düşük ve alçaklığından Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a söylediklerini söylediler. İnsanın nefsi de böyledir. Nefis, himmet ve gayretinin düşüklüğünden Rabbinin "gayb irâdesi" ile kendisine yedirdiği bir çeşit yemeğe sabredemedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri sabrettiği gibi (diğerlerinin nefsi sabredemedi.). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: (i/151) "Ben sizden herhangi biriniz gibi değilim, Rabbimin katında gecelerim. Rabbim bana yedirir ve içirir. Belki nefis, Kalb Musa'ya: -"Bizim için Rabbine dua et! Beşerî arzın çıkartmış olduğu ve yeşermiş olduğu hayvânî şehvetlerin yeşilliğinden ve cismânî lezzetlerin kabağından üretsin," dedi. Kalb mûsâ: -"Siz fânî olanı bakî olana mı değiştiriyorsunuz? Öyleyse Ruh'un ulvî makamlarından, Mısnn süflî kalıblarına inin. Sizin için orada dünyevî bütün arzular vardır," dedi. Onların üzerine, .zillet ve meskenet damgaları vuruldu. Hayvanlar ve sürüler gibi oldular. Hatta belki hayvanlardan daha aşağı dereceye düştüler. Çünkü onlar, Allah tarafından gadaba uğradılar. Onlar, gaybî varidatları inkâr ettikleri, Allah'ın âyetleriyle hâsıl olan ruhanî keşiflere inanmadıkları ve peygamberleri haksız yere öldürdükleri için, ilâhî gazaba uğradılar. Yani onlar, peygamberler makamın¬dan kendilerine gelen gayb haberlerden açılan fütuhatı ibtal ettiler ve bu esrarı yani bu makamlarda hâsıl olan sırları inkâr ettiler. Ahidleri bozmakta Rabblerini inkâr ettikleri gibi, gayret ve çalışmalarını Allah'a taatte harcamadıklarından ilahî gadabı hakkettiler, Mâsivâ'yi taleb etmekle Hakkın rızasını almayı çiğniyorlardı. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'den yapılan ihtisar (özet) bitti. Lezzetli Yemekler Mubahtır Sonra bu âyet-i kerime, lezzetli yemekleri yemeğe ve tatlı ve iştah açıcı şeyleri yemeğe ve içmeğe delildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, tatlı şeyleri ve balı severdi. Tatlı ve soğuk su içerdi. Mercimek ve zeytin, sâlihlerin yemeğidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Size mercimeği tavsiye ederim. O mübarek ve mukaddes bir nimettir. Mercimek, kalbi yumuşatır, göz yaşlarını çoğaltır. 0, mübarektir. Ona yetmiş peygamberin duası vardır. Sonuncusu, Meryem oğlu İsa'dır." Ömer bin Abdülazîz (r.h.) Hazretleri, bir gün ekmeği zeytin ile yerdi, bir gün mercimek ile yerdi ve bir gün de, et ile yerdi. Eğer mercimekte fazîlet olmasaydı, bu zatlar yemezdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın şehrine vermiş olduğu ziyafet asla mercimekten hâlî olmazdı. Yani mutlaka mercimek yemeği çıkardı. Bedenlerin kurumasında mercirnek yeterlidir. Mercimek ibâdet için hafiftir. Et, buğday, soğan ve sarmısakta şehevî duygular (için gerekli şeyler) meydana geldiği gibi. mercimekte meydana gelmez. Onda ancak mübâh olan bir koku vardır. Mercimeğin pis kokusu yoktur. Soğan ve Sarmısak ve Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'ın Son Yediği Şey Hadis-i Şerifte Buyuruldu "Kim soğan, sarmisak ve pırasa yediyse (onların kokusu kendisinde var) olan kişi, asla mescidimize yaklaşmasın, insanlar, pis kokudan rahatsız olduğu gibi melekler de rahatsız olurlar. Bu hadîs-i şerifte geçen Meleklerden murad, bütün vakitlerde insanlar ile beraber olan melekler değil, ibâdet yerlerinde bulunan meleklerdir. Onların eziyet görmelerinin manâsı, bu kokulardan rahatsız olmaları demektir. Bunlara mahsus olan kokular veya pis olup çevresine yayılan, rahatsızlık veren bütün kokulardan melekler rahatsız olurlar. Bu sebebten dolayı, mescidde hiç insan olmasa bile, pis kokan kişiler yine mescide giremezler. Çünkü mescidler, meleklerin karargâhı ve yerleştikleri yerlerdir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, "Eğer siz muhakkak soğan ve sarmısak yiyecekseniz, onları pişirerek, kokularını yok edin," Soğan ve sarmısak gibi insanların rahatsız oldukları buhar gibi pis kokuları veren şeyleri yeme ve sürünme konusunun mekruhluğunda âlimler, insanların toplanmış oldukları diğer yerleri de, mescide kıyas ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, soğan ve benzerlerini zikretti. Kendilerine vahiy geldiği ve Allah'a münâcatta bulunduğu içindir. Lâkin diğerlerine ruhsat verdi. Denilir ki. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin son yediği şey soğan idi. Bunu ümmetine soğan yemenin mübâh olduğunu bildirmek için yemiştir. Azimet olan. kişinin, bütün söz, efal (işler), hal ve hakeretlerinde Efendimiz, (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine uymasıdır. Mevlânâ Molla Cami Hazretleri Buyurdular: Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Selam sana! Kurtuluş ve feyiz hep senin tarafında. Yürüyemedim ben, sünnetinin yolunda İsyankâr ümmetinim ben senin Altındayım günah yüklerinin. Tutar mısın elimden sen benim? Kim İman Ederse O Cennete Girer "Şüphe yok ki, (güya o sadece diliyle) iymân edenler ve yahudiler, nasrânîler, sâbiîler; bunlardan her kim (tam dönüş yaparak) Allah'a ve Âhiret gününe hakîkaten iymân eder ve sâlih bir amel işlerse, elbette bunların, Rablan yanında ecirleri vardır. Bunlara bir korku yoktur ve bunlar mahzun olacak değillerdir!" Bir vakit de, mîsâkınızı (sözleşmenizi) almıştık ve Tûr'u üstünüze kaldırıp demiştik ki: 63 - 64. Ayetler '- "Verdiğimiz Kitâb'ı kuvvetle tutun ve içindekinden gaafil olmayın; gerek ki korunursunuz". 63 Sonra, onun arkasından yüz çevirdiniz. Eğer üzerinizde Allah'ın fazl u rahmeti olmasa idi, her halde hüsrana düşenlerden olurdunuz!64' Tefsiri Şüphe yok ki.(diliyle) iman eden (münafıklar)," Dilleriyle imân edip, kalbleriyle mutmain olup iman etme¬yenler. Bunlar münafıklardır. Bunların kâfirlerin İçinde sayılması karinesinden (ip ucundan hareketle) bu iman edenlerden maksat kalbiyle değil de diliyle iman eden münafıklar olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Münafıklardan, iman edenler diye tabir edilip, münafık¬lar denilmedi. Bunun sebebi, böyle dilde inanmanın kendilerine aslında hiç bir yarar sağlamaycağına ve onları kesinlike küfür vartasından da kurtarmayacağına işaret etmek içindir. "Ve o yahudiler," Bir davetçinin çağırmasıyla Yahudiliğe girenler, Yehud kelimesi, ya Arabî olup,"hidâyet" kelimesinden gelmektedir. Yahudiler, buzağıya tapmaktan tevbe ettikleri zaman, bu isimle isimlendirildiler. (1/152) Tevbeleri, korkunç bir azabdan koruyan bir tevbe olduğundan hidâyete eren kelimesiyle husûsîleştiler. Veya Yehud kelimesi, Yakub Aleyhisselâm'in en büyük oğlunun adı olan Yehûdâ'dan Arabçaya geçmiş bir kelimedir. Çünkü Yahudilere herhangi bir peygamber geldiğinde, onu meliklerine götürür ve öldürülmesi için aracı olurlardı. Ve hıristiyanlar," "yardımcılar." kelimesinin cemiidir. (pişman) kelimesinin cemii olması gibi. diye isimlendirilmeleri, Mesih Aleyhisselâm'a (yani Hazreti İsa'ya) yardım ettikleri içindir. Ve İsa Aleyhisselâm ile beraber Nasira denilen bir kasabada yaşamalarındandır. Nasira, İsaAleyhisselâm'ın konakladığı ve yerleştiği bir kasabadır. "Ve Sabitler," Bu kelime, "çıkmak ve sapmak" kelimesinden gelir. Dinden çıktıkları zaman, kendilerine bu isim verildi. Ve onlar,. Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanlık dininden ayrılan bir kavimdirler. Yıldızlara' ve meleklere ibâdet ediyorlardı. Bunlar, her ne kadar Zebur okusalar da putlara tapanlar gibidirler. Kitab ehli olmadıklarından kestikleri yenilmez ve kadınları nikahlanmaz. Arabi'nin biri geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine sordu: -"Yâ Resûlellah! Sabiiynlere neden ^ıJUjı adı verildi." Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Çünkü, herhangi bir Rasûl veya Nebiy (peygamber) geldiğinde onu tutarlardı. O peygamberi bir direğe bağlarlardı. Büyükçe bir kazanı yakarlardı. Su kaynayınca o pegyamberin kafasından aşağıya bırakırlardı. Peygamberin kafası ve bedeni tefessüh edesiye kadar onu kazanın içinde kaynatırlardı." İşte bundan dolayı onlara sabiin denildi. "Ravzatül-ulemâ" isimli kitab'da böyledir. "Kim ki," Mübteda'dır. Haberi "onlar için Rablerinin katında büyük bir sevâb vardır," cümlesidir. Cümle h\ 'nin haberidir. "İman etti," Yani bu kâfirlerden, ^JJLj "Allah'a" ve Allah'ın bütün peygamberlere indirdiklerine iman etti. " Ve ahiret gününe," O dirilme günüdür. Yani onlardan kim, layik bir vecih (şekil) üzere, mebde' (başlangıç) ve meâde (sonuca -âhirete) iman ederse, aslî bir giriş ile İslâm milletine girmiştir. "Ve amel etti" işledi, "Salih"... Allah katında razı olunmuş bir amel işlerse, "onlar için vardır,"... Bu iman ve amellerin mukabilinde vardır. (fe) harfi sebebiyyet içindir. "ecirler," onlar için vaadedilenler. "Rablerinin katında,"... Yani emirlerinin mâliki ve onları layık oldukları kemâle ulaştıran Rablerinin nezdinde vardır. "yanında" kelimesi, "onlar için vardır,"nin taalluk ettiği, sübût manasına taalluk etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri iman eden bu (münafık, Yahûdî, Hıristiyan ve Sabiîn olan) kişilerin kendi geçmişleriyle muaheze edilmeyeceklerini, babalarının yaptıkları günahlardan hesaba çekilmeyeceklerini ve sevâblarından hiçbir şeyin eksilme¬yeceğini haber vermektedir. "Bunlara bir korku yoktur," Bu cümle, kendileri için ecirler vardır," cümlesine atıftır. Yani, kâfirler, azab'dan korktukları vakit; onların üzerine hiç bir korku yoktur. "Bunlar mahzun da olacak değillerdir," Ömrün bitmesinden ve sevabın yok olması üzerine kusurlu olan insanlar üzülürken onlara hiçbir üzüntü ve keder yoktur. Bu cümleyle murad, onların faydalanmalarının ve kurtuluşlarının devamını beyan etmektir. Kimin imanı halis ve ameli sâlih ise, o kişi cennete girer. İslâm Fıtratı Bilki: Bu din haktır. Güzeldir ve nefislerde insanın yaratılış ve tabiatında mevcuttur. Ancak, beşerî afetler ve taklidler, onu değiştirmeye çalışmaktadır. Zîrâ her doğan kişi yaratılışının başlangıcında ve cibilliyetinin aslında, selim bir fıtrat ve dini kabul etme tabiati üzere doğmaktadır. İnsan daha sonra herhangi bir sebeble bunu terketse bile, hakîkî manâ'da bu fıtrattan uzaklaşmış değildir, ona bu yola girmek gerekir ve onun özlemi saf şekilde bu dindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Her doğan çocuk İslâm fıtratı üzerine doğar. Anne ve babaları daha sonra onu Yahûdîleştirir veya hıristiyanlaştırır veya mecusileştirir. İbni Melek, "Şerhü'l-Meşârik" isimli feitat)inda, şöyle buyurdular: Fıtrattan murad, Allahü Teâlâ'nın, "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" sorusunun vaktinde insanların "Evetî Sen bizim Rabbimizsin" demeleridir. Her doğan İslâm fıtratı üzerine doğar hadîs-i şerîfi ile; "Hızır Aleyhisselâm'in öldürdüğü erkek çocuğun tabiatı kâfir idi. (tab'an kâfirdi, küfre meyilliydi demek). Şayet sağ kalsaydı anne ve babasını tuğyan (büyük günahlara) ve küfre sürükle¬yecekti." hadîs-i şerîfleri arasında muhalefet ve zıtlık yoktur. Zîrâ gerçek şudur ki, Allahü Teâlâ Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetini sırtından çıkarttığında onlara: "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" diye sorduğunda alenî olarak Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerini müşahede ettikleri için hepsi de iman ettiler. Lâkin şekaavet ehlinin imanı fayda vermedi. Daha önce iman etmediği için. Saîd ile şakî (saadet ehli ile şekaavet ehli) birbirlerine karıştılar. O alemde onların arası tefrik edilmedi. Sonra onlar annelerin rahimlerine (ve karınlarına) indiler. Burada saîd kişi., şâki'den ayırt edildi. Zîrâ kâtibler, ikrar âlemine bakmaz, belki Allahü Teâlâ'nın ilminde saadet, şekaavet ve bunların dışında mümküm olan hallere bakar. İnsan oğlu doğduklarında İslâm fıtratı üzerine doğarlar. 0 da, "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin" fıtratıdır. Burada dört makam vardır: Birincisi: Allah'ın ilmidir. O bâtınî ve manevî'dir. Sofuların İstılahında (tasavvufta) buna, batnü'lümm (ana gizlilik) ve ümmü'l-kitab (ana kitab, levhi mahfuz) denir. İkincisi: "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin" makamıdır. Buna mevlûd-i manevî (manevî doğuş) denir. (1/153) Üçüncüsü: Sûrî anne'nin batnıdır. Dördüncüsü: Sûrî mevlüd ve doğumdur. Bu manevî mevlüdün suretidir. Onun için burada saîd kişi, şâkî'den temyiz edilemez. "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" âleminde temyiz edilmediği gibi. Batnı sûri, bu kişi hakkında Allah'ın var olan ilmidir. Burada saîd kişi şakî kişiden temyiz edilir. O zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şerîfinin manâsı senin için izhâr olmuş Olur. "Said annesinin karnında said olandır. Şakî annesinin karnında şaki olandır. "Saîd, bazen şakı olur, şakî de bazen sâîd olur. "Her doğan çocuk islâm fıtratı üzerine doğar. Yine Şeyh Bâlî Sofî (k.s.) Hazretleri de bunu tasdik etti. Bu güzel meclisleri toplayan fakir der ki, Şeyhim Allâme (Allah kendisini selâmetle dâim etsin) "Lâihâtü'l-Berkiyyât" isimli kitabında buyurdu: İçime zahir oldu. Batnı ümm'den murad, ehli tahkîk'in meşrebine göre, mutlak olarak "Zâti Ahadî'nin batnı gaybidir. Yani said, bâtını gaybte mutlak ve ezelî said olduğu; zahirî şehâdette mutlak ve ebedî olarak said olandır. Bu iki durumun hiç birinde asla şekaavet girmemiştir. Şakî, mutlak olarak, ezelde bâtın gayb'te şakî olduğu gibi, zahirî şehaadette mutlak olarak ezelden beri şaki olandır. Bu iki durumun hiç birinde asla saadet girmeyendir. Said'in varlığın merhalelerinin bazısında şekaavete girebildiği gibi; şakfnin de berzah gibi hayatının bazı mertebelerinde saadete girebilir, ikisinin arası toplanır. Bu durumda, saîd, şakî olur. Yani zatî saadetle saîd; ârizî (geçici) şekaavetle şakî olur. Şakî saîd olur. Şakî, zatî şekaavetle şakî olup; ârizî (geçici) saadetle de saîd olur. Sebkat (ileri gitmede hüküm) zatîye göre hüküm verilir, ârizîye göre değildir. Zatî olan hüküm, ârizî olan hüküm üzerine galib olur. Çünkü âriz yok gibidir. Ve ömrü onunla son bulur. Onunla başladığı gibi... Ârizî şekaavetle şakî olanın nefesi ise, ârizî şekaavetin zâti saadetle değişmesiyle son bulur. Arizi olan şekaavet son bulur ve böylece ebedî saîdlerin zümresine girer. Ârizî saadetle saîd olan kişinin ârizî saadeti, zatî olan şekaavetle değişir ve o kişinin hayatı şakî olarak son bulur. Ve böyle ebedî şakilerin zümresine girer. Bu iç içe girmeler, berzahî olan arizîlikler (geçici said olma ve geçici şaki olma) durumlarına "Saîd, bazen şakî olur, şakî de bazen sâîd oîur." sözüyle işaret edilmiştir. Değişiklik ârizîliktedir, zâtilikte değildir. İtibar ise zâti olanadır, ârizîliğe itibar edilmez. (Çünkü ârizî olan yok gibi'dir denilmiştir. Kimin kalbi Allah'ın nuruyla inşirah eder açılarsa, o kişi gerçekten iman eder. Taklîdî. Resmî, âdet ve geleneklere göre bir iman, anne baba veya şehrindeki kişilere uyularak yapılan iman değil, Allah'ın nurunu kalbinde hissederek gerçekten halisane bir imana sahib olanların üzerine enâniyet perdelerinden hiç bir korku yoktur. Onlar hiçbir ikilemden dolayı mahzun olmazlar. Onlar vahdet nuruna ve kişiliklerine kavuşmuşlardır. Hani bir zamanlar sizden mîsak (sağlam bir söz) almıştık,"... Burası, İsrail oğullarının geçmişlerinin yapmış olduğu başka bir cinayeti hatırlatmadır. Yani: Ey İsrail oğulları, babalarınızdan Tevratta olan ilâhî hükümler ile amel etmeleri için ahid aldığımız vakti hatırlayın! Bu Tih çölünden önceydi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kavmiyle Mısır'dan çıkıp Firavun, boğulduğu zaman onlardan ahid almıştı. "Ve biz Tur'u üstünüze kaldırmıştık." Sanki bir gölgeymiş gibi. Siz mîsâkı kabul edinceye kadar Tur üstünüzde kalmıştı, Tur Suryânice dağ demektir. Bu hadise, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına "Levhler" ile geldi. İsrail oğullan, Levhlerin içindekileri görünce, onlara zor ve dayanılmaz tekliflermiş gibi geldi. Onlara çok ağır geldi. Kabul etmekten kaçındılar, yüzçevirdiler. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm emretti, «Fur kökünden söküldü. Koca dağ kaldırıldı. Yahûdîlerin üstüne bir gölgelik gibi durdu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, onlara: -"Eğer siz İlâhî emirleri kabul ederseniz ne hoşî Eğer kabul etmezseniz bu dağ üzerinize düşecektir," dedi. Yahûdîler. başlarının üzerinde koca bir bulut gibi durup üzerlerine gölgelik gibi duran dağa baktılar. İçlerine korku girdi. Kaçacak yol da bulamadılar. Kabul edip secdeye kapandılar. Secdede göz uçlarıyla üstlerindeki dağa bakıyorlardı. Üzerlerine düşmemesi için, o günden bu yana Yahûdîlerde bu âdet oldu. Secdeye vardıkları zaman göz uçlarıyla havaya bakarlar. Yahûdîler, ancak yüzlerinin yarısıyla secde edip diğer yansıyla göğe bakarlar. Onlar: "Bu secde ile üzerimizden azab kaldırıldı," diyorlar. Yahûdîler, Tevrâti kabul etmeleri için üzerlerine dağ kaldırıldı. Tevrat zorla kabul ettiler. Amma İslâm dinini kabul etmek için cebir yoktur. İslama girmesi için kimseye zor kullanılmaz. İhtiyarı yani seçme hakkını yok etmeyen cebir caizdir. Mesalâ kâfirler ile savaşmak gibi. Amma Allahü Teâlâ'nın: Dinde zor¬lama yoktur. Ve benzeri âyetler, kitâl'ayetiyle (Et'-tevbe ayet 5 ile) mensuhturlar. Ibni Atıyye buyurdu: İmanı sahih olmayan kişiler, secde vaktinde Allah'ın zorlaması ile secde edenlerdir. Çünkü bunlar kerhen (istemeyerek) iman ettiler. Bunların kalberi, getirilen imanî esaslara, mutmain bir şekilde kabul etmiyordu. Söz irâdesi üzerine yani biz onlara tutun, dedik. ("Size verdiklerimizi," kitab'dan, "Kuvvetle"... Devamlı bir azimeti kendinizde bularak alın. "Ve içinde olanları hatırlayın, zikredin," Yani kitab'da olanı muhafaza edin. Onun derslerini yapın ve onu unutmayın. (1/154) Ondan gafil olmayın. "Gerek ki, korunursunuz," Sizin müttekîlerden olmanız gerektir. "Sonra onun ardın sizyüzçevirdiniz." Vani mîsâktan, ona karşı vefalı olmaktan ve ona devam etmekten kaçındınız, yüzçevirdiniz. "Bundan sonra," te'kîd edilen mîsâktan sonra. "Eğer üzerinizde Allah'ın lütfü ve rahmeti olmasa idi" Mühlet verme şefkati ve azabı geciktirmesi olmasaydı, "Her halde siz hüsrana düşenlerden olurdunuz."' Yani helak olanlardan olurdunuz. Lâkin Allah, size fazilet verdi. Üzerinize Tur'u kaldırdı. Siz tevbe edesiye kadar üstünüzde kaldı, siz tevbe edince dağ yine eski yerine gitti. Böyle olmasaydı, elbette dağ üzerinize düşerdi, Hüsran aslında, sermâyenin gitmesidir. (İnsanın tamamen iflas etmesidir.) Burada ise, nefsin helak olması manasınadır. Çünkü nefis (can) asıldır. Tevrat Topluca İnmişti Allahü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ümmetine lütfetti. İsrail oğullarına farzları, emirleri ve nehiyleri, hepsini birden indirdiği halde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ümmetine farzları birer birer indirdi. Birini indirdikten sonra diğerini indirdi. Hepsini birden indirmedi. Biri sahabenin kalbine tam yerleşince Allah diğerini indirdi. Amma İsrâiloğullanna ise Allah, bir defada her şeyi farz kıldı. Bu onlara çok ağır geldi. Bundan dolayı azabı görmedikçe kabul etmediler. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ onlara, emir ve nehiyleri muhafaza etmelerini ve onunla amel etmelerini emretti. Allah onlara asla unutmamayı ve zayi etmemelerini emretti. "Ve içinde olanları hatırlayın, zikredin," buyurdu. İlâhî kitablardan maksat budur. Çünkü asıl olan gereğiyle amel etmektir. Sadece dil ile okumak değildir, ilâhî kitabların tertibine ve onlarla amel etmeye özen göstermeyen kişi onları arkasına atmıştır. Bunun misâli şudur: Sultan (Hükümdar), ülkesinde emirlerine (valilerine) bir menşur (ferman) gönderse ve fermanında, kendisine bu memlekette bir saray yapmasını emrediyor. Bu ferman valinin eline ulaşıyor. Vali hükümdarın istemiş olduğu sarayı yapmıyor ama Sultanın fermanını hergün açıp büyük bir saygıyla okuyor. Günün birinde Sultan geldiğinde sarayının yapılmadığını görse, zâhir'de valiyi ayıplar, azarlar ve hatta belki cezalandırır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim, bu ferman gibidir. Allahü Teâlâ o yüce kitab'da kuluna dinin erkânı olan, namaz, oruç, zekât ve hac gibi ibâdetleri yapmasını kuluna emretti. Amel etmeden mücerred (amelden soyutlanmış ve sadece) okunan Kur'ân-ı Kerim fayda vermez. Mesnevi de buyuruldu Kur'ân-ı azîmüşşânın pek çok faziletlerinden biri, peygamberler, azimüşşanın vasıf ve halleridir. Peygamberler ise, pek büyük olan deryâ'yı hikmet ve umman'ın, Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın kudretinin, kibriyâsınin balıklarıdır. Eğer Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okur da ahkâm-ı celilesini tutmaz isen Peygamberler ve evliyâ'yı şahsen görmüş olsan bile, Yine senin için fayda yoktur. İlmin Kalkması Rivayet Olundu, Ebu Derdâ (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdu ki, biz Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretleriyle beraberdik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gözünü semâ'ya dikti. Ve: -"Bu insanlar arasından ilmin kalkacağı ve insanların ilimden hiçbir şeye güçlerinin yetmeyeceği günlerin belirdiği günlerdir," buyurdu. Orada hazır olan Ziyâd bin Velid, buyurdu: -"Yâ Resûlellah! İlim bizden nasıl soyutlanıp alınır. Biz Kur'ânı kerimi okuyoruz. Vallahi biz okumaya devam edeceğiz, kadınlarımıza, kız ve erkek evlatlarımıza öğreteceğiz," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.): , -"Anneni ağlattın Ey ZiyâdI Ben seni Medine'nin fakihlerinden, sayıyordum! Bu Tevrat ve İncil, Yahudilerin ve Hıristiyanların, elindedir. Onlara ne faydası oluyor? buyurdu. Muvatta'da Abdullah bin Mesûd*dan rivayet olundu: Abdulah Bin Mesûd Bir İnasana Şöyle Dedi -"Muhakkak sen, fakihleri (İslam hukukçuları ve din bilginlerinin) çok olduğu ve kurraların (Kur'ân okuyucularının) az olduğu bir zamandasın. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin hakkını harflerini zayi etmemekle muhafaza et. Sen soru (fetva) soranları az; ona cevâb veren (fakihlerin) çok olduğu bir zamandasın. Bu zamanın fakihleri namazlarını uzatrlar ve hutbeyi kısa tutarlar. Bunlar amellerini istek ve arzularından önce yapmaya başlıyorlar. İnsanların üzerine bir zaman gelecek, fakihleri az olacak, kurraları çoğalacak, o zaman Kur'ân-ı Kerimin harfleri muhafaza edilir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin emir ve yasakları zayi edilir. Soru (fetva) soran çok olur. gerçek manâ'da cevab (fetva) verebilecek çok azdır. Onlar hutbeyi uzatırlar, namazı kısa tutarlar. O çağda onların arzu, heves ve istekleri amellerinden önce gelir. (Önce dünyalık işlerini bitirirler, sonra ibâdet ederler)." Bu âyeti kerimede şu işaret vardır. Misak'ın alınması umumîdir. "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?"de olduğu gibi. Lâkin bir kavim, şevk ve aşka icabet ederek, kabul etti. Bir kavim de, korkarak icabet etti. Her iki halde de işin Allah'ın emriyle tahakkuk ettiği bilinsin diye. Kimi hitabını işitir, hidâyetini gerektirir. Kimi hitabını işitir dalâletine mucip olur. İsrail oğullarının başına Tûr'un ayânen (herkes tarafından görülebilecek bir şekilde) kaldırılmasından daha açık bir delil olamaz. Onları, rüsvaylık kapladığında burhanın yani delil ve mucizelerin izhârı onlara fayda vermedi. "Size verdiklerimizi kuvvetle tutun," ayeti kerimesi, Allah tarafından gelen, emir, yasak, taat ilimler ve diğer şeyleri insanî kuvvetle tutmanın mümkün olmadığına, onları ancak ve ancak Rabbanî bir kuvvet ve İlâhî bir destekle tutmak gerekli olduğuna işaret etmektedir. "Ve içinde olanları zikredin," rumuzlardan, işaretlerden, incelik ve hakikatleri zikredin. "Gerektir ki takvaya nail olursunuz," Mâsivâ'dan Allah'a korunursunuz. "Sonra onun arkasından, yüzçevirdiniz," Yani hak yoldan sapıttınız. (l/İ 55) Mîsâkı aldıktan sonra, tabiî kuvvetlerin istilâsı ile şeriate ittibâ yani şeriate uymak ve amel etmekten yüz çevirdiniz. Allah tarafindan mübtelâ olmakla muvafakat tarikatının sülûkundan kaçtınız. "Eğer Allah'ın fazl ü keremi ve rahmeti olmasaydı,"... Bu başlangıçta geçen İlâhî bir yardım, vasat bir durumda, mîsâkı kuvvetle alma başarısı, tevbeyi kabul etme, tevbe etmeye başarı kazanma ve ömrün sonuna kadar tevbede dâim olan rahmetidir. "Her halde siz hüsrana düşenlerden olurdunuz," isyana İsrar edenlerden, azab ile aldanıp zarar eden, hüsrana uğrayan, dünya ve âhiretin gitmesi, âhiret ve dünya cezası ile elbette hüsrana düşerdiniz. Sizden, günaha isrâr eden ve aşırı gidenlerin hali böyle olduğu gibi... "Elbette bilirsiniz." kitab, Yahudilerden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin asrında yaşayanlaradır. Yani Allah'a yemin olsun ki, Ey İsrail oğullan, siz tanıdınız ve bildiniz. "O aşırı giden ve yasağı çiğneyenleri," "İçinizden," Seleflerinizden (geçmişinizden), Hal olduğu için mahallen mensubtur. "de" o gün, Cumartesi gününde. Yani cumartesi günündeki kendileri için tayin edilen sadece ibâdet etmek ve ona saygı gösterme yerine o av ile meşgul olup cumartesinin hukukuna tecavüz ettiler. kelimesinin aslı, kesmektir. Çünkü Yahudiler, o gün kesmekle emir olundular. Yani bütün dünyevî işlerini kesmelerini ve Allah'ın ibadetiyle meşgul olmakla emir olundular. Uykuya da denir. Çünkü uyku hali, insanı, ihtiyarî hareketlerden (bilinçli davranışlardan) keser. Bu âyette tahzir ve tehdit vardır. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Siz onlara, (Cumartesi gününe tecâvüz edenlere) bir ceza verildiğini biliyorsunuz. Siz de sakının ki, onlara gelen musibet, size de dokunmasın, başınıza gelmesin. Yahudilerin Maymun Olmaları Bu konuda kıssa: Onlar, Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanında kendisine "Eyle" denilen bir şehirde yaşıyorlardı. Eyle Medine ile Şam arasında bir yerde ve Kizıldenizin sahilinde bir yerdeydi. Allah onlara cumartesi günü balık avlamayı yasak etti. Cumartesi günü olduğu zaman, denizde balık kalmaz, hepsi sahile gelirdi. Bu durum, ya bu kavmi böylece imtihan içindi, ya da denizde çok balık ve Yunus balığının olmasındandı. Her cumratesi günü bütün balıklar. Yunus balığını ziyaret etmek için toplanırdı. Başlarını ve kuyruklarını sudan çıkarır oynaşırlardı. Öyle ki, balıkların çokluğundan su bile görülmez olurdu. Cumartesi günü geçtiğin¬de, balıklar ayrılırdı. Her biri denizin bir tarafına dağılır, diğer zamanlarda olduğu gibi çok az balık bulunurdu. O balıklardan hiç bir eser görülmezdi. Sonra şeytan onlara vesvese verdi. "Siz sadece cumartesi günü balık tutmaktan nehiy olundunuz. (Halbuki o gün balık daha çok oluyor. Siz esas o gün tutun dedi) Bu şehirden bazı kişiler, balık tutmak niyetiyle denizin kenarında bazı havuzlar kazdılar. Oradan da suyu nehirlere döktüler. Cuma gecesi olduğunda, bu havuzun başına giderlerdi. Dalgalar, balıkları bu havuzlara atıyordu. Bu havuzlar, çok derin olduğu ve içinde çok az su bulunduğundan o havuzların içine düşen balıklar, çıkamıyordu. Böylece havuz, balıklar ile doluyordu. Pazar günü olduğundan da Yahudiler, gelir o balıklan avlarlardı. O balıkları tutarlar, yerler, tuzlarlar ve satarlardı. Bu şekilde malları çoğaldı. Zengin oldular. Bunu kırk sene veya yetmiş sene kadar yaptılar. Üzerlerine bir ceza inmedi. Amma onlar üzerlerine ilâhî bir azabın inmesinden de korkuyorlardı. Üzerlerine herhangi bir azab gelmeyince, birbirlerini müjdelediler ve günahlara karşı daha da cesur oldular. Onlar: Biz bu işi yıllardır yapıyoruz, üzerimize bir belâ ve azab inmediğine göre, cumartesi günü balık avlamak muhakkak ki bize helaldir. Yoksa şimdiye kadar üzerimize azab inerdi, dediler. Yetişen yeni kuşak (çocukları da) babalarının yolunda gitti. Bir iki kere yapmakla zarar gelmedi. Bunu bütün şehir ehli yapmaya başladı. Şehrin nüfûsu, yetmişbin kadardı. Cumartesi günü balık avlama konusunda şehir üçe bölündü. (Birinci) Sınıf, kendileri, balık tutmadıkları gibi, halkı da bu kötü hareketlerinden vaaz ve nasihatlarıyla alıkoymaya çalışıyordu. (İkinci) Sınıf, kendileri balık tutmuyordu ama, halkı da bu hareketlerinden alıkoymak için çalışmıyordu. Kimseye bir şey demiyorlardı. (Üçüncü) Sınıf, ise cumartesi günü çalışma emrini çiğnemiş¬ti. Hiç korkusuz ve vicdanları titremeden balık avlıyorlardı. Kendileri balık tutmadıkları gibi, insanları balık tutmaktan alıkoymaya çalışan ve insanlara nasihat edenlerin sayısı oniki (12) bin kadardı. Bu nasihat edenler şöyle diyordu: -"Ey kavmim! Siz Rabbinize isyan ettiniz. Peygamberinizin sünnetine muhalefet ettiniz üzerinize belâ gelmeden önce bu işi bırakın. Yahudiler, vaaz ve öğütlere kulak asmadılar. Onların nasihatlerini kabul etmediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri de Yahudileri, "mesh" (insandan maymuna çevirmekle) cezalandırdı. Ve şöyle buyurdu. Biz onlara (cumartesi emrini çiğneyenlere) dedik." Kahr ile dedik. "Maymunlar olunuz," kelimesinin cemiidir. horozlar kelimesinin, kelimesinin cemii olması gibi. Farçada maymuna puzine denir. Bu değiştirme emri, Yahudileri, kendilerini kötülük halinden iyilik haline değiştirme kudretlerinin olmayışındandır. Bu şu âyete işaret etmektedir: "Bizim herhangi bir şey için sözümüz, onu mu'rad ettiğimiz zaman sade ona şöyle dememizdir: Hemen oluverir. Biz bu istediğimizde onlar, beklemeksizin hemen bizim istediğimiz gibi oldular. "sefil maymunlar olun!" s»H "Maymunlar olun. Bu kelime haberdir. Yani, maymunluk ile, aşağılık arasında olun. Aşağılıkla, rahmetten kovulmak demektir. Bu onların sadece nasihatleri kabul etmekten kaçınma-larındandır. Onları alıkoymaya çalışanlar: Vallahi sizinle aynı şehirde oturmayız, dediler. Şehri duvar ile ikiye böldüler. Bu şekilde şehir ikiye bölünmüş oldu. Davud Aleyhisselâm, onlara lanet etti. Yahudilerin günahlara isrâr etmeleri üzerine Allah onlara gadab etti. Bir gece hepsi maymun oldular. Onları nehyedenler. sabahladıklarında onların kapılarına geldiklerinde kapılarını kapalı gördüler. Evlerinde bir ses işitilmiyordu. (1/156) Evlerinde duman yükselmiyordu. İki şehrin arasında bulunan duvara tırmandılar. Gençlerin maymun, yaşlıların hınzır (domuz) olduğunu gördüler. Kuyrukları vardı. Kuyruklarını sallayıp, insanlardan olan akrabalarını tanıyıp, yanına sokuldular. Amma insanlar, maymunlardan olan akrabalarını tanımadılar. Maymunlar gelip, insanlardan olan akrabalarının elbisesini kokluyor ve ağlıyorlardı. İnsanlar -"Biz sizi bundan nehyetmedik mi?"diyorlardı. Onlar da: -"Evet!" manâsında başlarını sallıyorlardı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu. Bu hadise onların, maymun olduktan sonra, akıl ve anlayışlarının kaldığına işaret etmektedir. Maymunların başlangıcı bunlar değildir. Onlardan önce de maymunlar vardı. Bunlar, amellerinin kötülüğünden dolayı bu kötü hale döndürüldüler. Maymuna dönüşen bu insanlar, üç gün sonra hepsi öldü. Onlardan kimse türemedi. Nesillleri çoğalmadı. Dünyadaki maymunlar daha önce de var olan maymunlardır. Biz bunu (yani, onları maymun yapma işini) kıldık." Yani biz bu ümmeti insandan maymuna çevirip, azablandırdık. "Azab olarak," Kendisinden ibret alacaklar için ibret dolu bir ceza olarak. Yani kendilerinden sonra gelecek olan nesilleri onların yaptıklarını menedecek ibretvârı bir ceza kıldık. "Öncekiler ve sonrakiler için," Yani kendilerinden önce (kendi çağlarında) ve kendilerinden sonra yaşayan ümmet ve asırlara ibret kıldık. Çünkü onların insandan maymuna çevirilme hadiseleri daha önceki ilâhî kitablarda zikredildi. Bundan ibret alın. Sonra gelenlerden, bu gerçeğin ulaştığı kimseler ibret almalıdır. "elinin önündeki" tabiriyle istiare yoluyla geçmiş zamanlar murad edildi. "arkasındakiler" tabiriyle de, istiare yoluyla gelecek zamanlar tabir olundu. "Bir vaaz ü nasihat," yani hatırlatıcı bir öğüt, "müttekîler için yani korunacaklara," Bunlar, kavimlerinden olup da, sâlih olan ve ötekilerini de haddi aşmaktan menetmeye çalışanlar için bir öğüt ve hatırlatma kıldık. Sadî Buyurdu Öğüt al. Öğüt insanı tekâmüle erdirir. Kalblerin Değişmesi Bilki, muhakkak bu belâ ve hüsran iyiliğin değerini bilmeyenlere bir ceza ve nimeti veren zata, nankörlük edenler için bir uyarmadır. Bu cezalar, kişiyi vuslatın izzet ve şerefinden ayrılığın zillettine düşürür. Daha önceki ümmetlerin cezaları, ya başka bir varlığa dönüştürülmek veya derhal yerin dibine geçirilmek şekliyle hemen dünyada verilirdi. Bu ümmetin cezası ise kalblerde olur. Kalblere verilen ceza ise bedenlere ve nefislere verilen cezâ'dan daha şiddetli ve ağırdır. Allahü Teâiâ buyurdular: "Biz onların kalblerini ve gözlerini ters döndürürüz. İlkin buna iymân etmedikleri gibi bırakiveririz kendilerini de, tuğyanları içinde körü körüne bocalar giderler.67110" 62° Yine, Meliklerin hizmetiyle edeblenmeyenin, seyrü suluk esnasında kaytaran ve hürmet ayağıyla kurbet (yakınlık) bast (yayma) işini indirmeyenlerin hali de böyledir. Onlar, mahrumiyeti haketmiş, hüsranı çekmiştir ve onlar, sultanın siyâsetiyle belâ'ya uğrarlar. Sonra başka bir varlığa dönüşmek, domuza benzemek gibidir. Domuz, pislikleri iğrenmeden yemektedir. Dolayısıyla haram yiyen bir insanın kalbi de (bütün pislikler ile iştigâl ettiğinden) bu manâ'da domuza dönüşmüş demektir. Kalbin değişmesinin alâmeti üç şeydir: 1 -Kalbi bozuk olan kimse, ibâdet ve taatin tadına eremez. 2-Masiyetten (günah işlemekten) korkmaz. 3-Hiçbir kimsenin ölümünden ibret almaz. Belki hergün biraz daha dünyaya rağbet eder. "Zühretü'-Riyâz" isimli kitabta böyledir. Avf bin Abdullah'dan rivayet olundu Hayır ehli buyurdular: Bazıları şu üç kelimeyi yazar. (Birincisi:) Kim âhiret için amel ederse, dünya işlerinde Allah, ona kâfidir. (İkincisi:) Kim kendisiyle Allah'ın arasını düzeltirse, Allah da onunla insanların arasını islâh eder. (Üçüncüsü:) Kim, gizli hayatını düzeltirse, Allah da onun aşikâr (alenî) durumunu islâh eder. Muhammed bin Ali et-Tirmizî hazretleri buyurdular: Dört sınıfın ıslâhı dört yerdedir. 1-Çocukların islâhı kitabdadır. 2-Yol kesicilerin ıslâhı, hapishanede. 3-Kadınların islâhı evlerinde. 4-Yaşlıların islâhı ise, mescid ve ma'betlerdedir. Maktul ve Sığır "Bir vakit de Mûsâ, kavmine demişti: -"Allah size bir bakara boğazlamanızı emrediyor". -"Ay!" dediler, "Bizi eğlence yerine mi koyuyorsun?" Mûsâ dedi: -"Allah'a sığınırım; öyle câhillere katılmaktan!"67 Dediler: -"Bizim için rabbine dua et, nedir o bize beyan etsin". Mûsâ dedi: -"Rabbim şöyle buyuruyor: "Bir bakara ki, ne farımış, ne bakir, ikisi ortası bir dinç." Haydi emrolunduğunuz işi yapın!"68 -'Bizim için Rabbine dua et; rengi ne imiş, bize beyan etsin", dediler Mûsâ dedi: Rabbim dedi: "Şöyle69buyuruyor: Bir bakara ki; sapsarı... Rengi, bakanlara sürür verir , Dediler: -"Bizim İçin rabbine dua et; nedir o, bize beyan etsin. Çünkü o bakara, bize müteşâbih geldi. Mamafih Allah dilerse elbette buluruz".70 Mûsâ dedi: -"Rabbim şöyle buyuruyor: "Bir bakara ki, ne koşulur arazi sürer, ne de ekin sular... Salma... Hiç alacası yok". "İşte" dediler, "şimdi hak ile geldin". Bunun üzerine o bakarayı boğazladılar (kestiler) ki, az kaldı yapmayacaklardı!71 "Bir zamanlar da Mûsâ kavmine demişti ki" Başka bir tevbih'tfr. Isrâiloğullarının geçmişlerinde sadır olan bazı cinayetleri, hatırlatmak içindir. Ya, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in ecdadınıza söylediklerini hatırlayın Allah, size bir bakara (sığır) boğazlamanızı emrediyor." Sığır cinsinin dişisine denir. Veya dişi ve erkek olsun. herhangi bir sığır demektir. yeri yarmak demektir. Sığır cinsine adı verildi. Çünkü onlarla yer yarılmak suretiyle sürülmektedir. Yani onunla çiftçilik yapmakta ve ekin için yer sürülmektedir. Bu hadisenin sebebi: Isrâiloğullannda çok zengin bir ihtiyar vardı. Amcasının oğulları, onun malına tamah ederek onu öldürdüler. Cesedini götürüp bir şehrin kapısının önüne bıraktılar. Veya onu yüklenip başka bir kasabaya götürdüler. Onu kasabanın sınırına bıraktılar. Sonra gelip, onun diyetini istediler. Bazı insanları getirip, onları, amcalarını katletmekle suçladılar. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onlara sordu. Onlar da inkâr ettiler. Öldürülenin (kimin öldürdüğü işi) Mûsâ AleyhisselânYa karma karışık geldi. (1/l 57) Bu hadise Tevrâtta "Kasâme" emri inmeden önceydi. Isrâiloğullan Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan Allah'a dua etmesini ve Allahü Teâlâ'nın maktulü öldüren kişinin kim olduğunu açıklamasını istediler. Allahü Teâlâ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a bir sığır kesmelerini ve o sığırın bazı parçalarıyla maktul (öldürülen) kişiye vurmasını emretti. Eğer onlar, öldürülen kişiye vururlarsa. Allah da o maktulü dirilteceğini ve böylece maktulün, katilinin kim olduğunu onlara haber vereceğini söyledi. Dediler,"... Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Onlar ne yaptılar? Allah'ın emrini hemen yerine getirdiler mi yoksa getirmediler mi? Bundan dolayı "Dediler," denildi. "Onlar da: "Ay! sen bizimle eğleniyor, alay mı ediyorsun?" Yani sen bizi, eğlenme ve alay etme yerine mi tutuyorsun. Sen bizimle alay mı ediyorsun, dediler. Biz senden katilleri bulmanı istiyoruz; sen ise bizden sığırın kesilmesini istiyorsun bu nasıl iştir? Bu iki işin arasında hiçbir birlik ve bağ yoktur, dediler. Bazı âlimler, bu günahlar, onlardan cehaletle meydana geldi. Çünkü İsrail oğulları, Allah'ın emrine hemen boyun eğip, gereken sığırı kesmediler. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dedi. Bu cümle geçtiği gibi istinaftır. "Böyle cahillerden biri olmaktan Allah'a sığınırım." dedi. Çünkü Allah'ın emirlerini tebliğ etme esnasında, alayvâri konuşmak ve biriyle eğlenmek, cehalet ve sefihliktir. İstihza Ve Alay Bu âyet, din işleriyle istihza etmenin (alay etmek ve dalga geçmenin) büyük günah olduğuna işarettir. Yine Müslümanlar ile alay etmek ve kendisine saygı gösterilmesi gerekenlerle de asla istihza etmemek lâzım. Bu, cehaletten gelmektedir ve sahibi cezâ'ya müstahaktır. Mizah, istihzâ'dan değildir. (İkisi başka başka şeylerdir.) Emirül-mü'minin Hazreti Ali buyurdular: İnsanı, asık surat-lılıktan çıkaran, şaka ve latifede bir beis (herhangi bir sakınca) yoktur. Rivayet olunur: Ubeydullah bin Hüseyin, Küfe'de kadı iken bir adam kendisine geldr Ubeydullah onunla şakalaştı ve şöyle dedi: -"Senin bu cübben tiftik (yününden) mi, yoksa koç yününden mi?" Adam da: -"Ey kadı sen câhil misin?" der. Ubeydullah, ona: -"Mizah (şaka)nın cehalet olduğunu nereden çıkarttın?" diye sordu. Adam bu âyeti okudu. Sonra karşısındaki adamın câhil olduğunu anladı ve ondan yüz çevirdi. Çünkü o şaka ile alayı birbirinden ayırt edecek durumda değildi. Sonra kavim (Yahudiler), sığır kesme emrinin kesinlikle Ailah'dan olduğunu bildiler. İleride geleceği üzere sığırın evsâfını soruşturmaya başladılar. Eğer böyle yapmayıp da hemen herhangi bir sığırı kesmiş olsalardı bu yetecekti. Fakat onlar işi zora koştular. Allah da işlerini zorlaştırdı. İşte hikmet budur. Tevekkül Eden, Baba Ve Annesine İyi Davranan Sâlih Evlad Kıssa İsrail oğullarında sâlih bir adam vardı. Onun küçük bir oğlu ve buzağısı vardı. Adam buzağıyı alıp, bir meşelliğe (ormana) götürdü, ve: "Allahım! Bu buzağıyı oğlum için sana emânet ediyorum. Oğlum büyüyünceye kadar onu koru ve sakla," dedi. Adam öldü. Buzağı, meşelikte büyüdü. Tam yaşına geldi. Yaşlılık ile gençlik arasına girdi. Yabani büyüdüğü için buzağı gördüğü her şeyden kaçıyordu. 0 sâlih adamın oğlu büyüdüğünde, anne ve babasına hayırlı bir evlâd oldu. 0 çocuk geceyi üçe bölerdi. Gecenin üçte birini namaz kılmak, üçte birini uyumak ve diğer üçte birini de annesinin başı ucunda geçiriyordu. Sabah olduğu zaman bu çocuk, sırtına odun alır, onu pazara götürür, Allah'ın dilediği bir fiyat ile satardı. Sonra o paranın üçte birini sadaka olarak dağıtır, üçte birini geçimi için kullanır ve diğer üçte birini annesine verirdi. Bir gün annesi ona: -"Oğlum! Baban sana bir buzağı miras olarak bırakmıştı. Onu götürüp, meşelikte bırakarak Allah'a emânet etmişti. Git, İbrahim, İsmail ve İshâk'ın İlâhından onu sana geri vermesi için dua et. Onun alâmeti, ona baktığında seni hayal (dünyasına götürüp sevinç) verir. Sanki güneşin şuaları (ışınları) onun san olan kıllarında çıkmaktadır." O sığıra güzelliğinden ve sarılığından dolayı altn sığır diyorlardı. Onun süslü ve insana hoş gelen bir sarısı vardı. İnsana burukluk veren kötü bir sarıya sahip değildi. Genç meşeliğe gitti. Onu gördü. Otluyordu. Genç o sığıra seslendi: -"Sana İbrahim, İsmail, İshâk ve Yakub'un İlâhı ile azimet ediyorum (emrime uy, yanıma gel), dedi. Sığır, o gencin sesine kulak verdi. Onu kabul edip, koşa koşa yanına geldi. Hatta önünde uslu uslu durdu. Genç sığırın, boynunu tuttu. Bağladı. Sığır Allah'ın izniyle dile gelip konuştu. -"Ey annesine iyilik yapan genci Sırtıma bin seni istediğin yere götüreyim bu sana çok kolaydır," dedi. Genç: -"Annem bana bunu emretti. Ve bana onu boynundan tut dedi," Sığır: -"İsrâiloğullarının peygamberlerinin hakkı için! Eğer sen bana binecek olursan, ebediyyen bana gücün yeter ve ben de ebediyyen seni taşırdım. Eğer sen dağa yerinden oynaması için emretsen, dağ yerinden sökülür. Seninle beraber hareket eder. Bütün bunlar senin annene olan iyiliğindendir," dedi. Sonra genç o sığırı alıp annesine götürdü. Annesi ona: -"Oğlum! Sen fakirsin. Hiçbir malın yok. Geceleri namaz kılmak ve gündüzleri de odun taşımak artık sana meşakkat verip zor geliyor. Git bu sığırı sat," dedi. Oğlu: -"Kaça satayım?" dedi. Annesi: -"Üç dinara sat. Bana danışmadan satma," dedi. O gün o sığırın pazarda edebileceği değer üç dinardı. Genç, sığırı alıp pazara götürdü. Allahü Teâlâ, o gence annesine yapmış olduğu iyilikten ona nasıl bir hayır yapacağını bildirmek için ona bir melek gönderdi. Ondan haberdar olan Allah onu imtihan etmek için ona bir melek göndermişti. Melek ona: -"Bu sığın kaça satıyorsun?" dedi. Genç: -"Üç dinar! Annemin rızası şartıyla" dedi. Melek: -"Ben bunu altı dinara alıyorum! Anneni işin içine sokma," dedi. (1/158) Genç: -"Sen bana bu sığırın, ağırlığınca altın versen, ben anneme danışmadan ve onun rızasını almadan yine satmam." dedi. Genç gidip, durumu annesine aktardı. Sığırın değerini ona haber verdi. Annesi: -"Dön! Git onu benim rızam ile alt dinara sat dedi. Genç, sığır ile yine pazara gitti. Melek geldi. -"Annen ne buyurdu?" diye sordu: Genç: -"Annem! Bunu altı dinardan aşağı satmamamı emretti. Bu değerden noksan bir değer ile satmam," dedi. Melek: -"Annene gidip danışmaman üzere bunu senden on iki dinara satın alıyorum," dedi. Genç, satmaktan kaçındı. Yine annesine geldi. Bunu ona haber verdi. Annesi ona: -"Oğlum! Sana gelen kişi insan suretine girmiş bir melektir. Seni imtihan etmek istiyor. Sana geldiğinde, ona, "Sen bu sığırı satmamızı emreder misin yoksa etmez misin?" diye sor. Ona göre hareket et," dedi. Genç, sığırı ile pazara gitti. Yine melek geldi. Annesinin söylediklerini meleğe sordu. Melek: -"Annene git. Ona bu sığın tutup satmamasını söyle. Bunu Mûsâ bin Imrân senden İsrail oğullan içinde öldürülmüş olan bir maktulün katilini bulmak için satın alacaktır. Bunu ancak, derisinin dolusu altın ile satarsın. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrail oğullarının içine bu sığırın kesilmesini takdir etti," dedi. Çok geçmeden, İsrailoğullan, kesecekleri sığırın vasıflarını sormaları üzerine, Allah, onlara bu sığın tarif etti. O genç annesine iyilik yaptığından Allah, kendi fazlü kereminden bir rahmet olarak o fakir gencin elinde bulunan sığırın vasıflarını saydı. Yahudilerin Sığır Kesmekle Emir Olunmalarının Hikmeti Kesilmesi gereken hayvanın başka değil de, sığır olmasının hikmeti, Yahûdîlerin, sığır ve buzağılara tapmalarındandır. Bu hayvanlar onlara çok sevimli olduğu içindir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Dinledik, isyan ettik!" dediler ve küfürlerîyle danayı'kalbîerin'de iliklerine işlettiler... 2/93" Sonra tevbe ettiler. Allah'ın taatine ve ibâdetine döndüler. Allahü Teâlâ onları çok aşın sevdikleri şeyle imtihan edip; tevbelerinin hakikatinin ortaya çıkmasını ve kalblerinde bulunan sığır sevgisini kökten koparıp atmak istedi. Denildi ki, o zaman onlara en yakın ve faziletli kurbanları sığır idi. Allah, onların sevdiği ve onlar için en faziletli olan hayvanı keserek kendisine yaklaşmalarını istedi. "Dediler," (Yahûdîler, sığırın kesme emrini alınca şaşırdılar. Şaşkınlıkları geçtikten sonra konuşmaya başladılar) Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: -"Bundan (sığın kesme emrinden) sonra Mûsâ Aleyhis-selâm'ın kavmi ona ne dedi? Emrini yerine getirmeye yöneldiler mi?" Onlar Ey Mûsâ, "Bizim için dua et," dediler. Bizim için sor. "Rabbin bizim için açıklasın, beyan etsin," vuzuha (açıklığı) kavuştursun ve onu tarif etsin. "Nedir o?" Burada u "ne" mübteda, haberidir. Cümle "açıklasın" ile nasb makammdadır. Yani bize bu sualin cevabını açıklasın. Yahudiler, o sığırın halini ve vasfını sormuşlardı. Kesil¬miş bir sığırın bir parçası ile o ölen kişiye vurulduğunda, adamın dirileceği hakikati israil oğullarının kulaklarını tırmalıyordu. Onlar başta, hep inanmak istemiyorlardı. Bu gücü veren Allah olduğunu unutup sığırın vasıflarını sormaya başladılar. Buradaki hal ve vasfın sorulması, şöyle bir şeydir: Mesela sen birine, Zeyd nasıl biridir? Diye sorarsın o'da: iyidir veya âlim'dir der. Yani o sığırın yaşı nedir? Sıfatı nedir? Küçüklük ve büyüklükte durumu nedir? Dedi" Dua edip vahiy geldikten sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, dedi. Muhakak O" Yani Allahü Teâlâ, buyuruyor ki, o, yani sizin kesmekle emir olunduğunuz sığır. (şu vasfi taşıyan) sığır değildir. U pek yaşlı, yani yaşlı değildir. Pek yaşlı," kelimesi, kesmek manasına olan kelimesinden gelmektedir. Sanki o sığır, yıllarını bitirmiş sonuna yaklaşmış değil. "pek taze de değildir." Yani küçük bir yavru da değildir. Burada "ne pek yaşlı, ne de pek taze," kelimeleri müennes olarak gelmedi. Çünkü bu iki kelime dişilere mahsus olmadahaiz kelimesi gibidir. (haiz görme işi kadınlara mahsus olduğu için ayrıca. bu kelimenin müennes gelmesi gerekmez. Zaten onun müzekker veya müennes mi olduğu biliniyor.) durumu, Yani o sığır vasıflanır. bunun arasında, yani zikredilen yaşlılık ve tazeliğin arasında bir yaştadır. "Hemen yapınız"... Bu, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm tarafından bir emirdir. Mûsâ Aleyhis¬selâm, daha önce kesilmesi gereken sığırın vasfından fariğ olduktan yani boşaldıktan, sığırı anlattıktan sonra onlara, emre¬dilen hayvanı hemen kesin, dedi. emrolunduğunuz şeyi,... Emir olunduğunuz şey; sığırın kesilmesinden emir olunduğunuz şey manasınadır. Burada car (harfi cer) hazfolundu. Bu fiil He kullanılması çok yaygındır. Hatta iki mefûle müteaddi olan fiillere bile ilhak etti. "israil oğulları dediler"... Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. İkinci beyandan sonra İsrailoğulları ne yaptı? Emir tekrarlanmaktadır. Dediler denildi; "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, rengi ne ise onu bize açıklasın." Renklerden. Kesmekle emir olunduğumuz sığır bize tam ayan beyân olsun Renk, bazı cevherler üzerinde kendisini gösteren bir arazdır. Dedi," Yani, Allah'a dua edip Allah'dan sorunun cevabını aldıktan sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, buyurdu: Muhakkak o," Allahü Teâlâ: Muhakkak o sığır, sarı renkli biridir, diyor." Sarılık, siyah ile beyazın arasında bir renktir. O bilinen sarılıktır. Sarılık siyahlığın başlangıcıdır. Çünkü devenin siyahlığı zamanla sarılığının üzerine çıkar. parlak bir rengi vardır (sapsarıdır)." Bu cümle mübteda ve haberdir. Cümle sığırın sıfatıdır, sanlığın koyu ve diğer renklerin karışımından halis olması demektir. Tekid manasında: sapsarı denir. simsiyah denildiği gibi. (1/1S9) Kendisi renklenenin vasfı olduğu halde, renge isnâd edilmesinde ise, onunla olan bir ilgi ve yakınlıktan dolayıdır. Tekid'in manaya verdiği üstünlük inkâr edilemez. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Sanlıkta şiddetli sarılığı olan bir sarılık. Ciddiyetinde çok ciddidir, kelimesinde olduğu gibi. Denildi ki, bütün sarılık demektir. Galiz bir sarılığa yakın bir sarılık demektir. Sarı renk bakanlara sürür veren, (san bir sığırdır)." Sarı Renk Ona bakanlara, güzelliğinin acaibliğinden ve renginin saflığından sürür gelir. Hilkati tamam olduğu için bakanların kalblerine ferahlık verir. Letafeti kendisinde toplaması ve koyu bir renge sahip olması ve kalbte bir lezzet ve sürür vermesi, bir faydanın hâsıl olması anında veya koyuluğuna bakmakladır. Hazreti Ali (r.a.).'dan rivayet olundu. Sarı nalin giyenin üzüntü ve düşüncesi azalır. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ: Sarı renk, bakanlara sürür vericidir", diyor. İbnüz-Zübeyr ve Muhammed bin Kesir, siyah nalin giymekten menetti. Çünkü o, üzüntü verir. İnsanın içini karartır. Zikir olundu ki: Kırmızı mest, Firavun'un mestidir. Beyaz mest, Fiavunun veziri Hâmân'm mestidir. Siyah mest ise âlimlerin mestidir. Rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mestleri siyah idi. Onlar, Dediler" O sığır, salma yani serbest dolaşan bir inek mi, yoksa çalışan yani sahibi tarafından çifte ve su çekiminde çalıştırılan bir sığır mı? Keşşafta buyuruldu: Bu sığırın hali ve vasfını soran suâlin tekrarıdır. Beyanın (sığırın durumunun açıklanmasının) artması için onun durumunu soran sualler arttı. Kısaltmak burada uygun olmaz. Ömer bin Abdulazîz Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Ben sana falanca kişiye koyun (cinsinden bir hayvan) vermeni emrettiğimiz zaman onun koyun mu ve keçi mi olduğunu benden sorma. Bu sence anlaşıldığı zaman, bana onun erkek veya dişi mi olduğunu sorma. Bunu sana açıkladığım; erkek veya dişi mi olduğunu açıkladığımda sen onun siyah mı veya beyaz mı olduğunu sorma. Sana bir şey sorduğumda (o kunuda insiyâtifıni kullan ve bana soru sorma, hemen emrimi yerine getir," dedi. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Muhakkak cürüm bakımından insanların en büyük günahkârı, haram olmayan bir şeyi soran ve o kişinin sorularından dolayı, o şeyden mahrum edilmesi (ve o şeyin ona) haram olmasıdır. "Muhakkak o sığır, biraz karışık geldi," Durumu ve sanlığı vasfedilen sığır cinsi, çoktur. Bu bize benzetilip karışık bir hale geldi. Sığırlardan hangisini keseceğini bilemiyoruz. Sığır kelimesi, cinsi murad edilmiştir. Veya cemiinin harfleri, müfredinin harflerinden daha az olan bir ceminin müfred veya müzekker olması caizdir. "Bununla beraber Allah dilerse onu elbette buluruz." dediler. Yani kesilmesi gereken sığın inşallah buluruz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdu: "Eğer İsrâiloğulları, "inşaallah" (Allah dilerse) demeselerdi, hiçbir zaman istenen sığın bulamayacaklardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm söyledi. Muhakkak O," Allahü Teâlâ, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki o, koşulur bir sığır değildir." İş için terbiye edilip, boğun eğdirilmemiş. İşte çalıştırılan hayvanlara, 'saJü zelil olan davar (hayvan) demektir. Dş kesre ile okunur. Zelil olmak, başkalarına boyun eğmek manasınadır. Sert ve haşin olmayan demektir. Kaba ve sertlik sığırın sıfatıdır. Yani zillete girmeyen demektir. Ayette Sı kelimesi, müzekker olarak geldi. diyerek müennes gelmedi. Zîrâ vezninde olan kelimeler, sıfat oldukları zaman sonlarına müenneslik (e) te'si gelmez, sabreden gibi. ver sürmeyen," Yani ziraat için, yerin üstünü altına çevirmeyen. Bu cümle, kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. Çalıştırılmak ve tarla sürmek suretiyle ezdirilmeyen demektir. '"Ekin sulamayan," Yani ekin sulamak için dolaba koşulmamış hayvan demektir. Birinci "vela" kelimesi nefiy (olumsuzluk) içindi, ikincisi ise mezîd'dir. Birincisini tekid etmek için fazladan gelmiştir. Çünkü bu cümlelerin manası; o (sığır), ne çifte koşulup tarla süren, ne de ekin sulayan, demektir. Bu iki fiilde yani tarla sürmek (çift sürmek) ve sulamak, dolapla koyudan su çekip ekin, bağ ve bahçeyi sulama fiilleri, kelimesinin sıfatıdırlar. O sığır, sulamak ve ekin sürmek için boyunduruk altna alınmamış bir sığırdır. Keşşafta olduğu gibi. İmam Ebu Mansur (r.a.) Hazretleri buyurdu. Bu âyeti kerime, Isrâiloğullarının kesmekle memur oldukları sığırın erkek olduğuna delildir. Zîrâ çift sürülme ve dolab ile su çekme işi, erkek sığırların (öküzlerin) işidir. Amma kendisine raci olan kinayelerde lafızların müennes olması ise, "Bir taife söyledi," kavli şerifinde olduğu gibidir. Buradaki o (te) harfi müenneslik için değil, tevhid (birlik) içindir. Ebu Yusuf , buna muhalefet etti. Bu zamanda sığırların erkeği (öküz) ile çift sürüldüğü ve bu hizmetlere koşulduğu gibi o zaman (İsrail oğulları döneminde) dişi sığırlar (inekler) ile çift sürülürdü. selimdir. Allah onu ayıplardan korumuştur. Veya onu iş yapmaktan muaf tutmuştur. Ehlini ondan selim kılmıştır. Veya renklerini selim kılıp diğer renklerden halis kılmıştır. Yani onun sarılığı diğer renklerden hiç birine benzemez. Devamla şöyle teyid edilmektedir. "onda hiç alacalık" yoktur. Derisinin renginde karışıklık yoktur. Hepsi sandır. Hatta boynuzları ve karnının altı alın ve kuyruğu bile sarıdır. "alaca" kelimesinin aslı, vaadetmek, vasfetmek ve u; tartmak kelimeleri gibidir. Bu kelimelerin asli; ve dir. Bu kelimenin iştikakı, bu da üretiminde değişik renklerin kullanılması demektir. "Dediler," bu sıfatlan işittikten sonra dediler ki, "el'ân-şimdi" Bu vakit. Bu kelime işaret manasını tazammun etmek için bina edilmiştir. "Sen hak ile geldin." Sığırın bütün vasıflarını doğru anlattın, sığırın artık anlatılmayan bir vasfı kalmadı. "Onu boğazladılar, kestiler." genişlik içindir. Bütün bu vasıf ve nitelikleri taşıyan sığır kendilerine hâsıl oldu. Onu gencin yanında buldular. Derisi dolu altın ile (yani ağırlığınca altın vererek) satın aldılar. Kestiler. "neredeyse, az kalsın, yapmayacaklardı. Cümle, Onu boğazladılar, kestiler." Fiilinin zamirinden haldir. Onu kesmek istemedikleri bir halde kestiler, demektir. Bunun özeti şöyledir: (i/160) Sığırı kestiler ama, bekledikten ve uzun bir zaman geçtikten sonra kestiler. Sığırı kesme emrini almaları ile sığırı kesmeleri arasında tam kırk sene geçti. Akıllı kişiye gereken hemen emre riâyet etmektir. Halin hakikatini araştırmayı terketmesidir. Zîrâ tevhid kazıyyesi bunu gerektirir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu Dostu hayal etmede sırlar vardır. Atâiyye hikmetleri ndendir: Seni, beşeriyetin her vasfından çıkarttı. Seni, Yahudilerin bozmak istedikleri ve karşı çıktıkları her vasıftan çıkarttı ki, senin katında hak, güzel ve sevimli olsun diye. Onun yüce rahmetindendir ki, kahrını selâmete yakın kıldı. Bu, Allahü Teâlâ tarafından varlığın muhafazasını gerektirir. Hatta kul bir günahdan dolayı elem çekmez. Eğer elem çekseydi, o günahı işlemezdi. Eğer ondan sadır olsaydı ona sabredemezdi. Zîrâ hıfz günahtan imtina etmeyi gerektirir. Günahın vuku'u caiz olduğudur. (Yani, İnsanlar, tarafından vuku bulduğu bir realitedir.) Günah'm vuku bulmasının, helal olmamakla beraber, "ismet" günahtan korunmanın mümteni olmamasıdır. Günahların vuku'u peygamberler için "ismef'tir. Peygamberler, günahlardan korunmuştur. Evliya ise "hıfz"dır. Evliya günahlardan muhafaza edilir. "İşte tam şimdi gerçeği ortaya koydun." Kavli şerifi, günahtan dönmeye delâlet etmektedir. Israrın olmadığı ve bu sadece imandır. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu "Allah, size bir bakara (sığır) boğazlamanızı emrediyor." Âyeti kerimesi, behimî nefsin sığırını kesmenizi emrediyor. Zîrâ nefsin kesilmesinde, ruhanî kalbin hayat bulması vardır. En büyük cihâd budur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buna işaret etmişlerdi. "Biz küçük savaştan büyük savaş döndük, "Mücâhid nefsiyle mücâhede eden kişidir, "Ölmeden önce (nefsinizi öldürerek) ölün," hadîs-i şerîfîyle bu manâ'ya işaret etmektedir.Onlar da "Ayl sen bizimle eğleniyor, alay mı ediyorsun?" dediler." Nefsi boğazlama konusunda sen bizimle alay mı ediyorsun? Bu her yüksek himmet sahibi insanların gayesi değildir. Mûsâ da: "Böyle cahillerden biri olmaktan Allah'a sığınırım." dedi. Nefsi kesme işini kolay bir iş olduğunu sananlardan, hevâ ve hevesine tâbi olan her kişinin ona hazır olduğunu veya dünya âbidlerinin (dünyaya tapanların) ona hazır olduklarını sanan cahillerden olmaktan Alfana sığınırım. Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, her ne ise onu bize açıklasın." dediler. Yani sıdk kılıcıyla hangi nefis sığırı kesmeye Müsaittir. Onu bizzat aynısını bize açıklasın. Onunla nefis sığın işaret edildi, "Pek yaşlı olmayan" yaşlılık senelerine kavuşmamış. Gençliğinden dolayı, seyrü suluktan aciz olan ve nefsâni kuvvetleri karışan. Bazı tarikat meşâyihi kırkından sonraki insanlara: denir, "çok toy'da değil" gençliği açıklayan senedir. Nefis bütün hilesiyle ona yüklenir, ikisi arası dinç bir sığırdır," Yani aklın kemâl bulduğu bir dönemde. Allahü Teâlâ buyruduğu gibi, "Nihayet kemâline erdiği ve kırk yaşına girdiği zaman (buyurak olgun yaşının kırk olduğunu beyan etti.) haydi emrolunduğunuz işi yapınız." dedi. Eğer siz, Allah'a onun emrettiği şeyle yaklaşırsanız Allah, size vadettikleriyle yaklaşır. "Muhakkak Allah muhsinlerin ecrini zayi etmez.9/120" Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, rengi ne ise onu bize açıklasın." dediler. Bu riyâzât ehlinin yüzündeki sarılığa ve mücâhede ashabının müşahedeleri isteyen (rabıta ve zikir ehlinin) yüzündeki nûr ve simalarına işarettir. Mûsâ, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki, o, sapsarı bir sığırdır/ dedi. Vani kendisine süs veren estetik bir sarılığı vardır. Sarılığı ona nefret uyandıran nahoş bir sarılığı yoktur. Salihlerin siması böyledir. o, bakanlara sürür verir." Onların alınlarına bakan kişi, orada ilâhî nuru müşahede eder. O taat elbisesini giymiştir. Taatin mütalaa edilmesiyle, şehvetlerin içinde sönmesiyle, gaybleri müşahede etme eserlerinde yüzde nûr belirir. Hatta Rububiyetin eserlerini bulmakla beşeri hallerden bile emin olur. "Sımaları, secde eserinden yüzlerindedîr.," Onlar, "Bizim için Rabbine dua et, o nedir bize iyice açıklasın, çünkü o bize biraz karışık geldi," Kahramanlara talebelerin şekilleri, elbise ve heyetleri karışık geldi. bununla beraber Allah dilerse onu elbette buluruz." dediler. Onlardan sâdık olanlara yol buluruz. Onlarla hidâyet buluruz. Bütün bunlar Allah'ın dilemesi ve delâletine taalluk etmektedir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm İle Hızır Aleyhisselâm'm halinde olduğu gibi. Eğer Allah dilemeseydi ve delâlet etmeseydi, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhİsselâmı bulamayacaktı. Mûsâ, "Rabbim buyuruyor ki o sığır çifte koşulup tarla süren bir sığır değildir." Bu sadık olan talib'in nefsine işarettir. O hırs aletiyle dünyanın süslerini elde etmek için yeryüzünün üstünü sürme zilletine tahammül edemez. Nefsin hevasma ve şehvetlerine tâbi olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdukları gibi. "Kanaat eden azîz oldu, tamah eden de zelil oldu." "Mü'mine nefsini zelil kılması yoktur. Ekin sulayan değildir." Yüzü suyu ile dünyanın (dünyanın maddi menfaat) tarlasını sulamıyor. Yüzünü Hakka döndürüyor. Dünya ekininden yüz çeviriyor. (İ/161) Onun yüzü suyu halkın ve Hakkın nezdinde gider. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Her kim ahiret ekimi isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma ahiret'te ona hiç nasip yoktur!42720" ne de salma gezen ve hiç alacası olmayan bir sığırdır." Yani âfât sıfatlarından selim olmuş bir nefistir. Rabbinin ahkâmına teslim olmuştur. Allah'dan başka bir istek ve arzusu olmaz. Onun Allah'dan başka bir maksadı yoktur. Allah onları şöyle vasfetti: "Verin o fakirlere ki, Allah yolunda kapanmışlardır; şuraya buraya dolaşamazlar, istemekten çekindikleri için bilmeyen onları zengin zanneder. Onları simalarından tanırsın, halkı bîzar etmezler. Hem işe yarar, hem ne verirseniz hiç şüphesiz Allah onu bilir.27273" Nihayet onu bulup boğazladılar. Az kaldı yapmayacaklardı." Nefsin kesilmesinin, insanî tabiatlerden kesilmek demek olmadığına işarettir. Sadıklardan, sıdk kılıcıyla nefsini kesen kişi Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından bir fazlü kereme nail olmuştur. Onun başarısı güzeldir. Tabiatlerinden dolayı az kaldı bunu yapmayacaklardı. Maktulün Dirilîp Konuşması Meali Şerifi "Ve o vakit, bir kimse katletmiştiniz de, hakkında birbirinizle atışmış, üstünüzden atmıştınız. Halbuki Allah sakladığınızı çıkaracaktı.7Z Onun için dedik ki: O bakaranın (sığırın) bir parçasıyla o maktule (Ölüye) vurun"... İşte böylel.. Allah ölüleri diriltir ve size âyetlerim gösterir... Gerek ki, akıllanasınız 73 Sonra bunun arkasından kalbleriniz katilaştı. Şimdi onlar, taşlar gibi... Hatta daha duygusuz... Çünkü taşların öylesi var ki, içinden nehirler kaynıyor, öylesi var ki, çatlıyor da bağrından sular fışkırıyor ve öylesi var ki, Allah'ın haşyetinden yerlerde yuvarlanıyor. Sizler ise neler yapıyorsunuz!.. Allah gaafıl değil!74 Tefsiri Ve o vakit siz bir adam öldürmüştünüz de..." Bu âyet, lafzen muahhar; manâ bakımında mukaddem*dir. Çünkü bura kıssanın başıdır. Yani, hani siz bir -adamı öldürmüştünüz de Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a gelmiştiniz ve ondan Allah'a dua edip, katilin bulunmasını istemiştiniz. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, size emrediyor âyetlerini okuyordu. Bura lafzen öne geçmedi. Çünkü bundan murad, katilin açığa çıkması için sığırın kesilmesidir. Öldürülme işi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin çağında yaşayan Yahudiler, atalarının yaptıklarına rızaları olduğu ve onların yaptıklarını tasvib ettikleri için öldürülme işi onlara izafe edildi. Aralarında kati (adam öldürme) işi bulunduğu için, cemaat'e hitab olundu. Kati, nesnenin yaratılışının zıddıdır. Kati yani ölüm ile hayat son bulur. Bu cümle'nin manâsı: Ey İsrail oğullan! Atalannızın haram olan bir canı öldürdükleri bir dönemi hatırlayın! 0 öldürülen kişi, Âmîl bin Şurâhîl idi. "Onun hakkında birbirinizle atışmış ve onu üstünüzden atmıştınız," Aslı Birbirinizle atıştınız; birbirinizin üzerine attınız, demektir. fji'den gelmektedir. Bu ise defetmek, savmak demektir. Yani, siz Öldürülen o kişi hakkında müdafaalaştınız, hasımlaştınız ve birbirinize düşman kesildiniz, demektir. Zîrâ hasımlardan her biri diğeriyle müdafaalaşır. Yani yapılan işi kendisinin üzerinden savup başkasının üzerine atar. halbuki Allah, saklamış olduğunuzu açığa çıkaracaktı. Yani sizin gizlediğiniz katli, maktulün kim tarafından öldürüldüğünü hiç şüphesiz. Allah mutlaka izhar edecektir. Allah onu hep gizli ve kapalı terketmeyecektir. Eğer sen: "Bu hadise olmuş ve bitmiştir neden burada Alllah, onu çıkaracaktır," diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: "Atışma anında olmuş bir şey; müstakbel olarak ifade edilir. Hâzır olarak ifâde edilir. "Köpekleri de girişte iki kolunu uzatmış!1/18" (Bundan dolayı), biz dedik ki" o maktule vurun," Yanı, insan ve şahsın tevili üzerine hatırlatma ve nefis demektir. "Onun bazısı ile," Yani sığırın bazısı ile, herhangi bir parçası ile veya diliyle vurun demektir. Çünkü dil, konuşma âletidir. Veya "acebü'z-zeneb"(hayvan veya insanın atomunun bulunduğu) kuyruk kemiğiyle vurdu. Zîrâ önce yaratılan odur. İnsanın, bir daha kendisinden dirileceği de odur. Yaratılış onun üzerinde döner. Veya bunlardan başka bir a'zâ ile vurdu. ba'z, yarımdan daha az olan şey demektir. Onunla vurun demek, onu diriltin demektir. ve dirildi kelimesi mahzûftür. Allah ölüleri işte böyle diriltir. Rivayet olunur: Kesilen sığınn bazı parçası ile maktule vurdukları zaman, ölmüş olan kişi, Allah'ın izniyle ayağa kalktı. Şah damarından kanlar akıyordu. (Kendisinin kim tarafından öldürüldüğü soruldu. O, konuştu): -"Beni amcamın oğullarından falan ve falan kişiler öldürdü," dedi. Sonra yine dönüp öldü. Katili yakaladılar. Bu hadise üzerine katiller, bir daha maktule varis olamadılar. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına o sığırın etinin bazısı ile maktule vurulmasını emretti; kendisi vurmadı. Yahudilerin töhmetlerinden kaçınmak ve onların diline düşmemek için yaptı. Eğer Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, sığırın etinin bazısı ile maktule kendisi vurmuş olsaydı; Yahudiler, o yüce peygamberi, hilekârlık ve sihirbazlık ile itham edebilirlerdi. İşte böyle...." Sözün iradesi üzerine. Yani onlar vurdular, Allah da onu hemen diriltti. Biz dedik ki. İşte böyle," hitab maktulün dirilmesi anında yanında hazır olan bütün insanlaradır. Yani yeniden dirilişte aynen bu şekilde acaibtir, demektir. (İşte böyle...) "Allah, ölüleri diriltir." Kıyamet gününde. Eğer, İsrâiloğullan, zaten yeniden dirilişe inanıyorlardı, bunları (Bu şekilde) Allah, ölüleri diriltir." bu şekilde ilzam etmenin ne faydası var? diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: Yahudiler, söz olarak ölümden sonra dirilişe inanıyorlardı amma, bu inançları taklîdî bir inançtı. Allah, bu şekilde onlara ayânen ve imanlarını yakîn derecesine çıkartmak istedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sözünde olduğu gibi. "Bir vakit de İbrahim "Ya rabbîî Göster bana, ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin?" demişti. "İnanmadın mı ki?" buyurdu. "İnandım, ve lâkin kalbim iyice yatışmak için...." dedi. 2/260 Bu hitabın, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri zamanında yaşayıp, yeniden dirilişi inkâr eden ve bu âyet-i kerimenin inişi zamanında hazır olan insanlara da olması caizdir. Bu durumda söz takdir etmeye gerek yok. Bazısı ile vurun sözüyle hikâye bitmektedir. "Allah, âyetlerini size gösterir." Allahü Teâlâ'nm her şeye kaadir olduğuna delâlet eden bir delildir. "Gerekki, akillanasmız. (Belki aklınızı başınıza toplarsınız.)" denir. Yani ben kendimi ondan menettim, demektir. Yani aklınızın kemâle ermesi içindir. Bununla bir kişiyi diriltmeye gücü yeten zâtın bütün insanları diriltmeye de gücü yeter. Onunla nefisleri¬nizi heva ve hevesten alıkoyun. Allah'ın size emrettiklerinde ona itaat edin. Umulur ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, başlangıçta bütün varlıkları vasıtasız olarak diriltmesine rağmen, öldürülen kişinin dirilmesi için sığırın etinin bazısı ile vurulmasını şart koştu. Bunun hikmeti, kudretinin kemâlini izhar etmektir. (1/162) Allah'a yaklaşmaya şamil olduğu içindir. Vacibi edâ etmek, kârlı bir ticâret ile yetimlere faydalı olmak, Allah'a tevekkül etmenin bereketine tenbih etmek, evlâda şefkat etmek, anne ve baba'ya iyilik yapmanın faydasının güzel hikmetleri bulunmaktadır. Hakkın rızasını arayan kişiye düşen, yakınlığını takdim etmek ve kendisine yaklaşılan ise, ona ihsanını vermektir. Bundan dolayı kurbanını yüksek fiat ile alır. Nefs-i Emmâre ve Kalb Hazreti Ömer (r.a.)'dan rivayet olunduğuna göre, Hazreti Ömer (r.a.) üçyüz dinara çok iyi bir kurbanlık alıp kesti. Müessir olan Allahü Teâlâdir. Sebebler ise işaretlerdir. Onun tesiri yoktur. İki cisimden hâsıl olan iki ölümde kendilerinden hayatn varlığına akıl erdirilemez. Kim düşmanını tanımaya bir adım atarsa o kişi, onun emâneti olan hakîkî ölüme koşar. Onun tarikatı ise, nefis sığırını kurban etmek ve kesmektir. Nefis sığırı, onun şehevî kuvvetidir. Onun daha sabi olan şerrini kendisinden giderdiği zaman, kendisine yaşlılığın zaafîyeti ilhak olmaz. 0 bakışı ince ibret alan, dünyayı isteme konusunda zillete düşmeyen, dünyanın kirlerinden selim, arınmış tertemiz, dünyanın çirkinlikleri kendisine bulaşmamış eserini kendi nefsine bitiştirir. Allah onu güzel bir hayat ile diriltir. Kendisine olanları bildirir. Hali inkişâf eder. Cidal, tartışma ve çekişmeden akıl ile vehmin arasındaki farkı kaldırır. Bazı marifet ehli buyurdular: "İşte bundan dolayı, o sığırın bir parçası ile o ölüye vurun, dedik. Allah ölüleri işte böyle diriltir ve size âyetlerini gösterir, belki aklınızı başınıza toplarsınız." Bu âyette Allahü Teâlâ, maktulun dirilmesini sığırın kesilmesine bağladı. Bu, onlardan kim, kalbini diriltmeyi murad ederse, o kişi, ancak nefsini öldürmekle kalbini diriltebileceğine tenbih içindir. Kim nefsini, rıyâzâtn çeşitleriyle öldürürse Allah, onun kalbini müşahedenin nûrlanyla diriltir. Kim tabiatiyle ölürse, Allah onu hakikat ile diriltir. Sığırın diliyle kesilmiş olan (sığırın diliyle) maktule vurduğu zaman Allah'ın izniyle kalktı. Dirilen maktul: Beni falanca öldürdü, dedi. Böylece sıdk kılıcıyla kesilen nefis, lisan-ı nefsiyle, öldürülen kalbin üzerine zikre devam ile vurursa, Allahü Teâlâ onun kalbini nuruyla diriltir. "... Nefsimi tebriye de etmiyorum (temize de çıkarmıyorum; çünkü nefis cidden emmare'dir.Çok çok fenayı emreder, meğer ki rabbim rahmetiyle yarlığaya. Çünkü rabbim gafur, rahîm'dir."12/53 Sadî buyurdu. Akıllı kişiye gereken serkeş olan nefsi dizginlemektir. Dizginlenmeyen nefis kişiyi kötülüklere götürür. Sahibine zarar getirir. Üzerimize gayet vâcib olan şey, nefsimizi diriltmeyi, hakitâ hayat ile diriltmeye bağlamaktır. Kalblerimizi islâh etmek; hakikî bir islâh ile mümkündür. Amellerimizin ihlâsı, hakîkî ihlas ile olmalıdır. Nazargâhı ilâhî olan, kalbler ve amellerdir. Saraylar ve mallar değildir. Hadis-i şerîfte varid olduğu gibi: "Muhakkak ki Allah, sizin suretlerinize, mallarınıza (ve hallerinize) bakmaz lâkin , (Allah sizin) kalblerinize ve amellerinize bakar." Muteber olan iç âlem ve gizliliktir. Görünüşü ve zahiri değildir. Akıllı kişi, nefsini alçaltan ve ölümden sonrası için amel edendir. Câhil, nefsini unutan ve nevasına tâbi olandır. Bunu ancak âlimler akıl eder ve bu hakikati, ancak kâmil mürşidler öğretirler. Sadi buyurdu *Şahsiyet âlimlerin güzel nazarları ile güzel olur. *Kişi kendisini bilemez. *Tavus kuşu kendi nakşından habersizdir. *Kişide güzel ahlâk, ar ve haya olmalıdır. Nefs Bazı meşâyihe (âlim ve evliyâ'ya) İslâm'dan sordular. O'da: Muhalefet kılıcıyla nefsi emmâreyi kesmektir. Nefse muhalefet ise, nefsin şehvetlerini terketmektir. Sırrı Sakatî hazretleri buyurdular: Nefsim otuz veya kırk sene benden, cevizi pekmeze batırıp yememi istedi. Tam otuz sene buna dayandım. Ona itaat etmedim. Hava'da oturan bir adam gördüler. Ona: -"Sen bu mertebeye ne ile nail oldun?" diye soruldu. O kişi: -"Heva ve hevesi terkettiğim için hava benim emrime müsahhar oldu," dedi. Bazı evliya ve âlimlere: -"Ben dünyadan tecrid olmuş bir halde haccetmek istiyorum," denildi. Onlar: -"Önce kalbini yanılmaktan, nefsini hevâ ve hevesten ve dilini boş sözlerden tecrid et (soyutlandır) sonra istediğin yola istediğin şekilde gir," dediler. Kalbin Kasaveti Sonra bunun arkasından yine kalbleriniz katılaştı," Hitab, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin çağında yaşayan ahbâra (alimlere)dir. (1/163) "Sonra," Kalbin yumuşamasını, incelmesini ve benzerlerini gerektiren şeylerin zikrinden sonra. kasvetin uzaklaştırılması içindir. Sonra siz şüpheye ve tereddüte düşmektesiniz. "Sonra da, siz daha şüphe ediyorsunuz...672" Kasvet ve kasavet, katı ve sertlik manasına gelmektedir. Tıpkı taş katlığında bir sertlik... Kalblerin kasvet ve sertlik ile vasıflanmasının sebebi, hiçbir şeyde ibret almamasıdır. Zîrâ vaazlar kendisine tesir etmemektedir. "Bundan sonra," Yani, öldürülen kişinin yeniden dirildiğini işitmelerinden, maymun ve domuza çevirilmelerini, dağın üstlerine göğe kaldırılmasını ve bunlardan başka kendisiyle dağların yerinden oynayacağı ve kayaların yumuşadığı felâket ve musîbetleri işittikleri bir durumdan sonra, "0. kalbleri, Taş gibidir," Yani şiddet ve kasvetliğinde taş gibi oldu. (fe) harfi, tefriğ içindir. Kasavette, zikredilen şeyler üzerine kalbleri, taşa benzetildi. Teşbihin tefriği, teşbih'in bir şekilde açıklanmasıdır. Senin Yanakları kızardı, yani o gül gibidir, demektir. "Veya daha şiddetli oldu," Taştan daha şiddetli, "Kasvet bakımından. Bu kelime, temyizdir. Buradaki kelimesi (veya manasına değil de) 3-İ belki manasına ve haber vermek içindir. Yani, eğer dilerseniz, onu taştan daha şiddetli demir gibi kılın; yine de siz musibete uğrayacaksınız, demektir. Bunu aslı üzere hamletmedi. Aslı şek, tereddüt ve şüphedir. Bu sebeple bunları, herşeyi, gaybleri bilen Allah'a isnâd etmek muhaldir. Eğer sen neden "kasvet bakımından daha şiddetli" denildi. Halbu ki, fiilinde ismi tafdil ve taaccub filleri gelmektedir. Buraya ayrıca neden (daha şiddetli) kelimesi getirildi?" diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki, "kasvet bakımından daha şiddetli" cümlesinin manası, "ziyade kasvetli oldu" kelimesinden daha çok kasvete delâlet ettiği ve kasvetin ifrâd derecesini beyan ettiğindendir. Zîrâ, (daha şiddetli) kelimesinin şiddet manasına delâleti, manaya konulan (vaz edilen) lafzın cevheri (maddeleri) ile beraber, heyetinin (sığasının ismi tafdil olup) şiddette ziyâdelik manasına gelmeksidir. "ziyade kasvetli oldu" lafzı böyle değildir. Zîrâ bu kelime (ismi tafdil olması bakımından) sadece heyeti (sığası)ile kasvette ziyâdelik manasına gelmektedir. (Bunda şiddet manası yoktur). Demir, bakır, tunç ve diğer sert şeylere değil de, onların kalbleri sertlikte taşa benzetilmesinin hikmeti ve sebebi şudur. Çünkü demir, ateşte yumuşar ve erir. Demir, bakır ve tunç gibi şeyler yumuşamaya kabildirler. Taş ateşte yumuşamaz. Onu ancak Cehennem ateşi yakar. Bundan dolayı kâfirin kalbi taşa benzetildi. Allahü Teâlâ iman etmeyeceğini bildiği bir kavim hakkında herşeyin iyisini bilir. "Muhakkak taşlardan bazısı;" Kasvet bakımından onların kalblerinin taştan daha katı olduğunu beyan etmektedir. "kasvet bakımından daha şiddetli" cümlesini kafalara yerleştirmek içindir. "Taşlardan bazıları" kelimesi, elif nun maddesinin haberidir. İsmi ise, öylesi var ki," ü (lam) ta'lil ve tekid içindir. Yani öyle taş ki, "kaynıyor," Yani büyük bir genişlikte ve çoklukta açılmaktadır. "Ondan," "O taş ki" ismi mevsulüne racidir. "Nehirler,"nehrin cemiidir. 0 da geniş su yatakları yani suyun aktığı geniş yer demektir. Cümlenin manası şudur: Taşlardan bazıları var ki, içinde büyük yarılmalar olup kendisinde çok su fışkırmaktadır; yani akıyor. "Ve muhakkak onlardan (taşlardan) bazıları," (Öyle taş ki) çatlıyor," Bu kelimenin aslı yani demektir. ise, bir şeyi birkaç açı yani parça sahibi kılmak ve parçalamak demektir. "Ve böylece kendisinden sular çıkıyor," Yani enine ve uzunluğuna çatlamaktadır. Yine kendisinde su kaynamaktadır. Yani nehir değil de pınarlar akmaktadır. "Muhakkak taşlarda yine öylesi de var ki, yerlerde yuvarlanıyor." Yani tereddüt ediyor, yuvarlanıyor ve böylece dağın tepesinden dibine iniyor. "Allah korkusundan" Haşyet bilgiden doğan bir korkudur. Burada Allah'ın emrine boyun eğmekten mecazdır. Çünkü o, kendisinde olan şeye mani olmamaktadır. Bu, Yahudilerin kalbleri ise, hakka boyun eğmiyor, yumuşamıyor, korkmuyor ve kendisine emredilen şeyleri yapmıyor. "Ve Allah gafil değildir." Unutmaz, "Sizler ise neler yapıyorsunuz" Yani, Allah yaptıklarınızı biliyor. Bu şiddetli bir korkutmadır. Onların üzerinde oldukları, şiddetli kalb kasavetine karşı ve cümlesi onlardan meydana gelen kötü amellerin ayıbına karşı şiddetli bir korkutmadır. Kâfirin kalbi, kasavet bakımından taştan daha şiddetlidir. Oysa ki taşlar, anlama melekesinden yoksun oldukları ve akıl etme sebeblerinden mahrum oldukları halde, Allah'a boyun eğiyor, Allah'dan korkuyor ve hatta Allah korkusundan paramparça oluyor. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Biz bu Kur'an'ı bir dağın üzerine indirseydik, her halde sen onu Allah korkusundan başını eğmiş, çatlamış görürdün! 0 temsiller yok mu işte biz onları insanlar için yapıyoruz, gerek ki tefekkür ederleri. Kâfirin kalbi ise, kendisinde anlama sebebleri bulunduğu, akıl ve kabul etme yeteneği olduğu halde. Allah'dan korkmuyor ve kalbi yumuşamıyor. Mutezile ehli dediler ki: Taşın korkması, bir darb-ı mesel ol¬ması içindir. Yani eğer taşın aklı olsaydı böyle yapardı demektir." Ehli sünnet mezhebi ise: Muhakkak taş her ne kadar câmidât'tan olsa bile, lâkin Allah ona fehmettirir, (bir şeyi anlatır ve) ilham eder. Muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ'yı bilmek, tanımak ve ilmi; akıllı varlıklar hariç bütün câmidatta mevcuttur. Hiçbir varlık kendisine verilen ilmin dışına çıkamaz. Her camidât ve nebatatın duası, teşbihi ve Allah korkusu vardır. (1/164) Allahü Teâlâ câmidatın bu özelliğini şöyle zikretti: "O'nu (Allah'ı), yedi sema ile arz ve bütün bunlardaki zev'il-ukûl (akıl sahipleri) teşbih eder ve hatta hiçbir şey yoktur ki. O'nu hamdı ile teşbih etmesin ve lâkin siz onların teşbihlerini iyi anlamazsınız! O cidden halîm-gafûr bulunuyor. 17/44 Kişiye gereken buna iman etmek ve işin hakikatini ve bilgisini Allah'ın ilmine havale etmektir. Câmidatın Rasûlüllah Sevgisi Rivayet olunur ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri "Sevr" dağının üzerindeydi. Kâfirler onu öldürmek için arıyorlardı. Dağ dile geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine: -"Ey kâinatın Efendisil Benden in! Ben seni koruyamam! Başka yere git. Kâfirlerin seni benim üzerimde yakalamalarından korkarım. O zaman seni koruyamadığım için Allah'ın beni cezalandırmasından korkarım." dedi. Hıra dağı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine seslendi: -"Yâ Resûlellah bana gel! Bana gel ey kâinatın Efendisi!" dedi. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İn Üzerinde Hutbe Okuduğu Kütük Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri başlangıçta Medine'de hutbe okurken yaslandığı bir hurma kütüğü vardı. Kendisine mimber yapıldığı zaman, hutbe okumak için mimbere çıktı. Bu kütük Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ayrılığına dayanamadı. Bir devenin inleyişi gibi inledi. Onun sesini Mescidde bulunan bütün sahabeler işittiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) mimberden indi. 0 kütüğü kucakladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin sevgisiyle o kütük sustu. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Bir kimsede Hakk'm sırrına itimâd yoksa, cansızın inlemesini tasdik etmez. Sığırın Dile Gelmesi Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Adamın biri, sığırını sürüyordu. Ona bindi. Ve sığıra vurdu. Sığır dile geldi: -"Biz bunun için yaratılmadık! Biz çift sürmek için yaratıldık,"dedi. Orada bulunan (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin bu haberini işiten insanların bazıları: hiç sığır konuşur mu? Dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Ben buna inanıyorum! Ebû Bekir ve Ömer de inanıyor," dedi. ikisi orada yoktu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri devam ettiler: -"Çobanın biri bir koyun sürüsünün içindeyken, bir kurt sürüye saldırır ve bir koyunu kapıp götürür. Çoban kurdun peşine takılır ve koyunu kurtarır. Bunun üzerine kurt çobana dönerek: -"Başında hiçbir çobanın bulunmayacağı ve kurtların günü olacak o günde, onları (koyunları) kim benden kurtaracak," der. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin etrafinda bulunan bazı insanlar: hiç kurt konuşur mu? Dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Ben buna inanıyorum! Ebû bekir ve Ömer de inanıyor," dedi. İkisi orada yoktu. Yine bu şekilde Allahü Teâlâ, kıyamet günü kâfirlerin derilerini konuşturacaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin avuçlarında çakıl taşlan teşbih etti ve şehâdet kelimesini getirdiler. Zehirlenmiş olan koyunun pişmiş etleri konuşup kendisinin zehir olduğunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine haber verdi.esrara suresi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, kırda defi hacet yapması için kendisine gelip siper oldular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin işi bittikten sonra onlar yine eski yerlerine gittiler. Suyun Zikri Ve bunların misalleri çoktur. Vaktinin kutbu Şeyh Aziz Mahmud Hudâyî el-Üsküdârî Hazretleri bunları, "Vakiât"ında zikretti. Kendisi sulûku esnasında akan sudan Ey daim olan Allah, zikrini işitiyorlardı. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Suyun, toprağın ve çamurun konuşmasını gönül sahihlerinin duyguları duyar. Filozof Hannâne direğini inkâr eder. Zira o velilerin duygusuna yabancıdır. Kaib, Şefkat Ve Muhabbetle Kasaavetten Kurtulur Bazı hikmet ehli buyurdular: "Sonra bunun arkasından yine kalbleriniz katılaştı,"nın manâsı yani kalbleriniz kurudu. Kalbin kuruması, İki sudan kuruması demektir. Birincisi, Allah korkusundan akan sudur. İkincisi, Allah'ın mahlûkatna olan şefkat ve merhametten akan göz yaşıdır. Herbir kalb ki, kendisinde, Allah korkusu ve mahlûkâtın şefkati yoksa o kalb taş gibidir. Hatta belki sertlik ve kasavette taştan daha şiddetlidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Allahı zikretmeksizin fazla konuşmayın. Zîrâ Allahı zikret meksizin çok konuşmak kalbi katilaştınr. Kalbe kasavet verir Allah'dan en uzak olan insan ise, katı yürekli olanlardır." Efendimiz {s.a.v.) Hazretleri yine buyurdular: "Dört şey, şekavettendir. (Kişinin bedbaht olduğuna işarettir). Gözlerin yaşsız olması, kalbin kasaavet sahibi olması, hırs ve tûl-i emel (dünyaya düşkün olmak). Bu âyetin tahkikinde şu işaretler vardır. Yahûdîler, büyük mucizelere ve âyetlere şahid oldular. Çok mucizeler görmeleri, hidâyete ermede onlara yardım etmedi. Gördükleri bu çok mucizeler ancak onların kalblerine kasavet verdi. Onların kalblerini kasvet üzerine kasvet kapladı. Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ onlara, zahiri âyet ve büyük mucizeleri gösterdi. Onlar o mucizeleri gördüler. Ona güzellikle baktılar. Amma onları yalanlamada ve inkârda alıkoyacak, kalbin görmesi gereken burhanları göremediler. Bu gerçeğe şu âyet delâlet etmektedir. "Hanım cidden ona niyeti kurmuştu; o da ona kurmuş gitmişti ama rabbinin burhanını görmeseidi... Ondan fenalığı ve fuhşu bertaraf edelim için öyle oldu. Hakî-kat o bizim ihlâsa mazhar edilmiş has kullanmizdandır.12/24" Bazı münkirlerin hali de böyledir. Rıyâzâta başladıklarında Onlara ruhanî sıfatlar belirir, aydınlanıp gözlerine görünür. Bazı âyetler ve adetleri yırtan kerâmvâri şeyler zuhur eder. İlâhî teyit¬ler ile kuvvetlendirmeye nail olmak için burhanı görmeye yakın olmadıkları zaman onların içine ucub (kendini beğenme) ve gurur girer. Çoğu kere burhana vaki olan budur. Hakkın hezelân ile istidrâç ettiği felsefeciler, o gördükleri, bazı harikulade şeylerin ne olduğunu bilmezler. Onu keramet sanırlar. Çünkü onların kalblerinde hakikî zikrin yumuşaklığı olmadığı için onların kalbleri taşa benzemiştir. Onlar, taş gibi katı olan o kalb ile yapılan zikir ile Hakkı idrâk edemezler. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi:"Ey o bütün imân edenleri Sabır ve namaz ile yardım isteyin. Şüphe yok ki, Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir.2'153" Katılaşan Kalbin Mertebeleri Kasvet bakımından kalblerin değişik mertebeleri vardır. (Birincisi:) Bazıları, kendisinde nehirler akan taşların mertebesindedir. (1/165) Bu, saf ve duruluğundan dolayı üzerine ruhun nurlarının galebe çaldığı zahir olan kalbdir. Saflığından dolayı ruhun nuru kendisine galib olan kimsenin elinde harikulade yani kerametlere benzeyen bazı şeyler sadır olur. Ruhban ehli ve kâhinlerin elinde bazı harikulade ve istidracların zuhuru gibi... (İkincisi:) Bazıları da kendisinden pınarlar kaynayan taş mertebesindedir. Bu "taşlardan öylesi var ki, çatlıyor da bağrından sular fışkırıyor,"' mertebesidir. Bu bazı vakitlerde, beşerî perdelerin yırtılmasiyla ruhun nurları kendisine zuhur eder. Böylece bu kişi, bazı olağanüstü şeyleri, makûl manaları, görür ve bu tür şeyler kendisinden sadır olur. Bazı felsefeci ve şairlere ilham'ın gelmesi ve onlardan bazı olağan üstü hallerin sadır olması gibi. (Üçüncüsü:) Allah korkusundan yuvarlanan taşın mertebesidir. "taşlardan öyleleri var ki, Allah korkusundan yerlerde yuvarlanıyor," mertebesidir. Bu içinde bazı sıfatlar bulunan kalbtir. O kalb, kendisinde bulunan sıfatlar kadar, perdelerin ardından ruhanî nurların aksini almaya kabiliyetlidir. O zaman kendisinde korku ve haşyet duygulan geli¬şir. Bazı mezheb ve din ehlinde olduğu gibi. Bu mertebeler, Müslümanların kalbleriyle başkalarının kalbleri arasında müşte¬rektir. (Yani, müslüman da böyle olabilir kâfirler de böyle olabilirler. Her görülen harikulade şeye keramet gözüyle bakmamak lâzımdır.) Aralarındaki fark: Bu mertebelerin halleri, Müslümanlar için, iman nuruyla teyid edilir. Keramet ve feraset ile onların yakınlıklarını artırır. Onlara Hakk'ın nurlarının tecelliyatı zahir olur. "Demek ki her kimin Allah bağrını İslam'a açmış ise; işte o, rabbinden bir nûr üzerinde değil mi? 39/22 (Dördüncüsü:) Bazı kalbler, kat olan taş mertebesindedirler. Kasvetlikte taş gibi olan kalbler: Onlara Kur'ân-ı Kerim, haberler (geçmiş ümmetlerin ibretli hadiseleri), hikmet ve mev'ıza (vaaz ve nasihatler) tesir etmez. Bu kalb, kâfir ve münafıklara mahsus bir kalb'tir. Bu kalblerin üstü mühürlüdür. Ve si¬zin neler yaptığınızdan Allah gafil değildir." Sizi hem dünyada ve hem de âhirette cezalandırır. Dünyada sizi cezalandırması, inkârınızın, kalbinizin daha fazla kasavetine sebeb olmasıdır. Kalbleriniz, bozuk ve kötü olan amelleriniz ile daha da katılaş¬maktadır. Ve bu şekilde inkârınız kalelerinize mühür olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Hiçbir kalb yok ki, Rahman olan Allah'ın hidâyet ve kudretinin parmaklarından iki parmağı arasında olmasın. Allah dilerse o kalbi düzeltir, ona hidâyet verir ve eğer dilerse onu sapıtr." Amma Allah'ın kıyamet gününde vereceği ceza ise, kötülük¬leriniz kadar, Allah'ın size ceza vermesidir. Tevilâti Necmiyyede de böyledir. Yahudilerin Hakkı Gizleme Gayretleri Meali Şerifi: "Şimdi bunların, size imân edivereceklerini ümit mı ediyorsunuz? Halbuki bunlardan bir fırka vardı ki. kelâmını işitırlerdi de, akılları aldıktan sonra, onu bile bile tahrif ederlerdi.re Hem, imân edenlere rast geldiklerinde: "Âmenna" derler. Birbirleriyle halvet yaptıklarında da "Rabbınızın huzurunda aleyhinize hüccet edinsinler diye mi tutup Allah'ın size açtığı hakikati onlara söylüyorsun? Aklınız yok mu be?" dediler.76 Ya bilmezler mi de, ki, onlar ne sır tutarlar ve ne Hân ederlerse Allah hepsini bilir?!..77 Bunların bir de ümmî kısmı vardır. Kitabı, kitabeti bilmezler. Ancak birtakım kuruntu yığını ümniyyeler (hayaller) kurar ve sırf zan ardında dolaşırlar. Artık, vay o kimselere ki, kendi elleriyle kitap yazarlar da, sonra biraz para almak için: "Bu Allah tarafındandır" derler. Artık vay o ellerinin yazdıkları yüzünden onlara, vay o kazandıkları vebal yüzünden onlara!.. Bir de dediler: -"Bize sayılı birkaç günden maada asla ateş dokunmaz', -"Siz" de, "Allah'tan bir ahid aldınız mı?.. Böyle ise, Allah asla ahdinde hulfetmez. Yoksa Allah'a karşı bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler mi söylüyorsunuz?" 80 Evet? Kim bir seyyie kesbetmiş (günah işlemiş) de hatîesi kendini her taraftan kuşatmış ise, işte öyleler ateş ehli... Hep onda muhalleddirlerî(ebedi kalırlar) fmân edip sâlih sâlih ameller işleyenler... Öyleler de, işte cennet ehli... Hep onda muhal Jedler.!82 "Umuyor musunuz (ümit mi ediyorsunuz?)" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, insanları hakka davet etme konusunda çok istekliydi. Onların imana gelmelerini şiddetle arzu ediyordu. İnsanların inatçılık ve katı yüreklilikten dolayı haktan yüz çevirmelerinden, göğsü sıkışıyordu. Allahü Teâlâ. birçok açık mucizeleri gördükleri halde, büyük bir inada kapılan İsrail-oğullarının kıssalarını, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Bununla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin çağındaki kitab ehlinden (Yahudilerden ve hıristiyanlardan) meydana gelen hadiselerden ve onların çok azının çağrıya kulak verip imanı kabul etmelerinden (dolayı sıkılan) Rasûiünü teselli etti. Burada hitab. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine ve ashâbmadır. hJ^S ümit mi ediyorsunuz? ifâdesinin başındaki hemze istifhâm-ı inkârî içindir. Bu hadisenin meydana gelmesinin uzak olduğunu ifade etmek içindir. Senin şu sözün gibi: Sen babanı döver misin? Bu hadisenin ondan meydana gelmesini inkâr için değildir. Onun da ben babamı döver miyim? Demesi gibidir. Cümlenin" başındaki) harfi, makamı iktizâ eden mukadder bir cümleye atıf içindir. Yani. "siz onların (İsrâiloğullannm) haberlerini işitiyorsunuz mu? Onların hallerini biliyorsunuz; ve ümit mi ediyorsunuz?" demektir. Ma'nen meali, siz onların kötü işlerini tafsilatıyla öğrendiniz ve o Yahudilerden imana gelme ümidini uzaklaştırdı. Siz onlardan i£iâf ümit mi ediyorsunuz?" "iman etmelerini," Bütün Yahudilerin ve âlimlerin iman edeceklerini ümit mi ediyorsunuz? Muhakkak ki onlar (Yahudiler), hakka karşı şiddetli bir şekilde direnme, inkiyâd etmeme, boyun eğmemede ve kötü ahlâk bakımından atalarına (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a eziyet veren Yahudilere) benzerler ve onlara denktirler. Zîrâ Yahudilerin haleflerinde (sonra gelenlerinde) ancak seleflerinin (geçmişlerinin) ahlâkını getirip yaşıyorlar. Bundan dolayı onların iman etmemelerine ve İslâm dinini yalanlamalarına üzülmeyin. "Size, İslâm'a iman etmelerine"... Buradaki (lam) icabet manası içindir. Yani imanlarında size icabet etmelerinden demektir. Veya J (lam) ta'lil içindir. Yani, sizin davetinizden dolayı, imanı konuşmaları demektir. ("ve" hal içindir.) "Muhakkak bir grup oldu" "onlardan," Onların seleflerinden bir taife, jijj müfredi olmayan bir ce¬midir. Jıaj gibi kendi lafzından müfredi yoktur. Allah'ın kelâmını işitirlerdi de..." 0 Tevratta okudukları şeylerdir. sonra onu tahrif ederlerdi." Yani onda bulunan ilâhî hükümleri değiştiriyorlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin vasıflarını ve recim âyetlerini değiştirmeleri gibi. Denildi ki. Allah'ın kelâmını işitmek için seçilen yetmiş kişiden bazıları, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a (iftira ettiler). Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tur'da Allahü Teâlâ ile konuştu. Allah ona emretti ve yasaklarını bildirdi. Yahudilerin bu seçkin yetmiş kişileri, Yahudilere döndüklerinde: -"Biz Allah'ın Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: "Eğer bu şeyleri yapmaya gücünüz yeterse yapın. Eğer bunları yapmak istemezseniz yapmamanızda bir sakınca yoktur" dediğini işittik." dediler. Teysir Tefsirinde buyuruldu: Sahih olan, seçilen yetmiş kişinin Allahü Teâlâ'nin kelâmını vasıtasız olarak işitmediğidir. Allah'ın kelâmını vasıtasız olarak işitmek Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a mahsustu. Dünyada başkası bu konuda ona ortak değildir. "Allah'ın kelâmını işitirlerdi." Cümlesinin manası, Tevrâtı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın okumasıyla işitirlerdi, demektir. "Onu akılları aldıktan sonra," Yani onu anladıktan ve akillarıyla zabtettikten sonra, onun sıhhati konusunda kendilerinde bir şüphe kalmadıktan sonra; bunlar nasıl ederler? ber, Bunlar işte, o babalarını taklid ediyorlar. Yahudiler, kötülük ehlidirler. Onların hayatları hep inat içinde geçti. Onlar iman konusunda itaat etmezler. (1/166) "Ve halbuki onlar biliyorlar," Yani onu (Tevratı) tahrif ediyorlar, bozuyorlar. Ve halbuki onlar, yalancı olduklarını ve müfteri olduklarını çok iyi biliyorlar. "Ve karşılaştıkları zaman," Yani, Yahudiler, "O iman edenlere," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ashabından biriyle karşılaştıkları zaman, "Dediler," Yani Yahudilerin münafıkları dediler ki, "Biz iman ettik," Sizin imanınız gibi biz de iman ettik. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri müjdelenen ahir zaman peygamberidir, dediler. "Halvet ettiklerinde, başbaşa kaldıkları zaman," geçip döndü. "Onların bazıları," Münafıklık yapmayanlar yani, mü'minlerden meşgul olma işinden işlerini bitirdikten sonra, hemen yönelirler ve katılırlar, "bazısına," Yani münafıklık yapanlara hemen yanaşırlar. Yanlarında kimse kalmadığı zaman. "dediler," yani sukut edenler, kendilerinde münafıklık yapanları yaptıklarından dolayı azarlamak için dediler. "Onlara söylüyor musunuz?" Onlara haber mi veriyorsunuz? Buradaki istifham (soru) nehiy manasınadır. Yani, mü'minleri kasd ederek, onlarla konuşmayın, diyorlar. "Allah'ın üzerinize açtığı şeyleri," Yani Allah'ın hâsseten (sadece) size beyan ettiği hakikatleri, Tevratta bulunan Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vasıflarını mı konuşuyorsunuz. Bu hakikati dile getirmeyi ^J açma ile tabir edilmek, bu gerçeklerin onların nezdinde büyük bir sır ve gizlilik olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. Bu gizli bir konudur, kimse vakıf olamıyordu. Onu aleyhinize delil olarak kullansın için (mianlatıyorsunuz?) (lam) harfi cerri, konuşmaya taalluk etmektedir. açma'ya değil. "onunla" zamiri, "Allah'ın açtığı şeyler."e racidir. Yani, onu aleyhinizde hüccet ve delil kullanmaları için ve hüccetler ile sizin konuşmalarınızı kesmek ve sizi susturmaları için mi onlara doğruları söylüyorsunuz. "Rabbinizin katında," Yani onun hükmü ve kitabında, demektir. "Bu şey Allah'ın katmdadır," denildiği gibi... Yani Allah kitabında meşru kıldı, demektir. Ve onunla konuşanlar, eğer bu maksadı savunma çerçevesinde konuşmuyorlarsa, onlar kendi başlarına delil vermektir. Lakin Yahudilerin yaptıkları iş ise gerçeği ifade etmekten elbette çok uzaktı. Onlar mezkûr maksadı izhar etmek için değil de, akıllarının son derece zayıf ve görüşlerinin alız olmalarından bunu izhâr ediyorlardı. "akıl erdiremiyor musunuz? Aklınız yok mu be?" dediler. Burası, azarlama ve tevbihten dolayı, Yahudilerin sözlerine taalluk etmektedir. Hâlâ düşünmeyecek misiniz? Aklınızı başınıza almayacak mısınız? Yani bu fahiş hatâ'yı düşünmüyor musunuz? Çünkü bu, müYninlerin lehine, sizin aleyhinizde bir hüccettir. Bu durumda bunları en başta düşünmemektir. Ya da, siz bunun zaten asılsız olduğunu bile bile nasıl gidip onlara anlatıyor ve neden uyarıya gerek duyuyorsunuz. Bu durumda yadırganan şey ise, bu işi yaptıktan sonra olayı hâlâ anlamama ve akıl etmemeleridir. "peki bilmezler mi de ki." Buradaki hemze inkâr ve tevbih içindir. Vav ise zihnin kendisine sevkettiği mukadder şeye atıf içindir. Zamir ise, tevbih edilen kişileredir. Siz, aleyhinizde hüccet olmasından korkarak, onların konuşmalarından dolayı kötülüyorsunuz. Halbuki bilmiyorlar ki, "Onlar neyi sır olarak saklar ve neyi açıkça söylerlerse muhakkak, Allah hepsini bilir." Onların gizledikleri ve açığa vurdukları, herşeyi Allah bilir. Onların küfürden gizledikleri ve imandan açığa vurduklarını Allah bilir. Bu (takdir ve) zamanda Allahü Teâlâ, onların gizledikleriyle neyi murad ettiğini mü'minlere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vahiy vasıtası ile izhâr eder. Hüccet getirme ve aleyhlerinde delil kullanmak gibi. Recim âyetinde vaki olduğu gibi kendilerine haram olan bazı şeyleri helal kılmaları gibi. Kınama ve azarla-; manın faydası nedir? Ümmiyyun "Onlardan bir kısmı da" Yahudilerden bazıları, "Ümmîdirler," Kitab ve okumayı güzel yapamıyor ve okumaya güç getiremiyorlar. Arab milletine mensub demektir. Çünkü Arablar, okuma ve ilimden hali olan bir ümmettir. Daha sonra ümmî kelimesi, okuma ve yazma bilmeyen kişi için istiare olundu. Mecaz olarak okuma ve yazma bilmeyen manasında kullanıldı. "Kitabı/kitabeti bilmezler," Yani, Tevrâtı bilmiyorlar. Onu mütalaa edemiyorlar. Orada peygamberliğin delilleri tahakkuk etsin ve ona inansınlar diye Tevrat inceleyemiyorlar. "Ancak temennilerde bulunuyorlar " (Bir takım kuruntu yığınına, boş saplantılara, hayallere kapılırlar," kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Temenni etmekten gelmektedir. Buradaki istisna münkatfdır. Çünkü onların kuruntuları kitabların cinsinden değildir. Lakin kendileri¬nin yanında düşünülen bazı boş ve bâtıl şehvetlere kapılırlar. Bu da bazı iftiralardır. Şöyle ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin vasıflarını değiştirme. Yahudilerin ancak sayılı günlerde cehennem ateşinde azab görecekleri, Peygamber olan atalarının kendilerine şefaat edeceği, Allah'ın hatalarından dolayı onları muaheze etmeyeceği, Onlara rahmet edeceği, gibi kuruntulardır. Onların bu konularda asla sıhhatli bir delil ve hüccetleri yoktur. "Onlar ancak," Yani onlar olmadılar, "Ancak zannediyorlar." Yakînî olmayan bir zan ile kuruntu kurarlar. Yani onlar, işleri ancak ve ancak bazı düşünce ve zanlara dayanan bir millettirler. İlme dayandırmadan ve ilim mertebesine çıkartmadan ancak taklîdî bir şekilde kuruntu kuruyorlar. Bunlardan yakînî, kaideler üzerine kurulmuş olan bir iman müessesinden bahsetmek nasıl mümkün olur? Veyl Deresi "Artık vay o kimselere ki,"... Bu kelime, (kelimesi), helak olma durumundaki herkes için söylenen bir ifâdedir. Bir kimsenin azaba çarpılmasını istemek manasında bir bedduadır. Yani bunlar için gerçekten büyük bir ceza vardır. Bu mübtedâ'dır. Sonra gelen cümleler ise haberidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Veyl, cehennemde bir vadîdir. Kâfir kırk bahar (sene) yuvarlanıp iner sonra dibine ulaşır, Said bin Müseyyib (r.a.) buyurdular: Cehennemde bir vadîdir. Eğer dünya dağlarından biri oraya atılsa, sıcaklığının şiddetinden hemen erir, yok olur, bir daha görünmez. (veyl o kimselere ki) kitap yazarlar, Muharref olanı yazarlar. (1/167) "kendi elleriyle"... He'rhangi mecazî bir manâyı kaldırmayı pekiştirmek (tevehhümü defetmeyi tekid etmek) içindir. Çünkü insan bazan, başkasına bir yazı yazmasını emrettiği zaman: "Ben falancaya yazdım" der."Sonra derler ki," Avamlarına, (onlardan biraz para almak için) "Bu" (muharref olan) kitab, "Allah tarafmdandır." Derler. Yahûdî Âlimlerin Dünyalık İçin İlâhî Kitabı Değiştirmeleri Tevrâttan Rivayet olunur: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Medineye teşrif ettikleri zaman, yahudi din âlimleri, bundan böyle liderliğin ellerinden gideceğini ve gelir kaynaklarının kuruyacağı düşüncesine kapıldılar ve korktular. Bunun için ayak takımından kimseleri iman etmekten alıkoymak için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ile alakalı olarak Tevratta bulunan: "Âhirzaman, pey¬gamberi, güler yüzlü, kıvırcık saçlı, sürme gözlü, orta boylu," gibi vasıfları değiştirdiler. İşin gerçeğini bilmeyen câhil yahudiler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden Hahamlara sorduklarında, onlar daha önce kendilerinin değiştirdikleri ifadeleri okuyorlardı. Okuma ve yazma bilmeyen yahudiler de onu tasdik edip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini yalanlamaya başladılar. 'Onunla almak için" Yani, bu muharrefın karşısında kendi nefisleri için almak istiyorlardı. "para," karşılık. Onların kitabı tahrif etmeleri karşılığında almış oldukları rüşvetti. Dünyaya meyletmelerinin tevilidir. Burada, satılan şey, para almanın karşılığında bizzat maksat olan ile tabir edildi. Onun vesile olduğunu ilan etti. Çünkü onlar, bizzat maksut olanı vesile: vesile olanı da bizzat maksûd şey yaparak ta'kîs yaptılar. (Hükmü, ters çevirdiler.) "biraz" çok değersiz bir para ile sattılar. Bunu azlık ile vasıflandırdılar. Fani olması ve sevabının olmamasından ya da haram olmasından dolayıdır. Çünkü haramda bereket yoktur. Haram Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında artmaz. Kurtubî tefsirinde de böyledir. "Artık vay onlara, yazıklar olsun onlara ki"... Büyük azab onlar için sabittir. "o ellerinin yazdıkları yüzünden" O muharref kitabı yazmalarından dolayı, Vay o kazandıkları vebal yüzünden onlara!" Rüşvet almalarından ve isyan işlemelerinden dolayı demektir. İşi kesbetmelerinin aslı, (güya)faydayi çekmek ve şerri defetmek içindir. Bundan dolayı Allah subhânehü ve Teâlâ Hazretleri böyle bir şeyle vasıflanmaz. İlâhî Yardım Bu âyet-i kerimede bazı işaretler vardır: Birincisi: İyice bilki, kişinin ilmi yakîni, marifeti ve Allah ile konuşması, hakîkî îmana sahip olmada ona fayda vermez. Hakikî iman ancak Allahü Teâlâ'nın fazlü kerem ve rahmetiyle kazanılır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Eğer üzerinizde Allah'ın fadlu rahmeti olmasaydı, içinizden hiç biri ebedâ (ebediyyen) temize çıkamazdı. Ve lâkin Allah, dilediğini temize çıkarır... Ve Allah semî'dir, alîm'dir!24721" Allahü Teâlâ İblis ile konuştu. Ona hitab etti: Allah: "Ey İblis!' O benim iki elimle yarattığıma secde etmene ne mâni oldu sana? Kibirlenmek mi istedin, yoksa âlîlerden mi bulunuyorsun? 38/75"dedi. Allahü Teâlâ'nin bir lütfü ve rahmeti ile desteklenmeyen, böyle bir imanın faydası olmadığı görülür. Çünkü İblis böyle bir imandan yoksun olduğu için, Allah'ın kendisine hitab etmesinden faydalanamamıştır. Kendisine herşey ayânen belirdiği halde şeytan iman üzere kalmadı. Burhanlar ile nasıl iman etsin? Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Gözler, ancak Hakk'ın inâyetiyle açılır. Munis bakışlar sevgiyle olur. Dünyada Hakkın isteğine uymayan gayret muvaffak olmaz. Doğrusunu Allah iyi bilir. Hakkın dileğine uymayan aşağılık Firavun, çalışıp tedbirde bulunuyorsa da muvaffak olamıyordu. İnatçı Âlim Câhil Sayılır İkincisi: İnatçı âlim ve mukallid olan câhil, sapıklıkta müsavi¬dirler (eşittirler). Zîrâ âlime gereken ilmiyle amel etmesidir. Cahile gereken de taklid ve zanna razı olmamak ve ilimde sağlam bir şeye dayanmaya çalışmaktır. Zîrâ din temenni ve kuruntu ile olmaz. Sadece taklide yönelenler, hep bozuk zanlarına dayananlar, kapalı tahminlerden ileri geçmeyenler için kitab'dan kendilerine sadece okumaları dışında bir nasib ve pay yoktur. Bunların, kitabı okuyan kişiler, diye vasıflanmalarının faydası onlara yoktur. Zîrâ, manâlarını bilmeksizin, sırlarını idrâk etmeksizin ve hakikatlerine ermeksizin kitabı okumanın bir fayda¬sı yoktur. Bu ise bizim bu zamanımızda yaşayan ve İslâmı iddia eden birçok kişinin halidir. Sadece iddia ve temenninin sonu hüsran, dalâlet, hasret, pişmanlık ve vebaldir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Serab, susamışı gerçi teselli eder ama, suyun zevkini vermez. Altın, ayarı düşük ve bozuk bile olsa müflise hoşgörünün lakin darphânede rezil olur. Üçüncüsü: Muhakkak kim, Allah'ın dininde, ibdal eder, değiştirir veya bid'atte bulunur, dinde olmayan şeyleri din adına yeni şeyler uydurursa, o kişi de bu zikredilen korkutma ve azabın içine girer. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ümmetini bundan sakındırdı. Ahirzamanda böyle şeylerin olacağını bildiği için bunları ümmetine bildirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular. (1/168) "Agâh olun! (İyi bilinki) muhakkak sizden önce yaşayan kitab ehli yetmiş iki millete ayrıldı. Bu millet ise yetmiş üç fırkaya bölünecektir. Yetmiş iki fırkası ateştedir. Sadece biri cennete girecektir." Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, insanları, Kur'ân-ı Kerim, sünnet-i senniyye ve ashabının yoluna aykırı herhangi bir hareketten ve kendi taraflarından dinde bir şey uydurmaktan ve onunla insanları saptırmaktan ümmetini sakındırdı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bizleri uyardığı bid'at ve hurafeler çoğaldı. Etrafa yayılmaya başladı. O nisbette Kitab ve sünnet unutuldu. "Biz Allah'a aidiz ve sonunda O'na döneceğiz." Sadî buyurdu: İnsanın doğumu ölüm içindir. Ne doğuma sevinilmeli ne de ölüme, doğuma sevinen ölüme üzülmeye hazırlanmaldır. Dördüncüsü: Sûfî diye isimlendirilen bazı kimseler, görünürde bir evliyaya ve kalb (gönül) ehline bağlandıkları halde, zahirde irâdeleri bunu doğrulamaz. Gaflet ehline meylediyorlar. Onların (gaflet ehlinin) sözlerine kulak veriyorlar. Onların yaptıkları işleri irtikâb ediyorlar. Nefislerinin arzusu doğrultusunda bir şeye çağrıldıkları zaman, hemen bu isteklerine, severek boğun eğerler. Kendisini Hakkın davetçileri çağırdığı zaman, kerhen kabul eder. Hak yoldaki (tarikattaki) sohbetinde ihlâs yoktur. Vay ° elleriyle yazdıkları yüzünden onlara, vay o kazandıkları vebal yüzünden onlara!. Çünkü bunlar, hak'tan saptılar. Kötü ve bozuk inancı seçtiler. Hep halkı aldatıp onları sapıklığa sürüklediler, İşte birçok insanları doğru yollardan saptıranlar bunlardır. Kendileri dalâlette oldukları gibi çoklarını da dalâlete sürüklediler. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Yolda yüzbinlerce tuzak ve tane (habbe) var. Bizse aç ve haris kuşlar gibiyiz. Gerçi Ankalar gibi yükseklerde de uçsak her an, yeni bir tuzağa tutuluruz. Vuslat İçin Çok Çalışmalı (Seyrü sulûk'a giren) Sâlike (hak yolunun yolcusuna) gereken Hak olan mevcûde vuslat için çok çalışmasıdır. Mutlak vehim¬lerden kurtulmak İçin çabalaması gerekir. Asla dış görünüşe aldanmamak ve ibret alınacak şeylerin aslından da habersiz olmamaktır. Zîrâ hak olan tarikat (yol), bütün inceliklerden daha ince, derin sulardan daha derin ve bütün genişliklerden daha-geniştir. İnsanların en câhili, nefsinin sıfatlarından dolayı yanında bulunan yâkîni terkedendir. Zîrâ onun yanında olan yakîn'de kendisinde asla şüphe bulunmayan zan ve sıfatlar vardır. Onun halini düzeltecek şeyler insanların yanında yoktur. Vaizin Kendisini Fâcir Düşünmesi Haris bin Esed el-Mehâsibî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bâtıl ile medhedilmeye rıza gösteren (övülmeye razı) olan kişi, kendisiyle alay edilmesine rızâ gösteren gibidir. (Birisine) Senin karnından çıkan pisliğin tıpkı misk ve esans gibi bir kokusu vardır, denilse o kişi de, eğer bu söz ile sevinirse, kendisiyle alay edilmeye razı olmuş demektir. Akıllı kişi bu gibi sözlere aldanmaz. Belki haki¬kate ulaşmak için çalışır. Kibirlenen ve insanların elini Öpmesiyle iftihar eden vaize yazıklar olsun. 0 nefsini, dinleyenlerden daha hayırlı sanıyor. Övülmeye ve yerilmeye aldanıp durmuştur. Allahım! Bu adam bu halinden ancak, kalbinde kibri çıkartmakla çıkabilir, Bunun ölçüsü de, kendisinin elini öpenlerle kendisine sille ve tokat atanların yanında bir olmasıdır. Hatta sille ve tokat atanları (elini öpenlere) tercih etmesi gerekir. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî Hazretleri, bir vaazınde şöyle buyurdular: "Eğer ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin: "Allahü Teâlâ bu dini, facir bir kişiyle elbette kuvvetlendirir," sözünü işitmemiş olsaydım, vaaz etmeye cür'et edemezdim. İşte ben, bu hadîs-i şerifte belirtilen facir kişiyim." Yahudilerin Cehennemle İlgili Kuruntuları "Bir de dediler,"... Yahudiler ve onların büyükleri; "Asla ateş bize dokunmaz" Yani âhirette ateş bize vasıl olmaz, dokunmaz. Ancak sayılı birkaç gün (azab görürüz)," Az bir zaman; sadece yedi gün. Yahudiler, "Dünyanın ömrü yedi bin senedir. Biz her bin sene için bir gün azab görürüz" derler. Veya babalarının buzağıya taptığı günlerin sayısı kadar yani kırk gün azab göreceklerine inanırlar. Ebû Mansûr (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Sayılı günleri, ken¬disinde isyan ettikleri ömre çevirirler. Onlar, azablanmaya ancak, günah işledikleri zaman kadar görürler. Onlar diğer cehennem¬likler gibi ebedî olarak azabda kalmayı kabul etmezler. Veya onlar şöyle diyorlar: Biz Allah'ın oğulları ve sevgilileriyiz. Biz ebedî olarak azab görmeyiz. Yalnızca babanın oğuluna ve sevenin sevdiğine yaptığı türden çok kısa bir azab görecek ve sonra da Allah, bizden razı olacak ve bizleri bağışlayacaktır... Bunlar ve Yahûdîler tarafından ileri sürülen benzerî düşünce ve inançlar, tamamen bâtıldır. Çünkü onların akıbeti ebedî cehennemdir. İmanın sevabı da böyledir. Yani küfrün cezası tıpkı imanın mükâfatı gibi ebedîdir. Zira bir dine itikad eden (inanan) kişi, ona ebedî olarak inanır. Buna göre onun cezası da ebedî olur. "De," Ey habibim Ahmet! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Onları susturmak ve kınamak için söyle. "Siz aldınız mı?" Hemze-i katı' ile okunur. Çünkü o istifham yani soru elifidir. Tevbih yani, azarlamak manasınadır. Müctelibe elifi, idrâç ile (iki elifin bir araya gelmesiyle) gitti. Yani jLjliiıf "Siz aldınız mı? demektir. "Allah'ın katında bir ahid (sözleşme)," İleri sürdüğünüz bu iddiayı destekleyen bir haber veya vaad aldınız mı? Kesin, güçlü, bize dayanan haber almadan böyle bir iddia ortaya atılmaz. Bundan olayı kendisinden ahd diye ifade edildi, ' "Öyleyse asla," ü (fe) fesiha dır. Mahzûf olan şartı ifade etmektedir. Yani Eğer Allah katında bir ahid eman (güvence) aldıysanız asla (1/169) "Öyle ise Allah asla bozmaz (dönmez)" İhlâf, ahdi bozmaktır. ahdini (sözünü bozmaz) Sizinle yapmış olduğu ahdini bozmaz. Yani Allah elbette vaadini yerine getirir. İmam Ebû Mahsur Hazretleri Buyurdular: Bunun iki yönü vardır. Birincisi: Sizin ebediyyen azab görmeyeceğiniz, lakin sayılı günlerde azab göreceğiniz hakkında Allah'dan gelmiş bir haber var mı? Eğer sizin için Allah'dan alınmış böyle bir vaad varsa Allah ahdini bozmaz ve vaadinden asla dönmez. İkincisi: Sizin Allah katında sâlih bir ameliniz mi var ki Allah onların karşılığında size cenneti vaadetti? Allah vaadini mutlaka yerine getirir. Vaadini bozmaz. "Yoksa siz söylüyorsunuz," iftira ederek, "Yoksa siz Allah'a karşı bilemeyeceğiniz şeyleri (mi söylüyorsunuz?)" Vukuunda, ff istifham hemzesinin muâdilidir. Takrir yolu üzere birbirlerine müsavi iki emirden biri manasınadır. Zîrâ vaki olan ilim ikisinden biriyledir. Bunun özeti şöyledir: Eğer sizin Allah tarafından alınmış bir ahdiniz varsa, Allah, sözünden caymaz. Lakin sizler, iftira ediyor ve yalan söylüyorsunuz. Rivayet olunur: Yahûdîler, cehenneme girdiklerinde kendilerinin belirttikleri süre cehennemde geçince."hazeneler" yani cehennem melekleri, onlara: "Ey Allahin düşmanları süre bitti. Ebedî azabınız kaldı. Artık cehennemde ebediyyen kalacaksınız," derler. Nefîyden sonrasını isbât içindir. nefiye cevabtır. liî "Evet" ise, müsbet'in cevâbıdır. Yani siz, bize ateş, sayılı günlerin dışında dokunmaz, dediniz. Hayır, belki ateş size ebediyyen dokunacaktır. Bunun delili de şudur: "Onlar orada ebedî kalacaklardır." Bunu şart ve ceza ile açıkladı. Onlar da: Mübtedâ olarak mahallen merfudur. Şart manasınadır. Bundan dolayı haberine (fe) dahil oldu. Eğer şartın cevâbı olursa. "Kesbetti (kazandı), Kesbetmek, faydayı celbetmek ve onu hükmetmek yolu üzere kötülük gibi zararları defetmekte kullanmaktır. "Ve kendi hatası (günahı) kendisini her yandan kuşatmış." Bunlar, bütün yönlerden kuşatmış , kalbinden, dilinden ve elinden onu çevrelemiş. Düşman kuşattığı gibi... Bu ancak kâfir hakkında tahakkuk eder. Bundan dolayı selef-i sâlihîn, kötülük, (günah)" kelimesini, küfür ile tefsir etmişlerdir. "İşte olar," Vasıflan anlatılanlar. Kötülükler işleyen ve hatâları bütün benliklerini ve yönlerini çevreleyen, kuşatan kişiler. Onlar işaret edilmektedir. Bununla cemiilik unvanıyla kelimede lafız tarafına riâyet edildikten sonra manâ tarafına riâyet edilmiştir. Üç zamirde de... "ateş ashabıdırlar, ateş ehlidirler." Âhirette cehenneme girecek ve orada devamlı kalacaklardır. Dünyada onu ilzam ettikleri gibi. Bu onlar m cehenneme girme sebebleridir. Onlar da: Yahudilerin Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlama¬ları, Allah'ın kelâmını tahrif etmeleri, Allah'a iftira etmeleri ve bunlardan başka sebeblerdir. Bu cümle ItişJjî İşte onlar" kelime¬sinin haberidir. Cümle olarak da mübtedânın haberidirler. "Onlar orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar." Daimîdirler. Onların ileri sürdükleri gibi, yedi veya kırk gün sonra kurtulacaklarını nereden biliyorlar? Veya cümle, hal makamında nasbtır. Bunun açıklaması şu âyette geldiği gibi: "Küfredip ayetlerimizi tekzîb eyleyenler ise, onlar ashab-ı nârdırlar; orada muhalled kalacaklardır. O ise ne fena varılacak yerdir!64710 Bu âyet-i kerimede büyük günah sahiblerinin cehennemde ebedî kalacaklarına dair bir delil ve hüccet yoktur. Senin de bildiğin gibi bu âyeti kerime, husûsiyle kâfirleri anlatmaktadır. İman Ve Sâlih Amelin Mükafatı Cennettir "Ve o iman edenler," Yani Allahı ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kalbleriyle tasdik edenler. "Ve sâlih ameller işleyenler," Farzları edâ edip, günahlardan kaçınanlar. "İşte onlar! cennet ehlidirler ve orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar." Ölmezler ve ebediyyen cennetten çıkarılmazlar. İlâhî kanunun bir gereği olarak, cehennemle korkutan âyetlerin hemen ardından, cennetle müjdeleyen âyetler geliyor. Bu, kulların irşadı konusunda Allah'ın hikmetinin bir icabıdır. Bazan teşvik, bazan korkutma; kimi zaman müjde, kimi zaman da uyarma şeklindedir. Çünkü insan tekâmüle (olgunluğa) lütuf ve kahırla birlikte yükselir. Böylece Cemâl ve Celâl cennetiyle kurtuluşa erer. Hikâye Hikâye olunur. Bir şeyhin bir müridi vardı. Bir gün şeyhi ona: -"Sen Ebâ Yezîd Bestâmî'yi görsen, o senin için senin işinden daha hayırlıdır," dedi. Mürid: -"O nasıl benim için hayırlı olur? O mahluktur. Halik (Yüce yaratıcı) günde yetmiş kere tecelli etmektedir. Sonra âhirette tecelli edecektir," dedi. Sonra Şeyhi ile beraber Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretlerine gittiler. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretlerinin hanımı; onlara: -"Ebû Yezid Bestâmfyi aramayın! 0 rast gele bir kişidir. Oduna gitti," dedi. Yolda kendisiyle karşılaştılar. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretleri, odunlarını bir aslana yüklemişti. Elinde de bir yılan vardı. O yılan ile bazı vakitlerde aslana vuruyordu. Murid, Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretlerini böyle görünce düşüp öldü. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî hazretleri o şeyhe: -"Sen müridini hep, lütuf ile terbiye etmişsin. Onu kahr tarikına (yoluna) irşâd etmemişsin. Bende gördüklerine taham¬mül edemedi. Bundan sonra böyle yapma. Mürid ve talebelerine bazan kahr da göster. Şeyh Üftâde Efendi hazretleri buyurdular: Muhakkak ki, Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretleri, tarikatta kahr ve Iüftu görmekle, zât tecellisine mazhar oldu. Ivfürid böyle değildi. Onu bu halde görünce tahammül edemedi ve öldü (1/170) Mesnevî'de buyruldu: Lûtfuna da kahrına da istekle aşıkım. Şaşılacak şey! Bu iki zıdda aşık olmuşumdur. Bu dikenlik gül bahçesine dönerse Allah bilir ki işim bülbül gibi feryad etmek olur. Bu ne acâib bülbüldür ki, ağzını açınca gıdası diken ve gül bahçesi olur. O, bülbül değil sanki, ateşten bir timsah, Aşkı yüzünden bütün hoş olmayan şeyler ona câzib gelmek¬tedir. Bu âyeti kerimede, bazı mağrurlara işaret vardır: Onlar, felsefe, tabiat ve onların dışında gaflette ifrat derece-sinde olup, akıllarıyla mağrur olanlardır. Bunlar, amel, efâl ve sözlerindeki çirkinliğin, ruhlarının saflığına tesir etmeyeceğini zannetiler. Ruhlar, cesedlerden ayrıldığı zaman, herşey aslına döner. Cesedler, anâsıra (toprak, su, hava ve ateşe) döner. Ruhlar, cennet bahçelerine dönerler. Amellerinin neticesi olan hiçbir şey ile sayılı günlerin dışında toplanmazlar. İşte bu fasid bir düşüncedir. Çünkü akıllı kişi bunları hiss ve akıl bakımından müşahede eder. Hayvânî şehvetlere tabi olması ve nefsânî lezzetlerden istifade etmesiyle olur. Bu da kötü ve yerilmiş ahlâkı, insana verir. Onlar da, hırs, emel, kin, kıskançlık, buğz, gadab, cimrilik, kibir, yalan ve bunlardan başka şeylerdendir. Bütün bunlar, nefsi emmârenin sıfatlarındandır. Böylece ruh, ahlâkına dönmüş ve yakın olmuş olur. Saflığı bulanır. Ruhanî ahlâkı bozu¬lur. Hilim, kerem, cömertlik, mürüvvet, doğruluk, haya, iffet, sabr, şükür ve bunlardan başka şeyler, şeytanî, hayvânî ahlâk ile değişir. O hevâ, heves ve şehvetlerin kahrı için çalışmaktadır. Güzel ahlâklardan ve kalb sıfatlarından bu muameleleri miras bırakır. Onu asli vatanı ve bunlardan başka şeyle ihanete uğratır. Ruh ile nefsi emmâreye tabi olan müsâvî (eşit) değildir. Eğer ruhlar, sevdikleri tabiatlere taalluk ettiği kadar, kirlenirlerse, ayrılık uzak olur. Ondan ayrıldığı süre kadar, azabta belirli günler kalır. Bu şekilde bulanıklıklar zail olur (gider). Sonra kurtulur. Bu yine fasit bir hayaldir. Onların Allah'a karşı uydurmuş oldukları bir yalandır. Evet kim bir günah işlemiş de kendi günahı kendisini her yandan kuşatmıştır. Onu görebildiği kadar, kalbinin aynasında izhâr olunur. Eğer tevbe eder ondan silinir, Ve eğer kötülüklere isrâr ederse, zamanla kötülüklerin kiri, kalbinin aynasını kuşatır. Ve böylece kendisinde fıtrî sıfat kalmaz. Ve ondan iman nuru ve taatin ışığı çıkar ve böylece bütün hataları onu kuşatır. "İşte onlar ateş ehlidirler ve orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar." Bunda ayrıca şu işaretler vardır. Bazı taleb erbabı, taleb esnasında dünya şehvetlerine meyletmektedirler. Ve böylece şeytan ona karşı zafer kazanır. Onu zühdü ile aldatır ve onu ucub helakına düşürür. Böylece o kişi kendi nefsine saygı ve tazim nazarı ile bakar; halka ise tahkîr gözüyle bakar. Bu şekilde helak olur. Veya suluk anında vaki ve zahir olan bazı şeyler ile aldanır. Doğru vakıalar, sâliha bir rüya, müşâhedât ve rahmanı değilde ruhanî mükâşefâttan herhangi bir şeyle gururlanır. Mağrur bu kişiler, ibâdetlerinin daha ötesinde, başka bir yakınlığın olmadığını sanırlar. Kendisinin ricâlullah'ın (Allah adamlarının) derecesine ulaştığını sanır. Taleb etmekten sükût eder. Başına âfetler gelmeye başlar. Hatta onu hataları kapsar. Tabîî sefalete gerisin geriye döner. Amma taleb ehlinden, ameller işleyenler," Yani tarikat şeyhinin işareti üzerine şeriat kanunlarıyla amel edenler. sâlihler" hakikate ulaştıranlar. "İşte onlar, ashab," ulaştırırlar, nereye? Usul cennetlerine, "Hep, onlar orada ebedî kalıcıdırlar." Ebedler ebedine seyretmekle... Çünkü menziller ve maksatlar, her ne kadar mütenâhî (sonsuz) iseler de maksatta yürümek sonsuz değildir. Hataları kendilerini kuşatanlar, bunların hilâfına-dır. Çünkü onlar katiyyet ateşinde ebedîdirler. Çalışmaları onlara fayda vermez. Makûl ve istidlâlî şeylere şüphe ile bakmak onlara fayda sağlamaz. İsrâiloğullanndan Alman Ahidler "Ve bir vakit, İsraiJoğulları'nm şöyle mîsâkını (kati sözünü) -"Allah'tan başkasına tapmayacaksınız. Ebeveyne ihsan. Yakınlığı olanlara da, öksüzlere de, bîçârelere Nâsa güzellik söyleyin, namazı kılın, zekâtı verin". Sonra pek azınız müstesna, sözünüzden döndünüz. Hâlâ dönüyorsunuz!83 Yine bir vakit mîsâkınızı (kati sözünüzü) aldık: -"Birbirinizin kanlarını dökmeyeceksiniz ve nüfûsunuzu diyarınızdan çıkarmayacaksınız". Sonra siz buna, ikrar da verdiniz ve ikrarınıza şâhid de oldunuz.84 Sonra da sizler, tâ şunlarsınız ki, kendilerinizi öldürü¬yorsunuz ve kendinizden bir fırkayı diyarlarından çıkarıyor¬sunuz. Aleyhlerinde ism u udvân ile birleşiyor, tezahürde bulunuyorsunuz. Ve şayet size esir olarak gelirlerse, fidyeieş-meye kalkıyorsunuz. Halbuki çıkarılmaları üzerinize haram kılınmış idi... Yâl Siz Kitâb'ın bir kısmına inanıp da bir kısmına küfür mü ediyorsunuz? Şu halde, içinizden böyle yapanlar, binnetice dünya hayatında bir rüsvalıktan başka ne kazanırlar? Kıyamet günü de, en şiddetli azaba kakılırlar. Allah, yaptıklarınızdan gaafil değildir...85 Bunlar Âhİret'i, dünya hayat'a satmış kimselerdir. Onun için, bunlardan azap hafıflendirilmez ve kendilerine bir yardım da olunmaz!86 Tefsiri: İsrâiloğullanndan Alınan Misâk "Hani bir vakit İsrailoğullan'ndan şöylece mîsak (kesin bir söz) almıştık" Tevratta. ^mîsâk, şiddetli ahd'dir (sözdür). Bu da iki vecih üzere olur. (Birincisi:) Yaratılış ve fitrî olan ahiddir. (İkincisi:) Nübüvvet ve risâlet (peygamberler) yoluyla alınan ahiddir. Ifr kelimesi, fiilin izmân ile mahallen mensûb'tur. Bununla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve mü'minlere hitab olundu. Onların hallerini düşünmek, kendilerine, halef (sonra gelenlerinin imanlarından ümitlerini kesmelerine götürmesi içindir. (1/171) Çünkü Yahudilerin seleflerinin (geçmişlerinin) kabahatları, (atalarından almış oldukları küfür kültürü) onların iman etmemelerine yol açtı. Zîrâ yılandan ancak yılan doğar. Burada şöyle denildi. "Eğer kişinin aslı yani mayası temiz olursa onun füruu (ondan türeyenler de) temiz olur." Veya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliği çağında mevcud olan Yahûdîleri, atalarının yapmış olduğu kötülüklerden dolayı kınamak içindir. Yani, atalarınızdan misakları alındığı zamanı hatırlayın demektir. "Allah'dan başkasına asla tapmayacaksınız," Yani asla ibâdet etmeyin. merfu oldu. (burada rafî' alâmeti cemi nunudur). Nâsib (ve câzim) olmadığı için yani fiili müzâri manevi âmil ile merfudur. Veya nehiy manâsında haberler olmak üzere merfu'dur. "Fülancaya gider," sözün gibi. Yine bununla aynı kişiye gitme işinin yapılmasını emrediyorsun. Bu emir; git emrinden daha beliğ ve daha sarihtir. Nehiy ise kendisinde, iyham olduğu içindir. Zîrâ bir şeyden nehyedilen kişinin hakkı, o nehyedildiği şeyin sonuna kadar gidip; sanki kendisi ondan nehyedilmiş gibidir. Nehyedilen şey de nehyedenin kendisinden haber verir. Yani, sadece ve sadece Allahı bir bilin. Ulûhiyeti sadece Allah'a mahsus kılın, demektir. Denildiki, bu cümle kasemin cevâbıdır. Ma'nâ buna delâlet etmektedir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Biz onlardan yemin aldık. Ve biz, Allah hakkı için, Allah'dan başkasına ibâdet etmeyin, dedik. "Ebevyne (ana-babaya) iyilik yapın," ibâdet edersiniz" lafzı, üzerine iyilik yaparak iyilik yaparsınız., demektir. Çünkü o da haberlerdir. Veya iyilik yapın, demektir. Çünkü inşâî bir cümledir. Yani onların, Allah'ın emirlerine muhalefet olmayan, Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına ters düşmeyen, emirleri zamanında, üzerlerine çok iyilik utûfet ve şefkat yağdırın. "Yakınlıksahiblerine, yakınlığı olanlara, akrabalara (iyilik yaparsınız," Yani size yakınlığı olan akrabalarınıza iyilik yaparsınız demektir. ) kelimesi, gibi masdardır. "Ve yetimlere (iyilikyaparsınız), yetimler, yetim'in cemiidir. Yetim, küçük olup, âkil bâlığ olmadan önce babası ölen kişiye denir. Hayvanlarda ise, küçük olup annesi ölen yavruya denir. Yetimlere iyilik; onların terbiyelerini güzel yapmak, onları iyi yetiştirmek, hak ve hukuklarına riâyet etmek ve mallarını zayi etmemektir. "Ve miskinlere (iyilik yaparsınız)," Onlara güzel söz söylemek ve onlara sadakalar vermekle onlara iyilik yapın. jSLJ* kelimesi, c*şi~* kelimesinin cemiidir. Buda çaresiz ve hareketsizden gelir. Sanki fakirlik onu, onu hareketten alıkoyup oturttu. Dolaşmak ona ağır geldi. Ticari bir işe el atamaz oldu. "Ve" biz (onlara) dedik: İnsanlara söyleyin," söz söyleyin. "güzel söyleyin." İfrad derecesinde güzel olduğu için kendisine illi- güzel" diye isim verildi. Mal ile iyilik yapmak ile ilgili iyilik emri, husûsî kişiler hakkındadır. Onlar, anne ve babalar, akrabalar, yetimler ve miskinlerdir. (Bunlara hem mal ve hem de söz ile iyilik yapmak lâzım.) Mal insanın beşerî davranışlarının hepsinde geçmeyebilir. İnsanlar ile olan bütün muamelelerde mal yardımı söz konusu değildir. Amma hepsine güzel söz ile muamele etmek lâzımdır. İnsanlara güzel söz söylemekten (ne kadar fakir olursa olsun) hiç bir akıllı kişi aciz değildir. Herkes insanlara iyi söz söyleyip onların gönüllerini fethedebilir.Yani insanların içine karıştığınızda yumuşak davranın, güzel ve yumuşak (kırıcı olmayan) sözler söyleyin. İnsanlara güzel ahlâk ile muamele edin. Onlara iyiliği emredin. Onları kötülüklerden alıkoymaya çalışın. Yani insanlara doğru ve hak olanı söyleyin. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında size soranlara, onun hakkında doğru ve gerçek olan şeyleri söyleyin. Size ondan soranlara, doğruyu söyleyip onu tasdik edin, onun Tevrâtta olan sıfatlarını inkâr etmeyin, olduğu gibi açıklayın, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yapılması gereken iman işini gizlemeyin. "Namazı kılın, zekâtı verin," Onların şeriatında (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in dininde namaz ve zekât) farz olduğu gibi... Bunları özellikle, ahdi alınan ibâdetlerin içine alarak, umumîlik ve hususilik yapılmış oldu. Bunun özeti şöyledir: Ey İsrâiloğulları, biz size ahidler verdik. Siz hepsini kabul ettiniz. Biz de size rahmetimizle yöneldik. (Ammasiz:) "Sonra siz (sözünüzden) döndünüz," İltifat yoludur. Yani, siz geçmişte misâktan yüz çevirdiniz ondan kaçındınız onu bırakıp bir kenara attınız demektir. "Ancak sizden çok az kişi hariç." Bunlar seleften (eskide yaşayanlardan) Mûsâ Aleyhisseiâm'in dinini gerçek manâda yaşayanlar ve haleften yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanında yaşayan ve Müslüman Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) hazretleri gibi değerli kişilerdir. "Ve hâlâ da dönüyorsunuz." Bu, ek (zeyl) cümledir. Siz, taatten yüz çevirmek, misâk (sözleşme) hukukuna riâyet etmemek adeti olan kötü bir kavimsiniz. Buradaki j vav hal için değildir. Yüz çevirmekte ve hakdan kaçmakta, onlarda birlik olduğu yani selef ile halefin arası hiç kesilmediği, sürekli taat ve misâktan kaçındıkları için şimdiki hal değil, eskiden de böyleydiniz. Bugün de böyle haktan kaçıyorsunuz, yarın da dönek olacaksınız demektir. Cümle itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Tevbih, azarlama ve tekid içindir, Irazın aslı, yüz çevirererek gitmektir. Ters tarafa doğru yönelmektir. İbâdet Sadece Allah İçin Olmalıdı iyi bilki bu âyette bazı şeyler sayılıyor. (Birincisi:) Bunlardan biri ibâdettir. Kulun ibâdeti sadece Allah'a yapması ve bütün maksatlardan tecrid etmek (bütün arzulardan soyutlanmak) ve sadece Allah rızası için ibâdet yapması, ibâdetin şartlarındandır. Kim ibâdetlerinde herhangi bir yaratığın hoşnutuluğunu gözetir, ya da övülmeyi bekler veya kendi nefsi için dünya ve âhiret arzusunun peşinde koşarsa ihlâs mertebesinden düşer ve riyakârlığa sapmış olur. Fârisî beyit tercümesi: Hafızın tevbesine perde olan yol, gösteriştir. (ikincisi:) O şeylerden biri de anne ve babaya iyiliktir. Anne ve babanın hakkı büyüktür. Anne ve babanın hakları Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerinde Allah'ın hakkına yakın zikredildi. Zîrâ birinci yaratılış Allah tarafindandır. İkinci yaratılış yani terbiye görmek ve iyi bir ahlâk ile yetişmek anne ve baba tarafından olmaktadır. (1/172) Birbirlerine Bağlı Üç İlâhî Hüküm "Üç şey, üç âyette birlikte zikredilmiştir. Bunlardan herhangi biri yanındaki olmadan kabul olunmaz," denilmektedir. 1-Allah ve Rasûlüne itaat. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ey o bütün imân edenleri Allah'a itaat edin, Peygamber'e de itaat edin, sizden olan ülü'1-emre de... Sonra, bir şeyde nizâa düştünüz mü; hemen onu Allah'a ve Resulüne arz ediniz; Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne gerçekten inanır mü'minlerseniz... O hem hayırlı, hem de netice itibariyle daha güzeldir. 4/59" 2-AÜah'a şükür, anne ve babaya teşekkür'dür. "Gerçi insana ebeveynini de tavsiye ettik -anası onu zaaf zaaf üstüne taşıdı, süt kesimi de iki sene içinde- şükret diye bana ve anana-babana... Ki (neticede) banadır geliş! 31?14" 3- Namaz ve zekâttır. "Hem namazı dürüst kılın ve zekâtı verin, rükû edenlerle birlikte siz de rükû edin!..2/43" Anne ve babaya iyilik, onlara iyilik ile muamele etmek, onlara karşı rnütevâzi (ve saygılı) olmak, emirlerine uymak, sevdiklerini gidip görmek ve onların ölümlerinden sonra onlar için dua etmek, mağfiret istemek, istiğfar ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumak ve kendileri için sadakalar vermektir. Sadî buyurdu: Yıllar geçti. Pederin hep seni terbiye etti. Ona bir hayır yapma zamanıdır. Onun gözleri senin hayırlarındadır. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Manalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: "Ebeveyne (anne ve babaya) iyilik" âyeti kerimesine' göre kişinin, halka karşı en izzetli, şerefli ve saygı değer anne ve babasıdır. Çünkü onlar onun zahiri varlığına (dünyaya gelmesine) sebeb oldular. Lakin kişi, Rabbine karşı kulluk ahdini yerine getirdikten sonra anne ve babasına iyilik yapması gerekir. Zîrâ hakikatte ise. kişiyi var eden ve kişinin anne babasını var eden (yaratan) Allah'dır. Allah'ın kulluğuna karşı anne ve babanın iyiliği tercih edilmez. İkisi çekiştiği zaman, anne ve baba'ya iyilik Allah'a ibâdet ve Allah'ın emirlerine tercih edi¬lmez. Allah'ın emirleri tercih edilir. Durum böyle olunca, Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına karşı anne ve babadan başka kimselere nasıl iltifat edilir. Başkasına uyarak nasıl Allah'a işyân edilir? Yetimlere İyilik (Üçüncüsü:) Yetimlere iyilik yapmaktır. Rahmetle yanaş ve temiz bir şeffcat ile muamele edip herkese toprak ol. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Bir yetim, bir kavim ile beraber, çömleklerinin (yemeklerinin) başına oturursa, şeytan onların tenceresine yaklaşamaz (bereketi artar)" Yine başka bir hadîs-i şerîfte ise şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Kim, Müslümanların arasında bir yetimi yemeğine ve içeceğine eklerse (bir yetimi beslerse). Allah o yetimi zengin kılıp (insanlara ihtiyacı olmadığı bir çağa kadar ona bakarsa), elbette o kişinin günahları bağışlanır. Ona cennet vâcib olur. Bağışlanması mümkün olmayan herhangi bir günah işlemiş ise, o hariç. "Allah kimin iki kerimesini alırsa o kişi sevabını Allah'dan umarak sabrederse, günahları bağışlanır ve onun sevabı cennettir. Sordular: iki kerimesi ne demektir: Buyurdu: -"İki gözüdür." Kızlarının eğitim ve terbiyesinin karşılığı cennettir Yine Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: "Kim üç kızı veya kız kardeşi olur da, onlara infak eder. maddi ve manevî olarak yetişmeleri için harcama yapar, onlar, büyüyesiye kadar veya ölesiye kadar onlara iyilik yaparsa, elbette o kişinin bütün günahları bağışlanır. Ancak affedilmesi mümkün olmayan bir günah işlemiş ise o hariç. Muhacirlerden Arabî bir adam sordu: -"Ya iki kızı veya kız kardeşi olursa?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, "O da" buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Ben ve yetimin kefili (yetime bakan) kişi cennette böyle beraberiz," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, parmaklarından şehâdet parmağı ile orta parmağını işaret ederek böyle söyledi. Cahiliyet döneminde baş par¬maktan sonra gelen parmağa (yani şehâdet parmağına,) (sövgü parmağı) derlerdi. Çünkü insanlar, o parmağı işaret ederek söverlerdi. İslâmiyet geldiği zaman, baş parmaktan sonra gelen parmağa (çok söven ve küfreden, denilmesini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri iyi görmedi. 0 parmağın adını değiştirdiler. Kendisiyle Allah'ın varlığı ve birliği ilan edildiği ve işaret edildiği için, ona (Allah'ın varlığını ve birliğini işaret eden) şehâdet parmağı denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin parmaklarının arasında şehâdet parmağı orta parmaktan daha uzundu. Sonra orta parmak gelirdi. Orta parmak, şehâdet parmağından kısaydı. Sonra Yüzük parmağı gelir. Yüzük parmağı orta parmaktan daha kısadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin: Ben ve yetimin kefili (yetime bakan) kişi cennette böyle beraberiz," hadîs-i şerîfi ve başka bir hadîs-i şerifte: Ben, Ebû Bekir ve Ömer kıyamet günü şöyle haşr oluruz," derken, üç parmağı ile işaret etmesi, onların insanlar üzerindeki mertebe ve şereflerinin yüksekliğini beyan etmek içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin, "biz böyle haşr oluruz," "biz böyle teşrif ederiz," ve "yetimin kefiliyle böyleyiz," buyurmaları, onlar için mertebelerini yükselten bir şereftir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin parmaklarının sânını (durumunu) bilmeyen kişi, yakınlık mahallinde bazısının bazısına yakın olduğunu ve onların birbirlerine eklenecekleri şeklinde tevil edebilir. Bu ise uzak bir manâ'dır. Zîrâ rasüllerin (kendilerine kitab verilen peygamberlerin) nebîlerin, sıddîkların, şehidlerin ve sâlihlerin mertebeleri birbirlerinden çok değişik ve ayrıdır. Kurtubî Tefsirinde de böyledir. Miskinler (Dördüncüsü:) Miskinlere iyilik ve yardım yapmaktır. Onlar, hacet ve ihtiyaçların kendilerini hareketsiz hale getirdiği, çare¬sizliklerin kendilerini oturmaya mahkum ettiği kişilerdir. Fakr ü zaruret onları zelil kıldı. Bu onlara sadaka vermeye, iyilik yapma¬ya, miskinlerin ve zaiflerin hallerini araştırıp onlara el uzatmaya teşviktir. Hadis-i şerîfte şöyle buyuruldu: "Dul, yetim ve miskinlerin işine koşan kişi, Allah yolunda cihâd eden kişi gibidir. Veya gündüzleri oruç tutan ve geceleri kıyam (namaz ve ibâdetle geçiren) kişi gibidir." Tavus Hazretleri, kız kardeşlerin işini görmeyi, Allah yolunda cihâd etmekten daha fazîletli görürdü. (1/173) Güzel Söz (Beşincisi:) Güzel sözdür. Tâlib (hakkı arayan kişi), kulluk ahidlerini yerine getirdiğinde, onun şefkat ve rahmeti, anne-baba ve diğerlerine umûmî oldu. Hepsini içine alan bir ahid geldi. Bütün insanlara güzel söz söylemek. Ona, insanlara güzel söz söylemesi gerekir. İnsanlara iyiliği emretmeli ve onları kötülüklerden alıkoymaya çalışmalıdır. İnsanları, hikmet (dolu sözler) ve güzel mev'ızalar (vaaz, öğüt ve kıssalar) ile Allah'a davet etmelidir, insanları hak yola hidâyet etmeye çalışmalıdır. Onların kötülüklerine güzel ahlakıyla muhalefet etmelidir. Sözü yumuşak olmalı, yüzü tebessümlü ve mutluluk saçmahdır. İyi ve kötü; sünnî ve bid'at ehline yağcılık etmeksizin ve karşısındaki kişinin kendisinden memnun olacağı sözleri söylemeyi niyet etmeksizin herkesin yanında hep güleryüzlü olmalıdır. Zira Allahü Teâlâ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti Harun'a şöyle buyurdu: " Varın da ona belki dinler veya korkar diye yumuşak dille söyleyin 20/44" Hiçbir Müslüman (nasihatçı ve öğüt veren kişi) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve Hazreti Harun'dan daha faziletli değildir ve yine hiçbir facir (ve günahkâr Müslüman) Fİravun'dan daha kötü ve habis değildir. Allah o iki yüce peygambere, Firavun'a karşı yumuşak sözlü olmalarını emretti. Bu âyetin hükmüne Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanlar girmektedir. Tevhid dini üzere olan Müslümanlara nasıl davranılmalıdır? Hafız Buyurdu: Asayişin ve iyiliğin tefsiri şu iki meslek erbabının olmasıdır: Dostlara iltifat ve düşman ile mudâra (onları idare etme sanatıdır). Sadî buyurdu: Sen kişinin kadrü kıymetini bilki, o da senin değerini bilsin. Yahudilerden Alınan Ahidler "Yine bir vakit mîsakınızı aldık". Yani: Ey Yahûâîler, sizin ikrar ve ahdinizi Tevratta aldığımız vakti iyi hatırlayın. Ve o zaman biz size şöyle demiştik: "Kanlarınızı dökmeyeceksiniz," Bazınız, bazınızın kanını akıtmasın. Kişiye asalet ve dinen bağlanan kişi, onun nefsinden kılınmış oldu. Aralarında dinî veya neseb (soy) bakımından birlik olduğundan onlar bir nefis olarak kabul edildi. Onlardan herbiri kendisinin nefsinin yerine geçmiş oldu. Âyeti kerime de; "Kanlarınızı dökmeye¬ceksiniz," buyrulmasmdan dolayı, bir başkasını öldüren kendi nefsini öldürmüş gibi olur," denildi. Çünkü öldürdüğü kişinin yerine kısas olarak o da öldürülür. Bu bakımdan başkasını öldüren aslında kendisini öldürüyor, demektir. Bu cümle nehiy manâsında haber vermektir. Sanki işin sonuna gidilmiş ve ondan haber vermektedir. "Kendi nefsinizi memleketinizden çıkartmayacaksınız, (nüfusunuzu diyarınızdan çıkarıp sürgün etmeyeceksiniz.)" Yani bazınız bazınızı ülkesinden çıkartmasın. Komşularınıza küfretmeyin, onlara zulmetmeyin ve onları göçe zorlamayın. İnsanları, ölümle korkutarak, memleketlerinden göçe zorlamak ve onları vatanlarından çıkartıp sürgüne göndermek bir çeşit öldürmektir. "Sonra siz ikrar ettiniz." Yani siz "misâk"i ikrar ettiniz. Misâkın gereğiyle amel edeceğinizi itiraf ettiniz ve onun toplumun huzuru ve saadeti için uyulması vâcib bir kanun olduğunu kabul edip, ona uyacağınızı söylediniz. "Ve ikrarınıza siz şahit de oldunuz." İkrarı tekid etmek için ona şahitlik ettiniz. Bu cümlenin ikrarı tekid için olması, tıpkı, "Falanca kimse şu işi yaptığını kabul etti" yani ona şahitlik etti ifadesine benzer. Veya, Ey yahudilerî Siz, o gün atalarınızın yaptığı misakı (sözleşmeye) şahitler olarak, bunu kabul ettiniz. Bu sözleşmeyi tasdik ettiniz, kendiniz için, lüzumunun ve korunmasının gerekli olduğunu kabul ettiniz, demektir. "Sonra sizler," ...Bu cümle mübtedâdır. "o kimselersiniz ki," Bu kelime (mübtedâ için) haberdir. İfâde'nin rucu edeceği yer, zâtın değişmesinin yerine, sıfatlarının yerinin değiştiril¬mesidir. "Onunla çıkmıştım fakat onsuz döndüm" demek gibi. Bu cümlenin manası, siz bundan sonra bunlara şahitler oldunuz. Siz o ahdi bozuyor ve bozduruyorsunuz. Yani siz bundan sonra söz veren kavimden ayrı bir kavimsiniz. Onlar sanki "nasıl biz?" dediler. Bundan dolayı şöyle denildi: Nefsinizi öldürüyorsunuz." Kendinizin yerine geçen insanları öldürüyorsunuz. Bura: "Sonra sizler öyle kimselersiniz ki," kavli şerifinin beyanıdır. "ve sizden olan bir grubu diyarlarından çıkarıyorsunuz." Zamir ayrılık içindir. O da taifedir. "Ve bu konuda birleşip birbirinize arka çıkıyorsunuz," İki o (Te) harfinin hazfıyla okunmaktadır. "Çıkarıyorsunuz," fiilinin failinden veya mefülünden haldir. Çıkartma işini beyan etmektedir. Akla gelen tevehhümü kaldırmaktadır. Çıkartmanın haram olması, asalet ve istiklâl yoluyladır. Birleşme ve birbirlerine yardım çıkma değildir. Onların üzerine galebe çalmak için, kuvvetlerini destekliyorsunuz. "Günah ile," Birbirinize sırt veriyorsunuz," fiilinin failinden haldir. Yani günaha iltibas ediyorsunuz. Günah, failini zemme ve kötülemeye levme ve kınamaya müstehak kılıyor. "düşmanlık ile," Yani, zulüm'de tecâvüz etmekle demektir. Bu âyet-i kerime, zulmün haram olduğuna delâlet ettiği gibi, zâlimlere yardım etmekte günahtır. Tefsiri kebir'de de böyledir. "(Yakınlarınız) şayet size esir olarak gelirlerse," Yani onlar, size esir bir halde gelirlerse, siz onlara karşı üstünlük taslamaktasınız. Ve siz onları serbestliğine kavuşturup, hürriyetlerini iade etmiyorsunuz, demektir. üsara ve kelimeleri, esir kelimesinin cemiidir. Esir, başkasının kahran tutup emrine aldığı kişi demektir. Mefûl manasına ismi tafdîl'dir. Bütün bu kelimeler, bağlamak ve vesikalandırmak manasına olanden gelmektedir. İkisinin arasındaki fark: Esirler, kayıd ile bağlandıkları zaman, denir. Kayıdsız olarak ele geçtikleri zaman ise, onlara, denir. (İ/174) "Fidyeleşmeye kalkıyorsunuz" Yani, fidye vermek suretiyle onları esirlikten çıkarıyorsunuz, yani yurtlarından çıkarıp attığınız bu kimseler, size esir olarak kurtarılmaları için başvurduklarında, siz fidye verip kurtarıyor¬sunuz. Fidyeleşme, fidye veren ve fidyeyi kabul edenler arasında cereyan eder. O", halbuki onlardan fidye alıp vermek, Bu zamir mübtedâ'dır. Yani, şân zamiridir. Halbuki yurtlarından çıkarılmaları size haram kılınmış idi." Haram'dır, kelimesinde bulunan zamir, fail makamına kaim ve geçerlidir. Onların çıkartmalarından haberdir. Cümle, zamiri şân'ın haberidir. Yahudilerin Birbirlerini Öldürüp Esir Etmeleri Allahü Teâlâ, Tevrâtta, îsrâiloğullanndan, bazısının bazısını öldürmemeleri, bazısının bazısını ülkesinden çıkartmamasını ve İsrâiloğullarından nerede bir cariye veya köle görürseniz onları hemen satın alarak onları hürriyetine kavuşturun hükümlerini Isrâiloğullarına farz kılmıştı. Kurayza ve Nadir (oğulları) iki kardeş Yahûdî kabilesiydi. Evs ve Hazrec de iki kardeş (Arap ve) müşrik kabileydi. Putlara tapıyorlardı. Kıyameti bilmiyorlardı, cennet, cehennem, helal ve haram nedir bilmiyorlardı. Şemr savaşında birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Aralarına tefrika girdi. (Yine bazı Yahudilerin kışkırtmalarıyla) aralarında düşmanlık meydana geldi. Savaştılar. Kurayza oğulları, Evs'in yanında yer aldı ve onlara yardım etti. Nadir oğulları ise Hazreclerin yanında yer aldı ve onlara yardım etti. Evs ile Hazreclilerin arasında bir savaş çıkınca, Kurayza oğulları Evs'in yanında; Nadiroğulları da Hazrec'in yanında yer alıyordu. Her kabile, kardeşlerine karşı, anlaşmalı olduğu grubu destekliyor ve diğerlerinin kanlarını akıtıyordu. Üstün geldik¬lerinde yurtlarını yağmalıyor ve onları oradan çıkarıyorlardı. Oysa ellerinde Tevrat vardı ve içindekilerini de biliyorlardı. Savaş bittiğinde, Kurayza oğullan, kendilerinden olup, Hazreclilerin eline düşen kardeşlerini fidye vererek kurtarıyorlardı. Bu yüzden Araplar bunları kınıyor ve: -"Nasıl hem savaşıyor ve hem de fidyeleşiyorsunuz?" diye soruyorlardı. Onlar da: -"Bizim onları kurtarmamız emredildi ve onları öldürmemiz haram kılındı," cevabını veriyorlardı. Bunun üzerine: -"Öyleyse niçin, onlarla savaşıyorsunuz?" diyorlar, onlar da: -"Aramızda sözleşme yaptığımız kimselerin bizi küçük görmelerinden utanıyoruz," diye cevap veriyorlardı. İşte onlar, bu çelişkileri yüzünden yeriliyorlar. Bu âyeti kerimede kısaca şöyle deniliyor: Siz fidye dışında bütün emirlerden yüz çevirdiniz. Çünkü Allah, bunlardan, şu dört konuda sizden söz almıştı: Öldürmeyi, yurtlarından çıkarmayı, onlar aleyhine düşmanlarıyla yardımlaşmayı terketmek ve esirlerini fidye karşılığında kurtarmak. Fidye harici hepsinden yüzçevirdiler. "Ya!., siz kitabın bir kısmına İnanıp da..." O da fidye'dir. Hemze inkâr ve azarlama içindir, o (fe) ma¬kamın gerektirdiği mukadder manâ üzerine atıf içindir. Yani, siz bunu yapıyor musunuz? 0 takdirde, siz kitabın bazısına inanıyor¬sunuz. "Ve bir kısmına küfür mü ediyorsunuz?." Bu öldürmenin ve halkı yurdundan çıkartmanın, sürgün etmenin haram oluşudur. Bir şeyin bazısına iman etmek hepsine iman etmeyi gerektirir hükmü olmasıyla beraber... Çünkü hepsi Allah*ın katmdadır. Bunların hepsi misâk'a dahildi. Burada kınandıkları nokta, onların Allah'ın emirlerinin bazısına iman edip; bazısına iman etmemeleridir. "ne kazanırlar; bir şey kazanamazlar," nefiy içindir. Yani ceza olmadı. "Bunu yapan kimsenin," Yani, kitabın bazısına iman ve bazısını inkâr eden kişinin cezası, Sizden," Ey Yahûdî topluluğu. Bu kelime, yapıyor," fiilinin failinden haldir. "Ancak perişanlıktır, rüsvây ve rezil olmaktır." İstisnâ-i müferrağ'dır. Mübtedaya haber vaki oldu. kelimesi, zelil oldu demektir. Rüsvaylikla beraber, Kurayzâ oğullarının Nadir oğullarını öldürmeleri, esir etmeleri ve onlara karşı yükseklik taslamaları, Nadiroğullarının Eriha ve Şam'a sürülmeleridir. Denildi ki bu onlardan cizyenin alınmasıdır. "Dünya hayatında." Bu cümle, zelil ve hakîr," kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Onların cezalarını kasr yoluyla beyan etmektedir. Bu zikredilenlerden dolayı, imanlann meyve vermesinden, Yahûdîlerin, kitabın bazısına iman etme ve bazısına iman ettiklerini izhâr etmelerinden dolayı kurtulma ümidleri kesildiği için kısa bir yol üzere onların rüsvaylıkları beyan edilmektedir. Zîrâ kitabın bazısını inkâr eden kişinin imanı asla kendisine fayda vermez ve kesinlikle imanın eseri kendinde görülmez. "Ve kıyamet gününde," kendisinde cezaların verildiği günde, "Reddolunurlar," yani kakılırlar, Redd olmak, aldıktan sonra dönmektir. "En şiddetli azaba," O da cehennemde azab görmektir. Cehennemde azab görmeleri, dünyada rezil ve rüsvây olmalarından daha şiddetli ve dünyanın kendisinden önce olan bütün azablarından daha şiddetlidir. Zîrâ dünyadaki azablar ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsunlar elbette kesilirler. Amma âhiret azabı asla kesilmez. Hadis-i şerifte buyruldu: "Dünya rüsvaylığı, âhiretin rüsvaylığının yanında çok hafif ve ehvendir. Başka bir hadîs-i şerifte ise, şöyle buyurdular: Muhakkak ki dünya azabı (ne kadar çetin ve dayanılmaz olursa olsun) âhiret azabının yanında çok ehven (ve hafif)dir." Yahudilerin günahları, isyanın en şiddetlisi olduğu için onların azabı da, azabların en şiddetlisi oldu. Mesnevî'de buyruldu: Her kim çok zalim ise, onun yaptığı göreceklerinin yanında ehvendir. Zîrâ âdâlet buyurdu: Beter olana beter azab var. "Allah gaafil değildir." Unutacak değildir. "Yaptıklarınızdan, yapageldiğiniz şeylerden, (Allah gafil değildir.)" Yaptığınız kabâhatlardan. Onların başında bu inkarınız, yani kitabın bazısına inanıp, bazısına inanmamanız gelmektedir. Yani onların amellerinden hiçbir şey Allah'a gizli değildir. Allah yeniden diriliş gününde onları bu yaptıklarıyla cezalandıracaktır. Bu şiddetli bir tehdit ve günahlardan büyük bir azardır. (1/175) Aynı zamanda taat ve ibâdet ehline büyük bir müjdedir bu âyeti kerime. Çünkü, kaadirlerin kaadiri olan Allahü teâlâ subhânehû hazretlerine muhakkak gafletin meydana gelmesi mümtenidir (asla mümkün değildir). Allah hakkeden herkese hakkını verecektir. "İşte onlar," Bu zikredilen, çirkin sıfatlar ile vasıflananlar, Onlar, dünya hayatı satın alanlardır" değiştirenlerdir. "Âhiret karşılığında," Âhireti tahsil etmek mümkün iken ondan yüz çevirdiler. Zikredildiği gibi kitabın bazı hüküm¬lerini inkar etme hususu, anlaşmalı bulundukları kimselere ver¬dikleri sözü tutmak içindir. Çünkü bundan birtakım dinî ve dünyevî çıkar bekliyorlardı. "Onun için bunlardan azap hafifle¬tilmez." Dünyevî olsun, uhrevî olsun. "Ve onlar yardım da olunmazlar (yani kendilerine bir yerden yardım da gelmez)" Onların azab görmelerine mani olacak bir kuvvette gelmez, ne kimse onlara şefaat eder ve ne de zorla onlardan azabı kaldırabilir. Bilki, dünya lezzetleriyle, âhiret lezzetlerinin arasını toplamak; dünya ve âhiret lezzetlerini birlikte kazanmak, muhakkak ki. mümtenidir; asla mümkün değildir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, mükelleflere, bu ikisinden hangisini dilerlerse onu kazanmalarını mümkün kıldı. İnsan bu ikisinden biriyle meşgul olduğu zaman, kendisi için diğerini kaybetmiş olur. Allahü Teâlâ, Yahudilerin kendisinden yüzçevirdiği şeyi onların imanlarının esaslarından olan şeyden kıldı. Yahudiler, kitablarından olan ve imanlarının esasları olan şeylerden yüzçevirdiler. Buna karşılık elde ettikleri şey ise küfür idi. Böyle Yahûdîler, kâfir oldular. Zîrâ onların eline geçen küfür ve dünya lezzetleri alış veriş gibidir. Bu, Allah tarafından Yahûdîlere verilen zemmin doruk noktasıdır. Onlar âhireti satıp yerine dünyayı alma alış verişlerinde aldandılar. Dünyevî işlerde bile alış veriş yapıldığı zaman aldanmak zemm ve insanlar tarafından ayıplanma sebebi olduğuna göre, âhiret gibi ebedî bir hayatı dünya gibi geçici bir hayata devamlı değiştiren kişi zemme daha evlâdır. Akıllı kişiye gereken şey, âhiret ticâretine rağbet etmesidir. Dünya ticâretine asla yeltenmemesi ve dünyaya yaltaklan-mamasıdır. Şeytanın emirlerine uyarak ve nefsin nazlarına aldanarak, asla kanını akıtmamalıdır. Dininin yaşandığı bir memleketten asla çıkmamalı, vatanından ayrılmamalıdır. Çünkü kişi orada aslî fıtratı üzere kalabilmektedir. Eğer şeytan ve nefsine uyar, insan öldürür ve dinin yaşandığı yerleri terkederse sapıtır ve şakı olur. Dalâlet ve şekaavete düşer. Adam Öldürmek Gibi İntihar Etmekde Haramdır "Kanlarınızı dökmeyeceksiniz (birbirinizin kanlarını dökmeyeceksiniz)" âyeti kerimesinde başka bir işaret vardır. O işaret: Bir kişinin bilerek kendisini öldürmesi ve kendisini öldürmek için çalışması caiz değildir. Başına gelen bir belâ'dan dolayı intihar edemez. Veya sahralarda yolunu kaybederek açlık ve susuzluktan ölmek, dinî cehaletten dolayı, eve gelmeyip, sürekli kırlarda gezenler, halim ve selim olmayıp, kan dökenlerin hepsi bu âyeti kerimenin hükmüne dâhildirler. İslâm'da Dünya Nimetlerinden Tecrid Etmek Gerçekten rivayet olundu. Sahabelerden bazıları, çul ve aba giyip, sahralarda dolaşmaya, evlere girmemeye, et yememe (ve etli yemeklerden tatmamaya) ve kadınlara temas etmemeye niyet ettiler. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Ben (gecenin bir kısmından kalkar) namaz kılarım, (bir kısmında) uyku ile geçiririm, (bazan gündüzleri) oruç tutarım (bazen de) tutmam, iftar ederim, kadınlarla (eşlerimle) temas ederim, evlere girerim, et yerim. Kim benim sünnetimden yüz çevirirse, o kişi benden değildir." Bunun üzerine sahabeler, söylediklerinden vazgeçtiler. Hazreti Enes (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Ashabından bazıları: -"Ben evlenmeyeceğim," dedi, bazıları, . -"Et yemeyeceğim," dedi. Bazıları: -"Yatakların üzerine yatmayacağım," dedi. Bazıları: -"Sürekli oruç tutacağım, senenin on iki ayını oruçla geçireceğim," dedi. Onların bu konuşmaları Efendimiz (s.av) Hazretlerine ulaştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Allah'a hamd-ü sena etti. Sonra şöyle buyurdu: -"Ne oluyor? Bazılarınız şöyle şöyle diyorlar. (Allah'dan en çok korkan kişi ben olduğum halde) lakin, ben namaz kılarım, uyuyorum, oruç tutarım, bazen de oruç tutmam, kadınlar ile evlenirim. Benim yolum budur. Kim benim sünnetimden ayrılırsa (evlenmeyi terkeder, sürekli oruç tutar ve uyumayıp kendisine eziyet ederse) o benden değildir (yani benim dinim üzere değildir). Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: "Her hak sahibine hakkını ver," dedi Olgun kişi, bağlantı ve saplantılardan kurtulup, şühûd âlemine ulaşmalıdır. Arifin gözü, gördüğü şeylerden ve görülenlerden Allah m gayrını görmez. Hangi şeyden ve hangi şeye kaçıyorsun? "Mamafih meşrık da Allah'ın, mağrib deî Nerede yönelseniz orada Allah'a durulacak cihet varl Şüphe yok ki Allah, vâsfdir, alîmdir.2/115 Talebe Yarın Öleceğini Bilse Bile Elinden Kitabı Bırakmamalıdır Bundan dolayı denildi ki, ilim öğrenen bir talebeye: "Sen yarın öleceksin," denildiğinde, kitabı elinden bırakmaz. Çünkü o talebe, hakikatte o işle, Allah rızası için meşgûl'dur. Büyük bir ihiâs ile o işe daha fazla sarılır. Zîrâ Allah katında, yapmış olduğu işten daha sevimli bir iş görememektedir, çünkü yoktur. O talebe ölümün kendisine ilim tahsil ederken gelmesini istemektedir. Yine bil ki esirler, çeşit çeşittir. Kimi hevâ ve hevesin bağıyla bağlanıp esir olmuştur. O kişiyi hidâyete delâlet ederek uyandır. Kimi dünya sevgisine esir olmuştur. O kişinin kurtuluşu da ölümü ihlas ile hatırlamasına bağlıdır. Mesnevf de buyuruldu: Hakkın zikrini hep söyle. Gözlerin hakkı görsün. Yalan dünya ve kötülüklerden arın. Kimi vesveselere bağlanıp esir düşmüştür. Şeytan onu bütün yönleriyle çevreleyip kuşatmıştır. Onun kurtuluşu da, burhan, delil ve hüccetlerin nuruyla onu yakînî ilme ulaştırmakla mümkündür. Bu şekilde o kişi, şek, şüphe, zan ve tahminlerden kurtulur ve taklîdîn karanlığından çıkar. O Telkin ile dönmez.. Kimi esirlerin en esiri olarak görürüsün. O, nefsini zellelere bağlayarak hapsetmiştir. Onun esaretten kurtulmasının yolu, onu esaret zincirini kökten söküp almaktır. Kimi sıfatlarında esir görüp, nefsinin varlığını hapsetmek¬tedir. Onu kurtuluşunun yolunda ve varlıkta kendisine gerekli olan bütün konularda, hakka delâlet etmektir. Ona hak ve hakikatin yolunu açmaktır. Kimi esirleri, Hakkın kabzasında görürsünüz. Onların esaretine bir fidye olmadığı gibi onları öldürenlere de kısas yoktur. Onların bağlantılarına kurtuluş da yoktur. Onlardan bir bedel kabul edilmez. Onlarla cedel, çekişme ve tartışma yoktur. Başkalarının onlara gitme yolu yoktur. Onlara varabilmenin yolu sadece ve sadece onlardan geçer. Onlardan kaçmak mümkün değildir. Onlarla karar kılmak da mümkün değildir. Burası, mükemmel evliyâ'nın makamıdır. Kim bu tarikatı yol edinirse, murada nail olur. Kalbinin makamına ulaşır. (1/176) Ve böylece, kalb körlüğü olan rezalet ve rüsvâyliktan kurtulur. Bu şekilde kalb körlüğümden kurtulur. Dünya ve âhireti Tin çölünde ve körlükte, Hakkı müşahede etmekle kurtulur. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Yüzlerce Yusuf, güzellikte onun güzelliği kadar olamaz. O görüldüğü zaman, nimetler kemâle erecektir. Tevhidin sırrı anlaşılacaktır. Hak yolunda elbette aşk lâzımdır. Hikâye Hikâye olunur: Yaşlı bir kadın bir parça eğriimiş ip ile çarşıya çıktı. O yaşlı kadın: -"Beni Yusuf un müşterilerinden yazın! Böylece adım aşıkların defterine kaydedilmiş olur," diye sesleniyordu. Allahım! Bizleri, Cemâlinden ve Senden mahrum etme! Sana kavuşma ve Senin rızana nail olmakla bizleri feyzü necata nail eyle. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Kitab Verildi Meali şerifi: "Celâlim hakkı için, Musa'ya o Kitâb'ı verdik, arkasından birtakım peygamberlerle de ta'kip ettik. Hele Meryem'in oğlu îsâ'ya beyyineler verdik ve onu Rûh'ül- Kuds ile teyid eyledik... Yâ! Artık sîze nefislerinizin hoşlanmayacağı bir emr ile bir peygamber geldikçe, her defasında kafa tutarsınız, kibrinize dokunduğu için kimine yalan der, kimini öldürür müsünüz? 87 -"Bizim" dediler; "kalblerimiz kılıflıdır". Öyle değil! Kâfirlikleri sebebiyle, Allah onları lanetledi. Onun için, az, pek az, îmâna gelirler.88 "Celâlim hakkı için Biz verdik," Yani, Allah'a and olsunki, Ey İsrail oğulları gerçekten biz verdik: Musa'ya (verdik.) r kelimesi, İbrânîce'dir. Mûsâ kelimesi ile ilgili açıklama daha önce geçti. Hani bir zamanlar Musa'ya kırk gecelik vaad verdik de sonra siz onun arkasından buzağıyı put edindiniz ve o halinizle zalimler idiniz." Âyeti kerimesine bakınız. "Kitabı," Yani Tevrâtı bir defada indirdik. Onun arkasından birçok peygamberler de gönderdik," sus "O onu tâkıbetti," denir. Biri diğerine tâbi olduğu zaman böyle denir. Yani biz Musa'dan sonra bir peygamberin peşinden diğer bir peygamberi gönderdik. Onun ardından peygamberler geldi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in peşinden gelen peygamberler: Yuşa, Şumûyil, Davud, Süleyman, Şemûn, Şayâ, Ermiyâ, Uzeyr, Hazkîl, İlyâs, Elyesa' Yunus, Zekeriyyâ, Yahya Aleyhisselâm ve diğer peygamberlerdir. "Ve biz İsa'ya verdik," Suryânice, Elyesû1 olup, mübarek manasınadır. Doğru olan, İsa'nın hiç bir kelimeden müştak olmadığını ve kelime olarakta bir benzerinin Arabça'da olmadığıdır. "Oğlu," Her ne kadar iki ismin arasında vaki olsa bile e-lifin isbâtıyladır. Bu, "Oğlu," çok kere anneye izafe edildiği içindir. "Meryem'(in oğlu)." Hazreti Meryem Meryem kelimesi, suryânice, hizmet ve kulluk eden demektir. Annesi, Hazreti Meryem'i Mespid-i Aksâ'ya adamıştı. Hazreti Meryem'in Rabbine ibâdeti, kemâl derecesinde olduğu için, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri, onu Kur'an-ı keriminde, yedi kere pegyamberler ile birlikte zikretti. Peygamberlere hitab edilir gibi ona hitabetti. Şöyle buyurdu: "Ey Meryem! Rabbine divan dur ve secdeye kapan ve rüku1 edenlerle beraber rüku1 et" demişlerdi. Bu konularda onu erkekler ile müşterek kıldı. "Beyyineleri (verdik.)" Açık mucizeleri verdik. Ölüleri diriltmek, baras ve alaca hastalığına yakalanan ve körleri iyileştirmesi gibi mucizeler, onu gayiblerden haberdâr etmesi ve ona İncil vermesi gibi. "Veonu teyid ettik, (destekledik)" Yani kuvvetlendirdik. "Ruh'ul-kudus ile" Bu cümle, mevsûfün sıfatına müzâf olması kabilindendir. Yani, temiz mukaddes ruh ile destekledik. O da İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın ruhudur. Keramet (ve şerefin)den dolayı, mukaddes adını aldı. Zîrâ Kuddûs olan Allahü Teâlâ'dır.Veya ruh Cebrail AleyhisselânYdır. Cebrail Aleyhisselâmın temiz adını alması, bir günaha bulaşmamasındandır. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, peygamberlere geldiği için kendisine ruh denilmiştir. Kendisine, kalblerin hayatı olduğundan ruh denildi. Onunla kuvvetlendir¬menin manâsı, İsa AleyhisselânYı, halinin (ve hayatının başından) sonundan büyüklüğüne kadar Allah, onu koruduğu içindir. Doğumu anında asla şeytan ona yanaşmadı. Yahûdîler, onu öldür¬meye kasdettiği zaman, Allah, semâ'ya kaldırdı. Peygamberlerin içinden, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın seçilmesi ve ona tahsis edilmesi, onu beyyineler ile vasıflandırması ve onu ruhu'l-kudus ile teyid etmesinin hikmeti, diğer İsrail oğulları peygamberleri sadece Tevrat insanlara anlatıyor ve beyan ediyorlardı. İsa Aleyhisselâm ise, Tevrat neshetti. Yeni bir şeriat getirdi. Tevratn çoğu hükümlerini neshetti. Onların onun hakkındaki bâtıl itikadlarını kesti. Hakikatinin beyanı ve kemalini izhâr etmede çirkinlikler ortaya koydular. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile İsa Aleyhisselâm arasında, dört bin peygamber geldi. (Başka bir rivayete göre,) yetmiş bin peygam¬ber geldi. "Ya!.. Her biri size geldiğinde," Bununla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin asrında yaşayan Yahudilere hitab etmektedir. Bunu geçmiştekiler selefleri yapmaktadır. Bunlarda her ne kadar kibirlenme bulunsa da katil (öldürme) bulunmadı. Çünkü bunlar, yüz çevirmektedirler. Onların yapmış oldukları amellere razı olmaktadırlar. Bu cümlenin başındaki o (fe) mukkader ve makama münâsib cümle üzerine atıf içindir. Yani, size herhangi bir peygamber geldiğinde onlara demektir, emirle gelen her peygambere," yaniitaat etmiyordunuz," "Hoşlanmayacağınız bir murad etmiyorsunuz. "Nefislerinizin," Hak ve hakikatlerde hevâ heveslerine müvâfik olmayan, size aykırı düşen şeylere kendisinden asla ayrılmayan şeyler getirdiğinde, "büyüklendiğiniz, (kibrinize dokunduğu için)," Ona iman edenlerden kendinizi büyük gördünüz. Onun Allah katından getirdiğine iman etmediniz. (Onlardan)"Kimini" S' "yalanlar," Hazreti Isa ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini yalanladınız. "Ve kimini de öldürür müsünüz," Hazreti Zekeriyya ve Yahya Aleyhisselâm ve diğer peygamberleri öldürdünüz. (1/177) Burada geçmekte olan "Fırka, bir kısım," kelimesinin iki yerde de fiilden önce zikredilmesi, konunun öneminden ve dinleyenin dikkatini yaptıkları şeylere çekmek içindir. Kasr için değildir. Âyet-i kerimede, "öldürüyorsunuz," buyurarak, jUîsî "öldürdünüz," demedi. Ve öldürüyorsunuz, şeklinde geçmesi, onların iğrenç ve kötü durumlarını ortaya koymak içindir. Yapılan iş daha önce geçmiş olsa da şimdiki durumlarına da uygun geliyor. Onlar bu çirkin davranışın kötü damgasını taşıdıkları gibi gelecek nesilleri de aynı damgayı taşıyacaklardır. Sonra ya da: Onların bir kısmını öldürecek misiniz, der. Siz bu niyyet üzeresiniz. Çünkü siz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini öldürmeye çalıştınız. Eğer onu sizden korumasaydım, siz onu öldürecektiniz. Bundan dolayı ona sihir ve büyüler yaptınız. Onun için siz koyun zehirlediniz. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ölüm zamanında şöyle buyurdu: "Hayber'de yediğim o bir lokma zehirli etin etkisi hâlâ zaman zaman beni yokluyor (tşte bu şah damarımın kesildiği andır.)" Yani zaman zaman onun zehirini hissetmekteyim. Şah da¬marı, kalbe kan veren damardır. O kesildiği zaman kişi ölür. Yahudilerin Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İ Zehirlemeleri Kıssası şudur. Hayber fethedildi. Hayber, Hicaz bölgesinde bir yerdir. Hayber fethedildiği zaman, orada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, içinde zehir bulunan bir koyun hediyye ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Size bir şey soracağım! Bana doğruyu söyleyecek misiniz?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Evet! Ey Ebe'l-Kasım (doğru söyleyeceğiz,)" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordular: -"Siz bu koyuna zehir koydunuz mu?" Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri yine sordu: -"Sizi buna iten neydi?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Biz bununla şunu murad ettik: Eğer sen peygamber değil isen, o zaman senden kurtulmuş oluruz. Yok eğer sen peygamber isen yemeğe koyduğumuz bu zehir sana zarar vermez," dediler. Bilki, Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine tâbi olmaktan kaçındılar. Onlar, hep reislik taslamaktadırlar. Başkaları onlara tâbi oluyorlardı. Kendilerinden başkanlık gitmesinin korkusundan onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmediler. Zîrâ bir kalb'de reislik sevgisi bulundukça o kalb gerçek ve kâmil bir iman ile iman etmiş olamaz. Nefsin yedi kötü sıfatı vardır. (Onlar:) Ucub, kibir, riya, gadab, hased, mal sevgisi (hırs) ve makam seygisidir. Cehennem'in de yedi kapısı vardır. Kim nefisini bu yedi (kötü huy) ve şeyden korursa, Cehennem'in yedi kapısını kapat¬mıştır. İbrahim bin Edhem (k.s.) Hazretleri, bazı talebe ve arkadaşlarına şöyle vasiyyet etti: Kuyruk ol; baş olma. Zîrâ, baş belâ'ya uğrar, kuyruk belâ ve musibetten kurtulur. Mesnevtde buyuruldu: Gün yettikçe kul ol, sultan olma. Yerinde top gibi zahmet çekici ol, değnek olma. Halk arasında meşhur olmak, kişiyi mahkemeye bağlar, âhü gibi insanı bağlar. Nakşibendî tarikatının bazı şeyhlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu: Şeyh Maruf hazretlerinin yanına girdim. Ömer er-Ravşânfye hasta ziyaretinde bulunmak için hazırlanıyordu. Bu hareketten dolayı. Şeyh Marufun hâlinin değiştiğini gördüm. Riyaset sevgisinin içine girmesinden korktuğu için rengi değişmişti. Çünkü o meşhur bir kişiydi. Tebriz'de büyük ve küçük herkes'in kendisine başvurduğu bir merci'di. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şöyle dua ettiği rivayet edilmektedir:) "Allahım, Varlıktan sonra yokluk gelmesinden sana sığınırım." Ziyâdelikten sonra noksanlıktan sana sığınırım. Islah'dan sonra bozulmaktan sana sığınırım. İnsanlardan Biri Ol Fususu'l Hikem'in şerhinde buyuruldu: Vücudunu defnet, (göm). Yani, senin insanlar arasında bir husûsîyyetinden dolayı ayrılıp tezahür ve meşhur eden sebebleri (göm). Bu özellik ilim, amel veya bir hâl olabilir. (İnsanlar arasında insanlardan biri gibi ol) Seni, insanlardan ayıran ve meşhur eden ilim, amel ve halini, harab bir toprakta defnet. Oda üç şeydir. Birincisi: Seni celbeden (çeken) bir noksanlık gördüğünde; ilmin için, nefsinin hiyâneti ve desiselerinle sende zahir olan hiç bir şeye hazırlanma. ikincisi: Eğer sen kendine bakarsan, sen (beşer) olman cihetiyle mutlaka kendinde bir noksanlık görürsün. Mevlâ'ya bak. Mevlâ'yı her kemâle ehil görürsün. Sende meydana gelen bütün iyilikleri ona nisbet et. Senin üzerinde olduğun vasıflarının harap olması itibarı ile senden meydana gelen bütün iyilikleri ondan ve senden meydana gelen bütün kötülükleri ise nefsinden bil. Üçüncüsü: Nefıy edilmesi vâcib olan bütün iddiaları nefsin için izhâr etmelisin. Mubah veya mekruh şeylerden doymak isteme¬sinden olabilir. Hiçbir ilaç ucub hastalığına mani olamadı. Onun üzerine infak etmek haram olmadı. Ziraati verimsiz ve kötü bir toprağa gömmek sahih olmadığı gibi, harab olan yerleri sevimsiz bir halde bırakmak da caiz değildir. Yahudilerin Kalbimiz Kılıflıdır Demeleri "Ve dediler," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin asrında mevcud olah Yahudiler dediler: "Bizim kalblerimiz kılıflıdır." uiS kılıf, kelimesi, in cemiidir. Ğilaftan, sünnet olmayandan (sünnetsiz erkekten) müsteârdir. Yani^iLl kılıf, yaratılış örtüsü ile örtülü olan demektir. Ve dolayısıyla bu kalbler ile Muhammed Mûsâfa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin getirdiklerine uluşmak mümkün değildir. Bu kalbler onu anlayamazlar. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onların kalblerinin bu şekilde yaratıldığını beyan ederek onların görüşlerini reddetti. Çünkü onlar (İslâm) fıtratı ve hakkı kabul etmeyi mümkün kılan bir hal üzere yaratılmışlardı. Allah onları misal getirip buyurdu: "Bilakis Allah, onları kâfirlikleri yüzünden lanetledi," Yani Allah, onları rezil ve rüsvay etti. Onların arizî olan küfürleri sebebiyle Allah, onların durumunlarını değiştirdi. Onların kötü ihtiyar (irade-i cüziyelerini) kötüye kullanmaları sebebiyle onlar, iman istidatlarını ibtâl etmiş olmakla rezil ve rüsvay oldular. "Bundan dolayı çok az imana gelirler." cümleye mübalağa manasını vermek için zâiddir. Yani çok az bir iman ile inanıyorsunuz, demektir. O da onların kitabın bazısına iman edip, kitabın diğer kısmına iman etmemeleridir. (1/178) harfi, sebebiyet içindir. Lanet, imanın olmayışından dolayıdır. Yahudiler Gelmesini Bekledikleri Kitaba İman Etmediler Meali şerifi: "Yanlanndakini tasdiklemek üzere, onlara Allah tarafından bir Kitâb gelince, önceden küfredenlere karşı istimdad edip dururlarken, o tanıdıkları kendilerine gelince, tuttular ona küfrettiler. İmdi, Allah'ın laneti kâfirlerin boynuna!....89 Ne çirkindir, o kendilerini sattıkları ki, Allah'ın kullarından dilediğine kendi fadlmdan vahiy indirmesine bağy ederek, Allah ne indirdiyse hepsine küfrettiler de, gadab üstüne gadaba değdiler... Ve o kâfirler için mühîm bir azab var! - "Allah ne indirdiyse imân edin!" denildiği zaman da onlara, "Biz kendimize indirilene imân ederiz" derler de, ötekine küfrederler. Halbuki beraberlerindekini tasdik edecek Hakk o! "Yâ!..." de, "imân ediyordunuz da, niçin Allah'ın peygamber-lerini öldürüyordunuz?" 91 Tefsiri: "Onlara bir kitap geldiğinde" olan (bir kitab), "Allah katında (olan bir kitab)," O kitab, Kur'ân-i Kerimdir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın Kur'an-ı Kerim'i, Allah katında olan bir kitab," diye vasıflaması, teşrif içindir. "Yanlarındakini tasdik edici (onların elinde olan Tevrat ve incili onaylayıcı)." Yani Tevhidde ve şeriatın bazısında Tevrâta muvafık bir kitab, demektir. İbni Temcîd buyurdular: "Onu tasdik edici," demek, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin peygamberliğine dair olan şeyleri, onun alâmet ve sıfatlarına delâlet edenleri tasdik eden demektir. Şeriat ve hükümleri demek değildir. Zîrâ Kur'an-ı Kerim (yeni bir şeriat getirdiği için) Tevratta var olan hükümlerin çoğunu neshetti. "Onlar daha öncelerinden," Yani Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri gelmeden önce, "inanmayanlara karşı onunla yardım isteyip duruyorlardı." Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleriyle Mekke kâfirleri ve müşrik olan Arablara karşı yardım diliyorlardı. "Allah'ım! Tevratta vasıflarını gördüğümüz; âhirzaman peygamberi hürmetine bizlere yardım et!" diyorlardı. Yine Yahûdîler, düşmanlarına şöyle diyorlardı: "Bizim dediklerimizi tasdik edecek olan peygamberin çıkma zamanı yaklaştı. Biz onunla bir olur, Âd ve İrem kavimlerinin öldürülmesi gibi sizleri öldüreceğiz." (diyorlardı.) "O tanıdıkları kendilerine geldiğinde," Kitab'dan (tanıdıkları demektir). Çünkü ona indirilen kitabı (ve o kitabı indireni) tanımak onu tanımaktır, a (fe) takib üzerine delalet içindir. Onların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin gelmesiyle Müşriklerden fetihler (ve yardım) istemeleriyle. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin onlara gelmesinin arasında unutulmayı gerektirecek bir zaman geçmedi. Buna rağmen, "Onlar (yahudiier), onu inkâr ettiler" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini kıskandıkları için ve başkanlık hırslarından dolayı onu inkâr ettiler. Onun Tevratta bulunan sıfatlarını değiştirdiler. Bu cümle birinci cevâbıdır. İkincisi ise, birincisinin tekrarıdır. "İşte bundan dolayı Allah'ın laneti kâfirleredir." Yani onların üzerine olsun. Burada zamir yerine ismi zahir olan jij-şısdı kafirler kelimesinin gelmesi, Yahudilerin küfürleri sebebiyle lanete uğradıklarını beyan etmek içindir. Cümlenin başındaki ü (fe) harfi, tertibe delâlet etmek İçndir. Lanet Okumak Küfür üzerine lanet ve kâfirler hakkında lanet, mutlak olarak onların cennet, keramet (iman şerefinden) ve rahmetten kovulmaları ve uzaklaştırılmaları demektir. Mü*minlerden günah¬kâr olanlar hakkında lanet, onları kerametten (ikramdan) uzaklaştırmak içindir. Yani bu günahı işlemeyen kişilere vaade-dilen ikramlardan mahrumiyettir. Şu hadîs-i şerîf bu manâ'ya işaret etmektedir "Muhtekir (stok yapan) melûn'dur. Yani bir şeyi az kıtlık olduğu zaman biriktiren, gıda maddelerini depolayıp, tam kıtlık başgösterdiği (o şeyler, piyasadan tam azalınca) yüksek fiyat ile satan kişi, ebrâr (iyilerin) derecesinden tard olunmuş ve kovulmuştur. Allah'ın rahmetinden tard olunmuş demek değildir. Bilki la'neti gerektiren, sıfatlar üçtür: Küfür, bid'at ve fisk. Bunlardan herbirinin üçer derecesi vardır. Birincisi: Umûmî sıfat ile lanetlenendir. Bu, senin: "Allah'ın laneti, kâfirlerin, bid'atçıların veya fasıkların üzerine olsun." sözü gibidir. İkincisi: Ondan (birincisinden) daha husûsî bir sıfat ile lanet okumaktır. Senin: "Allah'ın laneti. Yahudilerin, Hıristiyanların, Haricîlerin, Rafizîlerin, zinâkârların, zâlimlerin ve faiz yiyenlerin üzerine olsun" sözün gibi. Bu caizdir. Üçüncüsü: Belirli bir şahsa (kimseye) lanet okumaktır. Kendisine lanet edilen bu kişi, eğer şer'an küfrü sabit olan kâfirlerden ise ve ona lanet okunduğu zaman, Müslümanlara eziyet edilmeyecek ise, ona lanet okunması caizdir. Ser'n: "Allah'ın laneti Firavunun üzerine olsun. Allah'ın laneti Ebû Cehilin üzerine olsun," sözün gibi. Çünkü bunların küfür üzere öldükleri sabit olup bunlar şer'an kâfir olarak bilinmektedir. Eğer o kişi, şer'an küfrü sabit olmayan bir kişi ise, mesala Zeyd ve Amr gibi herhangi bir şahsa lanet okumakta büyük bir tehlike vardır. Zîrâ hatime anı (yani ömrün son anı) kesin olarak bilinmemektedir. O kişinin sonucunun ne olduğu bilinmiyor. Son anda, kâfir, iman etmiş olabilir. Günahkâr bir Müslüman tevbe edip, Allah'ın sevgili ve yakın kullarından biri olarak vefat etmiş olabiliri Neden olmasın? Böyle bir durumda onun mel'un olduğuna nasıl hükmedilebilir? Görmüyor musun, Vahşî (r.a.) (küfrü zamanında) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin amcası, şehidlerin efendisi Hazreti Hamza (r.a.)ı öldürdü. Sonra Müslüman oldu. Allah onu cennetle ile müjdeledi. Yezid'e Lanet Okunur Mu? Bu hüccet, ölümünden sonra Yezid'e lanet okumayanların delilidir. Zîrâ son nefesinde belki Yezid tevbe edip hakka dönmüş¬tür. Bu ihtimal ile beraber (ölümden sonra) Yezide lanet okunmaz. Bazıları da şöyle dediler: Yezid'in küfrü meşhur olduğu için ona lanet okunur. Şerrinin pisliği ve rüsvaylığı tevatür derecesine ulaştığından ona lanet okunur. Zîrâ o, Hazreti Hüseyin (r.a.)'ın öldürülmesini emretmekle küfre girdi. Yezid şarap içerken söylediği bu sözlerinden dolayı küfre girmiştir. Yezid şarap içerken şöyle diyordu: "Eğer şarap bu gün Ahmed'in dini üzere haram ise, onu Meryemin oğlu Mesih'in dini üzere alıp için." Hazreti Hüseyin (r.a.)'ı öldüren, öldürülmesini emreden, tarafsız tarihçiler öldürmesi için emir vermedi ve öldürüldüğüne çok üzüldü diye yazıyorlar) öldürülmesini tasvîp edip caiz gören ve öldürülmesine razı olanlara lanet okunmasının caiz olmasında bütün âlimler, ittifak ettiler. Sadü'l-milleh ve din et-Taftâzânî Hazretleri (Ömer Nesefi Hazretlerinin akaid kitabına yazmış olduğu akaid şerhinde metindeki ibareye yani Ömer Nesefi Hazretlerine muhalefet ederek) buyurdukları gibi. "Yezid'in Hazreti Hüseyin (r..a.)'m ölümüne razı olduğu, onun öldürülme¬siyle sevindiği ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ehli beytine ihanet ettiği bir gerçektir. Tevatür yoluyla gelen tarihi bilgiler bunu beyan etmektedir. Ahad haberin yani bir kişinin rivayeti üzere gelen detaylar üzerinde de durmuyoruz. Belki Yezidin kendisine, yardımcılarına, yardakçılarına ve çevresindekilere lanet okunur." (Taftazânfnin sözleri) bitti Es-Sâhib bin lbâd, şöyle buyurur: Su, kar ile (buzlu ve soğuk) içildiği zaman, (1/179) buz parçası, tatlı sudan ise, kalbin en derin yerlerinde Allah'a hamd çıkar. Ve sonra der ki: "Allah'ım! Yezid'e laneti yenile." (Ehli Sünnet alimlerinin büyüklerinden, Nakşibendi njeşayı-hınm ulularından lmam-ı Rabbani (k.s.) Hazretleri, Mektubatı Seri fesinde buyuruyorlar ki: "Lanet kişinin ya itikadına veya ameline olur. Kafir olarak öldüğü kesin olarak bilinmeyen birine lanet caiz değildir. Eğer bu kimse kötü bir fiil işledi ise, onun da ameline lanet edilir; itikadına ve şahsına lanet edilmez. Yezld de bu sınıfa girenlerdendir. Kötü olan ameline lanet caiz ise de şahsına lanet caiz değildir.) Hazreti Muâviye (R.A.) Hakkında Dilini Korumalı Kişi, Hazreti Muâviye (r.a.)'a karşı dilini korumalıdır. Hazreti Muâviye (r.a.)ı tabi olduğu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine ve sahabeliğine tazim etmelidir. Hazreti Muâviye (r.a.) vahiy kâtibiydi. Daha önce geçmiş bir çok fütuhatın sahibiydi. Hazreti Ömer Faruk (r.a.) ile Osman Zinnureyn (r.a.)'ın âmillerindendi (vali ve komutanlarındandı). Lakin Muâviye (r.a.) Hazretleri içtihadında hata etti. Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin sohbetinin • bereketiyle Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onu bağışladı. (Müctehidler. hatada edebilir, isabet de edebilir. Hatta müctehidler ictihadlarında hata etseler bile bir sevâb alırlar.) Kelâm ilminin âlimlerden olan El-Hayyat buyurdular. Beni, ancak bir çocuk susturabildi. O genç: -"Muâviye (r.a.) hakkında ne buyuruyorsun?" dedi. Ben: -"Onun hakkında konuşmam, sükût ederim," dedim. 0 genç: -"Oğlu Yezid hakkında ne dersin?" dedi. Ben: -"Lanet okurum," dedim. O genç: -"Onu sevenler hakkında ne dersin?" dedi. -"Lanet okurum," dedim. Genç: -"İftira! Muhakkak ki, Muâviye (r.a.)da oğlunu sevmez-di"dedi. Ravzatü'l-Ahbâr'da böyledir. Karşı Taraf Müstahak Değilse, Lanet Sahibine Döner Sonra bilki, eğer kendisine lanet okunan kişi, lanete ehil değilse, yani laneti hakketmemiş ise o lanet, muhakkak ki, laneti okuyan kişiye döner. İsmiyle bir mü'mine lanet okumak, onu öldürmek gibidir. Kişi malından herhangi bir şeye lanet okursa, Allah o malın bereketini kaldırır. Allahü Teâlâ'nın mahlûkâtından hiçbir şeye lanet okunmaz. Ne câmidât, ne hayvan ve ne de insana hiçbir şeye lanet okunmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Allah dünyaya lanet etsin, dediği zaman, dünya, Ailah, Rabbine âsî olanlara lanet etsin, der. Kişiye gereken lanet okuma yerine, Allah'ın zikri ve teşbih ile meşgul olmaktır. Çünkü zikir ve teşbihte sevap vardır. Lanete müstehak olsa bile birine lanette sevap yoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Cehennem ateşini gördüm. Buradakilerin çoğu kadınlardı. Çünkü kadınlar, fazlaca küfürde bulunurlar, Denildi ki: -Allah'a mı küfrederler. Resülüllah buyurdu: -Hayır! kocalarının iyiliğine nankörlük ederek küfiranı nimette bulunurlar. Eğer sen bir ömür boyu bunlardan birine iyilikte bulunsan, sonra da senden bir şey görse, 'senden hiçbir şey görmedim', der." Hazreti Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: " Kim ilmi olmadan fetva verirse, yer ve gök melekleri ona lanet etsin. Ali El-Belhî'nin kızı kendisine, boğazdan çıktığı zamanki kusmadan sordu. 0 da Abdestin yenilenmesinin gerekli olduğuna dair fetva verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini rüyâ'da gördü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ona: -"Hayır! Ya Ali, ağız dolusu kusarsa abdest alması gerekir?" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine Ali EI-Belhî Hazretleri: -"Ben anladım ki, fetvaları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine arzetmek gerekir. Bundan sonra ebediyyen nefsimi, fetva vermekten alıkoydum," buyurdular. Ravza'da da böyle buyurdu. Yahudilerin Küfürleri Ne Kötüdür? "Ne kadar çirkindir o," nekre, mensûb'tur ne kötü oldu" fiilinin failini tefsir etmektedir. Yani ne kötü şeydir. "sattılar," Sıfattır. satmak ve karşılıkla alış veriş manasınadır. Burada murad edilen manâ birincisidir. "Onunla," Yani bu şey sebebiyle. Kendi nefislerini," Nefislerinden murad imanlarıdır. Nefsi imanın yerine koydu. Nefis ilim ve onunla amel etmek için yaratıldı, ilim ve amelde muteber olan da iman olduğunu insanlara duyurmak içindir. Yahûdîler, küfür ile imanı değiştirdiklerinden, sanki kendi nefislerini onunla değiştirdiler. Kişiliklerini sattılar. Burada zemme mahsus olan şudur: "Allah'ın indirdiklerini inkar etmeklikleri" Yani beraberinde olan Tevrat tasdik eden kitabın hakikatına vakıf olduktan sonra onu inkâr etmeleri, demektir. "bâğiy oldukları halde, (Kafa tutarak ve kıskanarak)," inkâr etmelerinin illeti budur. Yani hased ederek, kıskanarak ve kendileri için olmayan şeyleri isteyerek inkâr ettiler. Hased eden (kıskanan) kişi, hased ettiği kişiden olup kendi nefsi için olmayan şeylerin onda değil de kendisinde olmasını istemektir. Bu kıskanılan şey, makam, mevki, ev, bark, güzel bir haslet, başarı ve bunlara benzer maddî ve manevî bir nimet olabilir, Bâğiy, başkasının sahib olduğu şeyleri çekemediği için, zorla onlara el koyan zâlim kimsedir. Manâ, İmanlarının karşığılında sattıkları şey, ne kötü bir şeydir. Bağiyliğin illeti, yapılan işlerin onun için yapılmasıdır. "Allah'ın indirmekliğinden," veya Allah'ın indirmesi üzerine hased ettiler. Çünkü, yani hased etmek, (harfi cerri) ile kullanılır. "Kendi fazlü kereminden," O, Allah'ın indirdiği vahiy'dir. "Dilediğinin üzerine," Yani Allah'ın dilediği ve seçtiği kişilere indirmesini, şip a "kullarından," Risâlet yükünü kaldırmaya ehil olanlardan. Burada kul'dan murad Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleridir. Yahûdîler, âhirzaman pey¬gamberine inanıyorlardı ve onun çıkmasını temenni ediyorlardı. Yahûdîler, âhirzaman peygamberinin İshâk Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdından olacağını zannediyorlardı. Âhirzaman peygamberi Hazreti İsmail'in zürriyetinden gelince, Yahûdîler, onu kıskandılar. Peygamberlik işinin İsrâiloğullarının elinden başkasına geçmesini, kerih (çirkin ve kötü) görüp kabullenemediler. İmcili "İşte bu yüzden uğradılar," Yani iltibas ederek dön¬düler. "Gadab ile," olan, "Gazap üstüne (gazaba değdiler)." Yani gadaba müstahak oldular. Birbirinin müteradifidir. Lanet üzerine lanettir. Küfür üzerine küfre düştüler. Çünkü onlar-hakkı inkâr edip, ona karşı bağıy oldular. "Ve kâfirler için vardır." Yani onlar için vardır. Zamir gelmesi gereken yerde ismi zahirin gelmesi, onların inkârlarının ve bu katı inkârlarından dolayı, gadaba müstehak olduklarını beyan etmek içindir."Mühin (Can yakıcı) azap vardır." Bununla onların ihaneti murad edilmekte ve onların zilletleri kasdedilmektedir. Onların, Allahü Teâlâ'nm indirdiklerini inkâr etmelerinin asıl sebebi, vahyin kendilerine inmemesinin, yani Kur'ân-ı Kerimin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine inmesini çekememelerinden kaynaklanmaktaydı. (1/180) Kendilerinin insanlardan daha fazîletli ve üstün olduklarını iddia etmelerinden dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini ve ona inen kitabı küçümseyip, iman etmediler. Bu âyeti kerime, mü'minlerin azabının edeblendirme ve temizleme olduğuna ve kâfirlerin azabının ise, aşağılama ve şiddetli bir cezalandırma olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Dünyevî ve uhrevî bütün mertebeler, Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬lerinin feyzinden, fazîlet ve keremindendir. Hiç kimsenin buna itiraz etme hakkı yoktur. Kimse, ilâhî Iütuflan kıskanmamalıdır. Zîrâ, peygamberlik ve velayet gibi kemâlât (olgunluklar), çalış¬makla elde edilen makamlar değildir. Peygamberlik makamı insanın çok çalışmakla kendisine ulaşabileceği bir makam değildir. İhtimamın kemali, peygamberlikte, yani gönderilme işinde. İlâhî bir husûsiyyet ve Allah'ın seçmesindendir. İlimde aşikâr olan müsbet tecellilerin bizzat bir peygamberde sabit ve hâsıl olmasındandır. İşte en mukaddes feyiz budur. Amma velayet mertebesi ise, o da kesbîlik olmaksızın ilâhî bir tahsisdir. Belki bütün makamlar böyle husûsî ve Allah vergisidir. Kesbî değildir. Mukaddes feyizden muayyen kişi için hâsıl olurlar. Velayet derecesinin tedrîcî olarak gelişmesi, meydana gelmesinin bazı şartlara ve sebeblere bağlı olması, bu işin hakikati kendisine örtülü olan kişiler, onun kesbî ve çalışmakla olduğunu zannetmektedirler. İşin hakikati böyle değildir. Bundan dolayı, kıskanmanın bir manâsı yoktur. Lakin cahiller, hallerinin tahkikinde, dillerini dedikodulara bulaştırıp, kalbten bu işin hakikat ve takvasından uzak durmaktadırlar. Hiç eğrisiz ve yanlışsız olarak, kulun derecesinin yükselmesi, kemâl derecesinin izhârı için sünnettüllah: Allahü Teâlâ'nın Cemâl ehlinin, Celâl ehline şefaat kılmasıdır. Hâfiz buyurdu: Bütün çimenler gül açtı. Her yanan kandilde Mustafa (s.)'in yakıt ve tutuşturması var. Hikâye Hikâye olunur. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.), Şems-i Tebrizî'yi kaybettiğinde, onu hararetle aradı. Şehirleri dolaştı. Bir gün. Şeyh Selâhaddin Zerkûb Hazretlerinin kuyumcu dükkanının önünden geçti. Şeyh Hazretleri, Mevlânâ'ya: -"Gelî Ey Mevlânâ gel!," dedi. Mevlânâ dükkana girdi. Şeyh ona: -"Neden dolaşıyorsun? Ve neden inliyorsun?" diye sordu. Mevlânâ: -"Fefekî (kainat şemsini) güneşini kaybettiği zaman, ayrılık zulmetinden (karanlığından) kurtulmak için dönmeye başlar," dedi. Şeyh ona: -"Senin güneşin benimP'dedi. Mevlânâ ona: -"Sen, benim güneşim olduğunu nereden biliyorsun?"diye sordu. Bunun üzerine Şeyh Hazretleri, Mevlânâ'ya Şeyh Şem-seddin'in kendisini ulaştırdığı mertebeleri haber verdi. Bunun üzerine Mevlânâ, Şeyh Hazretlerinin elini öptü ve ondan Özür diledi. Mevlânâ şöyle buyurdu: -"Benim (şemsim) güneşim, önce bana astarını gösterdi, şimdi de yüzünü göstermektedir." Mevlânâ onun yanında çalışmaya başladı. Bunu işiten Mevlânâ'nın bazı tabileri, onu kıskandılar ve onu öldürmeyi murad ettiler. Mevlânâ, onların üzerine oğlu Sultan Veledi gönderdi. Şeyh buyurdular: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bana yer ve gök kalbi kadar bir kudret verdi. Eğer ben istesem Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kudretiyle hemen helak ederim. Lakin evlâ olan, onlara tahammül etmemiz ve onların islâh olmaları için dua etmemizdir," dedi. Bunun üzerine şeyh Hazretleri dua etti. Sultan Veled onların şerrinden emin oldu. Onların kalbleri yumuşadı, hepsi tevbe ve istiğfar ettiler. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Kıskançlıktan kendini terbiye et. Kıskanç bir gönül ve kıskanç bir dil kişiyi toprağa yetiştirir. Altın toprak, üstün toprak. Onun için hasedi bırak. Peygamberlerin ve evliyanın halleri böyledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu mübarek hadîs-i şeriflerini görmüyor musun? Ey Allahıml Kavmime hidâyet ver! Onlar bilmiyorlar." Ashab (r.a.) Hazretleri nefsin ahlâklarının elinden kan ağlıyorlardı. Sahabeler, aşağılayıcı azabdan ve ayrılık bağından kurtulmak için sürekli Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine, o kötülenen vasıflardan nasıl kurtulacaklarını, zahir ve bâtınlarını nasıl temizleyeceklerini soruyorlardı. "Ve onlara denildiği zaman," Yani, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin ashabı, Medine ve çevresinde oturan Yahudilere, (iman edin) dedikleri zaman, demektir. Lam'ın manası intiha ve tebliğ'dir. "Allah ne indirdiyse ona iman edin." Bütün İlâhî kitablara iman edin. "Onlar biz iman ediyoruz, dediler." Yani imâna devam etmekteyiz. "Biz kendimize indirilene (iman ederiz)." Onunla Tevrat ve Isrâiloğullan peyamberlerine indirilenleri murad ediyorlardı. Onun hükümlerinin takrir ve onu ders olarak işlemelerini kasdediyorlardı. Çünkü bundan başka bir şey onlara inmemiştir. Sadece kendilerine İndirilene isnad ettiler. Zîrâ bir peygambere indirilen İlâhî kitab, o peygamberin ümmetine indirilmiş sayılır. Onlara ayrıca indirilmesi gerekmez. Onun için Yahüdîler, bize indirilene iman ettik, dediler."Ve" Onlar, Ve ondan başkasına küfrederler." Yani kendilerine indirilenin dışındaki İlâhî kitabları inkâr ettiler. "Halbuki O" (l/i 81) Yani, halbuki Tevrâtın dışındaki kitab. "Hakk' ve gerçektir." Gerçek manâ'da hak adına lâyık olan bu kelime, mutlak manâda kendisi için kullanılan bir kelimedir. "Oysa yanlarındaki Tevrat'ı tasdik edici bir kitab," Tevrâttan kendisi için hale muhalif olmayan. Hak ve âmirde te'kiden haldir. Hakk'da fiil manâsı yoktur. Hal sahibi zamir olup, kelâm ona delâlet etmektedir. Yani, onu hakk kabul edip tasdik edicidir. Yani Kur'an-ı Kerim, onların elinde bulunan Tevrâta mu¬vafık bir haldedir. Burada Yahudilerin sözlerini reddetmektedir. Zîrâ onlar, Tevrâta muvafık olan, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i inkâr etmekle, Tevrâtı inkâr etmiş olurlar. Sonra onlara itiraz edildi. Onların Tevrâtta iman ettiklerini iddia etmeleriyle beraber birçok peygamberleri öldürdürdüler. Tevrâtta peygamberleri öldürmeye yol yoktur. Allah onlara şöyle itiraz etti: "Söyle (de ki,)" Ey Habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Allah, tarafından onları susturmak için söyle. Onların sözleri ve işlerinin arasındaki zıtlığı beyan etmektedir. Öyleyse neden?" Bu kelimenin aslı dir. Buradaki lam harfi ta'lil için istifham için olan 'nın üzerine dâhil oldu. İstifham ile haberiyyenin arasını tefrik etmek için mim'den sonra gelen elif düştü. "Peki ne diye daha önce Allah'ın peygamberlerini öldürüyordunuz?" İstikbâl sığası, (fiili muzâri) mazî hali hikâye etmek içindir. Bu cümle mahzûf olan şartın cevabıdır. Yani, "Onlara de ki, Yaî eğer siz iddia ettiğiniz gibi Tev¬râta iman ediyorsanız, hangi şeyden dolayı daha önce Allah'ın peygamberlerini öldürüyordunuz?" Tevrâtta, peygamber öldür¬mek haramdır. Burada babalarının yapmış oldukları iş, kendilerine isnâd edildi. Yani öldürülme işi (o işi yapan Yahudilerin) oğullarına isnad edildi. Babalar ile oğullar arasında bir bağlantı olduğu içindir. Ebû'1-Leys Tefsirinde buyurdu: Bu âyeti kerime, bir isyana razı olan kişi onu işlemiş gibi olduğuna delildir. Çünkü Yahudiler, babalarının yapmış oldukları (peygamberleri öldürme) işlerine razı idiler. Allah onlara: ' "Peki ne diye daha önce Allah'ın peygamberlerini öldürüyordunuz?" dedi. "Eğer gerçek müminler iseniz." Mahzûf şartın cevabıdır. Geçen manâ'ya delâlet etmesi içindir. Yani, eğer siz mü'min iseniz, neden peygamberleri öldürdünüz? Onlara itirazda ve onları susturmakta ilzamı tekid ve şiddetli bir tehdid içindir. Mü'min Ve Akıllı, Buzağıyı İlah Edinmez Meali şerifi: Celâlim hakkı için, Mûsâ size beyyinelerle gelmişti de, arkasından tuttunuz, danaya taptınız. Siz o zâlimlersiniz!...9Z Bir vakit: - "Size verdiğimiz Kitâb'ı kuvvetle tutun ve dinleyin!" diye Tûr'u tepenize kaldırıp, mîsâkımzi aldık. - "Dinledik, isyan ettik!" dediler ve küfürleriyle danayı kalblerinde iliklerine işlettiler. - "Eğer" de; "sizler mü'minlerseniz îmânınız size ne çirkin şeyler emrediyor!.."93 Tefsiri: "Celâlim hakkı için Mûsâ size beyyinelerle (belgelerle) geldi." Onları susturmanın ve azarlamanın tamamı içindir. Emrin altına girmektedir. ÜJ kelimesinin başındaki lam, kasem {yemin manâsını ifade etmek) içindir. Yani, Allah'a yemin olsun ki, gerçekten Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, size, asâ, yedi beyzâ, denizin infilak etmesi ve Dunlara benzer alık müzicelere iltimas ederek geldi. "Sonra siz tuttunuz o buzağıya taptınız." Buzağıyı İlâh edindiniz. "Onun arkasından," Yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, size bu mucizeleri getirdikten sonra. Rütbe'de terâhî içindir. Onların yapmış olduğu işlerin en çirkinliğine delâlet etmektedir. "Siz işte o zâlimlersiniz." Bu cümle, siz edindiniz, tuttunuz," fiilinin zamirinden haldir. Yani, siz buzağıya taptınız. Bu haliniz ile siz ibâdeti, olması gereken yerden başka yere koyanlar olduğunuz halde, demektir. "Ve bir zamanlar, sizin misâkınızı aldık." Sizden and (söz) aldık. "Ve Tûr'u tepenize (üstünüze) kaldırdık." Dağı üstünüze kaldırıp size şöyle dedik: "Bizim size verdiğimiz kitaba kuvvetle sarılın (tutun)," Sıkı sıkıya sanlın, büyük bir çalışma ile tutunun. "Ve dinleyin." Tevrâtm içinde olanları, kabul ve taat kulağıyla dinleyin. "Dediler," Sen burada onlara, Tevrat kabul edin ve dinleyin denildiği zaman onlar, ne dediler? Denilmektedir. Bu mukadder sorunun cevabı olarak şöyle buyuruldu: Onlar dediler ki: "Biz işittik," Senin sözünü işittik; ama itaat etme kulağıyla değil. "Ve isyan ettik." Senin emrine isyan ettik. Eğer başımızın üstünde havada duran dağın korkusu olmasaydı, biz zahirde kabul etmezdik. Onların seleflerinin hali böyle olunca, onların (yahudilerin) haleflerinden (sonra gelenlerinden) nasıl iman etmeleri düşünülür? Firdevsî buyurdu: Cevherlerin özü ne aceb ki, kötülük için akmakta o güzel gözlerden. Ve böylece toprak olmaktadır. Yahudilerin Kalbleri Sığır Sevgisiyle Doludur Ve içtiler," Yani halbuki onlar gerçekten (iliklerine kadar işlettiler.) "Kalblerinde, (yüreklerinde)" İçmenin ve beslemenin olduğu mekânı beyan içindir. Burası, "Yetimlerin zulmen mallarını yiyenler, muhakkak karınlarında sırf bir ateş yerler ve yarın bir çılgın ateşe yaslanırlar.4710" Âyeti gibidir. "Buzağıyı" Yani Buzağının sevgisini. Burada muzâf hazfedildi. "Kalbinde şunu besledi," demek, yani, içmenin beslenmenin mahalline yaydı, onu içinde besledi, demektir. Veya boyanın elbisenin (kumaşın) içine karıştığı gibi, karıştı demektir. Ona içirdi demenin hakikati, onu ona içici kıldı demektir. Manâ ise, onlar, buzağının sevgisini içtiler. Buzağının sevgisi, suyun içlerine nüfuz etmesi gibi sirayet etti. Suyun bütün hücrelerine dağılması gibi buzağının sevgisi de onların bütün benliğini kapladı, demektir. Râğib (Isfehânî) buyurdu. Onların adetle-rindendir. Bir şeyin sevgisinin ifrad derecesini veya buğzunun doruk noktasını kalbde beyan etmek istediklerinde, onunla ^.ı^js "içme" ismini istiare olarak kullanırlar. Zîrâ içmek, bedende daha güzel bir şekilde dağılmakta ve yayılmaktadır. Bundan dolayı doktorlar^Su, gıda ve ilaçlan bedene dağıtandır, dediler. Küfürleri sebebiyle," Yani bunu gerektiren geçmiş küfürleri sebebiyle, demektir. Denildi ki, onlar mücessem ve hulul bir halde idiler. Onlar ondan daha acâib ve hoş bir cisim görmediler. O buzağı onların kalblerine yerleşti. Samiri onu onlara hoş gösterdi. Buzağıya ibâdetin halâvet ve tatlılığı kalblerinde küfürleri için mecaz kılındı. Kissa'da (şöyle buyrulmaktadır:) (1/182) Muhakkak Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kavmine çıktığı zaman onlara, buzağıyı yakmalarını ve buzağının külünü soğutup akan bir bir nehre savurmalarını emretti. O gün, o buzağıdan hiçbir şey kalmadı, hepsini nehre attılar. O buzağının külü, akan suya atılınca onlara, o sudan için denildi. İçinde buzağı sevgisi olan kişilerde, altınların sarılığı ve parıltısı bıyıklarının üzerinde görülmeye başladı. "De," Hazır olan yahudileri azarlamak için söyle. Reislerinin hallerinin açıklamasının ardından söyle. Çünkü onlar, o reislerine uymaktadırlar. Onlardan türeyen herkes kendilerinden önce geçenlerin ardından gitmektedir. "Ne kötüdür o." Ne kötü şeydir "Onu size emrediyor." O şeyi size emrediyor. "Sizin imanınız." Tevratta size indirilen şeyler ile Sizi çağırması yeterlidir. Burada zem ile mahsus olan şey mahzûf tur. Yani onların, biz duyduk, işittik ve isyan ettik sözlerinden zikredilenler ve onların buzağıya tapmaları, demektir. İşin imâna isnâd edilmesi, onları rezil etmek ve onlarla alay etmek içindir. Onlara imânın izafe edilmesi, onların imanlarının hakikî olmadığını ilan etmek içindir. Onu Allahü Teâlâ şöyle beyan ettiği gibi: "Eğer siz (gerçekten) mümin kimseler iseniz." Eğer gerçekten Tevrâta inanıyorsanız. Zîrâ, Tevrata iman, bu çirkinliklerin yapılmasına asla müsâde etmez ve bunlara yol vermez. Öyleyse siz kesinlike Tevrat'a iman eden kişiler değilsiniz. İman Amel İle Anlaşılır Bu âyeti kerimede tahkîken bilindi ki: "Kim mü'min olduğunu iddia ederse onun fiilinin (iş ve hareketlerinin) sözlerini doğrula¬ması gerekir." Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.)Hazretleri buyurdular: Sofuların (ta¬savvuf ehlinin) kendisiyle halktan ayrıldıkları tevhid, vatanlarda ayağın hudus ve huruçta ifradda olmasıdır. Bütün harpleri kesmektir. Bildiğini ve bilmediğini kesmektir. Her şeyin yerine Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerini koyabilmektir. Fârisî beyt tercümesi: Tevhidi isteyene el ve ayak titremektedir. Onlardan sonra âlemlerde vahdet ân be ân doğmaktadır. Efendimiz(s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular. Müjdeci, Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'ın huzuruna girip, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın hayatta olduğunu müjdelediğinde, Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın ona ilk sorusu şuydu: -"Onu hangi din üzere buldun?" Müjdeci: -"İslâm dini üzere" dedi. Bunun üzerine Yakûb Aleyhisselâm: -"İşte şimdi sen bana müjde getirdin! Ve işte Yakub'un üzerine nimet tamam oldu" buyurdu. Bilki tevhid asılların aslıdır. Kabulün dayanağıdır. Bütün hataları siler ve atâ (ilâhî vergileri) celbeder. Dihyetü'I-Kelbfnin (R.A.) Müslüman Oluşu Hikâye olunur; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Dihyetü'1-Kel-bî'nin Müslüman olmasını istiyordu. Çünkü onun emrinin altında, yediyüzbin kişilik bir ailesi vardı. Eğer Müslüman olsa bütün ailesi Müslüman olacaktı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle dua ediyorlardı: Allahım Dihyetül-Kelbî'ye İslâmı nasib et" Dihyetül-Kelbî Müslüman olmaya niyyetlendiği zaman, Allahü Teâlâ bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine bildirdi. Sabah namazından sonra idi. Cebrail (a.s.) geldi. Şöyle buyurdu: -"Allah sana selâm ediyor. Şu an Dihyetü l-Kelbî senin huzuru¬na gelmek üzeredir, diyor." Câhiliyet döneminde Müslümanların kalbinde Dihyetü'I-Kelbi'ye karşı bir şey vardı. Müslümanlar bunu işitince Dihyetül-Kelbî'nin aralarına katılma-larını hoş karşılamadılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Sahabelerin Dihyetü'l-Kelbiye karşı bu tutumlarını ve onu sevmediklerini biliyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, sahabelere, Dihye'ye karşı sağlam olun, onu sıcak karşılayın. Beni onunla yalnız bırakıp giderseniz, onun kalbini İslâm'dan soğutur, demeyi demeyi ihmal etmedi. Dihye, Mescide girdiğinde, sırtındaki cübbesini çıkartıp, yere Dihye'nin oturması için altına serdi. Ve ona, cübbesinin üzerine oturmasını işaret etti. Dihye Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin cübbesini yerden kaldırdı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin bu kereminden dolayı, Dihye ağlamaya başladı. Dihye, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin cübbesini yerden kaldırdı. O mübarek cübbeyi kokladı ve öptü. Sonra büyük bir saygı ile başının üzerine koydu. Gözlerine ve yüzüne sürdü. Dihye: -"Ya Rasûlellah! İslâm'ın (İslama girmenin) şartlan nelerdir? Bana söyleyin," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -" Senin önce Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Rasûlüdür." demendir, dedi. Dihye büyük bir aşk ile tevhid kelimesini söyledi. Sonra Dihye ağlamaya başladı. Çok şiddetli bir ağlama tuttu onu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) sordular: -"Ey Dihye! Sen İslâm ile şereflendin bu ağlamak nedir?" Dihye: -"Ya Rasûlellah! Ben büyük ve fahiş bir hata işledim. Rabbine söyle benim günahlarımın keffareti nedir acaba? Rabbim bana nefsimi öldürmeyi emrederse öldüreyim, eğer bana bütün malımı sadaka olarak dağıtmamı emrederse günahlarıma keffâret olması için dağıtayım!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri sordu¬lar: -"Ey Dihye nedir bu günahın?" Dihye: -"Ben Arabların Meliklerindendim. Kızlarımın olmasından ve onların da kocaya varmalarını kendime ar ve ayıp gördüm. Doğan kız çocuklarımı öldürdüm. Bu şekilde tam yetmiş tane kız çocuğumu kendi ellerimle öldürdüm." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buna hayret ettiler. Bir şey demedi. Sükût etti. O anda Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. Ve: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Allah, sana selâm ediyor. Ve buyuruyor ki: Dihye'ye söyle, İzzettim ve Celâlim hakkı için sen: Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Rasûlüdür" dediğin zaman ben seni aff ve mağfiret ettim. Senin altmış yıllık günahlarını örttüm ve senin aitmiş yıllık kötülüklerini bağışladım. Nasıl kız çocuklarını öldürmeni bağışlamam?" dedi. (1/183) Bunun üzerine ağlamaya başladılar. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Allahım! Dihye bir kere şehâdet kelimesi getirmekle ve "Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Rasûlüdür" demekle sen bağışladın. Çok kere şehâdet kelimesini getiren, doğru söz ve hâlis (ihlaslı) iş yapan (amel işleyen) mü'minler için nasıl bağışlanmazlar? (Mü!minler acaba nasıl bir ilâhî mağfiret ve rahmete nail olacak¬lardır?) Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Allahı zikret. Ondan sana "Ey kulum bana dön" emri gelme¬den önce. Sadî buyurdu: Kıyamette kahr hitabı geldiğinde peygamberlerin mazereti vardır. Ben de Allah'ın rahmet ve mağfiretini ümid ediyorum. Dünya Hayatını En Çok Seven Yâhûdîlerdir Meal-i şerifi: Deki: - "Allah yanında ahiret evi (cennet) başkalarının değil de, hâsseten sizin ise -eğer davanızda sâdıksanız- haydi ölümü ümniye edinin /canınıza minnet bilin!"M Fakat ellerinden çıkan işler dururken, onu hiçbir zaman temenni edemezler. Allah bilir o zâlimleri!95 Her halde onları, insanların hayata en harisi-müşriklerden de haris- bulacaksın. Her biri arzu eder ki, bin sene muammer olsa (ömür sürse)... Halbuki, muammer olmak kendisini azabtan uzaklaştıracak değil!... Allah görüyor; onlar neler yapıyorlar... Tefsiri: De ki; Allah yanında ahiret yurdu (cennet), eğer size mahsus îse," yani cennet. "Allah katında," Haber'de zarfı istikrardır. Yani sizin için: "Hâlis, yalnızca sizin için" jiiîı kelimesinden haldir. Yani sadece size mahsûs ve sadece teslim edilmiş ise, "İnsanlardan başka," Nasb 'mahalli'dir. İnsanların dışında size halis, yani: Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ashabının dışında sadece size mahsus ise. kelimesinin lamı and içindir. Bu hususiyet için kullanılır. Meselâ: Bu insanların dışında bana aittir. Yani: Bu bana mahsustur, (başkasının bunda nasibi yoktur) demektir. Manâ: Eğer siz cennete girecek olan kişilerin sadece Yahûdîler olduğuna inanıyorsanız: (Öyleyse) ölümü temenni edin, canınıza minnet bilin" Yani ölümü sevin. Ölümü, candan, gönülden, kalb ve dil ile isteyin. Ve şöyle dua edin: "Allahım! Bizim canımızı al." Zira cennete gireceğine yakînen inanan bir kişi, ona iştiyak duyar ve cennete girmek ister. Nimetlere kavuşmak için süratle temenni eder. Yüklerin ve üzüntülerin karar kıldığı dünyadan kurtulup cennete girmek ister. Zîrâ cennete girebilmek için mutlaka ölmek lâzım. Ölmeden kimse cennete giremez. Öyleyse ey Yahûdîler, ölümü isteyin. "Eğer sizler iddianızda sadık iseniz." Siz cennetin size "hâs olduğunda sâdık iseniz ölümü isteyin. Temenni'nin aslı, nefisten (içten) bir şeyi takdir etmektir. Çoğun¬lukla, temenni hakikati olmayan şeyler için kullanılır. "Ve onu elbette temenni edemeyecekler." Ölümü. "ebediyyen, (hiçbir zaman)." Yani gelecek zamanların hiç birinde temenni etmeye¬ceklerdir. Gelecek zamanın hepsinin adıdır. kelimesi de (mazi'nin) geçmiş zamanların hepsinin adı olduğu gibi. Burada 'nin ebediyet için olmadığına delildir. Zîrâ, Yahûdîler, dünyada iken ölümü temenni etmeyeceklerdir. Amma âhirette azabı görünce, orada ölümü temenni edeceklerdir. "Elleriyle takdim ettikleri şeyler sebebiyle (Ellerinden çıkan işler dururken)" Cehennem ateşine girmeyi icâbettirecek günahlar işlemeleri sebebiyle ölümü temenni edemez-ler. 0 günahlar: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ni ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i inkâr etmeleri ve Tevrâtı tahrif etmeleri gibi günahlardır. Burada hususiyetle "eller" kelimesinin zikredilmesi, yapılan günahların özellikle el ile işlenmesi sebebiyledir. El, insanın diğer azalarının (organlarının) arasında, umûmî iş yapan ve bütün menfaatlerin kaynağıdır. Bundan doayı, bazen el, kişi manâsında ve bazan da, kudret manasında kullanıldı. "Allah bilir o zalimleri." Allah, Yahudileri, ve onların yapmakta olduğu amelleri iyi bilmektedir. Bu onlar için bir tehdittir. Ve Yahudiler Ölümü Temmeni Edemediler Rivayet olundu: Yahudiler, ölümü temenni etmiş olsalardı, bütün tükrüklerini ağızlarında toplayacaklardı. Böyle yapan bir Yahûdî hemen o saatte can çekişir ve ölürdü. Yeryüzünde hiçbir Yahûdî kalmazdı. Böyle yapan her Yahûdî mutlaka ölürdü. "Onu hiçbir zaman temenni edemeyecekler" âyeti kerimesi bir mucizedir; gayb'tan haber vermedir. Yine Cenâb-ı Allah'ın bunu "asla yapamazsınız, diye haber vermesi gibi. Eğer Yahûdîlerden herhangi birinde ölümü temenni etmesi vaki olsaydı, haber bize gelirdi. O'nun ölüm haberi meşhur olurdu. Eğer sen, Ölümü temenni etmek, kalb ile olur. Kalb ile olan bir şey ise onların yapıp yapmadıkları bizce zahir olmaz. Belki de Yahûdîler ölümü temenni etmişlerdir, dersen cevaben derim ki: Temenni etmek, kalb'in amellerinden değildir. Temenni kişinin diliyle "keşke benim için şu olsaydı," diye dil ile söyleceği bir şeydir. Nâfi'den rivayet olundu: Bir Yahûdî yanımızda oturdu. Bizimle münâkaşa ediyordu. Bize: -"Sizin kitabınızda ölümü temenni etmek var. Ben ölümü temenni ediyorum, bana bir şey olmuyor, hani ölmüyorum," dedi. İbni Ömer (r.a.) Hazretleri, onun konuşmasını işitti. İbni Ömer (r.a.) Hazretleri, evine gitti. Eline kılıcını alıp dışarıya çıktı. İbni Ömer (r.a.) Hazretlerini eli kılıçlı gören Yahûdî kaçmaya başladı. Kaçan Yahûdînin ardından İbni Ömer (r.a.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Allah'a yemin ederim ki, eğer ona yetişseydim kesinlikle onun boynunu vururdum. Bu câhil Yahûdî zannetti ki, ölümü temenni etmeme, her zamanki Yahudiler içindir. Oysa bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini görüp tanıdıktan sonra inatla¬rından dolayı o inanmayan ve onu inkâr eden yahudîler içindir." Eğer sen: "Mü'minler de cennetin sadece mü'minlere has olduğunu, kendilerinden başka kimsenin girmeyeceği üzerine icma ettiler. Amma mü'minlerden hiç kimse ölümü temenni etmemektedir. Bununla yahudîlere nasıl delil getirilebilir?" der¬sen: cevaben derim ki: Mü'minler, mü'minlerin cennete gire¬ceklerini söylemektedir. Her bir mü'min kendi nefsinin Allah'ın katında bir fazîlet, şeref ve üstünlüğünü iddia etmemektedir. Yahudilerin iddiası ile mü'minlerin söyledikleri farklı şeylerdir. Çünkü yahudilerden her bir yahudi kendi nefislerinin Allah'ın nezdinde üstünlüğe sahib olduklarını iddia ettiler. Yahûdîler, kendilerinin Allah'ın oğullan ve sevgilileri olduklarını ve cennetin sadece kendilerine mahsus "olduğunu iddia ettiler. (1/184) Oysa insan, sevgilisinin huzuruna varmaktan rahatsız olmaz. Yanına vardığı zaman intikam korkusunu taşımaz. Belki onun sevgisine vuslatı (kavuşmayı) ümid eder. Yahudilere, ölümü temenni edin denildi. Onlar, ölümü temenni etmeyince- onların, iddialarındaki yalanlan ortaya çıkmış oldu. Ölümü Temenni Etmeyin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, ümmetine ölümü temenni etmeyi yasakladı. Ve şöyle buyurdular: Sizden hiçbiriniz ölümü temenni etmesin." Başka bir hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyurdu: "Sizden hiçbiriniz kendisine inen herhangi bir zarardan dolayı j ölümü temenni etmesin. Eğer Muhakkak ölümü isteyecekse, şöyle dua etsin: Allahım! Yaşamak benim için hayırlı olduğu müddetçe beni yaşat (bana uzun ömür ver). Eğer ölüm benim için hayırlı olduğu an ise benim canımı al, diye dua etsin". Mükâtil Buyurdu: Eğer kızlarım ve günahlarım olmasaydı; kesinlikle ölümü ister ve ona koşarak giderdim. Yahudîlere gereken şey yani ölümü temenni etme fikri onlara gerekmez. Sehi bin Abdullah el-Tüsterî Hazretleri buyurdular: Ölüm temenni edilmez. Ölümü ancak üç kişi temenni eder. 1 -Ölümden sonra nelerin olabileceğini bilmeyen câhil. 2-Allah'm kendisi için belirlediği kaderden kaçan kişi, 3-Allah'a müştak olan ve Allah'a kavuşmayı seven kişiler Ölümü temenni ederler. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: İmtihan anında çalışmadan orada bulunmak ve hevâ'ya, dünyevî arzulara uymak ne kötüdür. Mesnevî'nin sahibinden (Mevlânâ'dan) rivayet olundu. Onun ölümü yaklaştığı zaman, ölüm meleği ona misâl âleminde göründü. Gelip kapının yanında durdu. Mevlânâ, ölüm meleğini görünce şöyle söyledi: "Beri gel! Beri gelî Ey benim canımı Hazreti Sultana götürecek olan sevgili haberci!" Bazı melikler, Ebû Hâzim'a sordular: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne varmanın yolu nasıldır? (Âhirette Allah'a arzedilmenin şekli nasıldır?)" Ebû Hazim Hazretleri: -"İtaatkâr kulun Allahü Teâlâ'ya varmasının şekli, ailesi tarafından çok sevilen ve ailesini seven gaib olmuş kişinin bulu¬nup ailesine teslim edilmesi gibi sevinçli olur. Amma âsî kulun, Allah'a kavuşması ise suç işleyip kaçan bir kölenin sahibi ona kızgın olduğu bir durumda efendisine teslim edilmesi gibi, Allah'a arzedilir. Kolay olmadı. Cihâna geleli, kaçmaya yol bulamadım. Aşktan ötürü bize "kendi elinizle kendinizi tehlikeye atmayın," denildi. 0 zaman tatlı ve acı birbirine karışır. Ölüm Büyük Bir Belâ Ve Öğüttür Ve (iyi) bil ki ölüm, en büyük musîbet ve en büyük belâdır. Ölümden daha büyük olan belâ ve musîbet ise, ölümden habersiz ve gaflet içinde olmak, ölümü anmaktan yüzçevirmek ve ölüm üzerine az tefekkür etmek ve ölüm için ameli terketmektir. Sadece ölüm bile, ibret alacaklar için, ibretler ve tefekkür edecek olanlar için büyük bir düşünme kaynağıdır. Vaiz olarak ölüm yeter," denildiği gibi. Kim ölümü hakîkî olarak zikrederse, dünya arzularından el ve etek çeker. Kişiyi gelecekte ölümü temenni etmekten alıkoyar. İnsanı dünyada olan bütün şeylerde zâhid kılar. Lakin gafil olan kalbler ise, hep vaizlerin uzun uzadıya anlatmalarına süslü kelimelerle meseleyi aktarmalarına muhtaçtırlar. Yoksa, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin: Her canlı ölümü tadacaktır. Âyeti kerimesiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin; Lezzetleri yok edeni çokça zikredin, yani ölümü anın hadîs-i şerifleri bir kişinin gaflet uykusundan uyanmaları için yeterli olurdu. Bu âyeti kerime ve hadîs-i şerifleri dinleyen kişi, onlara bakar, kendine çekidüzen verir ve onunla meşgul olurdu. Akıllı kişiye gereken şey, zoraki ölüm gelip çatmadan önce kendi isteğiyle ölümden sonrası için çalışması ve nefsini ahlâkın rezalet ve sefaletinden kurtarması gerekir. Sadî (k.s.) buyurdu: Ey kardeşi Âkibet topraktır. Önü toprak olan şeylerin, iyi bilki sonu da topraktır. Allahim bizlere yolu kolaylaştır. Yahudiler Müşriklerden Daha Çok Dünyaya Düşkündürler "Elbette onları (yahudileri) insanların en hırslı, en düşkün olanları olarak bulacaksın" Akıllı kişinin bir şeyi bulması, ilim ve bilgi makamına geçer¬lidir. Bilmek demektir. Bulmak, tecrübeden ve benzer-lerinden sonra vaki olan ilim demektir. Cümlenin başındaki lam kasem lamıdır. Yani, Ey Habibim Ahmedî Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Allah'a yemin olsun kil Sen yahudileri insanların en hırslıları olarak göreceksin, demektir. "hayat üzerine, (hayata en düşkün)" Onlar ölümü temenni etmezler. sUi- hayat kelimesinin nekre gelmesi, nevilik (çeşitlilik) içindir. Bu hayat, onların içinde yaşadığı ve özellikle uzamasını istedikleri ve içinde oldukları dünya hayatıdır. Bu hayat mutlak hayattan bir çeşittir. "Ve hatta (yahudileri) müşriklerden bile (dünyaya daha düşkün bulacaksın.)" Manâ itibârı ile makablinin üzerine atıftır. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Yahudiler, insanlardan daha haristirler. Müşrikleri de ayırarak ayrıca zikretti. Halbuki müşrikler de insandırlar? Müşrikler, dünya hayatından başka hayat tanımadıklarından ve dünyaya çok düşkün olduklarından burada ayrıca müşriklerden de daha hırslı denildi. Burada büyük bir tevbih (kınama) vardır. (1/185) Çünkü müşrikler, âhirete inanmamaktadırlar. Müşrikler, dünya hayatından başka bir hayat tanımamaktadırlar. Müşrik¬lerin dünyaya karşı haris olmaları akıldan uzak değildir, onlardan zahid olmaları beklenilmez. Çünkü dünya, müşriklerin cennetidir. Kitab sahibi olan Yahudilerin dünyaya haris olmaktan ve dünya düşkünlüğünde müşriklerden daha haris olmaları kınanacak şeydir. Amellerinin karşılıklarını (yani âhirete) inandığını ikrar eden bir toplumun hakikaten müşriklerden daha haris olmaları gerçekten en büyük kınamayı gerektiren bir haldir. Eğer sen: "Yahûdîlerin dünyaya düşkünlükleri, neden müşrik¬lerin dünyaya düşkünlüklerinden daha çoktur?" dersen cevaben derim ki: Çünkü Yahûdîler, sahib oldukları ilim ile durumlarını ve yapmış oldukları günahlardan dolayı cehennemlik olduklarını ve bundan kaçmanın mümkün olmadığını iyi biliyorlardı. Müşrikler ise, cehennemi bilmiyorlardı. "Onlardan herbiri arzulamak ve istemekteydiler." Onların hırslarını ziyâde beyan etmek için istinaf yoludur. Yani, istiyor, temenni ediyor ve bu müşriklerden her biri arzulamaktadır. Onların her biri bin sene ömür sürmeyi (arzular.)" Onların hayata olan sevgilerini anlatmaktadır. Kendisinde temenni manâsı bulunmaktadır. Yani sanki müşriklerin, "Keşke biz çok uzun bir ömür sürseydik", demektedirler. Kıyas olan "Onlardan herbiri arzulamak ve istemekteydiler." Âyetinde gayb olduğu için, "Eğer Ömür sürseydi," şeklinde gayb şekliyle söylenilmesi gerekirdi. Bu söz; senin: "Elbette yapacağına dair Allah'a yemin etti, sözüne benzemektedir. Bu cümlenin mahalli nasbtır. "sever" fiilinin mamulü olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Her biri temenni etmektedir, cümlesinin manâsı, onlar kendilerine hayatta kalmak ve bakî olmanın kendilerine verilmesini istemektedirler, demektir. İstenen ömür bin senedir. Bu sayı hususiyetle tesbit edilmiştir. Çünkü sebebi ise, mecûsîler yani ateş perestler kendi aralarında, aksırma anında, dilek, temenni ve selâmlaştıklan zaman, "Bin sene yaşa," "Nevruz yaşa," ve "Bin mihricân" gibi söylerlerdi. Bu kelime Acemce (Farsça şöyle söylenir:) "Bin sene yaşa," demektir. Müşrik kelimesinin, mecûsîler için de kullanılması doğrudur. Çünkü onlar, zulmet ve nur diye iki şeyden sözetmek-tedirler. 'Ve değildir," koruyucu değildir. "O" Yani onlardan biri, U"nın ismidir. "Uzaklaştırıcı haberidir. Cümlenin başındaki (harfi zâid) olup tezyini kelâm için gelmiştir, uzaklaştırmak ve kurtarmak demektir. "Azab'dan," ateşten. Uzun yaşamaları," nin failidir. Yani uzun ömürlü olması demektir. "Allah, onların neler yaptığını görüp duruyor." kelimesi, Arab kelâmında, bir şeyin künhünü bilmek ve gerçek manâ'da ondan haberdâr olmaktır. Yani, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, isyan ve küfur'den onların bütün gizliliklerini bilen demektir. Allah'a hiçbir şey gizli kalmaz. Onların yapmış olduğu amel ile Allah, onları cezalandıracaktır. Hiç şüphesiz onlar, dünyada, rüsvây, zillet ve meskenete düşecekler; âhirette ise azab göreceklerdir. Bu dünya hayatı çok seri (hızlı) bir şekilde akıp gidiyor. Bir kişi bin sene ve hatta daha fazla yaşasa bile yine ölecektir. Kim uzun ömrü iyilik için sever ve ömrünü iyilikte harcarsa o kişi kurtuluşa nail olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v) buyurdular: "Ömrü uzun ve ameli güzel olan kişiye ne mutlu." Kim fesad çıkartmak için ömrünün uzun olmasını isterse, o kişi sapıtmıştir. Onun korktuklarından kurtulması mümkün değildir. Ölüm elbette gelecektir. Ümmet icma ettiler ki, ölümün, belirli bir yaşı yoktur, belirli bir eceli (süresi) yoktur ve belirli bir hastalığı yoktur. Bunlar, (ölümün belirli bir yaşı, sûresi, ve hastalığının olmayışı) kişinin sürekli ölüme hazır olup ve ondan korkması içindir. Ölümden sonrası için çalışması gerekir. Salih'in Uyarması Rivayete göre, sâlih kimselerden biri, Medine (veya herhangi bir şehir) surları üzerinde durur ve her gün şöyle seslenirdi: "Ey Medine halkı! Göç başladı! Göç başladı!" derdi. Aradan zaman geçti insanlar onun sesini işitmez oldular. O şehrin emiri o sesin kesilme sebebini sordu. Kendisine: "O öldü," denildi. Şehrin emiri buyurdu: Göçü anıp duruyordu. Derken deveci geldi, devesinin kapısına "ıhtırdı" çöktürdü. Onu yolculuğa hazırlıklı ve uyanık buldu. Zaten emelleri hiçbir vakit onu yolculuktan oyalamamıştı. Ölüm'ün gelip çatması haktır. İnsan her ne kadar uzun yaşa ve ömrü uzasa bile elbette bir gün ölecektir. Ölüm ister istemez bütün canlılara müsâfir olacaktır. Danyâi Aleyhisselâm'ın Gördüğü İbretli Hadise Sarih el-Hattab, Vehb bin Münebbih'ten rivayet etti. O buyurdu. Danyâİ Aleyhisselâm, ıssız bir çölde yürüyordu. Bir ses işitti: -"Ey Danyâİ! Dur! Acâiblikler gör!" Danyal Aleyhisselâm sağma soluna baktı bir şey göremedi. Yine yoluna devam etti. İkinci kere bir ses işitti. Danyal Aleyhisselâm, ikinci ses üzerine durdum, dedi. Bir de ne göreyim bir ev beni kendisine çağırıyor. Ben de o evin içine girdim. Altından yapılmış bir yatak gördüm. Misk ye anber ile donatılmış. Üzerinde ölü bir genç vardı. Genç, ölü değil de sanki uyuyordu. Gencin üzerinde anlatılmayacak vasıfta birçok güzel süs eşyaları, altın ve mücevherat vardı. Sağ elinde altından bir yüzük, başında altından yapılmış taç vardır. Başı ucunda bir kılıç vardı. Yapraktan ve yeşilliklerden daha yeşildi. Bir baktım yataktan bir ses geldi: -"Bu kılıcı al ve üzerindekini oku!" Bunun üzerine ben kılıcı aldım ve üzerindeki yazılan okudum O kılıcın üzerinde şu yazılıydı: -"Bu, Samsam bin Avc bin Unuk bin Âd bin İrem'in kılıcıdır. Ben binyediyüz (1700) sene yaşadım. (1/186) Ben on iki bin cariye (kadın) ile temasta bulundum. Ben kırk bin şehir bina ettim. Ben zulüm, zorbalık ve ahmaklık ile insaf dâiresinden çıktım. Benim hazinelerimin anahtarlarını, dörtyüz katır taşırdı. Dünyanın haracını (vergisini) ben alırdım. Dünya ehlinden benimle münazara edebilecek ve çekişebilecek kimse yoktu. Kimse benim karşıma çıkıp benimle harbedemiyordu. Ben Rubûbiyeti (Rab olduğumu) iddia ettim. Bana açlık isabet etti. Öyle bir duruma düştüm ki, açlığımı gidermek için, bir avuç içi kadarcik bir tane (yenecek maddesi, buğday ve arpa için) bin (1000) kafîz kadar inci (ve altın) verdim. Gün geldi, bunu bulamadım. Bulmaya gücüm yetmedi. Varlığın içinde açlıktan öldüm. Ey dünya ehli! Ölümünüzü zikredin. Hem de çok zikredin. Benden ibret alın. Beni aldattığı gibi, dünya hayatı sizi aldatmasın. Muhakkak ki, ehlim (ailem ve avânelerim) benim günahımdan hiçbir şeyi üzerimden kaldıracak değiller. Kimse benim günah yükümü yüklenmez." Sadî buyurdu: Ey Efendiî Mağrur olma. Ömür tükendi. Ferasetli davran. Zaman geçip gidiyor. Kalbi Yumuşatmanın Yolu Kalbleri katılaşmış olanlar, kalbelerini bir takım işler ile tedâvî etmeleri gerekir. Birincisi: Kendisinde mevcud olan kötü huyları kökünden koparmaktır. Bu da, ilim, vaaz ve zikir meclislerine gitmek, Allah korkusunu kalbine yerleştirmek. Allah'a rağbet etmek ve sâlihlerin (Peygamberlerin, âlimlerin, evliya ve şehidlerin) haber¬lerini (menkıbelerini) okumak ve dinlemekle olur. Bütün bunlar, kalbi yumuşatan, kurtaran ve kalbleri kararmaktan koruyan hususlardır. İkincisi: Ölümü anmaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Lezzetleri yok edeni çokça zikredin yani ölümü anın" hadîs-i şerîfine uyarak, ölümü çok zikretmektir. Ölüm, lezzetleri kestiği gibi, cemaatleri birbirinden ayırır; kız ve erkek çocukları yetim bırakır. Üçüncüsü: Can çekişen ve ölmek üzere olan kişileri müşahede etmektir (yanlarında bulunmaktır). Muhakkak ki, ölmek üzere olan kişiye bakmak, onun sekerâtü'1-mevt (ölüm sarhoşluğu ile kendisini kaybettiği) anı müşahede etmek, nezi' halini yani can verme durumunu görmek ve ölümden sonra suretini, (kabir ve mahşerdeki şeklini) düşünmek, nefisleri dünyanın lezzetlerinden keser, kalbleri, dünyanın sevinçlerinden uzaklaştırır, göz kapakla¬rını uyumaktan ve bedeni istirahat etmekten men eder (egeller), kişiyi amel etmek için uyandırır, kişiyi ziyadesiyle çalışmaya ve yorulmaya sevkeder ve böylece insanı ölüm gelmeden önce ölüme hazırlar. Çünkü o şiddetlilerin en şiddet-lisidir. Ka'b el-Ahbâr Hazretlerine denildi: -"Ey Ka'b! Bize ölümü anlat!" Buyurdu: -"Ölüm diken ağacı gibidir. Ademoğlunun içine girer. 0 ağacın her bir dikeni insanın bir damarını tutar. 0 dikenleri insanın bedeninden çıkartmak için çok kuvvetli ve şiddetli bir adam bütün kuvvetiyle onları çekip çıkartmaktadır. 0 dikenlerden koparılan koparılana, içinde kalan kalana. 0 dikenler kendileriyle beraber insanın belki içini dışına getirirler. İşte ölüm budur. Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Ölüm acısından bir kıl (kadar bir şey) göklerin ve yerin ehlinin üzerine konulsa, hemen hepsi ölürlerdi. Muhakkak ki bunların yetmişi (ölüm acısının yetmiş katı) o günün korkularının yanında daha küçüktür." Allah'a, Meleklerine Ve Peygamberlerine Düşman Olan Kişi Kâfirdir Meal-i şerifi: "Söyle, her kim Cibrîl'e düşman ise, bilsin ki o, o Kur'an'ı senin kalbin üzerine -Allah'ın izniyle- indirdi, önündekileri tasdikleyici ve mü'minlere bir hidâyet ve bişâret olmak için...97 Her kim Allah'a ve Allah'ın meleklerine ve resullerine ve Cibril'e ve Mi'kâTe düşman olursa, bilsin ki Allah, kâfirlerin düşmanıdır.98 hakkl sana âye«er, parlak mu'cizeler indirdik. Öyle ki imân sahasından uzaklaşmış fâsıklardan başkası onlara kafirlik etmez!" Yâ! 0 fâsiklar, hem bunları tanımayacaklar, hem de, ne zaman bir anıd üzerine muahede (sözleşme) yapsalar, her defasında mutlaka içlerinden bir gurûh onu bozup atıverecek, öyle mi? Hatta az bir gurûh değil, ekserisi ahd tanımaz imansızlar!.. Hem Allah tarafından, onlara, beraberlerindekini tasdik¬leyici bir peygamber gelince, eski kitâb verilenlerden bir kısmı, Tevsir Allah'ın Kitabını omuzlarının arkasına attılar; sanki bilmiyor¬larmış gibi de... Söyle; her kim Cebrail'e düşman ise" Yahudilerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e suâlleri ve aldıkları cevab Ve bu ayetlerin nüzul sebebi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Medine'ye teşrif ettikleri, zaman, Fedek Yahûdîlerinden Abdullah bin Suriyâ geldi. Sordu: -"Ey Muhammedi Senin uykun nasıldır? Ben sana âhirzaman peygamberinin uykusunu sormaktayım?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Gözlerim uyur kalbim uyanıktır," buyurdular. Bunun üzerine o yahudî: -"Doğru söyledin! Bana çocuktan haber ver! Çocuk anneden mi olur babadan mı?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Kemik, sinir sistemi ve damarlar, erkekten; kan, et, tırnak ve saç kadındandır!" buyurdu. 0: -"Doğru söyiedin! Bazen çocuk, amcalarına benziyor, kendisinde dayılarından hiçbir benzerlik yok? Bazen de dayılarına benziyor, kendisinde amcalarına çeken hiçbir benzerlik yok, bunun sebebi nedir?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Karı ve kocadan kadınların suyu diğerinin suyundan fazla olursa, çocuk ona çeker!" buyurdu. Yahûdî: -"Doğru söyledin ya Muhammed! Yakub Aleyhisselâm'm nefsine haram kıldığı yiyecek neydi?" diye sordu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.), Hazretleri: -"Yakub Aleyhisselâm, çok şiddetli bir hastalığa yakalanmıştı. Allah'a nezirde bulundu: İyileşirse, en sevdiği etleri -ki, bu deve etidir- ve en sevdiği içecekler -ki, o da deve sütüdür-içmeyeceğine Allah'a adakta bulundu." Yahûdî: -"Doğru söyledin! Ya Muhammed! Cennette insanlara ilk ikram edilen konukluk nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Balık!" Yahûdî: -"Doğru söyledin ya Muhammedi" dedi. Yahûdî, sonra konuşmasına devam etti: -"Bir haslet kaldı, onu da söylersen sana iman edeceğim ve sana tabi olacağım! Sana hangi melek gelir? Sana Allah tara¬fından vahiy getiren meleğin adı nedir?" diye sordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Cebrail," dedi. Yahûdî: -"İşte o düşmandır. Çünkü Cebrail, azab meleğidir. Kati, azab, gemilerin kırıp parçalanması ve şiddetlen haber vermek için gelir. Bizim elçimiz (Isrâiloğullan nebîleri ile Allah arasında elçilik görevi yapan melek ve İsrâiloğullannin sevdiği melek) Mikâildir. Çünkü o rahmet meleğidir. Yağmur, müjdeli haber, bolluk ve bereket ile iner!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Onun size ne düşmanlığı vardır?" dedi. Yahûdî: -"Cebrail, birçok defalar bize düşmanlık etti. Onun bize düşmanlığı çok şiddetlidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, peygam¬berimiz Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Beyti Makdis'in yakında harab olacağını indirdi. (1/187) Bu harab olma işi de kendisine Buhtun-nasr, denilen bir adamın zamanında olacaktır. Buhtunnasr'm çıkacağı ve Beyti Makdisi harab deceği zaman bize bildirildi. Buhtunnasr'ın Beyti Makdisi harab edeceği zaman biz, onu arayıp bulması için İsrailoğullannın en kuvvetli pehlivan ve kahraman¬larından bir adam gönderdik. Adam gitti gezdi, dolaştı. En son onu gördü. Bâbil'de miskin, gariban, çok fakir ve hiç kuvveti olmayan cılız bir insandı. Bizim adamımız öldürmek için onu tuttu. Tam öldüreceği sırada, Cebrail (Aleyhisselâm) bizim adamımızı ondan defetti. Onu öldürmesine engel oldu. Ve bizim adamımıza: -"Eğer o sizi, öldürmeye memur ise, sizin onu öldürmeye gücünüz yetmez. Yok eğer size bir zararı dokunmamış, bu sizleri öldürmemiş ise hangi hak ile sen bunu öldürüyorsun?" demiş. Bizim adamımız da onu tasdik ederek Buhtunnasr'i öldürmekten vazgeçmiş. Böylece Buhtunnasr, büyüdü, bahtı açıldı, yardım gördü, kuvvetlendi, melik oldu sonra bizimle savaştı, Beyti Makdisi harab etti, bizleri öldürdü. Cebrail'in işi ve görevi peygamberliği bizim içimizden birine getirmekti; fakat o götürüp bizden başkalarına verdi. İşte bütün bu sebeblerden dolayı biz (Yahudiler), Cebrail'e düşman olduk. Mikâil de Cebrail'e düş¬mandır. Hazreti Ömer (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Eğer (o iki melek) dediğiniz gibi ise, asla ikisi birer düşman değiller. Siz yalan söylüyor ve doğruyu örtüyorsunuz. Siz gerçekten merkebten daha (düşüncesiz ve) kâfir kişilersiniz. Hiç düşünmüyor musunuz? Bu iki melek'ten birine düşman olan diğerine düşman olmuştur. Bu iki meleğe düşman olan Allah'a düşman olmuştur." Söyle; her kim Cebrail'e düşman ise" Burada cevâbı mahzuftur. Yani, kitab ehlinden kim Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a düşmanlık beslerse, onun düşmanlığına asla bir (mantık ve) yol yoktur. Belki ona Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı sevmek vâcibtir. "Muhakkak o," Yani Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, "Onu indirdi." Kur'an-ı Kerim'i indirdi. Burada Kur'ân-i Kerim'in zamir olarak gelmesi, şöhretinden dolayıdır. "Senin kalbinin üzerine," Tenzili (indirilmeyi) ziyâde takrir ve vahyin mahallini beyan içindir. Zîrâ vahye ilk kabil olan, vahyi anlayan ve muhafaza eden odur. Yani vahyi sana hıfzettiren, (ezberleten), onun manasını sağlayandır. Burada "Benim kalbimin üzerine," demesi gerekirken; ÂİIah'ın kelâmını kendisiyle konuşulduğu gibi hikâye etmek için, "Senin kalbinin üzerine." denildi. İbare ile nakil'de konuşulan şeyin manâsının zihinlere yerleşmesinde ziyâde takrir vardır. Yani, benim sözümü kendisiyle konuştuğun gibi söyle: Allah'ın izniyle Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i senin kalbine indiren Cebrâildir. "Allah'ın izniyle," Allah'ın emri ve kolaylaştırmasıyla. "Elinin önündekileri tasdik edici olduğu halde (önceki vahiyleri onaylayıcı," Yani kendisinden önce inen İlâhî kitabları, tevhid konusunda ve bazı şeriâtlerde (amelî işlerde) muvafık olan bir kitab demektir. Bu cümle, "Onu indirdi." Fiilinin zamirinden hâldir. "Ve hidâyettir," Yani, hakka ve hak dine hidâyet edicidir. "Ve beşarettir." Yani cennetle müjdeleyicidir. "İman edenlere, (müminlere)." Yahûdîlerin, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a düşman olmalarına asla yol yoktur, insaflı davransalar, mutlaka onu severlerdi, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın kendilerine faydalı ve ellerindeki kitabı tashih edici (kötü niyetli hahamlar tarafından tahrif edilen ilâhî kitabı düzeltici ve onun aslını tasdik edici) vahiyler indirdiği için ona teşekkür ederlerdi. Sonra Cenâb-ı Hak, şart ve cezayı umûmîleştirdi. Onların inanç ve düşüncelerini reddetmek için şöyle buyurdu: "Her kim Allah'a düşman olur," Yani, inadın¬dan dolayı emirlerine muhalefet eder ve kibirlenip ibâdet ve taatinden çıkarsa, Allah'ın meleklerine, peygamberlerine", Cebrail ile Mîkâil'e (düşman olursa)," Burada Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "meleklerine" buyurduktan sonra ikisini (yani Cebrail ve Mikâil'i) ayrıca zikretti. O iki büyük meleğin faziletlerinden dolayı sanki ayrı cinstenlermiş gibi onları andı. Bu onların fazilet ve şereflerinden dolayıdır. Bu iki meleğin bu şekilde zikredilmesi, vasıfta değişiklik, cinste değişiklik merte¬besinde zikredilmelerindendir. îkrime (r.h.) buyurdu: kelimeleri Suryânice'de kul demektir. kelimeleri ise (Allah) demektir. Bu isimlerin manası, Abdullah ve Abdurrahîm, demektir. "Muhakkak ki Allah," şartın cevâbıdır. Burada, zamirin Cebrail'e ve Mikâîl (a.s.)'a dönme ihtimalini ortadan kaldırmak için, "Muhakkak o" buyurmadı. İsmi zahir ile "muhakkak Allah," buyurdu. Allah da o kâfirlerin düşmanıdır." Yani onlara düşmandır. "Kafirler" diyerek zahiri isim geldi. Zamir gelmemesinin sebe¬bi, onların küfürlerinden dolayı Allah'ın onlara düşman olduğuna delâlet etmesi içindir. Manâsı: Onlara (Peygamberlere, meleklere, Cebrail ve Mikâ-il'e) düşman olan kişilere Allah, düşman olur. Bu âyetlerin üzerine; İbni Sûriyâ isimli yahudî, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine: -"Bizim bilip tanıdığımız bir şey getirmedin? Bizim bildik¬lerimizden bir âyeti Allah sana indirmedi ki onun sebebiyle sana tabi olalım?" dedi. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teâlâ şu âyetleri indirdi: Kur’an-I Kerim'i Ancak Fasıklar İnkâr Eder "Şanım hakkı için sana çok açık âyetler; parlak mucizeler indirdik." Manâları açık ve kendilerinin Allah tarafından olduğuna delâlet eden açık âyet ve mucizeler indirdik. "Onları kimse inkâr etmez." Yani helal ve haramı açıklayan, ahkâmı (hak, hukuk) ve hadleri tafsilatıyla anlatan ayetleri; "Ancak fasıklar inkâr ederler." Küfürde taşkınlık yapanlar, inkârda ileri gidenler ve haddini aşanlar inkâr ederler. Bu sıfatları taşımayanlar, Allah'ın âyetlerini inkâr etmeye cesaret edemezler. Bu açıklamaları inkâr edenler gibi. Buradaki lâm'ın kitab ehline işaret için olması güzel oldu. Hasan Basrî Hazretleri buyurdular: Fısk, isyanların çeşit¬lerinden biri için kullanıldığı zaman, bu nevi, küfür ve diğer isyanlardan en büyüğü için vaki oldu. Bil ki, Kur'an-ı Kerim İlâhî nurdur. Allah Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in sebebiyle zulumât (karanlıkları) açar. Yahûdîler, Allah'ın nurunu söndürmek istediler. Allah ise nurunu tamamlayıcıdır. Bu tür çalışmalarda Yahûdîler ancak rezil ve rüsvây olurlar. İçlerinde sıhhatli ve ayıb ehli olan insanlar, karanlık bir gecede hamama girdikleri zaman, biri elinde aydınlatıcı bir kandil ile geldiği zaman, ayıbı olanlar ışığa doğru gitmek istemezler. Sağlıklı insanlara karşı ayıplarının ve hastalıklarının ortaya çıkmasından ve insanlar tarafından ayıplanmaktan korkarlar, işte Yahûdîler de böyledirler. Ayıplarının ortaya çıkmasından dolayı Allah'ın nuruna düşman olup onu söndürmeye çalışmaktadırlar. (1/188) Mumları yakmıyorlar. Karanlık gecede ayıpları ortaya çıkmasın diye. Amma bilmiyorlar ki, güneş doğduğunda bütün halleri ortaya çıkacaktır. "Hem de ne zaman bir ahd üzerine antlaşma yapsalar." Burada ki, hemze inkâr ve istifham içindir. Vav ise atıf içindir. Makamın gerektirdiği mukadder bir cümlenin üzerine atıf içindir. Yani, Allah'ın âyetlerini mi inkâr ediyorlar? Halbu ki, o âyetler gayet açıktır. "Hem de ne zaman bir ahd üzerine antlaşma yapsalar." Lafzı olmaksızın, tekid ve masdardır. "ahidleştiler," için "Her defasında mutlaka içlerinden bir güruh çıkıp onu bozacak (ve atıverecek öyle mi?)" Yani yularından tutup atıverecekler mi? Yani ahdi attılar, onu terkettiler. taife (güruh ve bölük) demektir. Hem çok ve az (kişiden meydana gelen bir topluluk) için kullanılır. Burada "Attı" fiilinin, "onlardan bir fırka,"ya isnâd edilmesi, onlardan bazılarının 'bu ahdi bir kenara atmadıklarına delâlet etmektedir. "Belki onların çoğu inanmazlar yani hatta az bir güruh değil, onların çoğu ahit tanımaz imansızlardır." Tevrâta iman etmezler. Dinde hiçbir şeye sahib değiller. Bunlar, verdikleri sözü ve ahdi bozmayı bir suç ve bir vebal saymazlar, buna aldırmazlar. Bu onların düşüncelerini reddetmek içindir. Ahidlerini bozanlar belirli bir azınlıktır. "Ve kendilerine herhangi bir peygamber geldiğinde," bu peygamber, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleridir. Allah katından." '& harfi cem "geldi" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Yanlarındaki kitabı tasdik edici" Tevrâttan, ? Daha önce kendilerine kitap verilenlerden bir kısmı," Yani, Tevrat "Allah'ın kitabı", xş fiilinin mefûlüdür. Yani onlara verilen kitab Tevrattır. Beraberlerindeki Tevrat tasdik eden peygamberi inkâr ettiklerinde onlar, aslında Tevrat inkâr edip bir kenara atmış oluyorlar. Çünkü o Tevratta, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin vasıflan bulunmaktadır. Onlar, Tevrâtn verdiği haber ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin Allah tarafından gönderilen bir peygamber olduğunu iyi biliyorlardı. "Sırtlarından geriye (attılar)," Yani büyük inat ile Allah'ın kitabını sırtlarından arkaya attılar.* Ona iman etmediler. Onlar Tevrat ile amel etmediler. İlâhî kitab ile amel etmeyen kişi, onu terkeden, külliyen (tamamen) kitab'-dan yüz çeviren ve onu sırtından arkaya atan gibidir. Kitab'dan müstağnî oldular, (ona ihtiyacı yokmuş gibi davrandılar) ve iltifat etmediler. "Sanki hiçbir şey bilmiyorlarmış gibi yaptılar." Bu cümle, hal cümlesidir. Yani, onlar Allah'ın kitabını, sırtla¬rından arkaya attılar. Onun Allah'ın kitabı olduğunu bilmeyen kişiler gibi davrandılar. Böyle bir hâl ile kitabullah'a muamele ettiler. Yahudiler Dört Fırkadır Yahudilerin aslının dört fırka olduğu söylenildi. (Birincisi:) Bir fırka Tevrata iman edip, Tevratın emirlerini yerine getirdiler. (Onun haklarını ikâme ettiler). Kitab ehlinden mü'min olanlardır. Bunlar çok azdırlar. Şu âyeti kerime ile Allah, bunlara işaret etmektedir: "Belki Yahudilerin çoğu iman etmezler. Çok az bir kısmı iman eder." (İkincisi:) Bir fırka, ahidleri bozduklarını ve İlâhî kitabı sırtlarından arkaya attıklarını açıkça ifâde ettiler. Bunlar, büyük bir şımarıklık, fısk ve küfür ile ahidlerini bozduklarını aşikâr söylediler. Şu âyet ile de bunlar belirtildiler. "Ve ne zaman bir ahd üzerine antlaşma yapsalar, her defasında mutlaka içlerinden bir güruh çıkıp onu bozacak ve atıverecek Öyle mi?" (Üçüncüsü:) Bir fırka, ahidleri bozduklarını aşikâr ifâde etmediler. Lakin cehaletlerinden dolayı ahidleri bozdular, iman etmediler. Yahûdîlerin büyük bir çoğunluğu bu guruba girmek¬teydi. (Dördüncüsü:) Bir fırka, zahiren ona bağlandıklarını ve ahid¬leri yerine getirdiklerinin görüntüsünü verdiler. Amma gizli olarak da ahidleri bozdular. Bunlar cahillik taslayanlardır. (Yani bildikleri hâlde bilmemezlikten gelip, câhiller gibi davrananlardır.) Câhillerin Yaptığını Yapan Âlim, Câhildir Burada şu işaret vardır: Kim câhillerin yapmış olduğu işleri yaparsa, ilminin aksine olan işleri bilerek işlerse o kişi. câhiller sınıfına ilhak edilir (katılır). O kişi, câhil ile bilgide ve olgunlukta birbirlerine eşittirler. Muhakkak ki, câhil kişiden hayır gelmez. Yine ilmiyle amel etmeyen âlimden de hayır gelmez. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Dil'den vaaz edenin sözü zayi (kayıp) olur; kalb'den vaaz edenin (sözleri) ok (gibi) delicidir, (etkiler)." Birinci (vaiz) bildiğiyle amel etmeyendir. İkincisi ise bildiğiyle amel eden kişidir. Onun sözleri kalbleri etkiler. Onun kelimeleri, hikmet, ibret ve tefekkür meyvesini verir. Akıllı kişiye gereken, Zülcelâl (Celâl sahibi) olan Allah'ın yaka paça, sımsıkı tutmasından korkarak, Allah'ın emirlerine uymaya koşmalıdır. Denir ki: Pişmanlık dörttür. (Birincisi:) Bir güne pişman olmaktır. O da kişinin gıdasını almadan evinden çıkmasıdır. (İkincisi:) Yıllık pişmanlıktır. Kişinin vaktinde zirâatı terketme-sidir. (Üçüncüsü:) Bir ömre pişman olmaktır. Kişinin kendisiyle her yönden uyum içinde olmadığı birisiyle evlenmesidir. (Dördüncüsü:) Ebedî pişmanlıktır. Allah'ın emirlerini terket-mektir. Sadece kitabı okumak (ve Kur'an ile amel etmemek) içi zehirlenmiş bir kişinin bedenin dışına ilâç sürmesi gibidir. Elbette okunan Kur'an-ı Kerim ile amel etmek gerekir. Önünde duran dizi dizi tıp kitablarına bakan hasta; mahir bir doktora muayene olup, o tıp kitablarında yazılı olan ilaçlan kullanmadıkça, tıp kitablarına ve ilaçlara bakmak ona fayda veremez. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ahlâkı Kur'ân-ı Kerim idi. Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in emirlerine bağlanır ve yasaklarından kaçınırdı. Ve bilki zahirî ilimler ile amel etmek, ancak dört mertebeyi bildikten sonra mümkündür. Meselâ, zinâ'nın hükmünün zahirde recim ve taşlama olduğunu bilmek gibi. Lakin, insanın vücûdu nikahsız olmayı sifâhı gerektiren yerdir. İrşâd ehline gereken, zikredilen mezkûr şeylerde zina mahallini kontrol altına almak ve zabtetmektir. Yeme, içme ve diğer hallerde de böyledir. Kişi, ilimlerde mütebahhir (deniz gibi) olsa, kaide ve tariflerde doruk noktada olsa bile, eğer nefsi tezkiye ve kalbi tasfiye etmekle halini düzeltmezse, ona itibâr edilmez; belki onun cehaleti (ilminin) üzerine daha galibtir. (1/189) Ne güzel söylenilmiş: "Sen bir şeyi muhafaza ettin; ama birçok şeyi kaybettin." Hikâye Nasiruddîn et-Tûsî, Evliyâullah'dan birini, ziyaret etmek için huzuruna girdi. Evliyâ'ya: -"Bu zât! Dünya'nın en büyük âlimlerinden, Nasiruddin et-Tûsî'dir," denildi. Veli olan zât sordu: -"Bu zâtın kemâli nedir?" Onlar: -"Astronomi ilminde bu zât'ın bir dengi (benzeri ve alternatifi) yoktur," dediler. Veli zât: -"Beyaz eşek ondan daha fazla Astronomi bilgisine sahibtir," dedi. Et-Tûsî oradan ayrıldı ve meclisten kalkıp gitti. O gece bir değirmen evinin kapısının önüne geldi. Oraya yerleşmek istedi. Değirmenci ona: -"İçeriye girin! Bu gece büyük bir yağmur yağacaktır. Öyle bir yağmur yağacak ki, eğer biz kapıyı kapatmazsak, bizi sel alır götürür." Et-Tûsî, bunu nereden bilip öğrendiğini değirmenciye sordu. Değirmenci: -"Benim beyaz bir eşeğim var. Bu eşeğim, kuyruğunu üç defa göğe doğru sallarsa, o gün yağmurun yağmayacağını; eğer kuyruğunu yere doğru sallarsa, yağmurun yağacağını tecrübe lerimle öğrendim," dedi. Değirmencinin bu açıklamasından sonra Et-Tûsî, acziyetini itiraf edip, o veliyi tasdik etti. O evliyâ'ya duymuş olduğu kini terketti. Hikâye Velîlerden biri, İbnî Sina'ya şöyle buyurdu: -"Sen Ömrünü aklî ilimlerde harcadın! Hangi mertebeye ulaştın?" dedi. -"Ben, günün saatlerinden bir saat buldum ki, o saatte, demir, hamur haline gelmektedir." O evliyâullah, ona: -"O saat gelince bana haber!" dedi. Denilen saat gelince, İbnî Sîna o velîye bildirdi. O saat gelince, İbnî Sina eline demiri aldı. Hamur gibi yoğurdu. Hamuru delip parmağını içine geçirdi. O istenilen saat geçince, İbnî Sina'nın eli öylece kaldı. Velî ona sordu: -"Sen şu an parmağını çıkarabilir misin?" dedi. İbni Sina: -"Hayırl Demirin hamur gibi olduğu saat geçti. Bir daha o saati beklemeliyim" dedi. O velî, İbnî Sina'nın parmağını eline aldı. İbni Sina'nın parmağını hemen çıkarttı verdi. O evliyâullah: -"Kişiye gereken, ömrünü, fânî ve geçici şeyler ile geçirme¬melidir," dedi. İbni Sina, vusul yolunda aklın istiklâlini iddia etmişti. Cehennemi boyladı. Yahudiler böylece, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine tabi olmaktan kaçındıkları ve onun Allah tarafından getirmiş olduğu Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e inanmadıkları için istiklâli iddia ettiler. Yanıldilar, zarar ettiler, hüsrana uğradılar. Ve böylece, cehalet ve küfür zulmetinde (karanlığında) kaldılar. Mesnevi de buyruldu: Ey can, senin gözlerin Fırat ve Ceyhun gibi akmaktadır. Onlar ki nefislerine zulmedip kendilerini öldürdüler. Bunlar için ağlama. Yahûdî ve Büyücülük Tuttular, Süleyman mülküne dair şeytanların uydurup/takip ettikleri şeylerin ardına düştüler. Halbuki Süleyman küfretmedi ve lakın o şeytanlar küfrettiler. Nâsa sihir tâlim ediyorlar ve Bâbil'de Hârut, Mârut iki melek üzerine indirilen şeyleri öğretiyorlardı. Halbuki o ikisi, "biz ancak bir imtihan için gönderildik, sakın sihir yapmayı tecviz edip de kâfir olma!" demedikçe bir kimseye oğretmezlerdi. İşte bunlardan, kişi ile zevcesinin arasını ayıracak şeyler öğreniyorlardı. Fakat Allah'ın izni olmdıkça bununla kimseye zarar verebilir değillerdi. Kendilerine zarar verecek, menfaati olmayacak bir şey öğreniyorlardı. Kasem olsun, onu her kim satın ajsa, her halde onun âhirette bir nasibi yok. Bunu muhakkak bilmişlerdi amma, canlarını sattıkları o şey, ne çirkin bir şeydi; onu bilselerdi!..102 Evet! İmân edip de korunmuş olsa idiler, elbette Allah tarafından bir mükâfat çok hayırlı olacaktı... Bunu bilselerdi!..103 Tefsiri: Yahudiler Şeytanlara Tabi Oldular "Tuttular da şeytanların uydurup izledikleri şeyin ardına düştüler." Yani, Yahudiler, Allah'ın kitabını, sırtlarının arkasına attılar. Okudukları, sihir (büyü) kitaplarına tabi oldukları ve şeytanların amel ettiği sihirbazların kitablarmın ardına düştüler. Bu şeytanlar, cinlerden oluşan azgınlardı. Onlara geçmişlerin hal ve hikâyelerini okuyorlardı. Burada tabi olmak ve uymaktan murad, samîmî bir şekilde, birine tabi olmak ve tamamen ona yönelmek demektir. Süleyman mülküne dair (Süleymanın mülkü üzerine, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mülkü zamanında vaktinde şeytanların uydurdukları şeylere tabi oldular. Burada muzâf hazıf oldu. Ve cümlede geçen, Jk, J manasınadır. Ayetin Sebeb-İ Nüzulü Süleyman Aleyhisselam'a Büyücü Diyen Kâfirdir Süddî şöyle buyurdu: Şeytanlar, (birinci kat) semâ'ya (göğe) çıkıyorlardı. Orada melekler, konuşurlarken onları dinliyorlardı. Yeryüzünde olacak ölüm ve diğer şeyleri öğreniyorlardı. Sonra onları gelip, işittikleri her kelimeye yetmiş yalan kelime katarak onları kâhinlere aktanyorladı. Cinlerin, yetmiş kat yalan katarak, kahinlere haber verdiği bilgileri, kâhinler, insanlara hemen yazıp kitab haline getiriyorlardı. Bu durum Isrâiloğulları arasına yayıldı. Cinlerin gaybi bildikleri inancı Isrâiloğulları arasına yayıldı. Bunun üzerine Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, insanların arasına haber ve adamlarını gönderdi. 0 kitapları topladı. Hepsini bir sandığa koydu. Onları, alıp oturmakta olduğu kürsî'nin altına gömdü. Ve şöyle buyurdu: -"Bundan sonra bir kimsenin "cin ve şeytanlar gaybı biliyor" dediğini işitirsem boynunu vururum." Sonra Süleyman Aleyhis¬selâm vefat etti. Zamanla Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın kâhinlerin kitablarını toplayıp, tahtının altına gömdüğünü bilenler kalmadı. Isrâiloğullarında ihtilaflar çıktı. Şeytanlar bir insan suretinde Isrâiloğullarından bir nefere geldi: -"Sizin ebediyyen yiyemeyeceğiniz ve sahib olamayacağınız bir hazineden size haber vereyim mi?" dedi. Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler. Şeytan onlara: -"Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın, oturmakta olduğu kürsî'nin altını kazın," dedi. Şeytanlar, onlarla beraber gitti. Onların kazacakları yerleri gösterdi. Şeytan bir köşede durdu. Isrâiloğulları ona: -"YaklaşF'dediler. O: -"Hayır! Ben burada durayım. Eğer orada hazineyi bulamazsanız, beni öldürün," dedi. Zîrâ şeytanlardan biri o kürsî'ye yaklaşsaydı hemen yanardı. Isrâiloğulları şeytanın istediği yeri kazdılar. O kitabları çıkarttılar. Şeytan onlara: -"Muhakkak ki Süleyman! (Aieyhisselâm), cinleri, insanları, şeytanları ve kuşları, bu kitablar ile emrine almıştı" dedi. Yahûdî-lerin şaşkınlıkları arasında Şeytan uçup kaçtı. Bunun üzerine Isrâiloğullannın arasına, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın sihirbaz olduğu yayıldı. İsrailoğulları, bu kitabları aldılar. Bundan dolayı, Yahudi¬lerin, arasına büyü ve sihirbazlık yaygın bir halde bulunmaktadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri geldiği zaman (1/190) Allahü teâlâ Hazretleri, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ı bunlardan (Yahudilerin, sihir iftiralarından) beri (uzak olduğunu) bildirip temize çıkarttı. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın sihir ve büyüden uzak olduğunu bildirdi. Tuttular da Süleyman mülküne dair şeytanların uydurup izledikleri şeyin ardına düştüler," buyurdu. "Halbuki Süleyman küfretmedi." Sihir ve ilmiyle kâfir olmadı. Yani, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, sihirbaz değildi. Sihirbaz kişi, kâfirdir. Sihrin, küfür olduğuna tariz de, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın böyle çirkinliklerden uzak olduğunu mübalağa ile beyan etmek içindir. Onların yalanlarını başlarına vurdu. "lakin o şeytanlar küfrettiler." Sihri, kullanmak, öğretmek ve onu düzenlemekle kâfir oldular. "insanlara sihir öğretiyorlar," Yani kâfir oldular. Halbuki on|ar sihri, insanları sapıtmak ve dalâlete düşürmek için öğretiyorlardı. Rivayet olundu ki, sihir, şeytanların güçlerinin cevherinden ve ağızlarının inceliğinden çıkartmış oldukları şeylerdir. "Ve o şey ki," yani insanlara o şeyi öğretiyorlardı ki, "O iki meleğe indirilen (şeyleri öğretiyorlardı." Ona ilham edilen ve öğretilen şeyleri. O da sihir ilmidir. Onlar, Allah tarafından insanları imtihan etmek için, sihir ilmini öğretmek gayesiyle indiler. İnsanlardan, sihir ilmini Öğre¬nen ve onunla amel eden kişi kâfir oldu. Sihir ilminden kendini koruyan veya amel etmek için değil de, sihirden kendisini koru¬mak için öğrenen ve öğrendiğiyle amel etmeyen kişiler ise, mü'mindiler. Kâfir olmadılar. Şöyle ki: Ben şerri, şer için değil; ondan korunmak için öğrendim" denildiği gibi. Bu, bir "arrâf'a yani sihirci veya geleceği bildiğini söyleyen kişi veya cindâra) geldiği zaman, ona bir şey sormak, onun halini imtihan etmek, işinin iç yüzünü öğrenmek, onun yalan ve doğrularını ortaya koyacak bilgilere sahip olmak caizdir. İmam Fahreddin (er-Râzî) Hazretleri buyurdular: "O iki meleğin indirilmesindeki hikmet şuydu: Sihirbazlar, şeytanlardan bir şeyleri dinleyerek kapıyorlardı. Sonra o işittikleri şeyleri insanların arasına yayıyorlardı. Bu sebeple peygamberlere inen vahye benzedikleri için, Allah o iki meleği halka büyünün keyfiyetini öğretmek için, yeryüzüne indirdi. Allah'ın kelâmiyla sihirbazların sözü arasındaki fark zahir oisun diye." "Bâbil'de" Bu kelimenin başında ki, harfi mana¬sınadır. fiiline taalluk etmektedir veya mahzûf bir fiile taalluk etmektedir. iki melek," kelimesinden haldir. Bâbil, Irak'taki Bâbil'dir. Veya Bâbil, Küfe toprağıdır. kelimesinde (gayri munsarıfın alâmetlerinden) ucme (yabancı kelime olmak) ve alemiyet (isim) olma illetlerinden dolayı gayri munsarıftır. Bâbil'in isimlendirilmesi hakkında söylenenlerin en güzeli şudur. Nuh Aleyhisselâm, Cüdî dağının en alt tarafına indiği zaman, bir şehir (kasaba) bina etti. Ona, cv^ "seksenler" adını verdi. Bir gün, uyandıklarında dillerinin değiştiğini, tam seksen dil ile konuştuklannı gördü. Onlardan biri Arab lisanıydı. Bazıları bazılarını anlayamıyordu. Hârut Ve Mârut Yine Kurtubî Tefsirinde Bu Böyledir: "Hârût ve Mârufa" Bu cümle, kelimesinin atfı beyanıdır. O iki meleğin isimleridir. Bu iki kelime, ucme (yabancı dilden Arabçaya geçmiş birer kelime olmakla) ve alemiyyet illetlerinden dolayı gayri munsarıftırlar. Hârût ve Mârufun kıssalarında rivayet edilen: "Bu iki melek, şarap içtiler, kan döktüler, zina ettiler, adam öldürdüler, puta secde ettiler" ve bunlara benzer aslı ve astarı olmayan iftiralar delilsiz, mesnedsiz ve dayanaksızdır. Güvenilmez. Zîrâ bütün bu iftiraların kaynağı ve dayandığı yer Yahudilerin rivayetleridir. {Allah'a ve peygamberlerine iftira eden ve peygamberleri öldüren Yahudilerin aktardığı rivayetler, tamamen yalandır.) Bunların hepsi aklî ve naklî delillere muhalif (aykırı) olup, Islama zıd şeylerdir. Belki bunlar, misâl ve rumuz yoluyla söylenilmiş şeylerdir ki, onlar ile akıllı ve şüpheden uzak kişileri irşad etmek ve onları teşvik etmek içindir. Zîrâ iki melekten murad, nazarî akıl ve amelî akıldır. Zühre adı verilen kadın ise, temiz olan nefsi nâtıkâ'dır. Onun yaratılışının ve her ikisinin ona taarruz etmelerinin aslında, onu âhiret hayatına hazırlamaktır. Kadının onların ikisini günaha sevketmesi ise, o kadının her ikisini teşvik etmesidir. Onları, tabiî mizâc hükmüyle onların cevherlerinde bulunan, kirli süfliyâfa düşürmektir. Onun, onlardan öğrendiği şey ile göğe yükselmesi ise, insaflı davran¬ması, nasihat ve temizliğinden dolayı, onun yüceler yücesine yükselmesi ve orada kudsüere karışmasıdır. Müfessirlerden bir çoğu burada değişik beyanlarda bulunmuşlardır. Melekler Tabiatı İcabı İtaat Ederler İnsanlar Tabiatları İcabı Günah İşler Bu güzel meclisleri toplayan fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretleri,) der ki: Ben, haber (tarih)' ve beyân erbabının; müşahede ve ayan ashabının kitablarıni sahife sahife araştırıp okudum. O kitablan umumiyetle, o ikisinin (Hârût ve Mârufun) zikrinde geçen şeyleri içerdiğini gördüm. Büyük bir kalabalığın, dayanağı Yahûdîler olan rivayetleri ittifak ile eserlerine almaları nasıl caiz oluyor? Özellikle bu tehlikeli ve korkunç konularda? Ben derim ki: Meleklerin: "Onun başında gayet katı, şiddetli, Allah'ın kendilerine buyurdu¬ğuna karşı gelmeyen ve emredildikleri şeyi yapan melekler vardır. Zîrâ rabbinin yakınında olanlar, ibadetinden istikbar eylemezler. 7/206" (Melekler,) "Gece gündüz O'nu teşbih ederler, fütur getirmezler! 21/20" Şekillerinde vasıflanmaları ve övülmeleri, meleklerden de isyanın meydana gelebileceğine bir delildir. Eğer isyan işlemeleri mümkün olmasaydı, bu şekilde övülmezlerdi. Zîrâ kendisinden meydana gelmesi mümkün olma¬yan mümteni bir şey için kimse övülmez. Lakin (şu farkla ki.) meleklerin taati, tabiatleri gereğidir. İsyanları ise, tekellüf yani büyük bir zoraki haldir. İnsanların halinin aksine... (İnsan tabiati gereği günah işler ve kendisini zorlayarak ibâdet eder.) Teysir Tefsirinde olduğu gibi. Bu, anlatılan şeylerin meydana gelebileceğinin cevazıdır. Bununla beraber, o iki meleğin, yeryüzüne inişi hakkında anlatılan rivayetler gerçekten müşkil (anlatılması ve anlaşılması) zordur. (1/191) Bu durum onlardaki müşkili kesinlikle kaldırmaz. Hârut Ve Mârut Hakkında Bir Rivayet Rivayete göre İdris Aleyhisselâm zamanında az amel ve çok günah işlemelerinden dolayı Ademoğlunu ayıpladılar. Bunun üzerine Allah, onlara şöyle buyurdu: -"Eğer ben sizleri dünyaya göndersem, siz de onların yaptık¬ları gibi yapacak ve onların irtikab ettiklerini irtikâb edeceksiniz," dedi. Melekler: -"Ya Rabbi seni noksan sıfatlardan tenzih ederizî Sana karşı isyan etmek bize yakışmaz," dediler. Allahü Teâlâ: -"Öyleyse içinizde en hayırlı olanlarınızdan iki melek seçin. Onları yeryüzüne indireceğim," dedi. Melekler de kendi aralarında Hârut ve Mârufu seçtiler. Bu ikisi meleklerin en sâlihlerinden ve en çok ibâdet edenlerindendi. Bu iki melek, beşer yani insan terkibi (insanın sahib olduğu nefis ve diğer meziyetlere bezenmiş olarak) yeryüzüne indirildiler. Ve böylece yaptıklarını yaptılar. Bu rivayet akıldan uzak değildir. Çünkü meleklerin iniş sebepleri sadece isyan için değildir. Bu zahir olmaktadır. Yoksa Cebrail ve diğer meleklerden de günah zahir olurdu. Görmüyor musun iki kavle göre, İblis meleklerden olduğu halde onun şehveti ve zürriyeti vardır. Çünkü İblis melekler divânından kovulduktan sonra bu durumlar kendisinden meydana geldi. Buna göre Hârut ve Mârut yeryüzüne indikten sonra onlar için şehvetin meydana gelmesi caizdir. Beşeriyet terkibi bunu gerektirir. Âhkâmü'l-Mercân'da şöyle buyuruldu: Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ, meleklerin, cinlerin ve insanların arasında suret ve şekilleri birbirlerine zıt olacak şekilde yarattı. Allahü Teâlâ'nin bir meleği insan suretine çevirmesi, o meleğin zahiri ve bâtınî olarak melek olma şeklinden çıkmasıyla olur. Yine böylece eğer, şeytan insan oğlu şekline çevirilse, şeytan olmaktan çıkar. Hârût Ve Mârufun Cezası Rivayet olundu: İdris Aleyhisselâm o iki meleğe şefaat etmek isteyince, onlar dünya ve âhiret azabı arasında muhayyer bırakıl¬dılar. Onlar da dünya azabını seçtiler. Çünkü dünya azabı, âhiret azabına göre çok kolaydır. Bunun üzerine onlar, Bâbil kuyusunda, saçlarından bağlı bir şekilde bağlandılar. Ta kıyamete kadar böyle kalacaklar. Mücâhid buyurdu: Ateşle dolu olan kuyuya konuldular. (Başka bir rivayete göre:) Onlar ayaklarından asılı olarak durmaktadırlar, denildi. Dilleriyle suyun arasında ancak dört parmak kadar bir mesafe vardır. Onlar orada susuzluk ile azablandırılmaktadırlar. (Bunlar gerçek değil; birer rivayettirler)" Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: İç yağından yapılmış bir mumun kokusu çirkindir. Ondan melekler rahatsız olurlar. Hatta Hârut ve Mârufun böyle bir koku ile azab gördükleri, söylenir. Baldan yapılmış bir mumun kokusu güzeldir. Aziz Mahmud Hüdâyî Hazretlerinin "Vaikâf'ında bu böyledir. Dünya'nın Büyüsü Daha Etkilidir Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: Dünyanın sizi büyülemesinden korunun. Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, Hârut ve Mâruftan sihir cinsi meydana gelmedi. Âlimler buyurdular: Dünya ikisinden daha fazla çekici ve büyüleyicidir. Çünkü dünya seni kendisine karşı hırslı davranmaya, kendisine dalmaya ve kendisini toplamaya seni davet etmektedir. Hatta seninle Allahü Teâlâ'nın taatının arasını bölesiye kadar, senin Hak Teâlâ'yı görmenin arasını bölesiye kadar ve seninle onun hukukuna riâyet etmekten seni engelleyesiye kadar dünya seni büyüler. Dünya, sevgisi ve şehvetleriyle seni büyüler. Sana yalana kuruntu ve emeller ile sahib olur. Hatta seni kalbinle tutar ve kalbine sahib olur. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "bir şeyi aşırı sevmen kör ve sağır eder," buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri bu hadîs-i şerîfleriyle: Sevgilerin bazıları, kişiyi hak yoldan ve irşâde ermekten kör eder (alıkoyar) ve insanı Hak sözü işitmekten sağır eder. Muhakkak ki, kişinin kalbinin üzerine sevgi gâlib olursa, onun aklında ve dininde caydırıcı bir şey olmaz. Sevgi onu söz işitmekten sağır eder ve onu rüşdü görüp irşâd olmaktan kör eder. Veya gözü, sevdiğinden başka bir şeyi görmekten kör eder. Sevgi kulakları azar ve nasihat işitmekten sağır olurlar. Veya o kişi âhiretten ve faidelerinden kişiyi kör ve sağır eder. Yakışmayan bir şeyin sevgisini nehyet-mek onun sevgisine dalmaktır. Hüsrev Dehlevî buyurdu: Onların herbirinin maksadı, ya yalan söylemek veya aldatmaktır. Yıllar böylece geçti. Sonra bu kıssa (Hârût ve Mârut hikâyesi) Allah'ın fazlına ve rahmetinden başka bir şeye itimad etmenin caiz olmadığına işarettir. Çünkü ismet (günahtan uzak olmak) Allahü Teâlâ'nın muhafazasının eseridir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Hârut ve Mârût şehirde meşhur oldular. Kendilerine itimad edilen mukaddes ve güzel şeyleri halk kötüye yorumladı. Gerçi orada yüzlerce çare varken, insanlar sihre kapıldılar. (1/192) "İkisi kimseye birşey öğretmezlerdi," kelimesi, mefûlübih'de mezid'dir (ziyâde gelmiştir) kelimesinin ifade etmiş olduğu te'kidin istiğrâkındandır. Âyetin manası: Lakin, kâfir şeytanlar, insanlara o iki meleğe inenleri Öğretiyorlardı. İnsanları sapıtmak, iğvâ etmek için onunla amel etmeye zorluyorlardı. Bu halde, melekler, kendilerine inen sihirden hiçbir şeyi bir talibine öğretmiyorlardı. "Hatta, önce insanlara nasihat etmedikçe, insanları onunla amel etmekten nehyetmedikçe ve onun sebebiyle kişinin küfre girdiğini beyan etmedikçe, ve : kisi biz ancak ve ancak imtihan için gönderildik, diyorlar" Allah tarafından bir imtihan vesilesiyiz. Kim bizden öğren-diğiyle amel ve onun hakikatine itikad ederse o kişi kafir olur. Kim onunla amel etmekten kendisini korur ve o bilgi ile koruma yolu ve ahlâkını edinir ve benzeri kötülüklerden kendini muhafaza ederse o kişi iman üzere kalır. Mücerred sihir bilgisi kişinin imanına zarar vermez. Fitne, haber vermek ve imtihan demektir. Altının halis mi yoksa karışık mı olduğunu öğrenmek için ateşe karşı tutulduğu zaman şöyle denir: Ben altını ateş ile tecrübe ettim," denir. Fitne ve imtihan, Allah ve kulu tarafından olan işlerdir. Belâ, masiyet, kati (öldürme), azab ve bunlardan başka, kötü iş ve ameller gibi. Bazen fitne dinî konu¬larda olur. Dinden çıkmak, isyanlar ve başkasının günaha zorlaması gibi. Melekler iki olduğu halde fitnenin müfred olarak gelmesi ise, ala kelimesinin masdar olmasındandır. Mübalağa için ikisi sırayla ona hamledilmişlerdir. Sanki onlar fitnenin ta kendisi¬dirler. Kasr ise, onlara insanların, onu öğrenmekten kaçınmaları için onun dışında başka bir şey işlemeleri ve getirmelerinin mümkün olmadığını beyan içindir. Kâfir olma!" Hakikatına itikad ederek küfre girme yani şerân bâtıl değildir ve kendisiyle amel edilmesi caiz gibi bir inanca kapılarak kâfir olmayın. O ikisi bu sözlerini yedi kere söylerlerdi. İnsanlar mutlaka öğrenmek isteselerdi, onlar da öğretirlerdi. "Öğreniyorlardı." Menfî cümlenin üzerine atıftır. Çünkü o müsbet kuvvetindedir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Onlar ikisi, biz ancak fitne ve imtihan sebebiyiz, dedikten sonra insanlar, onlardan sihre elverişli bilgileri öğreniyorlardı. Buradaki zamir, manâ üzerine hamle, kelimesine racidir. Yani, insanlar, öğreniyorlardı. "Onların ikisinden," yani o iki melekten. Kendisi sebebiyle ayıracak şeyleri (Öğreniyorlardı)" Yani bilginin kötüye kullanılması sebebiyle, Kan ile kocanın arasını (bölecek şeyler öğreniyorlardı)," Yaptıkları şeyler sebebiyle Allahü Teâlâ'nın karı koca arasına buğz, düşmanlık, kavga, gürültü, patırtı ve nahoş şeylere sebep olacak işler yapıyorlardı. Onlar, sihir yaptıklarında, İlâhî adet gereği, Allah yaptıklarını yaratıyor. Çünkü biz imtihan ve sebebler dünyasında yaşıyoruz. Âdî sebeplerin hâsıl olmasından müseb-bibâtı yaratması Allahü Teâlânm halk (yaratmak) ve İlâhî âdetleri¬nin icabıdır. Bütün bunlar imtihan içindir. Burada müessir sihirdir. Büyü Yapan Kişiden İman Çıkar Süddî buyurdu: O iki melek, kendilerine gelen insanlara; "biz ancak ve ancak imtihan için gönderil¬dik, sakın sihir yapıp da kâfir olmayın!" diyorlardı. Adam yine hakdan imtina edip, öğrenmek için onlara dönerse, onlar kendisine: "Sen şu küllükte dur, bak neler olacak (gel bize haber ver)" derler. Orada kendisine bir hal olur. Kendisinden bir nur çıkıp göğe doğru yükselir. O, işte iman ve marifettir. Dumana benzeyen siyah bir şey iner. O siyah şey, onun kulaklarından ve işitme organlarından içine girer. İşte bu da küfürdür. Kendi¬sinden, imanın bir nûr halinde çıkması ve küfrün siyah bir duman halinde kendisine girmesiyle, Allah ona gadab eder. Kişi, bunları gördüğünü meleklere haber vermesi üzerine melekler, ona. kendisiyle karı-kocanın arasını bölecek şeyleri öğretirler. Sihirbaz¬lar, Allahü Teâlâ'nın haber verdiği kan ve kocanın arasını bozma işinden daha fazla şeylere güçleri yeter. Karı-koca arasını bozmak işi sihirbazlardan çoğunlukla sadır olan bir hal olduğu için Allah, onu zikretti. Denildi ki. erkeği kadına karşı tutar (bağlarlar) erkek cima etmeye güç getiremezdi. Bağlı Erkeğin Çözülmesi Nisâbü'l-lhtisâb'da buyuruldu: Eğer bir kişi kendi eşine karşı cima edemiyor ve başka kadınlara karşı açık ise, o kişi sihre mübtelâ olmuştur. Büyü yolu ile bağlanan bu kişilerin büyüden kurtulmalarının yolu: Bir demet, kamış alınır. İki başlı bir balta istenir. O kamış demeti tutuşturulur ve baltan ortasına konur. Balta tam kızar¬dığı zaman, ateşten çıkarılır. Bağlı bulunan kişi baltanın üzerine bevleder. Allah'ın izni ile şifa bulur. "Onlar değiller," Yani sihirbazlar değiller, Onunla zarar vericiler, (değiller)," Yani, sihirden öğrendikleri ve kullandıkları ile zarar verici değildir. °V "Hiç kimseden," Yani hiç kimse, "Ancak Allah'ın izniyle (zarar verebilirler)" Istisnâ-i müferrağ'dır. harfi, bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir, zamirinden haldir. Veya mefûlünden haldir. Nekre gelmesi, nefye itimad ettiği veya deki mecrûr zamirine itimad etmektedir. Yani, onlar bir kişiye zarar veremezler, ancak Allahü teâlâ'nın bilgisinin dahilinde, irâdesi ve kazası ile zararları dokunur. Allah'ın emriyle değil. Zîrâ Allah, küfrü emretmez. Halka vermiş oldukları zarar, fuhuşluklar, asla Allah'ın emri değildir. Ancak Allah'ın kazası ile sihirbazlar sihirlerini yaparlar. Sihirleri anında, bunları yaratan Allah'dır. Allah, kâinatı onlara teshir eder. Onların sihir işini yapmaları anında bunlar meydana gelir. Bunların meydana gelmesi ise sadece ve sadece bir imtihan içindir. Bazan da meydana gelmeyebilir. Bütün bunlar, Allahü Teâlâ'nın iradesi ile olmaktadır. Sihrin kalblerde tesiri olduğu inkâr edilemez. Sihir, insanların kalbine, (birinin) sevgi ve nefretini koyar. İnsana kötülük ve serleri yaptırır. Hatta kişiyi ve kalbini çevirir. Böyle kişilerin kalbine kin, nefret ve sevgi koyar. (1/193) İnsanlara elemler (acılar), sıkıntılar, bunalım, stres ve büyük hastalıklar verebilirler. Bütün bunlar, insanların his ve müşahede ile idrâk ettiği şeylerdir. Bunları inkâr etmek cahilane bir inatlaşmadır. Eğer sen sihir ve büyü hakkında tafsilâtını ve halin hakikatini Öğrenmek istiyorsan, bu konuda sana okunan şeylere kulak ver. 0 da sihri, harikulade bir işin, kötü bir nefis tarafından izhâr edilme gerçeğidir. Sihir: Habis bir nefis tarafından, kendisinde geçerli olan mahsûs ameller (işler) yaparak, harikulade şeyleri izhâr etmesidir. Sihir talim ve terbiye yoluyla cereyan edip yayılır. Bu iki itibar ile sihir, keramet ve mucizeden ayrılır. (Çünkü mucize ve keramet, talim ve terbiye yoluyla kötü insanlardan hâsıl olmaz. Allah'ın vergisi olarak, evliya ve peygamberlerden hâsıl olur). Sihir Var Mıdır? Âlimler, sihrin hakikatında ihtilaf ettiler. Yani sihrin hariçte sabitliği manâsında görüş ayrılığına düştüler. Cumhur, sihrin varlığını ve hariçte sabit olduğu zehâbm-dadırlar (görüşündedirler). Mutezile: "Sihir yoktur ve hariçte etkisi de olamaz," dediler. Belki insanların büyü dedikleri şey hayal ürünüdür. Mücerred (soyut) olarak görünmeyen ve hakikatte var olmayan şeylerin hayal yoluyla görünmesidir. İnsan bu şekilde, ipleri yılan olarak görür. Bu bir çeşit hokkabazlıktır. El çabukluğuyla oluşan şeyler¬dir. El hareketlerinin gizlenmesi veya hilenin yapılış şekillerinin seyircilere gizlenmesi suretiyle meydana gelen bir yanıltmadan başka bir şey değildir, görüşündeler. Bunlar şu âyeti kerimeye dayanmaktadırlar: Bir de ne görsün! Onların ipleri ve değnekleri, yaptıkları sihirden ötürü kendisine sanki yürüyorlarmış gibi geldi." Bizim (Ehl-i sünnetin) bu konuda iki yönde delilimiz var. Birincisi, cevazına delâlet eder; ikincisi, onların meydana gelmesine delâlet eder. Birincisi: Kendi nefsinde sihrin meydana gelmesinin mümkün olması ve onun da Ailahü Teâlâ'nın kudretinin şümulünün altında olmasıdır. Sihri ve etkisini yaratan Allah'dır. Sihirbaz ise, fail ve kâsibtir. O işin meydana gelmesini isteyen ve kesbedendir. O işleri hakikî manâ'da yaratan ise Allah'dir. Çünkü, kul. kâsib. Allah; haliktır. İkincisi: İkinci delilimiz de şudur: İşte bunlardan karı ile kocanın arasını ayıracak şeyler öğreniyorlardı. Fakat Allah'ın izni olmadıkça bununla kimseye zarar verebilecek değillerdi." "Ayeti kerimesidir. Zîrâ bu âyeti kerime, sihrin sabit ve hakikaten var olduğuna işaret edilmek¬tedir. Yine âyeti kerime, sihrin, sadece irade ve göz boyama olmadığını, sihirde tesiri meydana getiren ve yaratanın Ailahü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğu işaret edilmektedir. Amma şa'veze (hokkabazlık ve el çabukluğu) ve ona benzer şeyler ise, bazı hendesî âletlerin tertibi vasıtası, el çabukluğu ve gizliliği, bazı husûsî ilaçlar ve taşlar ile acâib şeyleri izhâr etmektir. Bu tür şeylere sihir denilmesi ise mecâzî'dir. Veya bu işlerde büyük bir incelik olduğu için bunlara büyü denilmiştir. Çünkü aslında büyü, kaynağı latîf olan ve sebebleri gizli olan her şey demektir. Güzel konuşmak bir nevi büyütemedin Bu manâ¬daki sihre bazıları helaldir demişler. İnsanlardan sihir ile uğraşanların çoğu kadınlardır. Özellikle kadınlar, hayız hallerinde sihirle uğraşmaktadırlar. Çünkü kötü ruhlar, umumiyetle, mağ-lûb edilmiş tabiatli kişilere, rezil kişilere görünür ve sefil nefislere görünürler. Her ne kadar bunların belirli bir riyâzatı olmazsa bile. kadın, çocuk ve kötü karakterli kişilere hemen görünürler. İnsan nefsini (kişiliğini) ve mizacını bozduğu zaman, insanlara zarar verecek şeylere iştah duyar ve zarar verilen şeylerden lezzet alır. Elinden gelirse, birini diğerine âşık eder, aklını bulandırıp bozmaya, dinini ifsâd etmeye, ahlâk, yaratılış ve bedenine zarar vermeye çalışır. Şeytan habistir. Şeytan azimet ve kasem sahihlerine, sihirle ilgili ruhanî kitablar ve benzerlerine yaklaşır. Onlara küfür ve şirkten sevdiği şeyleri verip, karşılığında onların dediklerini yapar. Bu da rüşvet gibi olmuş olur. Şeytanlar, sihirbazların kâfir ve müşrik olmaları için onların isteklerini kabul eder, onların istediklerini onlara verir ve böylece onların bazı arzularını yerlerine getirirler. Bu, para ile kaatil tutmak gibidir. Birine para verip, kendisi için birini öldürmesini istemek veya bir fuhuşu işlemek için kendisine yardım etmesini istemek veya birine para verip onunla fuhuş yapmak ile aynı şeydir. İşte bundan dolayı, büyücüler ve onları büyü yapmaya azmettirenler, çoğu kere Allah'ın kelâmını necaset, kan ve benzeri pisler ile yazmaktadırlar. İnsan ve insanların dışındaki kötü kişiler ve buhurlar kullanırlar, namaz ve oruç gibi ibâdetleri terkederler. Kan dökmeyi mübâh görürler ve kendisiyle haram olanları nikahlamak, zina etmek (livata gibi) kötü fiillerde bulunmak ve mushafı şerîfı pisliklerde kullanmak, Kur'an-ı kerimi necaseti galiza gibi kötü pislikleri gidermede kullanmaları ve bunlara benzer, Allah'ın razı olmadığı ve kendisine gadab ettiği büyük günahları irtikâb ederek, şeytanların ve kötü ruhların sevgisini kazanmaya çalışırlar. Büyücüler bu şekilde yazıları ve yaptıkları ile küfre girdiler. Şeytanlar onlara maksatlarının gerçekleşmesi veya bazı aruzlarının yerine gelmesi için yardım etti. Bu, suyu değiştirmek, (suyun üzerinde yürümek) hava'da durmak, bir anda başka bir mekâna (yere) gitmek, şeytanların çalmaları (hırsızlık yapmaları şekliyle) onlara halkın mallarından getirmeleri, şeytanların çoğu kere hainlerin mallarını ve malını bir yere koyarken üzerine Allah'ın adını anmayan (besmele okuma-yan)ların mallarını çaldıkları gibi mal çalarak onlara getirirler. Bunlardan başka büyücülerin düşmanlarını öldürmeleri, onlara hastalıklar vermeleri veya onların istedikleri kişileri celbetmek, gerek sevgilerini kazanmak ve gerekse onları hipnotizma edip, bütün akıllarını başlarından alıp iradesiz bir hale getirmek, aşık etme gibi hizmetlerini görürler. Çoğu kere, şeytanlar sihirbazların şekliyle tasavvur olunurlar. Yani şeytanlar, büyücülerin kılığına girerler. Arafatta vakfe yapar. Onu görenler, iyi kişi sansın ve kendisi hakkında iyi düşünsünler diye insanlara iyi insan imajini verir. Şeytan, sihirbazlara yapmış olduğu harikulade şeyleri, sâlihlerin (evliyanın) kerâmetiymiş gibi süsleyip; göstermektedir. Oysa bütün bunlar, şeytanın işi (iyi ile kötüyü birbirine) kanştırmasındandır. Allahü Teâlâ'ya farz, vâcib, sünnet ve müstehab olan şeyler ile ibâdet edilir. Sihirbazların yaptıkları ise şeriatte ne vâcib ve ne de müstehab'tır. Onların yaptıkları belki yasak ve haram olan şeylerdir. Haram olan bir şeyin ibâdet olarak telakkî edilmesi ve itikad edilmesinden Allah'a sığınırız. Dalâlet ehli olan (sapık insanların) şer-i şerîfe muvafık ibâdet etmeyen insanlardan bazı kereler, mükâşefât ve tesirler meydana gelebilir. Bütün bunlar, şeytanların onlara göstermiş olduğu zuhurattır. Onlar, çoğu kere, şeytanların yerlerine yani kendisinde namaz kılmanın caiz olmadığı yerlere gelirler, hammam, mezbelelik, çöplük, deve ağılı ve bunlara benzer necaset ve pislik yerleridir. Çünkü şeytanlar, o pis yerlerde onlara gelir. Ve oralarda onlara bazı işleri buyurup konuşurlar (1/194) Kâfirlere hitab ettikleri gibi... Veya şeytanlar putların içine girip, orada puta tapanlar ile konuştukları gibi... Âlimler, buyurdular: Eğer sihir'de imanın şartlarından birini ihlâl eden söz ve fiilden bir şey bulunursa o sihir küfürdür. Yani onu yapan kişi küfre girer. Eğer böyle değil ise küfür olmaz (fakat günah olur). İnsanların ellerinde bulunan, manâları (Arabça ve başka bir lisan ile manaları Müslümanlar tarafından) anlaşılmayan, azimetler, tılsımlar ve efsunların içinde şirk ve cinlere tazim ve saygı gibi şeyler vardır. Bundan dolayı İslâm âlimleri, manâları Arabça olarak bilinmeyen, efsunları yasakladılar. Haram dediler. Çünkü onlar, şirke benzemektedirler. Her ne kadar efsuncu kişi onları şirk olarak bilmezse bile, onlar şirktirler. Âyetlerin Şifâ Niyetiyle Yazılması Ve Okunması Sahih-i Buhâri'de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şirk olmadığı müddetçe ( müslümana faide verecekse) efsun yapmaya ruhsat verdiği rivayeti vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: Kimin kardeşine faydalı olmaya gücü yetiyorsa yapsın," buyurdular. Bundan dolayı biz deriz ki: Kendisine bir şey isabet etmiş veya diğer hastalara, Allah'ın kitabından ve zikrinden mübâh olan mürekkeb ile bir şeylerin yazılması, o hastanın onların suyuyla yıkanması, içmesi ve üzerinde taşıması caizdir. Esmâ-ı hüsnâda ve zikrinde şeytanları kahreden, zelil, hakîr ve mağlub eden havass bulunmaktadır. Ehl-i hakkın nefeslerinde gerçekten çok acâib tesirler vardır. Çünkü hak ehli, şehvetleri terkedip, şer-i şerîfe muvafık ibâdetlere koyuldular. Ve onlara şu mübarek âyetin hükmü tezahür etti: O, göklerde ve yerde bulunan herşeyi kendinden bir lütuf olarak sizin (emrinize) müsahhar kıldı (hizmetinize vermiştir). Şüphesiz bunda düşünen topluluklar için ibret ve deliller vardır. Bundan dolayı, cinler ve şaytanlar, onlara itaat ederler. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, cinleri ve şeytanları kendisine köle yaptığı gibi, hak ehli de cin ve şeytanları köle olarak kullana-bilirler. Üftâde Hazretlerinin Cinlere Mektub Yazması Aziz Mahmud Hüdâyî hazretleri "Vâkıâf'ında şeyhi, hazreti şeyh Üftâde hazretlerinden hikâye etti. Üftâde hazretleri, sara hastalığına tutulmuş bir hasta için cinlerin sultanlarına (padişahlarına) bir mektub gönderdi. Cinlerin sultanı, Üftâde hazretlerinin emrine uydu, ona saygı gösterdi. Hastaya musallat olan cinnin boynunu vurdu. Sarâ'ya tutulan kişi hemen o anda iyileşiverdi. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Her peygamber tek geldi dünyaya ferd ferd insanı hidâyet ettiler. Büyük âlem onun sihriyle nakış nakış oldu. Zaifler sadece onu göremediler. Hidâyete eremediler. Sihirbazın (Büyücünün) Hükmü Nedir? Sihirbazın (islami idarede) hükmü, katil yani öldürülmesidir. Sihirbaz ister kadın ve ister erkek olsun, çalışması, fesad, helak ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk çıkartmak olduğu zaman öldürülür. Eğer çalışması (fesad, helak ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk değil de) küfür ise, erkek sihirbazlar öldürülür, bu suçtan dolayı kadın sihirbaz öldürülmez. Bu tür kadın sihirbazlar, kâfirdirler, kâfir olan bir kadın ise harb ehli olmadığı için öldürülmez, belki dövülür ve hapsedilir. Zîrâ aslî küfür bile kadından öldürmeyi kaldırır. Savaşılan bir toplumun bile kâfir olan kadınları öldürülmez. Nerede kaldı ki, arizî bir küfürden dolayı kadın öldürülsün. Sihirbaz kişi eğer muaheze edilmeden (mahkemeye çıkarılmadan) önce tevbe ederse tevbesi kabul edilir. Mahkemeye çıkarılmasına gerek kalmaz. Eğer mahkemeye çıkarıldıktan sonra ceza korkusundan tevbe ettiğini söylerse tevbesi kabul edilmez. "Eşbâh'ta olduğu gibi. Cezalandırılması Gereken Kâfirler Tevbe eden bütün kâfirlerin tevbeleri dünya ve âhirette makbuldür. Ancak şu kâfirlerin tevbesi makbul değildir. 1 -Bir peygambere küfrederek (söverek) kâfir olan. 2-Şeyheyn (Hazreti Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerine) küfreden veya ikisinden birine sövüp kâfir olanlar. 3-Sihir ile kâfir olanlar, kadın olsa bile, 4-ZındıkIıkla kâfir olanlar. Zındık: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine iman ettiğini ve zâhir'de şeriati itiraf ettiği halde, kâinatın (tabiatın) kıdemine kail olan ve hadiselerin meydana gelmesini ona isnâd eden kişidir. Bu ve buraya kadar nakil olunanlar, "Âhkâmül-Mercân isimli kitab'dan naklolundu. Bu kitab, kırtasiye ve kağıd yapraklan gibi şeylere değil; gerçekten gözbebeğine yazılması gereken bir kitabtır. Korunmak İçin Sihri Öğrenmek Caizdir "Kendi kendilerine zarar verecek şeyleri Öğreniyorlardı." Çünkü onlar onunla amel etmeyi kasdediyorlardı. Çünkü çoğu kere, ilim (bir şeyi öğrenmek), amel etmeye galib olur. Ve kendilerine fayda vermeyen (şeyleri Öğreni¬yorlardı)." Bununla açıkça, sihrin kesin bir kötülük ve katıksız bir zarar olduğu ilan edilmiş oldu. Gerçekten sihir serdir. Sihir tamamen zarardır. Çünkü sihirbazların bunu öğrenmekten maksadları aldanmaktan ve yalanlardan kurtulmak değildir. Meselâ sihirbaz-lann içinden peygamberlik iddiasına kalkışanları yalanmalamaya gitmedikleri gibi, insanları onlardan kurtarmaya da çalışmıyorlar. Eğer böyle bir şey yapmış olsalardı herkes için hayırlı olurdu. Zîrâ zararlı şeylerden kaçmak ve halkı kaçındırmak hayırdır. Sapıklığa gitmeyen ve halkı sapıklıktan ve felsefecilerin elinden kurtarmak için felsefeyi öğrenmek gibidir. Biri şöyle dedi: Ben şerri, şer için değil; ondan korunmak için öğrendim. İnsanların içinde şerri bilmeyenler şerre düşebilirler. İlm-i Nucûm Tecnîs'te zikredildi: ilmi nucûmu öğrenmek haramdır. f/im-i nücum, Yıldızların İnsanların üzerinde etkisi olduğunu anlatan İlimdir. "Yıldıznâme" gibi kitablar gelecek hakkında bilgi verdiğini ve yıldızların insanların hayatlarının üzerinde etkisi olduğunu iddia edilen bir ilimdir. Geleceği ancak Allah bilir. Bu sebeple ehli sünnet alimlerince bu ilimle verilen bilgilerin bir değeri yoktur. Sadece zandan Ibaretttir. İlmi nucûm, güneş, ay yıldız, saman yolu ve diğer gezegenlerin kütlesini, yapısını ve uzaklığını araştıran ilim olan Astronomi ilmi demek değildir -Mütercim) Ancak insanlar, kıbleyi bulmak ve zevali öğrenmek için insanların muhtaç olduğu kadarı ile astronomi öğrenmelidir. Mesâbih'te geçen hadislerden bir hadîs-i şerîfte şöyle buyrulmaktadır: Kim nucüm ilminden bir şey iktibas ederse (öğrenirse) o kişi, sihir'den bir şu'be (bölüm) elde etmiştir." Bu tür ilimleri öğrenmekte hayır olmadığı gibi, bu ilimlere şâmil olan kitabları ve felsefe kitablarını ve diğer faydasız kitabları edinmekte belki caiz değildir. (1/195) Onlara bakmak yani mütalaa etmek de caiz değildir. NisâbüVlhtisâb'da olduğu gibi. "Şayet onlar," yani Yahûdîler, İman etselerdi." Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, "korunmuş olsalardı," sihir ve şirkten korunsalardı, Elbette sevap (mükafat) dir. Sevâb'dan gelmektedir. Yani döndü demektir. Cezâ'ya (mükâfata) sevâb denilmesi ise, onun muhsinlerin (iyilik yapan¬ların) amellerinin karşılığı olmasındandır. Yapmış olduğu iyiliklerin kndisine dönmesidir kelimesi mübtedadir cevabıdır kendisine dönmesidir. kelimesi mübtedadir. cevabıdır. Bu kelimenin nekre olarak gelmesi ise, taklil (yani azlık) için olmasıdır. Yani az bir sevâb oldu. "Allah tarafından verilecek mükafat çok hayırlı olacaktı" Mübtedâ'nın haberidir. Bunun asli: Onların Allah katında alacakları sevâb elbette, kendi nefislerini (imanlarının karşılığında) sattıkları şeylerden daha hayırlıdır," demektir, fiilin hazfedilmesi, nazmi şerîfin, üzerine olduğu şeyin dışına dizilmesi ise, onlar için sevâb'ın varlığını isbât etmektedir. Sevabı hayırlığa bağlaması ise, mufaddalün aleyhin (üzerine tafdil edilen) şeyin, müfaddal'ın kendisine nisbet edilmesindeki şerefi ortaya koymak için mufaddalün aleyh hazfedildi. "Keşke bunu bilselerdi." Allah'ın cevâbının hayırlı olduğunu bilselerdi. Mücerred bilmek fayda vermez. Sadece dil ile bilmek ve kalbe tesiri oluşmayan bilgi, sahibine fayda vermez. Bu tesir kişinin sâlih amellere koşması, kitab ve sünnete tâbi olması ile ortaya çıkar. Kim nefsine sünneti emreder ve sünnetle amel ederse, sevgi ve buğzu terkederse o kişi hikmetle konuşmaya başlar. Kim hevâ ve hevesine tâbi olmayı nefsine emrederse o kişi bid'atle konuşur. Şeyh Ebü'l-Hasan buyurdular: Her bir ilim ki, sende onun için, onu Öğrenmek için aklına fikirler gelmekte, kendisinden önce onun hayali seni kaplamakta ve suret (şeklinde) ona tâbi olur, nefisler kendisine meylederse ve tabiî olarak ondan zevk alıyorsan onu kır ve sakin kafa ile düşün. Eğer peşine düştüğün ilim hak ise, Allah'ın Rasulüne indirdiği ilim ile al. O yüce Rasûle tâbi ol. Ondan sonra halifelerine, sahabelerine ve tabiîne tâbi ol. Hevâ ve heveslerinden arınmış imamlara tâbi ol. O yüce Rasûle tâbi olmak, insanı zan, şüphe, evham, insanı hidâyet ve hakikattan saptıran yalancı davetlerden arındırıp kurtarır. Allah'ın kul olarak sana farzı olan nedir? O yüce Rasûle tâbi olunmadan elde edilen ilim ve amelin kullukta sana asla bir faydası yoktur. İlim olarak sana, vahdâniyyet ilmi yeterlidir; amel olarakta, Allahı sevmek. Rasûlüllahı sevmek ve sahabelerini sevmek gerekir. İtikadın da ehli sünnet ve'1-cemaat itikadı olmalıdır. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Kişide ziyâde ilmin bulunması kötüdür. Ebûcehil karpuzunun (acıhıyann) köküne fazla su verilmesi gibidir. Ebûcehil karpuzuna su verildikçe acılığı artar. Dünyayı elde etmek ve makamlarının yükselmesi için ilim öğrenen kişiler de böyledir. İlimleri arttıkça onların zararı da artar. İlmi dünyalık kazanmak ve onunla yükselmek için öğrenen kimse, bir pisliği yakuttan bir kaşıkla kaldıran kimseye benzer. Bir vesile olarak kullandığı kaşığın şerefine, bir de onunla alınmak istenen şeyin adiliğine bak. Kişiyi ilim öğrenmeye iten sebep ilme yaraşır bir şey olmalıdır. Kendisinden korunmak vâcib olan ve zikredilmesi gereken şey, dünyayı âhiret üzerine tercih etmektir. Lâkin Aİlahü Teâiâ şöyle buyurdu: Size verilen şeyler, dünya hayatının geçim vasıtası ve debdebesidir. Allah katında olanlar ise, daha hayırlı ve daha kalıcıdır. Hâlâ buna aklınız ermeyecek mi?" Sen Allah'ı ne kadar çok seviyorsan Allah da o kadar seni seviyor Eğer sen Aİlahü Teâlâ'nm yanında kendi kadrü kıymetini öğrenmek istiyorsan, senin yapmış olduğun amellere bak. Bu şundandır. Çünkü ameller, alâmetlerdir; haller kerametlerdir. Kerametler ise, delil, ilimler ve istemektir. Haber'de şöyle geldi: Kim Aİlahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındaki değerini öğrenmek kendisine sürür verecekse; kendi kalbinde Aİlahü Teâlâ'nın menziline (yerine ve değerine) baksın. Zîrâ bir kul, hangi mertebe de Allah'a değer verirse; Allah da kendi nezdinde o kuluna o kadar değer verir." İnsan ilânî bir nüshâ'dır. İlâhî varidatlara kabil bir şekilde yaratıldı. İnsanın yarısı, aşağı tarafı kendisinden düşük olup mülk mertebesindedir. İnsanın üst tarafl melekût alemi mertebesindedir. Başka bir ifâde ile, insanın tabiatı ve nefsi, mülk menzilesindedir. Ruh ve sırrı ise melekût menzilesindedir. Kişi hakkaniyet ibadetiyle ilgileri birer birer keserse, mülk ve melekût aleminde tasarruf etmeye başlar. Bunların her ikisi de onun vücûdunun mülkündedir. Ve bunlar, hariçte bulunan mülk ve melekûtun birer kapılandırlar. (1/196) Bilki ki: Âlimlerin vuslatı (Allah'a kavuşmaları) onların ilimleri ve istidlal (delil getirebilme güçleri) kadardır. Mükemmel (mürşidi kâmil) olanların vuslatı, müşahedeleri ve ayânleri (ayânen yükselebildikleri) kadardır. Lâkin diğer eşyâ'yı müşahede etme şekli üzere değildir. Çünkü Aİlahü Teâlâ Hazretleri mekân ve keyfiyetten münezzehtir. Belki görünen vücûdun izmihlali ve fânî olması zamanında zuhur eden vucûd-i hakikî'den ibarettir. Salik için ilk tecelli eden şey, efâl (fiiller, işlerdir), sonra sıfatlardır. Amma zâtın tecelli etmesi ise, herkese müyesser olmaz. Ancak tek tük kişilere müyesser olur. Bu ancak, vücûdun mahv ve ifna (fanî kılmak yani fena fillah) derecesiyle (cok az kişiye müyesser) olur. Lâkin bu fena, bekâ'nın aynıdır. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Ben bazı fakirlere (tasavvufa yeni girenlere) ihlası öğretiyordum. Halbuki o, bize fenâ'yı tebliğ ediyordu. Sadî buyurdu: Kandilin yanıp ışık vermesi için, orada hem kandil ve hem de yakıtın bulunması lâzım. Yahudilerin Kelime Oyunuyla Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'E Sövmeleri Meal-i şerifi: Ey iymân edenler! "Râinâ" demeyin, "Unzurnâ" deyin ve dinleyin, ki kâfirler için elîm bir azap var!104 Arzu etmez o küfredenler -ne ehl-i kitâb'dan ve ne müşriklerden-ki size rabbınızdan bir hayır indirilsin! Allah ise rahmetiyle imtiyazı dilediğine bahşeder ve Allah çok büyük fazl sahibidir.105 Tefsiri: Ey iman edenler! demeyin," Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine demeyin. Bu mü'minleri hayra irşad etmek içindir. "râinaa" bizi gözet (demeyin)," kelimesi, aslında, sevk ve idâre etmede mübalağa etmektir. 0 da, gözetmek, işleri düzene koymak, koruma altına almak, ona yararlı işleri tedârik etmek, faydalı şeyleri elde etmektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Müslümanlara ilimden bir şey verdiği zaman onlar: rainâ yâ rasûiellah!" diyorlardı. Yani, bizi gözet (durumumuzu göz önüne al), bize bak, bize karşı teenni ile konuş (yavaş yavaş) söyle ki, sözlerini anlayalım, kavrayalım, diyorlardı. Ancak Yahûdîlerin kendisiyle birbirlerine sövdükleri İbrânice veya Suryânice bir kelime vardı. Oda (telaffuzu bakımında aynen) kelimesi gibiydi. Yahudiler, mü'minlerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "râinaa" bizi gözet (demeyin)," dediklerini işittiklerinde bu kelimeyi kendi dillerindeki kötü manasıyla kullanmaya başladılar. Ve o kötü manâ ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hitâb etmeye başladılar. Onlar, "râinaa" kelimesiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sövmeyi murad ediyorlardı. Yahûdîlerin dilini kesmek için mü'minlere de bu kelimeyi kullanmak yasaklandı. Karışıklığa meydan vermemek için o kelimenin manâsındaki kelimeyi kullanmaK emrolundu. Karışıklık kabul etmeyen kelime emrolundu. Şöyle denildi: "unzurna" bize bak deyin" yani, anlattığın zaman bizim anlamamız için bizleri bekle demektir. "Ve dinleyin,"Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri sizinle konuştuğu şeylere güzel kulak verin. Size anlattığı şeyleri tam anlamaya ve kavramaya çalışın. Onları cdh kulağıyla adeta, baştan ayağa kulak kesilerek dinleyin ki, tekrarlanmasına ihtiyaç duyulmasın. Bize riâyet et demeye gerek kalmasın. "Ve kâfirler için vardır." Yarîi, Yahûdîler için vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle alay eden ve onu küçük düşürücü hareketlerde bulundular ve ona sövdüler. "elîm bir azap vardır." Yani acıklı bir azab vardır. Çünkü onlar büyük bir sövmeye cesaret ettiler. Yanlış Anlaşılmaktan Kaçınmak Lâzım Bu âyeti kerime'de iki şeye delil ve işaret vardır. Birincisi: Birkaç manâ'ya ihtimali olan (değişik manâlara çekilebilecek) "ta'rizli" kelimelerden uzak durmaktır. Amma onların: "Tarizli kelimeleri kullanmakta bir beis yoktur" sözleri ise bir kişiye bir kelime ile konuşmak, kendi nefsinden bir şeyi izhâr edip, başka bir şeyi murad etmektir. Onlar, bunu insan, yalan söylemek mecburiyetinde kaldığı zaman, (yalan konuşmaktansa) bu şekilde tarizli konuşmayı murad ettiler. Eğer tarizli konuşmaya zaruret yoksa, konuşmaya hacet de yok demektir. O zaman tarizli konuşmak caiz değildir. Bir anda hem tariz ve hem de tasrihi beraberce kullanmak caiz değildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Müslümanların elinden ve dilinden zarar görmediği kişidir. Müslümanların namus ve kanlarına saygı duyar ve saldırmaz. Bu hadîs-i şerifte dilin önce zikredilmesinin sebebi, tarizin çoğunlukla kendisiyle meydana gelir ve dil ile meydana gelen tarizin etkisi hemen belli olur. Özellikle elin zikredilmesi ise, çünkü büyük işler el ile meydana gelmektedir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Dil, taşlı kırmızı demir gibidir. Dilden sıçrayan yani çıkan şeyler, meydana gelen ateş gibidir. Taş ile demiri beyhude yere birbirlerine sürtme. Bazen övünme ve nakil, bazende boş laf ve söz yüzünden bu alem karartılmaktadır. Her taraf yanmağa müsait pamuk tarlası gibidir. Pamuk içinde ateş nasıl olur? Okum zâlimleredir. Göz kapaklarını dikerler yani hakikati görmediler. Alemi bir söz viran eder. Ölmüş tilkileri de arslan eder. İkincisi: Sedd-i zerâie ile onu korumaktır. Zeria: Şeran aslında yasak olmadığı halde, onun işlenmesiyle şer'an yasak olan şeylere yol açan mubah fiillerin yasaklanması demektir. Bura da, buna temessük etme yönüydü. Yahudiler, bunu söylüyorlardı. Bu kelime yani rainâa demek onların lugatında sövmek ve hakaret manasına geliyordu. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların bu kelimeyi bu manâ'da kullandıklarını bildiği için, bu kelimeyi kullanmayı mü'minlere yasakladı. Böylece sövmenin önüne geçilmiştir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Maamâfîh onların Allah'tan başka taptıklarına sebb de etmeyin (sövmeyin) ki, cehaletle, tecâvüz ederek (ileri giderek) Allah'a sebbetmesinler (sövmesinler). Her ümmete böyle amel¬lerini tezyin (süslü) etmişizdir. Sonra ise hep dönüp Allah'a varacaklar... O vakit kendilerine tamamen haber verecek ne yapı¬yorlardı!? Müşriklerin misliyle mü'minlere mukabele edip Allah'a sövmemeleri için, onların ilâhlarına sövmeyi, Allah yasakladı. (1/197) Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Sor onlara, o denizin hadâret bir iskelesi olan o şehrin başına geleni! 0 vakit Sebt'te (tatil gününde) tecâvüz ediyorlardı. 0 vakit ki, Sebt (ibâdet için tatil) yaptıkları gün balıkları yanlarına akın akın geliyorlardı. Sebt yapmayacakları gün ise geliniyorlardı. İşte biz onları fâsıklıklan sebebiyle böyle imtihana çekiyorduk. 7/163 Allahü Teâlâ, Yahudilere, cumartesi günü, ava çıkmayı (balık avlamayı) yasaklamıştı. Cumartesi günü de balıklar, belirgin bir şekilde zahir olup sahile geliyorlardı. Onlar, cumartesi günü bir sed çekip, pazar günü avlamaya başladılar. Onların bu şeddi zerialeri (engelleyici sedleri) balık avlamak içindi. Bunun cezası olarak, maymun ve domuzlara çevirildiler. Hazreti Âişe (r.a.) annemizden rivayet olundu. Ümmü Habibe ve Ümmü Seleme (r.a.)'a hazretleri, Habeşistanda, bir kilise gördüklerini ve içi. Allah râsûlünün tasvirleriyle dolu olduğunu zikretti. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Onlar, kendilerinden sâlih bir kişi vefat ettiği zaman, hemen o sâlih insanın kabrinin üzerine bir mescid inşâ ediyorlardı. O binanın içine o sâlih insanın resmini ve şeklini tasvir ediyorlardı. Onlar Allah katında insanların en kötüleridir. Kişiyi Küfre Götüren Aşırı Sevgi Ve Cehalet Âlimler buyurdular: Onların başlangıçta böyle şeyler yapma¬ları (salih insanların kabirlerinin üzerine türbe yapmaları ve içine tasvirlerini çizmeleri), o suretleri görmekle ünsiyet kazanmak, onların güzel hallerini hatırlamak, onların çalıştığı gibi çalışmak ve onların kabirlerinin yanında Allah'a ibâdet etmek içindi. Bu şekilde uzun zamanlar geçti. Nesillerden sonra yeni yeni nesiller geldi. Yeni gelen nesiller, onların maksatlarını unuttular. Şeytan câhil nesillere vesvese verdi. Sizin babalarınız ve ecdadınız bu resimlere tapıyordu, dedi. Onlar da o zaman bu resimlere tapmaya başla¬dılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, böyle bir duruma düşmekten ümmetini sakındırdı. Bu şekilde yapanlara şiddetli ihtarlarda bulundu ve onları Cehennem ile korkuttu. İşte bu bir "sedd-i zeria"dir. Bunu edâ etmektedir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Peygamberlerinin ve sâlihlerinin kabirlerini mescidler edinen kavme Allah şiddetle gadab eder." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle dua ettiler: Allah'ım benim kabrimi, kendisine tapılan bir put kılma," Yine Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: Kul, müttekînlerden olmaya ulaşamaz, tâ ki, kendisine beis olanların korkusundan kendisinden beis olmayan şeyleri terketmedikçe takva ehli olamaz." Yine Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: Kişinin anne Sahabeler: babasına sövmesi büyük günahlardand. mİ?" -"Evetî Kişi, başkasının babasına küfreder, o da onun babasına küfreder. Kişi başkasının annesine söver o da dönüp onun annesine söver. Böylece kişi kendi anne ve babasına sövmüş olur." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, kendi anne ve babasına küfredilmesine yol açmayı, anne ve babaya sövmek kabul etti. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: Helal açıktır, haram olan şeyler açıktır, ikisinin arasında bir takım müteşâbih (hem helal ve hem harama benzeyen) işler ve emirler var. Müteşâbihattan kendisini koruyan kişi, ırzını ve dinini korumuştur. Müteşâbihlere düşen ise, harama düşmüştür. Bu kişi, bir ekinin kenarında hayvan otlatan çoban gibidir. O farkına varmadan hayvanları ekinin içine girip başkasına zarar verirler." Burada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, harama düşme korkusuyla müteşâbihlere doğru adım atmayı yasakladı. Din Yolunda Cihâd Terkedildiği Zaman Zillet Başlar Yine Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: Siz "iyne, yani, bol kârlı ticâret" ile ticâret yaptığınız, öküzlerin kuyruğunu tuttuğunuz, zirâat ile yetinip ona razı olduğunuz ve cihâdı terkettiğiniz zaman, Allah, sizin üzerinize züllü musallat kılar. Siz dininize dönmedikçe zillet sizden ayrılmaz." İyne, bir kişinin bir kişiden bir eşya (ticarî bir malı) belirli bir para ile belirli bir zamana kadar borca satması; sonra o malı, almış olduğu paradan daha düşük bir para ile ondan satın almasıdır. Bu tür ticârete "iyne" denildi. Çünkü, iyne sahibine nakit para hâsıl olmaktadır. Bu muhakkak ki, iyne o durumda hazırdır. Müşteri onu alırken, eline hazır bir paranın geçmesi için satmak niyetiyle alır ve hemen acelece satar. Kısacası çok karlı alışverişler kastedilmektedir Bu hadîs-i şerîfte aynı zamanda cihâdın terkedilmesine yol açtığı zaman, zirâatın zemmi (kötülenmesi) de var. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, bir kavmin kapısının önünde, çiftçilik aletlerini görünce şöyle buyurdular: ıps vj Ai "Bunlar bir kavmin evine girerse onlar mutlaka zelil olurlar." Bu şundandır. Çünkü zirâat dünyayı imâr etmek ve cihâdı terketmektir. Cihâdı terketmekle Müslümanlar zillete müstahak olurlar. Dünyayı imâr etmek kâfirlerin hakkında asıl; Müslümanlar hakkında ise ârizî'dir. Çünkü Müslümanlar, dünyayı âhirete bir vesile kılmaktadırlar. Kafirler ise, sadece dünya hayatının zahirini bilirler. Onlar âhiret hayatından gafildirler. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular, "Dünya mü'minin zindanı kâfirin cennetidir." Yarii Allah'ın, mü'minlere cennette hazırlamış olduğu nimetlere nisbetle dünya hapishanedir. dünya kâfirin cennetidir. Âhirette onlar için hazırlanan azaba ve onların düşecekleri kesinti ve ayrılığın yanında dünya hayatı kâfirlere cennet gibidir. Yahûdîler Ve Müşrikler . Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e Kur'an'm inmesini istemiyorlardı "O kâfirler istemezler." Yahûdîlerden bir firka zahiren mü'minleri sevdiklerini söylüyorlardı. Ve onlara hayır istediklerinin zannını veriyorlardı. Müslümanların hayrını istiyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı ve Müslümanlara sevgi gösterisinde bulunuyorlardı. Allah onları yalanladı, kelimesi, bir şeyi sevmek ve arzulamaktır. Sevgiyi nefyetmek, hoşlanmamaktan kinayedir. Yani kafirler sevmezler: "Ne Kitap ehlinden, ne de müşriklerden hiçbiri (arzu etmez)." tebyin içindir. Yani açıklamak içindir. Kâfirler bir cinstir. Amma altında iki çeşit kâfir vardır. Birincisi, kitab ehli, ikincisi, müşriklerdir. Sanki şöyle denildi: (1/198) Kâfirlerden kitab ehli ve müşrikler, neyi sevmezler? Bunun üzerine, kâfirlerin umûmî olarak hali üzerine kaldığını ve burada kâfirlerden murad edilenlerin ise, bu iki çeşit kâfirlerin hepsi olduğunu beyan etti. Manâsı, muhakkak ki, bütün kâfirler sevmediler: "Sizin üzerinize indirilmesini," Yani peygamberinizin üzerine, zîrâ peygambere inen şey, ümmetine inmiş demektir. "hayırdan," O, failin makamına kaimdir. haberin istiğrakı için meziddir. Hayır ise vahiy, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve ilâhî yardımdır. "Rabbiniz katından," ibtitiâ ve gaye içindir. Ayetin manası: Yahudiler, kendilerini vahye daha layık görüyorlar. Size hased ediyorlar. Vahiy'den bir şeyin size inmesini istemiyorlar. Amma Yahudiler kendilerini kitab ehli, daha önce vahye mazhar olan peygamberlerin neslinden geldiklerini düşünüyorlardı. Sizlere (yani Müslümanlara) ümmî kişilersiniz diyorlardı. Bu düşünceyle hareket eden Yahudiler, peygam-ber-liğin ve vahyin kendi haklan olduğunu ileri sürüyorlardı. Müşrikler, makam, mal ve şöhret kimin ise peygamberliğin onun hakkı olabileceğini düşünüyorlardı. Onlar peygamberliği diğer dünyevî başkanlıklar gibi kabul ediyorlardı ve peygamberin zahirî sebeblere bağlandığını sanıyorlardı. Bundan dolayı şöyle dediler: " Ne olurdu şu Kur'an, iki memleketten bir büyük adama indirilseydi. dediler. 43/31. . Müşrikler, peygamberliği iki adamdan birisinden olmasını temenni ediyorlardı. 0 adamlar: Tâifte (oturan) Nuaym bin Mesûd es-Sekafî ile Mekke'de Velid bin el-Muğîre idi. Sonra, neden bu kişilere vahiy inmedi diye soran kişiye Allah, şöyle cevap verdi. Allah rahmetiyle dilediğine mahsus kılar." Bir şey, sadece bir şey olduğu ve başkasına olmadığı zaman, o şeyle husûsîleşti ve o ona mahsus oldu denir. Bu cümle mahzûf olan fiilinin mefûlüdür. Burada geçen rahmet, peygamberlik, vahiy, hikmet ve yardım demektir. Âyetin manası, Allahü Teâlâ, dilediğini, rahmetiyle münferid kılıp tam olarak rahmetinden faydalandırır. Zâtının buna layık görmesi üzerine rahmetini ona kasreder. İrâdesinin doğrultusunda feyiz verip rahmet eder; başkasının zorlamasından değil. Ona hiçbir şey vâcib değildir. Hiç kimsenin Allah'dan bir hakkı yoktur. Bizim şeyhlerimizin ibarelerinde, bazı şeyler için: "Bu hikmeti gereğince vâcibti" sözle¬riyle onun sabit olduğunu, gerçekleşmesinin kaçınılmaz olduğunu kasdetmektedirler. Onun olmamasını tasavvur etmezler. Yoksa bu, bir mûcib'in icab ettirmesiyle vâcib olmuş değildir. "Allah çok büyük lütuf sahibidir." Hiçbir illet (sebeb) olmaksızın kimi peygamberlik ve vahiy için seçtiyse onlara büyük ihsan sahibidir. Bu ayeti kerime, mutezileye karşı bizim delilimizdir. Halkın yanında müfaddal olan, bolca veren ve üzerine vâcîb olmadığı halde hesabsızca dağıtıp saçandır. Çünkü üzerine vâcib olanı veren kişi, hükmü yerine getirmiş oluyor, birini tafdil etmiş olmuyor. (O kişiye hakkını vermiş olur. O takdirde fazîlet sahibi olmaz. Amma Allah, üzerine hiçbir şey vâcib değil iken kullarından dilediğine hesabsızca fazilet vermektedir.) Eğer Allah'a "aslan" (kullar için yararlı ve iyi) fîileri yaratmak vâcib olmuş olsaydı, bu durumda bile münâsib olan Allahü Teâlâ'nın Allah fazlü kerem sahibidir deliliyle; adalet sahibi olması münâsib olurdu. Allah'ın Rahmetini Kimseden Kıskanmayın Sonra bu âyeti kerimede, peygamberliğin verilmesi, Allah'ın bir lütfü, fazlü keremi olduğuna işaret edilmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın (bazı kullarına peygamberlik verip) bazılarına verme¬mesi, onun lütfunun darlığından değildir. Belki Allahü Teâlâ'nın dilemesine ve kendisinin bildiği bir hikmetine dayanmaktadır. Kim, Allah'ın mü'min kullarına olan lütfuna karşı çıkarsa, o kişi işin iç yüzünü bilmiyor demektir. Allah'ın ihlaslı kulları iki kısımdır. (Birincisi:) Bir kavim (topluluk); Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendilerini hizmeti için tayin ettiği kişilerdir. Bunlar, âbidler, zâhidler, amel ve evrâd (zikir) ehlidir. (İkincisi:) Bir kavim de; Allah, onları muhabbetine (sevgisine)^ tahsis etti. Onlar, muhabbet ve sevgi ehlidirler. Hepsi ona hizmet etmektedirler. Hepsi onun taatinin altındadırlar. Zîrâ hepsi, Allah'ın kendilerinden razı olmalarını arzulamaktadırlar. Hepsi ona yönelmişlerdir. Ubûdiyyet (kulluk) kulun sıfatıdır. İnsan, canlı olduğu müddetçe (ruh, tende oldukça) kişi, ibâdetten ayrılamaz. İbâdet kendisinden sakıt olmaz. Kalbden hasedi (kıskançlığı) çıkartmak, kulluğun hakikatlerindendir. Kıskançlık Allah'a Karşı Bir Kavgadır Bazı hikmet ehli buyurdular: Hased eden (kıskanan) kişi, beş yönden Rabbine karşı sanki kavgaya girmişlerdir. Birincisi: Kıskançlar, başkalarının üzerine zahir olan (başka¬larına verilen) her nimet dolayısıyla kin ve nefret duyup buğze-derier. İkincisi: Bunlar, "Allahımî Böyle değil de, keşke böyle taksim etseydin," diyerek, Allah'ın taksimine razı olmazlar. Üçüncüsü: Kıskançlar; Allah'ın fazlü kereminden cimrilik ederler. Halbuki fazîlet ve lütuf Allah'ındır, dilediğine verir. Dördüncüsü: Kıskanç kişi, evliyâullahı küçümsemektedir. Çün¬kü onun gözden düşmesini ve elindeki nimetin gitmesini arzula¬maktadır. Beşincisi: Kıskanç kişi, düşmanına yardım etmektedir. Yani hased eden kişi, İblise yardım etmektedir. Bİlki, hiç şüphesiz senin hasedin (kıskançlığın) düşmanına geçmez (zarar vermez) belki senin kendi nefsinin aleyhinedir. Eğer senin halin; uyanık ve uykuda iken (rüya aleminde) sana keşfedilmiş olsaydı, ey kıskanç kişi sen nefsini şu şekilde görür¬dün: Biri düşmanına taş atmaktadır. O taşla ona isabet ettirmek ve onu öldürmek istemektedir. Amma atmış olduğu taş ona isabet etmemektedir. O taş düşmana isabet etmediği gibi geri sekerek, adamın sağ kaşını yarar. Taşı atan kişinin gadabı ziyâdeleşir. Daha fazla kızmaya başlar. İkinci defa birincisinden daha şiddetli bir şekilde eline taş alıp düşmanına atar. Bu taş geri sekerek, sahibinin sol gözüne değer. Sol gözünü kör eder. Adam daha da gadablanır. Can havliyle bir daha alıp düşmana atar. O taş da geri sekerek kendisinin başını yarar, kanlar içinde kalır, dumanı ise sağ ve salimdir. Adamın attığı her taş kendisine dönmektedir. O taşlar kendisine döndükçe, kendisi zarar görmekte, gadablanmakta kan beynine sıçrar gibi olmaktadır. Kıskanç kişi, düşmanına attığı taşların her defasında geri sekerek kendisine dönmesiyle halk, onun çevresini sararak, kendisiyle alay etmeye başlarlar. İnsanlar, ona gülmeye başlarlar. İşte hasûd (kıskançların) ve şeytanın emrine girenlerin hali budur. (1/199) Hikâye Bekir bin Abdullah buyurdu: Adamın biri hükümdarların huzuruna girer ve şöyle seslenir: -"İhsan sahibi kişiye, mertebesine yakışır bir şekilde ihsanda bulun; kötü kimseye zaten kötülüğü yeter." Orada bulunanlardan biri, bu sâlih kişinin hükümdarların yanındaki durumunu ve konuşmasını kıskanarak harekete geçti. Hükümdara giderek: -"Seninle konuşan adam, hükümdarın ağzı kötü bir şekilde kokuyor," dedi. Hükümdar da: -"Peki bunu nasıl isbat edebilirsin?" diye sordu. Adam şöyle cevab verdi: -"Onu huzurunuza getiririz. Adam size yaklaştığında, o adam sizden kokuyu duymamak için eliyle burnunu kapatacaktır." Bu kıskanç adam gitti. Kıskandığı sâlih insanı evine çağırdı. Ona sarımsaklı bir yemek yedirdi. Yemekten sonra o sâlih insanı alıp hükümdarın huzuruna çıkarttı. Hükümdar ona: -"Yaklaş!" dedi. Salih kişi ona yaklaştı. Yediği sarımsaklı yemeğin kokusuyla hükümdar rahatsız olmasın diye fazla yaklaşmak istemedi. Hükümdar: -"Yaklaş! Daha yaklaş!" dedi. Sâlih kişi, hükümdara yaklaştı. Yediği sarımsakların kokusunun hükümdara gitmesinden kork¬tuğu için eliyle ağzını kapattı. Hükümdar, sâlih adamının ağzını kapattığını görünce kendi içinden o kıskanç adamı doğruladı. Hükümdar, valilerinden birine kendi el yazısı ile ferman yazdı: "Bu adam senin yanına gelince onu öldür. Derisini yüzüp içini saman doldur ve bana gönder." Sonra mektubu o sâlih kişiye verdi: -"Bunu falanca valiye götür!" dedi. Salih adam dışarıya çıktı. O kıskanç ve jurnalci adam, hükümdarların, sadece ödüllendireceği kişilere kendi el yazısıyla mektub verdiklerini biliyordu. Hemen sâlih adama yetişti. Mektubu götürme işinin kendisine hibe edilmesini istedi. Salih adam vermek istemedi. Kıskanç kişi, yalvardı, yakardı, diller dökerek, dilekler ile o mektubu sâlih kişinin elinden alıp, kendisi.götürdü. Mektubu verilmesi istenen Valiye verdi. Vali mektubu açtı okudu. Kıskanç adam para ve ödül beklerken vali, kıskanç adama döndü: -"Bu mektub'da hükümdar bana: Seni öldürmem, derini yüzüp, içini saman ile doldurup; hükümdara göndermemi, emretmektedir," dedi. Kıskanç adam: -"Bu mektub bana ait değildi, başkası getirecekti, o bana verdi," dedi. Vali sordu: -"Nereden bileceğim!" Kıskanç adam: -"Bana inanmazsanız mektubu kime verdiğini hükümdara sorun," dedi. Vali: -"Hükümdarlara mektubu kime verdikleri sorulmaz," dedi. Kıskanç adamın ağlama, sızlama ve yalvarmalarına bakmadan öldürdü. Derisini yüzüp içini saman doldurarak hükümdara gönderdi. O sâlih zat, âdeti olduğu üzere hükümdarın huzuruna çıkıp, ona: -" İhsan sahibi kişiye mertebesine yakışır bir şekilde ihsanda bulun; kötü kimseye zaten kötlüğü yeter." diye nasihat etti. Hükümdar onu karşısında görünce şaşırdı. Ve sordu: -"Sana verdiğim mektubu ne yaptın?" 0: -"İstenilen yere götürmek için yola çıkmıştım. Falanca kişi gelip, yalvarıp yakardı, bu mektubu götürme şerefini bana ver, dedi. Ben de ona verdim o götürdü," dedi. Hükümdar: -"0 adam benim ağzımın çok kötü koktuğunu söylediğini aktardı bana doğru mu? Sen ona böyle bir şey söyledin mi?" diye sordu. Salih adam: -"Hayır!" dedi. -"Peki o gün bana yaklaştığında neden ağzını ve burnunu kapattın?" dedi. Salih adam: -"O adam o gün beni evine davet etmişti. Bana çok sarımsaklı bir yemek yedirdi. Ağzım kokmaya başladı. Sonra da beni alıp sizin huzunuza getirdi. Ben ağzımın kokusundan sizin rahatsız olmamanız için ağzımı kapattım," dedi. Bunun üzerine hükümdar: -"Sen yine bulunduğun makama (beni uyarma işine) dön. Kötüye kötülüğü yeter" dedi. Ne güzel söylenilmiş: Her kim ki, ya iyilik yapmakta veya kötülük. İyi ve kötü kime kötülük ederse kötülük bulur. Allahım bizleri, kötü ahlâklardan muhafaza et. Koru bizleri! Amin! Bazı Âyetlerin Neshi Veya Unutturulması Meal-i şerifi: Biz bir âyetten her neyi nesh veya inşa edersek, ondan daha hayırlısını yahut mislini (benzerini) getiririz. Bilmez misin ki Allah, herşeye kadirdir, dâima kadîrdirî. Bilmez misin ki, Allah... Hakikat, göklerin ve yerin mülkü hep O'nun! Size de Allah'tan başka ne bir velî (dost) vardır, ne bir nasîr!(yardımcı)107 Yoksa siz peygamberinizi, bundan evvel Musa'ya sorulduğu gibi sorguya çekmek mi istiyorsunuz? Halbuki her kim îmânı küfre değişirse, artık düz yolun ortasında sapitmıştır!108 Ehl-i Kitâb'dan bir çoğu arzu etmektedir ki, sizi îmânınız¬dan sonra çevirip kâfir etseler... Hak kendilerine tebeyyün ettik¬ten (açıklandıktan) sonra, sırf nefsaniyetlerinden, hasedden... Şimdi siz afv ile safh (hoşgörü) ile davranın; tâ Allah emrini verinceye kadar... Şüphe yok ki Allah, her şeye kadîr, dâima kadîrdir!109 Tefsir: "0 şey ki" Şart ve (fiili muzarii) cezmedenlerdendir. muzâri fiilini cezmetmiştir. Mefûliyet üzere nasbtır. Yani, hangi şey ki, neyi Biz nesheder (isek)" sözünün mahalli, bir âyetten, şey ki" kelimesinin, temyizi olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. lügatte izâle etmek, gidermek, kadırmak ve nakletmek demektir. Ardımdaki rüzgarı izâle ettim. Ben kitabı, bir nüsha'dan diğer nüsha'ya naklettim, demektir. Âyeti kerimenin neshi ise bir kaç çeşittir: Neshin çeşitleri (Birincisi: Kıraatinin neshedilmesi) İbâdet sırasında okunma¬sının kaldırılması. (İkincisi: Hükmünün neshedilmesi) Ondan çıkarılan fıkhı hük¬mün (yürürlükten) kaldırılması. (Üçüncüsü: Kıraat ve hükmünün beraberce neshidir) Bunların her ikisi, hem kıraat ve hem hükmünün kalkması demektir. (Dördüncüsü: Hükmün aslı kalmakla beraber yalnız bir vasfının değişmesidir.) Amma birincisi (Ahzâb sûresinde bulunup neshedifen) recm âyetidir. Evli erkek ve kadın, eğer zina ederlerse Allah tarafindan bir ceza olmak üzere elbette onları recmedin. Allah azîz ve hakîm'dir." Bunun hükmü değil de, okunması neshedildi. Bunun benzerlerinden neshedilmenin manâsı, tilâvetinin neshiyle bunların ibâdette okunma zorluklan kalkmıştır. Amma ikincisi (hükmünün neshi) ise, kocası vefat eden kadının bir yıl bekleme iddetinin neshedilmesi (yürürlükten kaldırılmasıdır). "Ve içinizden zevcelerini geri bırakarak vefat edecek olanlar, zevceleri için, senesine kadar çıkarılmaksızm bir intifa'i (geçim¬lerinin sağlanmasını) vasiyet etmek var.27240" Bu ayeti kerimenin hükmü, kocası ölen kadının iddet süresinin dört ay on gün olarak tayin edilmesiyle nesh oldu. Bu âyeti kerimeyi, şu mübarek ayet neshetti: "İçinizden vefat edip de arkalarına kadın bırakanların zevceleri, nefislerini dört ay on gün bekletecekler; iddetlerini bitirdiler mi, artık kendi haklarında meşru olarak ihtiyar edecek¬leri hareketten size mesuliyet yok. Allah her ne yaparsanız habîrdir (haberdardır).234" Ve savaşlarda, bir Müslümanm on kişiye karşı sabredip savaşmasını emreden âyetin, daha sonra iki kişiye karşı sabredip savaşmasını beyan etmesiyle neshedilmesi gibi: "Ey o peygamberi Mü'minleri cihada teşvik eyle. Eğer sizden sabredecek yirmi kişi olursa, ikiyüze galebe ederler ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa, o küfredenlerden binine galebe ederler. Çünkü onlar hakkı ve akıbeti iyi idrâk etmez fikıhsız bir kavimdirler. Burada geçen. Eğer sizden sabredecek yirmi kişi olursa, ikiyüze galip gelirler ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa, kâfirlerden bin kişiye galip gelirler hükmü; "Şimdi, Allah sizden yükü hafifletti ve bildi ki, sizde bir zaaf var. Şimdi sizden sabredecek yüz kişi olursa, ikiyüze galebe ederler. Sizden bin olursa, Allah'ın izniyle ikibine galebe ederler... Ve Allah sabredenlerledir. Hükmü ile neshedildi. işte bunlar, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de bilinen nesihlerdendir. Nâsih (nesheden) ve mensûh (nesholunanlar) tilâvette sabittirler. Ancak şu var ki, mensûh olan âyetler ile amel edilmez. Bunun benzerlerinde neshin manâsı, onlardan istifâde edilip çıkarılan hükmün; kendisinden sonra inen başka bir âyeti kerime ile son bulmasıdır. Fıkhî hükümlerinin (yürürlükten) kalkmasıdır. Hük¬münün kalkmasıyla beraber kıraatinin kalkmaması (ibâdetlerde okunması) güzel yanlarından biri de, kendisinin okunmasıyla sevabın kazanılmasıdır. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim hükmünün kolay¬lıkla muhafaza edilmesi (kendisiyle amel etmek için okunduğu gibi, Allah'ın kelamı olduğundan sırf sevâb almak için de okunur. Okunduğunda sevab alınır. Üçüncüsü ise, Hazreti Âişe annemizden şöyle rivayet edildi: Hazreti Âişe'den rivayet olundu. Allahü Teâlâ'nın indirmiş olduğu Kur'an-ı Kerim'de, süt emmekten haram eden on vardı. Sonra bunlar bilinen beş ile neshedildi. Onlar Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den, okunan âyetlerdendi ." Buna benzer nesihler ise, ( yani, hem hükmün ve hem de kıraatinin kalkması) onları okumak ve onlardan istifâde edilip çıkarılan fıkhî mesele ile amel etme mükellefiyetinin son bulmasıdır. (1/200) (Dördüncüsü, hükmün aslı kalmakla beraber yalnız bir vasfının değişmesidir: Âşurâ günü oruç tutmak farz iken, daha sonra bu orucun farziyeti neshedildi. O gün oruç tutmak mendub oldu. O gün oruç tutmak neshedilmedi, o orucun farz olan hükmü nafileye çevrildi.-Mütercim) Kurtubî buyurdu: Cumhurun, neshin emir ve yasaklarla ilgili olduğunu verdiği haberde (bildiren âyetlerde) neshin olmadığı görüşünde olduklarını, zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ için, bir bilgi eksikliği içinde olacağı düşünülemeyeceğinden burada neshden söz edilemez. Âyetlerin Unutturulması "veya onu unutturursak," Âyetin unutturulması, onun kalblerden giderilmesidir. Rivayet olunduğu üzere, sahabelerden bir kavim (bir çok kişi) geceleyin namaza kalktılar. Bir sûreyi okumak istediler. O sûreden besmeleden başka bir şey hatırlarına gelmedi. Sabahleyin gelip, bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine haber verdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "O sûrenin tilâveti (okunması) ve hükmü kalktı," buyurdular. Neshin Hikmeti Rivayet olundu: (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de bazı hükümler neshediiince) müşrikler ve yahudiler şöyle demeye başladılar: Muhammed'i görmüyor musunuz? Ashabına bir şeyi emrediyor; sonra dönüp onu yasaklıyor ve önce söylediği emrin aksini söylüyor. Dolayısıyla söylediklerini hep kendi tarafından söyle¬mektedir. Bugün bir şey söylüyor, yarın da bu söyledikle-rinden dönüp başka şey söylüyor. Zina edenler için önce dil ile ezâ edilmesini emretti ve: "Sizlerden onu irtikâb edenlerin ikisini de eziyete koşun. Eğer tevbe edip ıslâh olurlarsa onlardan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tevvab, rahîm bulunuyor. Sonra bu hükmü neshetti. Zina edenlerin evlerde hapsedil¬melerini emretti. "Kadınlarınızdan fuhşu irtikâb edenlerin aleyhlerine sizden dört şâhid getirin. Eğer şehâdet ederlerse, o kadınları evlerde hapsedin; tâ ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye veya Allah haklarında bir yol açıncaya kadar... Sonra bu hükmü de neshetti: Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Zâniye ve zâni... Hemen bunlardan her birine yüz değnek vurun, Allah'ın dininde bunlara bir acıyacağınız tutmasın, Allah'a ve ahiret günü'ne gerçekten inanıyorsanız! Hem mü*minlerden bir taife azaplarına şahid olsun!24/2 (Dördüncü safha olarak da; zina eden kişiler eğer evli iseler, recmedilmelerini emretti diyorlardı.) (Yahudilere inen Tevrat, cümleten yani bir defada inmişti. Yahudiler, ilâhî emirleri kabul etmek istememişlerdi. Onların emirleri kabul etmeleri ile ilgili hadisler, Tur dağının üstlerine kaldırılması daha önce geçti. Onlar insanlara ağır gelmesin için İslâmiyetin de birden inmesini istiyorlardı. 0 zaman toplumda zina ve çok evlilik revaçta idi. Zina edenlere verilen cezalar, birden ağırlaştırılmada Dört kademe denilebilecek şekilde tedrîci olarak cezalar belirtildi.) İslâmiyetin bir defada değil de tedricî olarak inmesini anlamayan veya anladığı halde kıskanan Yahudiler ve müşriklerin bu tür konuşmalarıyla, Islama dil uzatmak ve böylece İslama girmek isteyenlerin azimlerini kırmak istiyorlardı. İşte bunun için, Allahü Teâlâ, bu âyette neshin ve unutturmanın hükmünü ve hikmetini açıklamış oldu. Bu âyetin manâsı: Bizim giderdiğimiz (neshettiğimiz) her âyet bir maslahat ve hikmet gereğidir. Bu maslahat ve hikmet gereği, icâbettiğinde (bazı) âyetlerin lafzını veya hükmünü veyahutta her ikisinin karşısına bir bedel (alternatif) koyarak ve bedel getirmeksizin (hem lafız ve hem hükmünü) izâle ederiz (gideririz). "Daha hayırlısını getiririz." Yani daha hayırlı olan bir âyet getiririz. "Ondan," durumları gereğince kullar için neshedilen (giderilen ayetten) daha faydalı hükümler ve sevâb ihtiva eden (içeren) âyetler indiririz. Burada kastedilen manâ, bir âyetin diğer âyetten daha hayırlı olduğu değildir. Çünkü Allah'ın kelâmının hepsi birdir. Ve hepsi hayırlıdır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Allah'ın kitabı, Allah'ın vahyi olması cihetiyle bir âyetin diğer âyetten daha faziletli olduğu düşünü¬lemez. Çünkü hepsi Allah'ın kelâmıdır. Belki buradaki fazîlet. zahiri olarak, kullar için elde edilen fayda cihetindendir. Yani' insanlara sağladığı hüküm ve verdiği menfaat açısından, hayır denilmektedir. "yahut mislini (getiririz)" Menfaat ve sevabda onun benzeri bir ayet indiririz. Neshin Faydalan Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de daha kolay bir ayet ile neshedilenlerin hepsi, insana getirilen mükellefiyetleri, amelde daha kolay ve hafif kılmak içindir. Neshedilen hükmün yerine daha zor hükmü konulanlar ise, bu, kulların daha fazla sevab kazanmaları içindir. Birincisi, yani bir hükmün daha kolay bir hüküm ile değiştirilmesi, kocası ölen bir kadının bir sene iddet bekleme süresinin dört ay on güne neshedilmesi gibidir. Bu, kadının evlenmesi için daha kolay bir süredir. İkincisi ise, savaşın farz olmasıyla savaşmanın terkedilmesinin neshedilmesidir. Mekke döneminde savaşmak farz olmadığı içini-terkedilirdi. Savaşın terki gerekliydi. Medine'de ise savaşın ' terkedilme emri neshedildi. Yani savaş farz kılındı. (Üçüncü olarak) bazan nesh, birincisinin misliyle olur. Ne ondan daha hafif ve ne de ondan daha zor hüküm getirilir. Beyti Makdıse yönelme emrinin, Kâbe-i Muazzama ile neshedilmesi gibi. Burada sadece kıblegâh değiştirilmiştir. Bu hüküm, bir -ayetin tamamının veya daha fevkinin neshedilmesine mahsus değildir. Belki daha düşüğü için geçerlidir. Yine zikirle tahsis edilmesi, galibe itibar iledir. Bilki, gerçekten nâsih Allahü Teâlâ'dır. Hitabı şerT nâsih olarak isimlendirilir. Hakikî manâ'da nâsih Allah'dır. Biz onu mecazî olarak âyetlere isnâd etmekteyiz. Bu da neshin kendisinden vaki olduğuna binâendir. Mensûh, izâle edilen hükümdür. Mensûhü anh ise, ibâdette izâle edilen uzaklaşmadır. O da mükelleftir. Nesihte hikmet ise, muhakkak ki, bedenin ıslâhı (sağlığı) için tedaviye girişen bir doktor; kimi zaman hastanın hastalığına ve mizacına göre, gıdaları ve tedavi yöntemini değiştirir. Peygam¬berler de böyledir. Nefisleri terbiye ve ıslâh eden peygamberler de böyledirler; serî amelleri ve ahlâki hükümleri değiştirirler. Bu tür şeyler nefisler için tıpkı bedenleri değiştiren gıda ve ilaçlar gibidirler. Muhakkak ki, ruhların gıdası ve tedavisi, şer ı ameller ve Allah'ın razı olduğu ahlâk ile mümkündür. Sâri' (hükümler koyucusu olan Allahü) Teâlâ Hazretleri, bunu, durumun icaplarına göre değiştirir. Bu tıpkı şuna benzer: Bir ilaç vardır, belli bir süre için tadavi sağlar, fakat öyle bir zaman gelir ki, aynı ilaç hastalık doğurur. İşte ameller de böyledir. Belli bir süre bir iyileşme sağladığı halde, bir bozulmaya yol açabilir. Mürşidlerin ve müridlerin hallerini de buna kıyas et. Çünkü sülûk'un kaidele-rinden biri de meşreblerin halleri cihetinden mürşidlerden büyük haz sahibi olan şeyler, müridlere verilir. Mesnevf de buyuruldu: Biz âyetleri neshederiz ayetinin remzi şudur. Neshedilen âyetin ardından onun gibi gelir. Hakkında nesh olan şerbetin daha iyisi yerine kondu. Onun neshetme hakkı vardır. Çünkü mülk onundur. O maliklerin mâlikidir, (1/201) Allah Herşeye Kadirdir "Bilmez misin ki?" Hitab Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinedir. İstifhamın manâsı takrirdir. Yani, muhakkak ki sen biliyorsun. "Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kadirdir." Allah nesh yapmaya, neshettiğinin mislini veya ondan daha hayırlısını getirmeye kadîrdir. "Bilmez misin ki? Başkaları da hitaba dahil olmasına rağmen, hitab. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine tahsis edildi. Hakiki manâda hitabın maksadı, muhatabın bilgisinin takriri (pekiştirilmesi)dir. İnsanlardan hiçbiri neshi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kadar bilmemektedir. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, herkesten daha çok, yerin ve göklerin melekûtlerinin esrarına vakıftı. Onun ilmine nisbetle başkasının ilmi, yokluğa mülhaktır yani yok sayılır. Peygamberlerin ilminin yanında evliyâ*nın ilmi yedi denizden bir damla kadardır. Bütün peygamberlerin ilmi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerimin ilminin yanında bu mertebededir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ilmi ise Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin ilminin yanında bu mertebededir. "Hakikaten göklerin ve yerin'mülkü Allah'ındır, hepsi O'nundur." Allah dilediğini yapar ve dilediği hükmü verir. Bu, Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kadîrdir." Ayetinin delilidir. duLi Mülk kudretin tamamı ve hükümlerini koymaktır. göklerin ve yerin özellikle zikredilmesi, dünyanın ve âhiretin, hepsinin Allah'ın mülkü altında olduğunu beyan içindir. Göklerin ve yerin, yaratıkların büyüklerinden ve hayret verici sırlara sahib olmalarındandır. Allah Dan Başka Gerçek Bir Dost Ve Yardımcı Yoktur "Ve sizin için yoktur." Ey mü'minlerî Allah'dan başka," Yani Allah'ın dışında, bu cümle nasb makamındadır. hal olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Aslında onun sıfatıydı. Takaddüm edince hal olmak üzere mansub oldu. ibtidâ Jden) manasına olan bu kelime burada istiğrak için olup zâiddir. "veli, dost," yakın, sıddîk. Denildi ki Valî, işleri idare eden/ayakta tutan demektir. "Ve bir yardımcı da yoktur." Yardımcı, muavin ve sizden kötülükleri ve cehennem azabını engelleyen demektir, yardımcı'nın arasında şöyle bir fark vardır. Muhafckak ki, veli ve dost, yardım etmekte bazen zaif düşebilir, yardımcı ise, bazen yardım ettiği kişinin dostu değil de, yab'ancısı da olabilir. Burada bu iki kelimeden maksat, mü'minlerin kalbini teskin etmektir. Allah, muhakkak ki mü'minlerin velî'si ve yardımcısıdır. Allah'dan başka mü'minlerin dostu ve yardımcısı yoktur. Ancak ve ancak Allah'a itimad edip ona güvenmek lâzım. Allah'dan başkasına iltica etmek sahih değildir. Burada ilim noktasında zikredilen bir kazıyye (genel bir kural) vardır. (Birincisi:) Şüphesiz Allah her şeye kadir¬dir," olduğunu bilmek. (İkincisi:) Hakikaten göklerin ve ye¬rin mülkü Allah'ındır, hepsinin Allah'ın olduğunu," bilmek. (Üçüncüsü:) Size de Allah'dan başka ne bir dost, ne de bir yardımcı var olduğunu," bilmektir. Bütün bunları bilmek, Allahü Teâlâ'nın dinleri ve dünyaları için hayırlı olanı murad ettiğini kesinlikle ve yakînen bilmeyi gerektirir. Bunlar, sika (kendisine güvenilen) bir şeyin gereğiyle amel etmek, ona (Allah'a) tevekkül etmek ve bütün işlerini Allah'a ısmarlamayı ( havale etmeyi) gerektirir. Bu ilimlere sahip olmak, kâfirlerin sözlerine kulak aşmamayı, kâfirlerin, nesh hakkında söyledikleri şüpheli düşüncelerine asla kulak vermemeyi gerektirir. Edepsizce Sual Sormayın (Yoksa) istiyor musunuz?" fî kelimesi, j&î jjf Bilmez misin ki? Cümlesindeki hemzeye muâdildir (yani ona eşit bir manâ taşımaktadır) Yani, bilmiyor musunuz ki, Allahü Teâlâ, bütün işlerin mâlikidir, bütün eşyaya kaadirdir, Allah emreder ve nehyeder. Murad edildiği gibi, bilmiyor musunuz ki, suâl ile seviniyor musunuz ki... Yahûdîler suâlleriyle Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a karşı sevindikleri gibi... Bundan murat, Müslümanlara Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine güvenme¬lerini tavsiye etmek ve ona karşı gelmeyi, şımarıkça sorular sormayı terkedin. İktirâhı terkedin. İktirâh: O ilerisini görmeden ve tefekkür etmeden ansızın sual sormaktır. "Suâle çekmekliği mi (istiyorsunuz)," Sizler mü'minler olduğunuz halde sorguya çekmek mi istiyorsunuz: "peygamberinizi," Rütbe, Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri'nin şanının yüceliğini ifâde etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın lütfü ile işlerinizi, ona güven¬meden, onu sorguya çekmek için iştahlanıyorsunuz. Sorular ile ferahlanıyorsunuz. Bütün bu işlerin sahibi, istediği emri ve yasağı koyanın (nesih işini yapanın) Allahü Teâlâ olduğunu bilmeniz, size yeterlidir. Denildi ki, onlar bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden istiyorlardı. Ondan nesh ile ilgili hükümleri tafsilatıyla 'beyan etmesini istiyorlardı. "Musa'ya sorulduğu gibi," Teşbihi masdardır. Tekid, masdar için sıfattır. Burada geçen, U masdariyet içindir. Yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sorulan suâle benzer bir suâl, demektir. Yahûdfler Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: "Yâ Mûsâ." dediler; "bunların birçok ilâhları olduğu gibi sen de bize bir ilâh yap." -"Siz" dedi; "gerçekten cahillik ediyorsunuz;7/138" Ve: Ey Mûsâ! Bize Allahı aşikâr göster,. Dediler. Ve bunlardan başka şımarıkça, akıl ve mantık dışı sorular sordular. "daha önceden," Yani Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden Önce. taalluk etmektedir. Tekid için geldi. "Halbuki her kim küfürle değiştirirse," Küfrü seçer ve kendi nefsi için onu alırsa, ûlipu "iman ile." Yanı" imanın mukabilinde, ona bedel (alternatif) olarak. Özet olarak: Kim inen açık âyetlere güvenmeyi terkederse... Ki, o âyetler, insanların faydası ve salahı için neshedilen âyetler de bu cümledendir. Bunlar, sırf bir hayırdır, haktır. Ve bunlara benzer saldırılar: "muhakkak sapıtmıştır." Yani dalâlete sapıp, bilinçsiz bir şekilde kendisine zulmetmiştir. "düz yolun ortasında," sıratı müstakîmclen, doğru yoldan sapıtmıştır. (1/202) Kişiyi, hakkı öğreten ve hidâyete ulaştıran sıratı müsta-kîm'den sapıtmıştır. O kişi, Tîh'in hevâ ve hevesinde kayıp olmuştur. 0 böylece, hevâ ve heveslerinde ve rezaletlerde tereddüt edip, şaşkın bir hale gelir. J-^Jjuı}— Yolun ortası, demektir. İfrat ve tefritten uzak, taksîr İle çok yükseğin arasında olan. yol demektir. O hak yol demektir. Sebeb-i Nüzulü Müfessirlerin çoğuna göre bu âyeti kerime'nin sebeb-i nüzulü şudur. Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine gelip: -"Ey Muhammedi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Tevrat cümleten (bir defada) indiği gibi sen de Allah'ın kitabını cümleten getir," dediler. Bunun üzerine, şu âyet indi: Kitap ehli, senden, kendilerine gökten bir kitap indirmeni istiyorlar. Musa'dan bundan daha büyüğünü istemişler ve; "Allah'ı bize açıkça göster" demişlerdi. (Yoksa) istiyor musunuz?" kavli şerîfinin muhatabı, yahudilerdir. Peygamberin onlara izafe edilmesi, "peygamberiniz," buyurması ise, onların "ümmet-i davet" olmaları itibariyledir. Ve her kim ki, imanı küfürle değiştirirse..." Onların imana sahib olmaları ve imanın kalblerine yerleşmesi mümkün olmasıyla beraber güçlerini, bundan sarf-ı nazar etmeleri ve küfrü iman üzerine tercih etmelerini beyan içindir. İmam buyurdu: Bu doğrudur. (Yani burada muhatabın Yahûdîler olduğu doğrudur.) Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime Medenî'dir. Çünkü bu sûre, ayetinin evvelinden itibaren onları anlatır ve onlara getirilen delillerden ibarettir. Bu(108.) âyet-i kerime, edeblerin muhafazasına işaret etmektedir. Kim ki, Efendisinin, Peygamberinin ve halifelerinin önünde (ahlakıyla) edeblenmezse, o kişi küfre tariz etmiş (göz kırpmış) olur. Çocuğun Anne Ve Baba Üzerine Hakkı Edebin hakikati ise, hayır hasletlerini kendisinde toplamaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: luzm, sure: Çocuğun anne ve babası üzerine hakkı, ona güzel isim koymak, onu güzel (helal yoldan) emzirmek, edebini güzel yapmak, ona kitabını (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i), yüzmeyi ve atıcılığı öğretmek, baliğ olduğu zaman onu evlendirmektir. Ebeveyn kıyamet günü evlâdından sorumludur. Bu vazifelerinden dolayı taksiri varsa muaheze edilir (hasâba çekilir). İmanın Beş Kalesi (Sûru) "Bostanü'l-Ârifîn" isimli kitab'da buyuruîdu: İman, beş kalesi (sûru) olan bir şehir gibidir. Birincisi: Altındandır. İkincisi: Gümüştendir. Üçüncüsü: Demirdendir. Dördüncüsü: Tuğladandır. Beşincisi: Kerpiçtendir. Kalenin içinde yaşayanlar, tuğla surunu korumayı taâhhüd ettikleri müddetçe düşman onların içine ulaşamaz. İnsanlar, kaleyi koruma ve onarmayı terkettikleri zaman, birinci sur harab olur, sonra ikincisine tama edilir. Sonra üçüncü, sonra dördüncü, sonra beşinci. Böylece bütün surların hepsi harab olur. İman da böyledir. İmanın da beş suru (kalesi) vardır. Birincisi: Yakîn'dir. İkincisi: thlâstir. Üçüncüsü: Farzları edâ etmektir. Dördüncüsü: Sünnetleri tamamlamak. Beşincisi: Edebleri muhafaza etmek (edebli ve terbiyeli olmaktır). İnsan, edebini muhafaza etmeyi taâhhüd ettiği zaman elbette ki, şeytan ona vesvese veremez ve onu saptıramaz. İnsan, edebi terkettiği zaman, sünneti terketmeye tama eder, sonra farzları terketmeye başlar. Sonra ihlası ve sonra da yakîni terkeder. İnsana yakışan bütün işlerinde edebe riâyet etmek ve edebi muhafaza etmektir. Abdest, namaz, alışveriş, sohbet ve bunların dışındaki bütün işlerinde edebli olmalıdır. Bilki: Şeriat ahkâmdır. Tarikat edebtir. (Şeriat ve tarikatı) reddedenler, edeblerine riâyetleri olmadığı için reddetmişlerdir. İblis ve (imanı) reddedenler gibi. Denildiği gibi: Edebsiz kişide değer ve kıymet olmaz. O kimin oğlu olursa olsun onda celâl olmaz. Edeb iyidir. Kişi edeble yükselir. Netice edebtir. Ibni Şîrîn (k.s.) Hazretlerine soruldu: -"Hangi edeb, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine daha yakındır?" Ibni Şîrîn buyurdular: -"Allah'ın Rubûbiyetini bilmek, onun taatiyle amel etmek, sevinçlere hamdetmekve zararlara sabretmektir." Kelamı bitti. Yahudilerin Müslümanları Saptırmaya Çalışması "Ehl-i kitaptan bir çoğu arzu etmektedir." Bunlar, Yahudilerin din adamlarından (hahamlarından) bir topluluktur. Funhâs bin Âzurâ, Zeyd bin Kays ve Yahudilerden bir nefer (topluluk), Uhud harbinden sonra, Hüzeyfe bin el-Yemâni ve Ammâr bin Yâsir (r.a.) Hazretlerine: -"Başınıza gelen musibeti görmediniz mi? Eğer siz hak din üzere olsaydınız, bunlar başınıza gelmez ve hezimete uğramazdınız. Bizim dinimize dönün. Bizim dinimize dönmeniz sizin için daha hayırlı ve daha faziletlidir. Biz (Yahûdîler), sizden (Müslümanlardan) daha doğru ve hidâyetli bir yoldayız," dediler. Ammar bin Yâsir Hazretleri: -"Sizde ahdi bozmanın cezası nedir?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Cezası çok şiddetlidir," dediler. Bunun üzerine Ammâr bin Yasir Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben yaşadığım müddetçe Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini inkâr etmemek için söz verdim," dedi. Bunun üzerine Yahudiler: -"Ammârı kaybettik! Ammar bizim dinimizden çıktı. Onun edebiyyen dinimize girmesi ümid edilmez!" dedikten sonra, Yahûdîler, Huzeyfe (r.a.) Hazretlerine döndüler: -"Ey HuzeyfeF Sen nasılsın, bizim dinimize tabi olacak mısın?" diye sordular. Huzeyfetü'l-Yemânî Hazretleri: "Ben, Allah'ı Rab. islâm'ı din, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'i peygamber, Kur'ân-i Kerim'i imam, Kabe'yi kıble ve mü'minleri kardeş kabul etmekten razıyım, bu halimden memnunum," dedi. Yahûdîler: -"Musa'nın ilâhına and olsun ki, gerçekten Muhammed'in sevgisi sizin kalbinize sinmiştir," dediler. Sonra, Huzeyfe bin el-Yemâni ve Ammâr bin Yâsir (r.a.) Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine gelip durumu haber verdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "Siz hayra isabet ettiniz ve kurtuldunuz," buyurdular. Bu âyetin manâsı, Yahudilerin çoğu, istedi ve sevdiler ki, "Sizi (dininizden) çevirebilmeyi temenni ettiler" Sizi çevirebilmeyi istediler. Muhakkak ki masdariyet harflerindendir. Fiillerden sonra geldiği zaman, kendisinden temenni manâsı anlaşılır. Şu âyeti kerimede de olduğu gibi: Onlar temenni ettiler (istediler) ki yumuşak davranasın da onlar da sana yumuşak davransınlar. (1/203) Yani Yahûdîler, sizi tevhid'den çevirmek istediler. "Sizi, imanınızdan sonra,"Ey mü'minler topluluğu. "kâfirler etsinler." Yani sizleri mürted yapmak istiyorlar. Bu kelime, deki muhâtab zamirinden haldir. Veya fiilinin ikinci, mefûlüdür. Zîrâ sizi kılmak istediler, manasınadır. "hased (kıskançlıktan dolayı)," istedi, fiilinin illetidir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. Bütün bunları, kıskançlıklarından dolayı istediler. "Sırf nefsaniyetlerinden" istedi, fiiline taalluk etmesi caizdir. 0 zaman manâ şöyle olur: Onlar kendi nefislerinde (içlerinde) sizleri mürted yapmayı temenni ettiler. Denildi ki, onların istekleri ve arzulan, din tarafından ve doğruya meyletmek için değildi. Velev ki kendi fikirlerine göre onlar bunu dinî maksattan dolayı istediklerini söyleseler bile, hak bir din üzere olmayan Yahudilerin istek ve arzulan, nasıl hak tarafından olurdu? Bunun illi- hasede taalluk etmesi caizdir. Yani kendi nefisleri tarafindan yeşeren bir kıskançlıktan dolayı maksatlarının en son mertebesine ulaştılar. "Hak kendilerine iyice belirdikten sonra," Yani onlara, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin Allah'ın peygamberi olduğu, sözlerinin hak olduğu, dinin hak olduğu, bunların hak olduğuna dair mucizeleri tahakkuk ettiği ve onlar bütün bunları Tevratta okuyup, Efendimizin sıfatlarını bildikleri halde, Müslümanların, dînlerinden çıkmalarını istediler. Hoşgörü(AFV) "Affediniz," Günah ve suçtan dolayı cezalandırmayı terketmektir. Rüzgar eve zarar vermedi, onu ezmedi, denir. Afev oldu, zarar vermedi. Rüzgar zarar verebilirken, zarar vermedi demektir. Kim bir günahkârı terkeder yani ona ceza vermezse, sanki o kişi onun günahını silmiş gibi olur. Yani o mükâfat ve cezalandırmayı terketmiştir. Bu ise hoşgörüyü gerektirmez. Bundan dolayı Allah buyurdu, " (şimdilik hoşgörün). Heyecana kapılıp da onlarla dövüşmeye kalkışmayın," Çünkü insan, bazan birini affeder ama yaptığını hoşgörmez.: Dille karşılık vermeyi ve yermeyi terketmektir. Onları yermeye yanaşmamaktır. Ben falancayı terk ettim şimdilik kendi haline bıraktım, yani onun günahından (suçundan) yüz çevirdim ve onu terkettim, demektir. Burada, buna rağmen, siz şimdi af ile, hoşgörüyle davranın, demek, onların yaptıklarına razı olmak manâsı asla değildir. Çünkü bu küfürdür. Allah, bunu murad etmiyor. Belki burada af ve hoşgörü ile murad edilen şey, onlarla şimdilik savaşmaktan ve onların kötü sözlerine cevab vermekten yüz çevirmektir. "Tâ ki, Allah emrini verinceye kadar," Allah, onlar hakkında hükmünü veresiye kadar bekleyin. Bu hüküm, onlar ile savaşa izin, onlara cizye vermek veya Kurayza Oğullarını ve Nadir Oğullarının ileri gelenlerini öldürmektir. Sebebi Nüzulü Rivayet olundu ki: Sahabeler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazret¬lerinden, kendileri küfürde olduğu gibi, Müslümanları da küfre davet eden Yahudiler ile savaşmak için izin istediler. Bu âyeti kerime indi. O gün için savaşı terketmelerini ve Allah'ın emri gelesiye kadar onları cezâlan-dirmaktan yüz çevirmelerini emretti. "Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeye kadirdir." Allah o Yahudilerden intiKâm almaya kadirdir. Zamanı geldiği zaman onlardan intikam alır ve onları cezalandırır. Âhirete Ne Gönderirseniz Onu Görürsünüz Meal-i şerifi: Hem, namazı doğru kılın ve zekâtı verin; nefisleriniz için her ne hayır da takdim ederseniz.(gönderirseniz), Allah yanında onu bulursunuz. Her halde Allah bütün yaptıklarınızı görüyor! 11° Bir de "Yehûd veya Nasârâ'dan başkası asla cennete gireme¬yecek" dediler. Bu onların kendi kuruntuları! (Onlara) de; -"Haydi! Doğru iseniz, getirin burhanınızı (delilinizi)".111 Hayır! Kim özü muhsin olarak yüzünü tertemiz Allah'a teslim ederse, işte onun, rabbinin indinde ecri vardır, onlara bir korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun olacak değillerdir!11Z Yehûd (yahûdîler) dedi ki: -'Nasârâ (Hıristiyanlar) hiçbir şey üzerinde değil". Halbuki, hepsi de Kitâb okuyorlar... İlmî olmayanlar da tıpkı öyle; onların dedikleri gibi, dedi. Onun için Allah ihtilâf etmekte oldukları dâvada, kıyamet günü beynlerinde (aralarında) hükmünü verecektir. Tefsiri: Namaz Kılın Zekât Verin "Siz namazı hakkıyla kılmaya bakın ve zekâtı verin!" Bu cümle. Affediniz," cümlesinin üzerine atfedildi. Bununla Müslümanlara, sabrı, muhalefeti, Allahü Teâlâ'ya ibâdet ile iltica etmesini ve iyilik yapmasını emretmektedir. Burada emirden murad, Allahü Teâlâ'nm taatine sarılmasını emret-mek-tedir. Farzlardan, vâciblerden ve nafilelerden yaptığı ibâdetler ile Allah'a yaklaşmaktır. Şu karine (ipucu) ile: "Kendi nefsiniz için her ne hayır yaparsanız," Hayır, iyilik, işlerin hepsi için kullanılmaktadır. Ancak Allahü Teâlâ, ibâdetlerin arasında namaz kılmak ve zekât vermeyi Özellikle zikretti. Namaz ve zekâtın şanlarının büyüklüğünü ve bunların Allah katındaki, kadr ü kıymetlerinin yüceliğini tenbih içindir. Namaz, beden ile Allah'a yaklaşmaktır. Her uzvun (organın) şükrü Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimet ile olması içindir. Zekât ise malî yakınlıktır. Allah'ın dünyada kendilerine mal verdiği, kendilerine hayatını lezzetli kıldığı, kendilerini mal ile faydalandırdığı zenginlerin, mallarının şükrü olması içindir. Onlar, varlıkları sebebiyle değişik ameller işlemelidirler. I^aJJLt iaj ne takdim ederseniz, cümlesi şartıyyedir. Yani, hayırlardan, namaz veya sadaka olsun veya bunların dışında önceden, ne takdim ederseniz ve kendi iyiliğiniz için önceden ne gönderirseniz, "Onu görürsünüz," Yani, sevâb ve mükâfat olarak görürsünüz, yoksa aynısını değil. Çünkü bu amellerin aynısı baki kalmaz. Ve yine bunların aynısını bulmak, insanların rağbet ettiği şey değildir. Onların karşılığında, verilen sevab görülür. "Allah katında." Yani Allah katında, Âhirette muhafaza edilmiş olarak, görürsünüz. Semeresini görürsünüz. Yedirilen bir lokma'yı Uhud dağı büyüklüğünde görürsünüz. "Her ne takdim ederseniz," cümlesinde geçen; takdim lafzı; Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin mükelleflere vermiş olduğu bütün nimetlerin küllî ve aslî hikmeti, onları âhiretleri (ebedî hayatları) için takdim edilmesi (önceden gönderilmesi) ve onları ecel günleri (ahiretleri) için biriktirmeleri ve istif etmelerdir. Hadis-i şerifte geldiği gibi: Bir kul vefat ettiği zaman, insanlar. "Geride ne bıraktı," derler; melekler ise: "Önden ne gönderdi?" derler. "Muhakkak ki, Allah bütün yaptıklarınızı görüyor." Yani, Alan âlimdir, amellerden az ve çok hiçbir şey ona gizli kalmaz. Amel. hayr ve şer ile mukayyed değildir. O umûmidir. Tergib ve terhibe şâmildir. (1/204) Tergib'te şu cihetle ki, bu âyeti kerime, Allahü Teâlâ, hayr'dan, çok amele mükâfat verdiği gibi, az bir amele mükâfat verdiğine delildir. Terhib'te ise, Alahü Teâlâ şerrin azına da, çoğuna da ceza verip, azab eder. Allah katında hiçbir kimsenin ameli zayi olmaz. Ömer bin el-Hattab (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, mezarlığa uğradı. Ve onlara şöyle seslendi: -"Esselâmü aleykümey kabir ehli! Bizim katımızda sizin ile ilgili haberler varî Kadınlarınız evlendiler, evlerinize başkaları yerleşti ve mallarınız taksim olundu." Ona gizli bir ses cevab verdi: -"Bizim tarafımızda da haberler varî Biz önümüzde ne takdim ettiysek onu gördük. Ne infak ettiysek burada o kâr olarak karşımıza çıktı. Geride ne bıraktıysak. onun hüsranına uğradık. O bizim için zarardır." Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Ölümünden önce sâlih amel gönder. Salih ameller işle. Çünkü, ölümsüzlüğe yol yoktur. Sadî buyurdu: Gafletle tüketiyorsun sermâyeyi. Ömür bitti, bırak artık gafleti. O, bir zehir gibi öldürüyor seni. Uyan gafletten, akıt gözlerinden yaşlan emi. Yoksa seyret sonunda o toprak olacak gözleri... Ölümünden Sonra Amelin Kesilmemesi Bil ki, insan öldüğü zaman, onun işleri kesilir. Ancak kendisin¬den sonra, dört evlâdından biri kalırsa, ecir ve sevabı kesilmez. Birincisi: insanın malından doğanlardır. Mescid bina etmek, köprü, han ve hamamlar yaptırmak, vâkıflar kurmak ve diğer maddi hayırlar işlemektir. Sa'di'nin Bostan'da buyurduğu gibi: Sonunda, Elhamdülillah bu mal benimdir, demen için ardına bırak; han, hamam ve mescidler. İyilik yap iyilik!. Eğer iyilik yapmasalardı, senden öncekiler, olmazdı bu gün bu umrân ve medeniyetler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "İnsan öldüğü zaman, onun işleri kesili(p sona ere)r. Ancak üç (kişinin); sadaka-ı cariye, faydalanılacak bir ilim veya kendisine dua edecek iyi bir çocuk (bırakanın) işi (amel defteri) müs¬tesna. Hadis-i şeriflerinde geçen: sadaka-ı cariye, sözleriyle buna işaret ettiler. İkincisi: Racih (yani, iyi ve güzeli tercih) eden bir akıldan doğan (eserlerden meydana gelen sürekli sevab)Iardır. Kendisiyle faydalanılan ilim gibi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: Kendisiyle faydalanılan bir ilim," sözleriyle buna işaret ettiler. Denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin hadîs-i şeriflerinde geçen: Kendisiyle faydalanılan bir ilim," mübarek sözlerinden maksad: Naslardan istinbât olunan hükümlerdir. (Kur'an-ı Kerim ve hadîs-i şeriflerden çıkarılan fıkhî meselelerdir.) Ancak zahir olan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin bu hadîs-i şeriflerinin zahir olmasıdır. Muhakkak ki bu hadîs-i şerif umû¬midir. Yazılan bütün kitablara, serî ilimlerin öğretilmesine ve serî ilimler (Akâid-kelâm, fıkıh, usûlü fıkıh, tefsir, hadis ve tasavvuf (güzel ahlâk'ın) anlaşılması için kendisine muhtaç duyulan (Sarf, iştikak, nahiv, vaziyye, meânî, beyan, bediî, mantık, münazara, şiir ilmi ve benzeri) âlet ilimlerine şâmildir. Bu hadîs-i şerifte, ölümünden sonra sevabın kesilmemesini sağlayan ilmi, "Kendisiyle faydalanılan bir ilim," buyurarak, ilmi faydalanmaya bağlaması; kendisiyle insanların faydalanmadığı ilmin ecir ve sevab meyvesini vermedikleri içindir. İnsanlar, kendisiyle faydalanmıyorlarsa o ilimden ecir ve sevâb alınmaz. Belki faydasız ilimden dolayı günah ve azab görülür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim öğrenmiş olduğu ilmi gizlerse, kıyamet günü o kişi (nin ağzı) ateşten gemler ile gemlenir. İmam Sahavî Hazretleri buyurdular: Bu vaîd (yani korkutma ve günah), kitabları hapsetmek, onları kendisinden faydalanmak isteyen ve onları mütalaa etmek isteyen kişilerden gizlemek ve vermemeye de şâmildir. Üçüncüsü: Nefislerden doğan (kişilerin işlemesiyle hâsıl olan sevablardır). Erkek ve kız çocuklar gibi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: Veya kendisine dua eden sâlih bir evlâd," sözleriyle buna işaret ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, burada evlâdı, sâlih (iyi) olmakla kayıtlaması, hayr, hasenat ve sevabın ancak hayırlı evlâd tarafından işlenebileceğine işaret içindir. Amma evâdın yapmış olduğu günah, babaya (onun amel defterine) lahik olmaz. Evlâdın yapmış olduğu günah'tan eğer babanın kusuru yoksa babanın amel defterine yazılmaz. Hadİs-i şerifin son kısmına Ü^l; "(anne ve) babası için dua eder," buyurmakla evlâdı, ebeveyne dua etmeye teşvik etti. Dua fakir. zengin, âlim, câhil, kadın ve erkek herkesin yapabileceği bir ibâdettir. Bu kayıt, mutlak olarak, yani dua etmeyen (anne ve babanın ruhları için Kur'anı Kerim okumayan, tevbe ve istiğfar etmeyen ve onlar İçin sadakalar göndermeyen) sâlih evlâd'dan baba için sevab'ın meydana gelmeyeceğini bildirmek içindir. Salih bir evlâd'dan anne ve babaya sevab gelmesi için o evlâdın mutlaka dua etmesini, kayda bağladı. Bu durum, meyveli bir ağaç eken kişinin hali gibi değildir. Zîrâ mevyeli ağacın meyve¬sinden yiyenler, ister dua etsinler, ister dua etmesinler, o ağacı eken kişiye sevap yazılır. Amma evlad böyle değildir. Evlâd dua etmedikçe, o sâlih evladın mücerred varlığı ile sevab yazılmaz. Dua bakımından anne de baba gibidir. Eğer sen, bu hadîs-i şerif yani: "İnsan Öldüğü zaman, onun işleri kesilir. Ancak üç şey kesilmez; sadaka-i cariye, faydalanılacak bir ilim veya kendisine dua edecek iyi bir çocuk. Hadis-i Şerifiyle: "Kim islâm'a bir çığır açarsa, bunun ve bununla amel eden¬lerin ecri, kıyamete kadar kendisinindir. Hadis-i şerîfleri ve: Her ölen kişinin ameli kapanır. Ancak Allah yolunda (maddi ve manevi düşmana karşı) rabıta eden (nöbet tutan) kimse müstesna. Onun ameli kıyamete kadar artar. Hadis-i şerif¬lerinin arasını nasıl cemedebiliriz?; diye sorarsan cevaben derim ki: güzel bir çığır açmak, kendisiyle faydanılan ilim cümle-sindendir. Murâbıt (rabıta eden, nöbet bekleyen) hadîs-i şerifin manâsı, o kişinin daha dünyada iken takdim ettiği önceden gönderdiği amellerinin sevabıdır. (İ/205) Bu sevâblar, ta kıyamete kadar çoğalır. Hadis-i şerîfte zikredilen üç kişiyle durum, vefatlarından sonra meydana gelen ameller ile ilgilidir. Bu şekilde amelleri sürekli artıp, çoğalmaktadır. O amellerden türeyen sevâblar, onun sevablarına katılmaktadır. Dördüncüsü: (Ölümünden sonra amel defterleri kapanma¬yanların dördüncüsü) Ruh'dan doğanlardır. Bunlar manevî evladlardır. Terbiyeden doğan manevî evladlardır. Şeriate bağlı, muhakkikîn'den, tasavvuf ehlinden mürşidi kâmil şeyhlerin manevî olarak yetiştirip terbiye ettikleri evlâdından (mürid ve talebelerinden) dolayı hoca ve mürşid-i kâmillerin amel defterleri kapanmaz. Bu kısm da daha önce hadîs-i şerîfte zikredilen üç sınıfa dahildir. Anla. Yahûdî Ve Hıristayanların Cennete Ancak Kendilerinin Gireceklerini İddia Etmeleri (A. 111) Ve dediler," Sebeb-i nüzulü Necrân heyeti hakkında nazil oldu. Necranli Hıristiyanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin meclislerinde, Yahudiler ile beraber toplanmışlardı. Birbirlerini yalanladılar. Yahûdîler, Necrân Oğullarına: -"Cennete ancak Yahûdîler, girer," dediler. Necrân Oğulları, Yahudilere: -"Cennete ancak Hıristiyanlar girer," dediler. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu. Kitab ehlinden Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanlar dediler ki: "Yahûdî ve hıristiyanlardan başkası asla cennete giremeyecek." Burada (kânû) demedi lafzının manâsının üzerine hamlen &i diyerek fiil müfred geldi. Cemi getirmedi. Haberin cemi gelmesi ise, manâsının üzerine hamletmek içindir. kelimesi, yani tevbe eden kelimesinin cemiidir. Iü3\ ıîÜ Biz gerçekten de tevbe edip senin hidâyetine döndük Âyeti kerimesinde de bu manâdadır. Sanki kendileri, buzağıya tapmak¬tan tevbe ettikleri için bu isimle medhe (övgüye) layık oldular. Şeriatlarının neshinden sonra ise, bu kelime onların tanınması ve bilinmesi için birer isim oldu. kelimesi, nın cemiidir. gibi. "Bu," Yani onların cennete ancak; Yahûdî ve Hıristiyan olanlar girer, sözleri: "Onların kendi kuruntularıdır." Yani, onların haksız olarak Allah'dan temenni ettikleri, bozuk arzularıdır. Böyle bir kuruntunun hakikati ve doğruluk payı yoktur, jet kuruntular kelimesi, nin cemiidir, temenni edilen şeydir. gibi, Uyâ veznindedir. Arablar, hüccet ve delil'den yoksun olan sözlere, mecazî olarak, temenni, kuruntu ve gurur (aldanma, boş söz), dalâlet, sapıtma ve rüya diye isimlendirirler, ^uf kuruntular kelimesinin cemi olarak gelmesi ise, onun bütün yahudî ve hiristiyanlardan meydana gelmesinden dolayıdır. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onların bu tür bütün kuruntu ve sapıklıklarını boşa çıkarttı. Habibine şöyle buyurdu: "De ki (onlara)rHaydi bakalım getirin!" tyii kelimesinin aslı, dir. Burada hemze, u'He'ye kalb oldu. "Emr-i Teaccübrdir. Yani ıJJM^ı getirin, hazır edin demektir. "Burhanınızı, (delilinizi)" Yani, cennetin size mahsus olduğuna dair, hüccetinizi getirin. Burada Burhanınızı," diyerek burhan kelimesini müfired . getirdi. Burhanlarınızı," diyerek cemi getirmedi. Çünkü onların davaları, iddiaları bir idi. 0 da kendilerinden başkalarının cennete girmelerini nefyetmekti. Bu davanın hücceti ve delili de bir olur. Onun için kelimesi müfred geldi. Eğer sizler (iddialarınızda) doğru (kimseler) iseniz," Eğer davanızda doğru iseniz... Çünkü delili olmayan her söz sâbıt değil, bâtıl ve yalandır. "Evet! (Hayır, hayır! Girecektir.)" iyi bilin ki. onların: "yahudi ve hıristiyanlardan başkası asla cennete giremeyecek" sözleri, icâb ve nefye müştemildir. İcâb: Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanların cennete girmesidir. Nefiy ise onlardan başkasının cennete girmemesidir. Kitab ehlinin nefyettiği, yani kendilerinden başkasının cennete girmeyeceğini açıklayan sözlerindeki nefyi isbât etmek içindir. Sanki onlar: Bizden başkası cennete giremeyecektir, dediler. Allahü Teâlâ da onlara cevab verdi: "Hayır! (Hayır, hayır! Cennette gireceklerdir. Bu iş sizin sandığınız ve inandığınız gibi değildir," buyurdu. "Kim yüzünü Allah'a tertemiz döndürür ve teslim ederse," Yani, Allahü Teâlâ için nefsini ihlaslı eder, Allah'a hiçbir şeyi şirk koşmazsa (o cennete girer.) Çünkü bir şeyin bir şeye teslim olması, sadece onun için salim ve ait olması ve bir başkasının onda hakkının olmamasıdır. Yaratılış ve mâlikiyet cihetinde değil. Ve yine, ibâdeti başkasına layık görme ve saygı gösterme cihetinde değil. Burda ihlas ve samimiyetin yerine yüzün tabir edilmesi, yüzün insanın azalarının (organlarının) en şereflisi olmasındandır. Zîrâ insanın yüzü, havas, tefekkür ve hayâl'in madenidir, Kim yüzünü Allah'a tertemiz döndürür ve teslim ederse," cümlesi, "zikrü'I-cüz, İrâdetü'l-kül" kabilinden mecâz'dır. (Burada insanın cüzü olan yüz zikredilip, ondan insanın tümünü kasdetti.) Allah senin yüzünü mükerrem kılsın," sözü bu kabildendir. Yüzün ihlası, zâtın ihlasından kinaye olma ihtimali de vardır. Zîrâ kim yüzüyle cömert olursa, o kişi başka azalarıyla cimrilik etmez. Bu durumda yüz kelimesi husûsî uzuv (organ) manâsında kullanılmış olur. "Ve o muhsin olduğu halde," islâm oldu." fiilinin zamirinden haldir. Yani, ihlâsı ve nefsini külliyen ve büyük bir tazarru ile Allah'a teslimiyle beraber, boyun eğip, bütün amellerinde muhsin olursa, amellerini, tasvîb ederek işler, demektir. Zîrâ kişinin Allah'a halis olması, onun şer*î bakımdan muhsin olmasını gerektirmez. İhsanın hakikati, ameli lâyık olduğu veçhiyle (şekliyle) işlemektir. Bu güzellik vasfı, zâtın güzelliğine tabidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, ihsanı şöyle tefsir ettiler: nünü ı-Deyan ı ercumesı İhsan: senin, Allahü Teâlâ'yı görüyormuşçasına ona ibâdet etmendir. Her ne kadar sen, Allahü Teâlâyı göremiyorsan, muhakkak seni o (her ân) görüyor. Bu hakîkî îmanın manâsı ve zahiridir. Bir de bâtını vardır. lhsanın bâtın mertebesi ise, kişinin nafileler ile Allah'a yaklaşıp, "yesme benimle işitir makamına ulaşmasıdır. Yesme'u Bî (Benimle İşitir) Makamı 0 Zaman Onun Hakkında Şu Hadîs-İ Kudsî Tecelli Eder: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: Kim benim velî kuluma (evliyâullaha) düşman olursa; ben ona harb ilân ederim. Kulum hiçbir şey ile bana yaklaşamaz; ancak ona farz kıldığım ibâdetleri sever (ve ihlas ile ifâ eder)se yaklaşır. Kulum (farzları sevdikten sonra) her zaman bana nafile (ibâdet¬lerde yaklaşır. Farz ve nafile ibâdetlerin sonucu ben onu severim. Ben onu sevdiğim zaman, onun kulağı olurum, benimle işitir, onun o gören gözü olurum, benimle görür, onun o tutan eli olurum, benimle tutar ve onun o yürüyen ayağı olurum benimle yürür. And olsun ki, eğer o kulum dua edip, benden bir şey isterse, mutlaka dilediğini veririm. Eğer o bir serden bana sığınırsa, mutlaka onu korurum. "yesme'u bî" benimle işitir makamı budur. Bu makam, Hakkın zât ve varlığının, kulun sıfatlarına ayna (1/206) ve hallerinin mazhariyet kazanmasıdır. (İnsanın bütün söz, amel ve hallerinin Allah'ın emirlerine ve rızasına uygun olmasıdır.) Amma farzların, Allahü Teala'ya yaklaşmaya vesile olması, Allahü Teâlâ'nın kulunun lisânı ile getirilen: "Allah, kendisine hamd eden kulunu işitti," sözünde açıktır. Bu, kulun sıfat ve hallerinin, Hakkın zâtına ayna ve vücûduna mazhar olmasıdır. Nafilelerin Allah'a yaklaştırması itibarı ile zahir olan, görünen ve meşhûd olan kuldur. Farzların yaklaştırması itibarı ile ise Hakk. "Onun için, onun ecri vardır," Amelinden meydana gelen sevab vardır. Bu ecir cennete girmekten ibarettir. Cennete girmenin, ecir şeklinde tasvir edilmesi, cennete girmenin amele bağlı olduğunu ve amel olmadan cennete girmenin mümkün olmadığını kuvvetli bir şekilde ilan etmek içindir. Rabbinin katında," Yani bu ecir, mâliki'nin ve işlerini tedbir eden Allahü Teâlâ'nın katında sabit bir haldedir. Kendisini kemâle ulaştıran Allahü Teâlâ, onun amelini, sevab ve ecrini zayi etmez ve noksanlış-tırmaz. âL? katında, yanında ve nezdinde buyurması, teşrif (şereflendirmek) içindir. Eğer, şartıye olursa, cümle cevâbıdır. Yok eğer ^ mevsûle olursa, haberidir. "Onun için onun ecri vardır," cümlesinin başında ki Li fe harfi, şart manâsını tazammun etmesindendir. Cennet Ehline Korku Ve Üzüntü Yoktur "Onlara hiçbir korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun da olacak değiller." Ahirette cennete girerlerken... Allahü Teâlâ cennet ehlinin şöyle dua edeceklerini haber verdi: Onlar orada şöyle derler: "Hamd olsun Allah'a, bizden o üzüntüyü giderdi. Gerçekten Rabbimiz çok bağışlayıcı ve şükrün karşılığını vericidir. Dünyada ise onlar, başlarına şiddetli musibetlerin gelmesin¬den korkarlar. Önlerine büyük ve korkunç hallerin gelmesinden ve önden göndermiş oldukları büyük günahlardan dolayı sürekli korkmaktadırlar. Ve kaçırmış oldukları sâlih amellerinden dolayı da hep üzülmektedir. Taat ve ibâdetler, saadetlerin çeşitlerine ulaştırır. Çünkü mü'min, Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini kesmediği gibi, onun gadabından ve azabından da emin olamaz. Söylenildiği gibi: İnsanda iki korku ve iki emniyet (güvence) toplanmaz. Kim dünyada korkarsa o kişi âhirette, kâfirlerin azabdan korktukları bir ânda bütün korkulardan emin olur. Amellerinden taksiri olanlar, ömürlerini zayi ettikleri ve sevabı kaçırdıkları için üzülürler. Muhakkak ki, korku, başa gelecek olan şeyler için yani istikbâlde olacak hadiselerde olur. Üzüntü ise, geçen şeylerden (kötü amellerden) olur. Kim dünyada emin olur (hiç Allah'dan korkmazsa) o kişi âhirette korkar. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Korkmayın hitabı, korkanlara bir ziyafettir. Bu onlara, emniyet ve yakınlık sermâyesi olur. Korkanların gönlünü emin ederler. Çünkü müsâfîre ikram güzel bir âdettir. Korkusu olmayana korkma demenin gereği yoktur. Zira derse layık olmayan için ders, beyhudedir. Yahûdî Ve Hıristiyanların Birbirlerini İtham Etmeleri "Yahudiler dediler," Yahûdî ve. hıristiyanlardan herbiri diğerini dalâlet (sapıklıkla) itham etmesini beyan etmesidir. Özellikle, düşman olan her birinin dalâletinin beyan etmesinin hemen ardından umûmî bir şekilde beyan etti. "Hıristiyanlar birşey üzerinde değiller", Yani onlar, önem verilecek bir yol üzerinde değiller. Hristiyanlar da: "Yahudiler bir şey üzerinde değiller" dediler." Yani söylediklerini söylediler. Halbuki onlardan her firka, "Oysa hepsi de kitabı okuyorlar."kitab," kelimesinin başındaki lam, cins içindir. Yani onlar, muhakkak ki, ilim ve kitab ehlindendir. Kitabları okumak, Allahü Teâlâ'nın kitabını okuyanların, ona iman etmesi ve diğerlerini inkâr etmemesi haktır. Allah'ın, diğer kitablarından herbiri, diğerini tasdik etmektedir. "Böylece," Böyle söylemektedirler. Yani, dalâlete düşen (sapıtan) bu âlimlerin söylediklerinin aynısını söylemektedirler. Buradaki h mefûl olmak üzere nasb mevzuundadır. Allah buyurdu: "Hiçbir bilgisi olmayanlar da öyle dediler." Putlara tapan sapıklar ve câhiller de onların benzerleri, yani bütün din ehillerine "onlar birşey üzerine değiller", dediler. "onların dedikleri gibi (dediler)," Kâfin mahallinden bedeldir. Burada büyük bir azarlama ve onların, bilgilerine rağmen kendilerini câhil insanlar ile aynı düzeye indirmelerinden dolayı büyük bir kınama vardır. "Allah, onların arasında hüküm verecektir." Yani iki fırkanın arasında. Düştükleri bu gibi şeylerde, kıyamet günü," fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Ayet sonlarına uygunluk olsun diye mütaallak, mütaallakü minh üzerine takaddüm etti. İhtilafa düştükleri (şeylerde)." Din işlerinden. Eğer sen: Ne ile hükmedilir? diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: Allah, bu fırkalardan herbirine, layık olduğu azabı vermekle. Hüküm fiili, iki harfi cerre taalluk etmektedir. Onlar "Hükmedenler bu meselede böyle hükmettiler," denilir. Bil ki: Her hizib (grup ve fırka) kendi-lerindekine (üzerinde oldukları inanç, fikir ve yola) sevinmekte (ve güvenmektedirler. Bu durum, (firkaların kendi inanç, düşün¬ce ve meşrebleriyle ferahlanmalar, diğerlerini suçlamaları ve it¬ham etmeleri) sadece dalâlette (sapıklıkta) olanlara mahsus (öz¬gü) bir hal değildir. Bir sofiyye (tasavvuf ehli) ile diğer sofiyyenin arasında da, (maalesef cereyan etmektedir) bir sofî diğer sofiyi, bir şeyh (1/207) diğer şeyhi, bir âlim diğer âlimi, (kendisini doğ¬ru yolda olduğunu iddia edip,) sahibini (karşısındakini) hep hatalı olmakla itham etmektedir. Bu durum devam edip gitmektedir. Halbuki evlâ olan hidâyete tabi olmaktır. Sahte Şeyh Zinâkâr Kadın Gibidir Bazı şeyhler buyurdular: Kim nefis tezkiyesinden yoksun, mebde ve maâd marifeti olmadan alçak dünyalık için kendisinin kalb ve irşâd sahibi olduğunu iddia ederse, o kişinin azabı, zina eden ve bundan dolayı cehennemde göğüsleri makaslanarak azab gören zinâkâr kadınların azabından daha şiddetli ve kat kat olacaktır. Nefis terbiyesini görmeden, ruhen yükselmeden ve mürşidi kâmil olmadan evliyalık taslayan kalb ve irşad ehli olduğunu iddia eden kişi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin Mi'râc gecesi, göğüslerini makaslar ile keser halde gördüğü kadınlar gibidirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri mîrâc gecesi makaslar ile göğüslerini kesen kadınlar gördüler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Bunlar kimlerdir?" diye sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Bunlar zina eden ve zinâ'dan çocuk getiren kadınlardır," buyurdu. Evliyâullah olmadan velî olduğunu ve gerçekten mürşidi kâmil olmadan irşad makamına oturup cahil halkı çevresine toplayan ve insanların inançlarını sömüren müteşeyyihlerin durumu zina eden bu kadınlardan daha kötüdür. Zîrâ, delilsiz iddia bâtıldır. Sahibi dâl (sapık) ve mudildir (saptırıcı, insanları dalâlete götürendir). Bu durumda olan şeyhlik ve evliyalığı iddia edenler, zinâkâr kadın gibi, onların istek ve arzusu üzerine onlara tabi olanlar da veled-i zina (zinâ'dan doğan çocuk) gibidirler. Muhakkak ki, veled-i zinâ'nın mürebbîsi (terbiye edicisi) olmadığından hükmen helak olmuştur. Kendisi İrşâd olmamış bir kişi çevresine topladığı insanları gereken bir şekilde irşâd etmesi mümkün olmadığı için, onun etrafındaki insanlar da manevî terbiye ve irşâd'dan mahrum kalırlar. Veledi zina gibi büyürler ve sapıtırlar. Çünkü: Bid'atçıya tabî olmak, ancak bid'at ve ilhad neticesi verir. Hikâye Şeyh Sadrüddin et-Tebrîzfden hikâye olundu. Buyurdular ki: Tebriz'de meşhur bir adam vardı. Kendisine "Arif (marifet sahibi) deniyordu. O kişi birgün bazı gerçek ariflerin meclisine gitti. Ona sordular: -"Adın nedir?" O: -"Adım Mahmûdî Fakat bana arif denilmektedir," dedi. Ona: -"Sen kendi zâtını tanıdın mı ki sana arif deniliyor," diye sordular. O kişi: -"Ben meşâyih (şeyhlerin) ve sofiyyenin (tasavvuf ehlinin) makalelerinden (sözlerinden bahseden) çok kitab okudum," diye cevab verdi. Ona şöyle dediler: -"Bu (senin okudukların) onların sözleridir. Senin için ne var?" İnsan içindekiler ile amel edip hakikatlerini anlayıp hakîkî olarak gerçekleştirmedikçe mücerred (sadece kitab) nüshaları hiç bir şey ifade etmez. Bu durum, ticâret ile meşgul olmasına izinli bir kölesinden mektub alan tüccarın hali gibidir. Köle, efendisine yazdığı mektubunda: Ben şunu şunu satın aldım. Ve aldığı mallar ile ilgili olarak tafsilatlı bir şekilde efendisine haber verir; (fakat mal ortada yok.) Sadece bu iş mektubu ile efendisi ticâret yapmaya kadir olamaz. Kölenin almış olduğunu iddia ettiği ticâret malı efendisinin eline geçmedikçe velev ki bir müşteri topluluğu mal almak için iş yerine girseler bile efendisi, kölenin aldığını iddia ettiği malları satamaz. Müşteriler ancak, hayal kırıklığını görürler. Çünkü müşterilere eşyanın arzedildiği yerde ticâret eşyası yerine, mücerred o eşyanın isimlerinin ve vasıflarının okunması bir fayda sağlamaz. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Kuş havada uçarken gölgesi de aksedip kuş gibi yerde koşar. Ahmak kişiler de o gölgeyi avlamak için peşinde koşar. Ahmak, peşinde koştuğunun gölge olduğundan habersizdir. Yerdeki bir gölge asıl ise, hüma gibi uçmaktadır. Bilgisizlikten gölgeye ok atar. Okluğu boşalınca üzülür. Ömür tirkeşi boşalmış, gölge avı yüzünden halsiz ve perişan¬dır, Rehberi, Hakk'ın gölgesi olanı Allah, gölgeden kurtarır. En Zâlim İnsan Meal-i şerifi: Allah'ın mescidlerini, içlerinde Allah'ın ismi anılmaktan meneden ve harab olmaları zımnında çalışan kimselerden daha zâlim de kim olabilir? Bunlar oralara korka korka olmaktan başka suretle girmek salâhiyetini hâiz değildirler. Bunlara dünya'da bir zillet var, bunlara âhirette azîm bir azap var!114 Mamafih meşrik (doğu) da Allah'ın, mağrib deî (batı da) Nerede yönelseniz, orada Allah'a durulacak cihet var! Şüphe yok ki Allah, vâsî'dir, alîmdir.115 Tefsir: Daha zâlim kim olabilir?" Sebeb-i nüzulü: Hıristiyan Roma meliklerinden (kayserlerinden) Titos ve ashabı (müttefikleri ve ordusu) Isrâiloğullan ile savaştı. Titos. Isrâiloğullannın savaşanlarını kılıçtan geçirip hepsini öldürdü. Çocuk ve kadınlarını esir aldı. Tevrâtı yaktı. Beyti Makdisi harab etti. 0 yüce mescidin içinde domuzlar kesip leşlerini orada bıraktı. 0 günden, tâ Hazreti Ömer (r.a.)'m halifeliği günlerinde Kudüs-ü Şerif fethedilip, o mübarek mescid yeniden bina edilesiye kadar hep harap kaldı. Hazreti Ömer (r.a.) birçok Rum diyarını fethedince oradan almış olduğu ganimet ile Beyti makdisi yeniden imar etti. Sonra Kudüs-ü Şerif, Avrupadan gelen haçlı Hıristiyanlarının eline geçti. Yüz seneden fazla onların elinde kaldı. Sonra Eyyubîlerden melik Nasır Salahaddin Eyyubî Hazretleri, hicretten sonra sene beşyüz seksen beş (585 M. 1189 tarihin)de Kudüs-ü Şerifi hıristiyanlardan kurtarıp fethetti. "Daha zâlim kim olabilir?" Aslında, istifham kelimesidir (soru edatıdır). Burada ise nefiy manasınadır. Yani, hiç kimse daha zalim değildir. "Allah'ın mescidlerine mani olan kişiden," Burada, mescid'den murad, Beyti Makdis'tir. Siğanın cemi gelmesi yani, Allah'ın mescidleri," buyurması ise, âyetin hükmünün umûmi olup bunu yapan her zâlim kişiye şâmil olması içindir. Bu işi kim hangi mescide yaparsa ondan daha zalim yoktur. Senin, Kim sâlih bir kişiye eziyet ederse veya kim sâlih kişilere eziyet ederse," sözlerinin manasının bir olması gibidir. Çünkü sebebin hususiyetine itibâr edilmez. (Mescidlerin) içlerinde Allah'ın isminin zikredilmesine (anılmasına mani olur)," "menetti," fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. Çünkü o (yani menet¬me işi) memnu (yasak edileni) ve memnu-u anhi (kendisinden yasak edilen şeyi) gerektirir. Bazan de kendi nefsinde her ikisine geçer. Senin: yyı «ul* Ben onu işten men ettim," sözün gibidir, ;p "men etti," fiili bazen birincisine (memnu, yasak edilen mefûle) kendi nefsiyle müteaddi olur, ikincisine (memnû-u anha kendisinden yasak edilen mefûle) harfi cer sebebiyle tecâvüz edip müteaddi olur. Burada kullanılan harfi cer, Bu harfi çerler mezkûr'da olabilir. Senin: Ben onu işten men ettim," sözünde olduğu gibi. Veya mahzûf olabilirler. Âyeti Kerimede olduğu gibi. (1/208) Yani, içinde Allah için teşbih edilmesine, takdis edilmesine ve namaz kılınmasına mani olandan. ve çalıştı, (ve çalışandan)" yani çalıştı. Ve mescidlerin harap olmalarında (çalıştı)," Yıkmakla... Harab, tahrib etmenin ismidir. Selâm, teslim olanın ismi olduğu gibi. Harab*ın aslı duvarlarında gedik açmak ve birbirinden ayırmaktır. "fşte onlar." Bu mani olanlar. "Onlar için mescidlere ancak korkuyla girmek vardır." Yani, bunlara yakışan, mescidlere, ancak ve ancak korku ve huzû (gönül alçaklığı, mütevâzi) bir halde girmeleridir. Mescitleri yıkmaya ve tahrib etmeye cesaret etmek şöyle dursun!... "Bunlar için dünyada perişanlık vardır." Yani, rezillik ve aşağılama ki, hiç anlatılamaz. Onlara vasıflanmayacak şekilde bir aşağılanma vardır. Harb ehli hakkında öldürülmek ve esir edilmek gibi... Zimmet ehli hakkında ise, cizye (vergi) alınması gibi zelilliktir. Veya rezillik, aşağılanma ve perişanlık olanların, Umuriyye, Rumiyye ve Kostantiniyye gibi şehirlerinin fethedilmesidir. "Ve ahirette de azıym (büyük) bir azap vardır." Âhiretteki ceza, kesintisiz cehennem ateşidir. Bunun sebebi, onların hikâye olunan büyük zulümleridir. Denildi ki, bu âyeti kerimenin sebebi nuzûlü müşrik Arabladır. Bu müşrikler ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini Mekke'de iken, Kabe'de Allaha dua etmesine mani olmuşlardı. Onu hicrette zorladılar. Onlar bununla, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve ashabının Mescidi Haram'da zikretmelerine mâni oldular. Efendimiz (s.a.v) Hazretleri ve ashabı, Medine'den kalkıp Mescidi Harama gittikleri zaman, müşrikler yine mani oldular. Hudeybiye senesinde (yani) hicretten sonra altıncı (H.6) senede Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve ashabı, Kabeyi ziyaret için geldiklerinde Mekkeli müşrikler, Hudeybiye'de onlara mani oldular. Hudeybiye, Mekke yolu üzerinde bir mevkiinin adıdır. Bu duruma göre, bu âyet Mescid-i Haram hakkında inmiş olur. Mescidlerin İmar ve Harabı Allahü Teâlâ'nın kavli şerifinde geçen "harâb"dan murad, Müşriklerin, Mescidi Haram-ı ibâdet ve zikirden tatil etmeleridir. Yoksa hakikaten yıkmaları ve harab etmeleri değildir. Mescidi, zikir ve ibâdetten tadil etmek, yoksun bırakmak onu tahrib etmek demektir. Zîrâ mescid'in yapılış gayesi orada ibâdet ve zikir yapılmasıdır. Mescid bu asli maksadına göre kullanıl¬madıkça; sanki, yıkılmış ve tahrib edilmiştir veya aslında bina edilmemiş gibidir. Çünkü mescidin iman onu bina etmek ve onarmakla olduğu gibi, aynı zamanda orada hazır olmak ve mescide devam etmekle de olur. Bir kişi bir camiye devam ettiği zaman: Falanca kişi, falanca mescidi imar ediyor," denir. Bu o kişinin sürekli o camiye devam ettiği ve oradan ayrılmadığı manâsına gelir. Göklerde sakin olan melekler için: Göğü imâr edenler, denir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: Siz bir kişinin mescidlere devam ettiğini görürseniz onun imanına (mü'min olduğuna) şahid olun. Bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Allah'ın mescidlerini ancak, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanan, namaza devam eden, zekâtı veren ve Allah'tan başkasından kork¬mayan kimseler ma'mur eder. İşte bunların hidâyete muvaffak olmaları me'muldür.9/18'1 Mescidlerde hazır olmak, orada namaz ve zikre devam etmek mescidin İmârı olarak kabul edildi. Altı Şey Mürüvvettendir Hazreti Ali'den (R.A.) Rivayet Olundu: Altı şey mürüvvettendir. Bunların üçü hazer (memlekette ikâmet halinde) olur. Üçü de sefer (yolculukta) olur. Memlekette olanlar: 1-Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i okumak, 2-Allah'ın mescidini imar etmek (beş vakit camilere gitmek) 3-AlIah yolunda ve Allah rızası için kardeşler edinmek. Seferde olanlar: 1 -Azığını paylaşmak, 2-GüzeI ahlâk. 3-AJlah'a âsî olmamak şartıyla mizah edip şakalaşmaktır. Kıyametin Bazı Alâmetleri İslâm âlimleri, şunları kıyametin alâmetlerinden saymışlar: 1 -Minareleri uzun yapmayı, 2-MescidIeri nakışlamayı, 3-Mescidleri süslemeyi, 4-Mescidleri, Allah'ın zikrinden tahrip etmeyi, 5-Mescidleri namaz kılmak ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumaktan tatil etmeyi. 6-İslâma aykırı olan fiillerin (İslama ters düşen işlerin) açıktan yapılması, 7-Günahların en çirkini, hiç şüphesiz şarap içme yerlerinin kapılarının açık olması; mekteb kapılarının kapalı olmasıdır. Ve bunlardan başka insana ve topluma zararlı olan günahlar¬dır. Şu zamanda Rum (Anadolu) şehirlerinin çoğunda buna şâhid olmaktayız. Ey kardeşlerim! Dini azîz etmek için çalışın. Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdu: İbâdetlerin vatanını, şehvetler ile harab eden kişiden daha zâlim kim olabilir? İbâdetlerin vatanı, âbidlerin nefsleridir. Minnet ve alâkalar ile marifet vatanını harab eden kişiden daha zalim kim olabilir? Marifet vatanı ariflerin kalbleridir. Muhabbet vatanını, meskenler ve hazlar ile harab eden kişiden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Muhabbet vatanı, bunların ruhlarıdır. Müşâhedât vatanını, kurbette yani yakınlıklardaki iltifatlar ile harab eden kişiden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Müşâhedât vatanı, muvahhidlerin vatanıdır. Kudüs-i Şerifin Fazileti Sonra bu âyeti kerimede Mescid-i Haram'ın ve Beyti Makdis'in şerefine işaret vardır. Hadis-i Şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v) Hazretleri buyurdular: Kim sevabını Cenâb-ı Allah'dan dileyerek, Mescid-i Aksâ'yı ziyaret ederse, Allah ona bin şehîd'in mükâfatını verir ve onun cesedini cehennem ateşine haram eder. Kim bir âlimi ziyaret ederse o kişi sanki Mescid-i Aksâ'yı ziyaret etmiş gibi sevap alır" Mişkâtü'l-Envar'da böyledir. Kınye'de zikredildi: Saygı gösterilmesi gereken en büyük mescid: Mescidi-i Haram'dır. Sonra Medine'deki Mescid-i Nebevî, sonra Beyti Makdis mescidi, sonra büyük camiler sonra mahalle mescidleri sonra sokaklarda (yol üzerlerinde) olan mescidlerdir. Belirli bir imam ve müezzin olmayıp kendisinde itikâfa girmek sahih olma¬yan mescid, bu mescidlerin en hafifidir. (1/209) Sonra evlerde olan mescidler gelir. Evlerde olan mescidlerde itikâfa girmek sa¬hih olmaz. Ancak kadınlar ev mescidlerinde itikâfa girerler. (Bitti). Bursa Ulu Camiinin Fazileti Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Kâbe-i Mükerreme, Medine-i Münevvere ve Kudüs-ü Şeriften sonra Bursa Ulu camiinden daha şerefli bir makam yoktur. Şeyh Üftâde Hazretleri buyurdular: Bursa Ulu Camii'nin yeri, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a iman eden ve gemiye binmeye yetişemediği halde Allah'ın kendisini tufandan koruduğu yaşlı kadının evinin bulunduğu yerdir. Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Hazretleri yine buyurdular: Bazı tarikat ehline keşif yoluyla zahir oldu. Kim Bursa Ulu Camii nde ibâdet ve zikir ile meşgul olursa Allah, onu gaflet tufanından korur. (O yaşlı kadını tufandan koruduğu gibi.) Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Hazretleri yine buyurdular: Edeblerine riâyet etmek şartı ile Mekke'de bir gün ibâdet ile meşgul olmak, diğer yerlerde bir sene ibâdetle meşgul olmaya bedeldir. Buyurdular: Bizim memleketimizde, ibâdet, zikir ve evrâd ile meşgul olunacak iki yer vardır. Biri, istanbul'da Ebû Eyyub El-Ensâri Hazretleri'nin makamı, diğeri de Bursada bulunan Seyyid Buharı Hazretleri'nin Câmiidir. Âbidler namazda, arifler niyazda, âşıklar şevk ve heyecan ile yâre (Allah'a) vuslatı elde etmeye çalışmaktadırlar. Gerisi hikâye Ya Rabbi! Bizleri senin rızan için meşgullerden eyleî Amin.nünü i-beyan lercumesı Allah Mekân Ve Cihetten Münezzehtir "Bununla beraber, doğu da Allah'ın, batı da Allah'ındır." Bu iki kelime ile bütün yeryüzü murad edildi. Burada asla herhangi bir mekânın Allahü Teâlâ'ya tahsis edilmesi söz konusu değildir. Allah mekân'dan münezzehtir. Bütün yeryüzü, mülk, tasarruf cihetinden Allahü Teâlâ'ya ait olduğu gibi, her mahal ve her mekân ona ibâdet edilmeye elverişlidir; sadece bir mekân değil... Bu ayetin manâsı: Eğer onlar, Mescid-i Aksa veya Mescid-i Haram'da sizin ibâdet etmenize mani olurlarsa, (üzülmeyin) bütün yeryüzünü size mescid kıldım. (Artık) nereye dönerseniz (dönün)." Yani, nereyi ve hangi mekâna yüzünüzü çevirmek suretiyle kıble yaparsanız yapın. İmam, yöneldiğinde de Allah'a yönelmiş olur; döndüğünde de Allah'a yönelmiş olur. Bu zıtlıklardandır. Burada yönelmekten murad, yüzünü çevirmektir. "Allah'ın rızası oradadır." Yani orası Allah'ın emrettiği ve kendisine razı olduğu kıble ve cihettir. Bu durum diğer mescidlerden farklı; sadece bir mescide mahsus veya bir mekândan ayrı olarak diğer mekânlara mahsus bir yer değildir. Hangi tarafa yönelirseniz yönelin, Allah'ın rızası oradadır. Veya jlii ilmî huzur manasınadır. 0 zaman, (yüz) kelimesi mecazî olmuş olur. Zikrül-cüz irâdetü'1-kül kâbilindedir. Burada manâ şöyle olmuş olur: Siz hangi döne yönelirseniz onun rızası orada mevcuttur ve oradan Allah'a (ve onun rızasına) kavuşmanız mümkündür. Allah, cevher ve araz değildir. Allah, cevher ve araz olmadığına, onun mekânlardan birinden ayrılıp orayı boş bırakıp, diğer bir mekâna yerleşmesi mümkün değildir. Bu mümteni olduğuna göre, onun ilmi bütün mekân ve yerleri ihata etti. Yani Allah, nerede ne yapıldığını bilmektedir. Sizin herhangi bir yerde yapmış olduğunuz ibâdetten dolayı size sevab verir. Hadis-i şerîfte buyuruldu: "Eğer siz ip delaletiyle yeryüzünün derinliklerine sarkıp inseniz, mutlaka Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin ilminin dahilinde düşersizin. Bunun manâsı, Allahü Teâlâ'nın ilmi her yeri kuşatmıştır. Bu hadîs-i şerifin takdiri, Elbette Allah'ın ilmi üzerine düşerdi," demektir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ mekânlara hulul etmekten münezzehtir. Zîrâ Allah, mekânları yaratmadan önce vardır. "Makâsid-i Hasene" kitabında da böyledir. Bilki kelimesi, mekânlarda şart içindir. Burada ile mensubtur. U mezîd olup tekid içindir. zarf-ı mekândır. menzilesindedir. Sana yakın olan yer için iLi burası, dersin, uzak olan bir yer için de, orası, dersin. mukaddem haber, mübtedâ'dır. Cümle şartın cevâbı olduğu için cezim mahallindedir. Şüphe yok ki, Allah Vâsi' rahmeti geniş)dir." Eşyayı, mülk ve yaratma bakımından ihata etti. Bu cümle, manâ bakamından; Bununla beraber, doğu da Allah'ın, bat da Allah'ındır." Cümlesine ektir. Yine, genişlik, rahmet genişliği ile tefsir edilir. Muhakkak ki, Allahü Teâlâ'nın: Bununla beraber, doğu da Allah'ın, batı da Allah'ındır;" kavli şerîfi; bizim; "Biz ibâdet ve namazı bazı mescidlere mahsus kılmayız," sözümüzle aynı manâdadır. Zîrâ bütün yeryüzü, sizin için mescittir; öyleyse istediğiniz yerlerin (bölgelerin) herhangi bir bölgesinde namaz kılın. Zîrâ o yer Allah'ındır. Bu âyeti kerime de, şu manâda anlaşılmaktadır: Allahü Teâlâ, ruhsatla ve kullarının üzerine dinlerinde genişlikler vermekle şeriatı yaymaktadır. Kullara onun edadan aciz oldukları şeyleri emrederek onları ızdirap ve sıkıntılara sokmamaktadır. Genişlikten maksad, kullarının üzerine genişlik vermek ve onlara muhtaç oldukları şeyleri kolay kılmaktır. Buna kıble işinin genişlik ve kolaylığı dahildir. Hem de en başta birincilikle bu genişliğe girmektedir. Bu umumîlik manâsı, (Allah) Vâsi'dir buyurup genişlenmeyi herhangi bir şeyle kayıtlamayıp, mutlak olarak kullanılmasından ileri gelmektedir. İmam Gazâlî Hazretleri, "Şerhü'1-Esmâ ül-Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında şöyle buyurmaktadır kelimesi bazan "ilim"e izafe edilir. Genişleyip, çok malûmatı (bilgileri ihata ettiği zaman ilim için kullanılır. Bazan "ihsan"a izafe edilir. (1/210) Ve nimetleri takdir ettiği şekilde yaymaktır. Hangi şekilde gelirse gelsin bu nimetleri veren mutlak manâda Vâsi1 olan Allahü Teâlâ'dır. Çünkü, Allahü Teâlâ'nın ilmine bakılınca onun ilim denizinin sahili yoktur. Hatta belki bütün denizler onun kelimelerini yazmak için mürekkeb olsalar, denizler tükenir; fakat onun kelimeleri tükenmez. Eğer Allahü Teâlâ'nın ihsan ve nimetine bakılırsa, Allahü Teâlâ'nın takdir ettiği şeylerin nihayeti (sonu) yoktur. Her genişlik ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, nihayet bir noktada son bulur. Bir noktada son bulmayan ise Allahü Teâlâ'nın sonsuz genişliğidir. Allah'ın ilim ve ihsanının genişliğinin sonu yoktur. Ona hiçbir şeyin geçmesi mümkün değildir. Kulun marifet ve ahlâkının da, Allah'dan vâsi' (geniş) olması tasavvur edilmez. Kulun ilminin genişlemesi, ancak Allahü Teâlâ'nın ilmi ve takdiriyle genişliğe kavuşmaktadır. Kulun ahlâkı genişler iyi bir ahlâka sahib olur, ahlâkını, fakirlik korkusu, kıskançlığın garazından, hırsın kendisine galebe çalmasından ve diğer kötü ahlâklar ile daraltmadıkça onun ahlâkı geniştir. Fakat bu genişliğin nihayeti vardır. Mutlak manâ'da vasi olan sadece ve sadece Allahü Teâlâ'dır. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Kurt hırsıyla aşağılık bir köpek, postu aslan gibiyse de içindeki aslan değildir. Aslanın kükremesi imtihana vesile olunca Aslan suretiyle köpek, hiç gizli kalır mı? "Alim'dir (O, her şeyi hakkıyle bilendir)," Onların bütün ihtiyaçlarını ve amellerini en iyi bilendir. Bu tehdid ifade etmekten hâli değildir. Bu âyet, bütün mekânlara yönelip namaz kılan ve hangi yöne yönelerek olursa olsun, bütün namaz kılanların sevabından hiçbir şey eksilmeyeceği vaadini tazammun ettiği (içerdiği) gibi, tehdid manâsını da içine almaktadır. Bundan dolayı bu âyeti kerime ile: "Allah'ın mescidlerini içlerinde Allah'ın ismi anılmaktan meneden ve harab olmaları zımnında çalışan kimselerden daha zâlim de kim olabilir? Bunlar oralara, korka korka olmaktan başka suretle girmek salâhiyetini hâiz değildirler. Bunlara dünyada bir zillet var, bunlara âhirette azîm bir azap varî âyeti kerimesinin arasındaki bağlantı olduğu zahir oldu. Âyetin manâsı şöyledir: Ey mü'minlerî Allah'ın beldeleri geniştir. Allah'ın mescidlerini yıkanların tahribi, yeryüzünün neresinde olursanız olun, sizi Allah'ın kıblesine dönmekten alıkoymasın. Mücâhid ve Hasan Basrî (r.a.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: Halbuki Rabbiniz: "Bana yalvarın, dua edin ki size karşılık vereyim. Çünkü bana ibadet etmekten kibirlenip yüz çevirenler yarın horlanmış olarak cehenneme gireceklerdir." buyurdu Âyeti Kerimesi indiği zaman: -"Biz nerede Allah'a dua edelim?" dediler. Bunun üzerine şu âyeti kerime indi: "Bununla beraber, doğu da Allah'ın, batı da Allah'ındır. Artık nereye dönerseniz dönün, orası Allah'a çıkar. Şüphe yok ki, Allah(ın rahmeti) geniştir, O, her şeyi bilendir." Cihetsiz ve herhangi bir mekân şartı olmaksızın istediğiniz şekilde Allah'a dua edin demektir. Dua Esnasında Neden Eller Semâ'ya Kaldırılır Eğer: Allahü Teâlâ mekân ve cihetten münezzeh olmasına rağmen, dua esnasında elleri göğe kaldırmanın manâsı nedir?" denilirse; cevaben deriz ki: Embiyâ (peygamberler) ve evliya hepsi " Semada da böyle yaptılar. Bu Allah'ın bir mekân'da olduğu manâsına değil; onun hazineleri gökte manasınadır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: ve o va'dolunduğunuz! (var) 51/22 "Hiçbir şey yoktur ki bizim yanımızda hazineleri olmasın; fakat biz onu ancak malûm bir miktar ile indiririz.15/21" Arş, Rahman sıfatının istivasının zuhur ettiği yerdir. Dua esnasında, ellerin göğe kaldırılması ve dua esnasında göğe bakılması, dilekte bulunan kişinin, sultanlığın hazinesine işaret edip sonra sultandan o hazinesinden kendisine bir şeyler istemesi gibidir. Rivayet olunur: Allah, derecesini iki âlemde yükseltsin, İmamül-harameyn Hazretleri, bazı ekâbir ile beraber bir ziyafete şeref verdi. Onun çevresine âlimler ve ekâbir (eşraf) toplandı. Mecliste bulunanlardan biri ayağa kalktı -"Allahü Teâlâ'nin mekândan münezzeh olduğuna delil nedir?" diye sordu. İmamü'I-Harameyn Hazretleri: -"Bunun delili çoktur," dedi. Adam: -"Halbuki Allah "O Rahman arş üzerine istiva buyurdu 2O/5" dedi. İmamü'l-Harameyn: -"Allah'ın mekândan münezzeh olduğuna delil: Yunus Aleyhisselâm'ın balığın karnında iken söylediği sözlerdir: Yunus Aleyhisselâm: "Senden başka ilâh yoktur, sana arzı teşbih ederimi Ben doğrusu haksızlık edenlerden oldum 21/87" diye Allah'a dua etti. Ona bakan ve cevabını bekleyenler şaştılar. Hayretler içerisinde kaldılar. Cevâbı tam kavrayamadilar. Ziyafet sahibi bunun açıklamasını İmam'dan rica etti.. Bunun üzerine İmam: Ziyafet sahibine: -"Burada bin dirhem borcu olan bir fakir var. O fakirin borçlarını onun yerine öde, ben de bunu açıklayayım," buyurdu. Ziyafet sahibi, o fakir kişinin bin dirhemlik borcunu vermeyi kabul etti. İmam Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Mi'râca ve Allahü Teâlâ'nm dilediği yüce yerlere çıktığı zaman, şöyle demişti: (Allahım!) Sen kendi nefsini sena ettiğin gibi ben sana hamdü senalar edemem, (seni gerçek manâ'da övemem)." dedi. Yunus Aleyhisselâm, denizin dibinde karanlıklarda ve balığın karnında şöyle dedi: "Senden başka ilâh yoktur, sana arzı teşbih ederimi Ben doğrusu haksızlık edenlerden oldum. 21/87" Her ikisi (Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve Yunus Aleyhisselâm), Allahü Teâlâ'ya "Sen" diye hitab ettiler. "sen" kelimesi, hazır olan muhâtab için kullanılır. Eğer Allah, herhangi bir mekân'da olsaydı, onların, Allah'a cif sen" diye hitab etmeleri sahih olmazdı, işte bu Allahü Teâlâ'nın mekân'dan münezzeh olduğuna delildir." Hadis-İ şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "Beni Metta bin Yunus üzerine üstün tutmayın. Çünkü o benim arşın yücelerinde gördüklerimi; (denizin dibinde) balığın karnında gördü," buyurdu. Bu hadîs-i şerif ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, kendisine ve Yunus Aleyhisselâm'a vaki tecelli-i zâta işaret etmektedir. (1/211) Sebeb-İ Nüzulü: Denildi ki, Bu ayeti kerime, Yahudilerin, kıblenin neshi üzerine ileri geri konuşmaları üzerine indi. Kıble İmtihanı ve Kıbleteyn Camii Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Mekke'de iken ashabıyla Kâbeye dönerek namaz kılıyorlardı. Medine'ye hicret ettikleri zaman, Allahü Teâlâ, Mescid-i Aksâ'ya dönerek namaz kılmalarını emretti. Yahudilerin iman ve tasdik etmeleri daha yakın ve kolay olsun diye. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, on altı (16) ay kadar, Mescid-i Aksâ'ya yönelerek namaz kıldılar. Bu süre içerisinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Allahü Teâlâ'dan kıblegâh'm Kabe'ye çeviril-mesini temenni ediyordu. İçinden öyle istiyordu. Çünkü Kabe, babası ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'in kıblesiydi. Kıblelerin en eskisiydi. Yahudilerin, belki iman etmelerine etkiler diye çevirilen kıblegâh'dan önce geliyordu. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Hakîkaten yüzünün semâda aranıp durduğunu görüyoruz. Artık müsterih ol: Seni, hoşnut olacağın bir kıble'ye memur edeceğiz. 2/144" Kıble'nin değişmesi, Seleme Oğullarının mescidinde oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Seleme Oğullarının mescidinde öğle namazını kılıyordu. İlk iki rek'atı kıldırdı. Üçüncü rek'atta iken: "Haydi, yüzünü Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru çevir! m Âyeti kerimesi indi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, namazını bozmadan namazın içinde, Mescid-i Aksâ'-dan Mescid-i Haram'a döndü. Bunun için bu camiye "Mescid-i Kıbleteyn" iki kıble camii denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Kabe'ye dönüp namaz kılmaya başlayınca inkâr edenler, inkâr etmeye başladılar. Bu durum, Allahü Teâlâ tarafından bir imtihan idi. Allah buyurdu: "Ve, işte böyle sizi doğru bir caddeye çıkarıp, ortada yürüyen bir ümmet kıldık ki siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numunesi, hak şâhidleri olasınız. Peygamber de sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun. Kıble'yi mukaddema (önceki) durduğun Kabe yapışımız da sırf şunun içindir: Peygamberin izince gidecekleri, iki Ökçesi üzerinde geri döneceklerden ayıralım. O, elbette Allah'ın hidâyet eylediği kimselerden mâadasına mutlak ağır gelecekti. Allah îmânınızı zayi edecek değil. Her halde Allah insanlara re'fetli, çok re'fetli'dir, rahîm'dir.2*43" Allahımî Bize hidâyet ver. Bizi dalâlete düşmekten koru. Hak yolda ayaklarımızı sabit kıl. Kâfir kavimlere karşı bize yardım et. Amin... Mü'mine hak olan, Allah'a güvenmesi ve emirlerine sarılması, İlâhî emirler gereği dönmesi ve emirleri onu hangi tarafa çekiyorsa o tarafa yönelmesi, Rasûlü Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin sünnetine tabi olması, âciz olan aklına ve kasır (kısa, dar) olan fehmine (anlayışına) uymaması ve edebi, risâlet madeninden öğrenip; kıblenin değiştirilme sebebini asla sorma-masıdır. Aksine Allah'ın emirlerine intizâr etmelidir (canla başla gönülle bağlanmalıdır). Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine meramını vermekle ona ikram etti ve o yüce rasûlü bütün peygamberler üzerine faziletli kıldı. Kıblenin Değişmesi Kendilerine Ağır Gelenler Bil ki, kıblenin değiştirilmesi kendilerine ağır gelenler iki taifeydi. Bunlar halk ile hakk'dan perdeli olup gerçeği göreme¬yenlerdi. Birinci taife, iyi bilirler ki, kıblenin Kabe'den beyti makdise çevirilmesinin; mükâşefet makamından yani kalb makamından, müşahede makamına yani ruh makamına yükselmenin suretiydi. Bunlar, kıblenin Beyti Makdisten Kâbeye çevirilmesini, ilâhî kurbet (yakınlıktan) sonra uzaklaşmak; Mi'râc'tan sonra inmek olduğunu sandılar. Ve bunlar, şerefli makama çıkmak için yapmış oldukları çalışmanın zayi olduğunu ve şerefli rütbelerden düştüklerini zannettikleri için, kıblenin değiştirilmesi bunlara zor geldi. Onlar, kıble değişikliğinin, kalb makamına dönme sureti olduğunu ve bunun, temkin halinde olan kalb makamının davet ve tafsîl gözünde, hepsini (cemiini) müşahede ve cemi gözünde tafsîl olduğunu bilmediler. Eğer bunun, tafsîl gözünde cemi-i müşahe¬deyi ve cemi-i gözünde tafsili müşahede etmek olduğu bilinmiş olsaydı; o takdirde kul, vahdet ile kesretten mahcûb (kendisine kapalı, gizli ve örtülü) olmaz ve kesret ile de vahdet kendisine kapalı olmazdı. İkinci taife ise, amellerinin şeklî bakımına bağlı kaldılar. Şekilci olup kıblenin değişme hikmetinden mahrum kaldılar. Bunlar, birincisinin değil de ikinci ibâdetin sıhhatini sandılar. Düşün¬dükleri gibi ibâdetlerin zayi olması kendilerine ağır geldi. Amma kendilerine Allah tarafından güzel bir hidâyette sebkat eden (ileriye gidenler) ise hiç bir hicâb ile hak kendilerine örtülü gelmedi. Onlar en doğruyu buldular ve böylece Muhammedî Zatî Tevhide vâsıl oldular. Allahim! Bizi hidâyete erenlerden eyle. Bizi enbiyâ ve mürselin ile haşr eylel Amin Te'vîl ehli buyurdu: "Bununla beraber, doğu da Allah'ın, batı da Allah'ındır" Yani nûr ve huzur âlemi, Hıristiyanlar tarafından olup, hakikatte onların kıbleleri bâtınîdır. Zulmet ve gizliliktir. Bu ise Yahûdîler tarafmdandır. Onların kıblesi hakikatte onun zahiridir.. Artık nereye dönerseniz dönün" Yani zahirî ve bâtinî'den hangi tarafa yönelirseniz yönelin. "orası Allah'a çıkar." Yani Allah'ın zâtı bütün celâl ve cemâl sıfatlarıyle tecelli eder. Kalbleriniz üzerine zuhuru doğup aydınlattıktan sonra orada, sizin şühûd halinize cemâl sıfatıyla tecelli etti. Sizin kendisinde fena bulmanız ve kendisinde yakınlık duymanız ise onun fenadan sonra sizin beka halinize Celâl sıfatıyla tecelli edip hicâb etmesi ve gizlenmesidir. Bu durumda hangi tarafa yönelirseniz yönelin, her taraf onundur. Ondan başka kimse yoktur. Kâbeye dön yeter. Hiçbir yerin diğerinden farkı yoktur. Bilki: Muhakkak Hakkın şühûdu halk sebebiyle olmaktadır. Halkın şühûdu'da Hak Teâlâ Hazretleriyle olmaktadır. Hak ve halk'tan birini değiştirirse, diğeri kendisine hicâb (örtülü ve kapalı olup hakkıyla tanınmaz bir hale) gelir. Buna "cemü'1-cemi ve beka" makamı denir. Bu makam, ancak, ilimden sonra aynın tecellisiyle elde edilir. İrşad Makamı Hakka Hizmet Etmek İçindir Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular. İrşad emri, hakka hizmet etmek üzere bina edilir. Görmüyor musun ki? Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, (1/212) Tur dağına ehline ateş almak için ulaştığında ona Allah nida etti: "Vaktâ ki ona vardı kendine şöyle nida olundu. Yâ Musa haberin olsun benim, ben rabbin. 20/11-12» Önce Rubûbiyyet Tecelli Etti. Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: "Hemen papuçlarını çıkar çünkü sen mukaddes vâdiâe Tûva'dasm. Bunlar tabiat ve nefisti. Allah onları terketmeyi emretti. Sonra buyurdu: " Ve ben, seni seçtim ve ihtiyar büyürdüm; şimdi verilecek vahyi dinle. Hakîkaten benim ben Allah, benden başka ilah yok. 20/13-14» Ulûhiyyet tecelli etti. Bu ikisinden sonra Zât tecelli etti ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Firavun'u işrâd etme vazifesini verdi. Ehlini (nefis ve tabiatını) orada terketti. Nefse iltifat etmedi. Firavun'a geldi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bir gece yansı vakti Mısır'a girdi. Allahü Teâlâ'nın emrine uyarak Firavunun kapısını çaldı. Denildi ki; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın gece yarısı vakti Firavun'un kapısını çalması, Firavun'un içine heybet ve korku verdi. Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı görünce ona: -"Sen küçük iken bizim yanımızda büyüyüp, beslenmedin mi?" dedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm: -"Evet!" dedi. Firavun: -"Öyleyse bu vakitte neden rahatsız ediyorsun?" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm: -"Senin hak ve hukukuna riâyet etmek ve senin hakkını ödeyebilmek için herkesten önce gelip sizi hakka davet ettim," dedi. Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmı öldürmek istedi. Mûsâ Aleyhis¬selâm asasını bıraktı. Asâ, apaçık bir yılan oldu. Firavunun üzerine saldırdı. Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sığındı, ondan emniyetini istedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onlara "âmân" emniyet ve güvence verdi. Firavun, iman etmek istedi. Hâmân, Firavun'un iman etmesine mani oldu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Firavun'u davet ettikten sonra ailesine geldi. Ailesini doğum yapmış buldu. Ailesini korumak için çevresini kurtlar çevrelemişti. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın ailesinin olduğu yere hiçbir yolcu uğrayamıyordu. Aliahü Teâlâ'nın kudretine bak. İmâm-ı Â'zâm Hazretleri'nin Hakka Vuslatı Rivayet olundu: Muhakkak ki İmâm-ı Â'zâm, Hümam-i Akdem (r.h.) Hazretleri, halkı mezhebine davete başlamadan önce, inzivaya çekilmeyi kastetti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin rüyadaki işaretiyle inzivâ'dan geçip halkı mezhebine davet etmeye başladı. Bu İmâm-ı Â'zâm Hazretleri'nin hakikate erdiği en büyük delildir. İmâm-ı Â'zâm Hazretleri bütün geceyi kıyam (ibâdet) ile geçirirdi. Bir gece Kabe'de ibâdet ile meşgul iken gizliden bir ses işitti: -"Ey Ebû Hanîfe, muhakkak ki sen, ihlâs ile bana hizmet ettin. Beni gerçekten iyi tanıdın, marifetin iyidir. Seni ve tâ kıyamet saatine kadar sana tabi olanları bağışladım!" diyordu. Şeyh Muhammed el-Belhî Hazretleri'nin "Aynül-Ilim" kitabında da böyledir. Bazı arifler buyurdular: İnsanların kıblesi Kabe, semâ ehlinin kıblesi, Beyt-i ma'mur; kerûbînin (üzüntülülerin) kıblesi, Kürsî'dir. Hameletü'I-Arşm kıblesi, Arş'tır. Hepsinin arzusu Aliahü Teâlâ'nın rızasını kazanmaktır. Allah Eş Ve Evlâd Edinmekten Münezzehtir Meal-i şerifi: Hem o zâlimler "Allah veled ittihaz etti" dediler. Hâşâ Sübhâne! Doğrusu göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hep O'nun, hepsi O'na râmî116 Göklerin, yerin mübdii bir emri murad etti mi ona yalnız ol der, oluverir.117 İlmi olmayanlar da, "Allah bizimle konuşsa ya, yahud bize bir mu'cize gelse ya" dediler. Bunlardan evvelkiler de tıpkı böyle -bunların dedikleri gibi- demişti; kalbleri birbirine benzedi. Cidden yakın edinecek bir ümmet için biz mu'cizeieri açık bir surette gösterdik!118 Şek yok, biz seni hakk ile rahmetimizin müjdecisi ve azabımızın habercisi gönderdik. Sen o cehennemliklerden mesul de değilsin. Tefsir: "Ve dediler," Bu âyeti kerime, Yahudilerin, Üzeyr Aleyhisselâm için Allah'ın oğludur. Hıristiyanların, Mesih (îsa Aleyhisselâm) Allah'ın oğludur, müşrik Arablann da, melekler, Allah'ın kızlarıdır, demeleri üzerine bu âyeti kerime indi. "Ve dediler," fiilinde olan (olanlar) zamiri, bu zikredilen üç fırkaya da racidir. Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanlar sarahaten zikredildi. Müşrikler ise, "İlmi olmayanlar da tıpkı öyle -onların dedikleri gibi- dedi. 2/113" Âyetiyle zikredildiler. Yani Yahudiler, hiristiyan ve müşrikler söylediler: "Allah kendisine çocuk edindi." sanat, amel ve iş manasınadır. Ancak bir mefûle müteaddfdir. Ya da kılmak manasınadır. Birinci mefûl mahzûftur. Yani: Bazı mahlûkunu kendisine evlâd yaptı ve onun kendisine evlad olduğunu, onun hakikaten evladı değil de evlad edindiğini iddia ettiler. Halbuki Allah'ın gerçekten çocuk doğurması, 'muhal olduğu ve düşünülemeyeceği gibi çocuk edinmesi de muhaldir asla dünüşülemez. Allah, kendi zâtını onların dediklerinden tenzih etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Hâşâ, 0 sübhândır (O bundan münezzehtir.)" Tenzihtir. Bunun asli: tenzih etmekle tehzih etti. Dmanâsına masdardır. O tenzih manâsındadır. Yani Allah, çocuk edinmeyi gerektiren sebeblerden münezzehtir. Çocuk doğurmak ve çocuk edinmek sebepleri: Kişinin hayatında kendisine yardımcı olacak birine muhtaç olması, ölümünden sonra yerine geçecek birine, kişinin neslini devam ettirme ihtiyacını duymasından dolayı çocuk sahibi olmak ister. Allah'ın çocuk edindiğini söylemek onun insanlara benzediğini iddia etmektir. Zîrâ çocuk ancak anne ve babanın cinsinden olur. Hak subhânehû ve teâlâ hazretleri için nasıl çocuk olsun? Hiçbir şey ona benzemez ki? Allah bütün noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Mesnevîde buyuruldu: Asla doğmadı doğurmadı. Onun vasfıdır. Karısı ve çocuğu da yoktur. varsa O'nundur." "Doğrusu, göklerde ve yerde ne Onların dediklerini reddetti ve onların söylediklerinin fesad (bozuk) şeyler olduğunu deliliyle isbât etti. Çünkü bâtıl ve dalâlete düşenlerin sözlerini söylemek, onların sözlerini red ve inkârdır. Vasît'da (buyuruldu) kelimesinin manâsı, yani iş onların (yahudî, hıristiyan ve müşriklerin) sandığı gibi değildir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ yer, gökleri ve mahlûkatın hepsini yaratandır. Mahlûkatın içine, melekler, Üzeyr Aleyhisselâm ve Hazreti Isa da evleviyetle girer. Bu âyeti kerimeden istifade edilen delilde, Allah'ın yerde ve göklerde bulunan herhangi bir şeyden çocuğunun olması mümkün değildir. Öyleyse onların Allah'a çocuk isnad etmeleriyle etmemeleri müsavidir (birbirine denktir, eşittir). Hepsi" yer ve göklerde olan herşey, insanların bildiği ve bilmediği her varlık. "O'na" (1/213) Yani, Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazret¬lerine, boyun eğmiştir." Ona ram olmuştur, teslimdir. Onlardan hiçbir şey, Allah'ın meşiyyet (dilemesine) ve tekvîn (oluşturup yaratmasına) karşı koyamaz. Bu sıfat üzere olan her şey, kendisini oluşturup yaratan ve vâcibül-vucûd olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin zâtının seviyesine çıkması veya haşa Allah'ın yaratıklar ile aynı cinsten olması asla mümkün değildir. İşte bundan dolayı Allah'ın çocuğunun olduğunu söylemek muhaldir. Zîrâ çocuk babanın cinsinden olması gerekir! Bu âyeti kerimede Allah, bütün mevcudatı, ilmi olmayan; yer ve göklerde olan şeyler diye tabir etti. Onun ardında da akıllara mahsus olan boyun eğicilerdir," ismi fail sıygası ile getirildi. Bu, Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazretlerine, çocuk isnâd eden akıl sahiblerinin sânını tahkir etmek içindir. O, göklerin ve yerin yoktan var edicfsidir." Yani yaratıcısıdır. Burada, kelimesi, manasınadır. Bu da eşyayı yaratan demektir. Yani eşyayı daha önce benzeri olan bir misâle (örneğe) göre değil de yepyeni bir şekilde emsal ve en güzel bir halde yaratan ve yoktan var eden demektir. Bir şeyi, maddesiz ve bir zamanla mukayyed olmaksızın aniden, defaten icâd etmek ve yaratmaktır. Bundan dolayı neva ve hevesine tabi bid'at ehline, ^^ "Bid'atçf adı verilmiştir. Çünkü onlar, şer-i şerifte daha önce benzeri yapılmayan yeni şeyler uydurdukları içindir. Bu âyetin manâsı, göklerin ve yerlerin yoktan var edicisidir." Birincisine göre, bu kelime den gelmektedir. O zaman bu cümleler izafeti maneviyyedir. İkincisine göre ise, gelmektedir. Çok üstün bir şekil ve güze! bir yaratılışla yarattı, manâsına olur. O zaman da bu cümle, izafeti lafzıyye olur. 0 onların kötü sözlerini ibtâl etmek üzere başka bir hüccettir. Şunu ikrar etmektedir: Şüphesiz baba çocuğun bağlı olduğu unsurdur. 0 kendi maddesinden ayrıldığı için ondan etkilenmiştir. Allahü Teâ!â ise, umûmî olarak, tüm varlıkların hiçbir misâl (örneğe) dayanmadan yaratıcısı olarak, bu tür infial (etkilenme)den münezzehtir. Dolayısıyla Allah'ın çocuğu olamaz. Yerleri ve gökleri yaratan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâmı nasıl babasız yaratmaya kadir olamaz? O, bir işin olmasını murad edince," Yani bir şeyi murad edince, kelimesinin aslı, muhkem yapmaktır. Bunun bir şeyin var olmasına taalluk eden ilâhî irâdede kullanılması, İiâhî irâdenin o şeyin olmasını elbette, kesin olarak gerektirmesindendir. "Ona yalnızca "ol!" der, o da hemen oluverir." Yani beklemeksizin en seri (hızlı) bir şekilde o şey var olur. Yani o eşya tam bir hale gelmek için bir süre beklemez. Allah'ın "ortaya çık" emriyle o şey, hemen olur. Bil ki: Muhakkak ehli sünnet ve'1-cemaate göre, eşyanın varlığının bu emre yani ' "ol" emrine bağlı olarak meydana geldiğini göstermez. Beiki eşyanın varlığı, Allah'ın yaratmasına, icadına ve tekvinine (oluşturmasına) bağlıdır. Bu ise ezelî bir sıfattır. Bu söz, yaratılan şeyin Allah'ın icadı ve kudretinin kemâ¬liyle hemen meydana geldiğini göstermektedir. Buna göre, "ademler" yokluklar üzerine Allah'ın kudretinin nasıl taalluk ettiğine kimsenin ilmi ve bilgisi taalluk etmez. Yokluktan varlığın meydana gelmesi konusunu araştırma yapma konusunda insanın kendisini tutması vâcibtir. Yine Allahü Teâlâ'nın varlığının keyfiyeti hakkında düşünce asla caiz değildir. Yine ölümden sonra azab ve benzerleri gerçekten derin konulardır. Sonra bil ki: Bu dalâletin sebebi, yani Allahü Teâlâ'ya çocuk nisbet etmenin ve Allah çocuk edindi demenin sebebi, eski şeriat sahibleri, Bari Teâlâ Hazretlerine "baba" adını kullanmaları ve kendi büyüklerine de "ilah" adını vermelerindendir. İslâm'dan önceki bazı kimseler: Baba, küçük Allah'dır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri de büyük babadır" diyorlardı. Güya bununla şunu dile getirmek istiyorlardı. İnsanın yaratılışına ilk sebeb olan Allah'dır. İnsanın yaratılıp dünyaya gönderilmesine son sebepte babadır. Bir cihetten baba, çocuğunun ma'bududur, yani kendisine hizmet edeceği kişidir. Sonra o şeriat ehlinin câhil insanları zamanla bundan tabiî doğum manâsını anladılar. Buna inandılar. Sonrakiler onları taklid ettiler. Halbuki böyle bir şey söyleyen (Allah'a baba diyenler) kâfirdirler. Bundan mutlak olarak menedilmelidir. Yani bir kişinin Allah'a baba derken ister niyeti, sebebiyet niyetiyle söylemiş olsun ve isterse, tabiî doğum kastederek söylemiş olsun müsavidir. Her ikisi de küfre girer. Zîrâ bunlar kesinlikle fesâd maddesini içermektedir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın halil (dost), habib (sevgili) edinmesi caizdir. Çünkü muhabbet (sevgi), sevenin cevherinde olmayan şeylere vaki olur. Hıristiyanların Kelimeleri Yanlış Anlamaları Âlimler buyurdular: Ailahü Teâlâ İsa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: Seni dünyaya gönderdim. Sen benim peygamberimsin" buyurdu. Hıristiyanlar, Ben seni doğurttum, (yani seni bakire olan Meryem'den bir mucize olarak doğurtup dünyaya gönderdim,) manâsındaki fiilinin üzerinde bulunan şeddeyi kaldırıp; bu ben seni doğurdum, şekline soktular. Ve böylece küfre girdiler. Çünkü: Ben seni doğurttum," fiili tefîl babından yani doğurtmaktan gelir. Yine bazı kişiler, peygamber kelimesindeki ^ be harfini o nun ile değiştirdiler. Ve o kelimeyi oğlum" şeklinde okuyup söylediler. Yani: "Seni dünyaya gönderdim. Sen benim nebîmsin" ifâdesini: Ben seni doğurduml Sen benim oğlumsun!" şeklinde söylediler. Bunu ancak ve ancak zâlimler söylerler. Yine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri İsrail Oğullarına vahyederken: " Ey Firavun'un tahakkümünden hürriyete kavuşturduğum ve ey peygamberlerimin neslinden gelen insanlar!" cümlesini Yahûdîler: Ey benim sevgililerim, yakınlarım ve oğullarım!" şeklinde değiştirdiler. Allah onları (Yahûdîve Hıristiyanları) şöyle yalanladı: Meal-İ Şerifi: " Bİr de yehûd ve nasârâ: "Biz Allah'ın oğulları ve sevgilileriyiz" dediler. De ki: "Öyle de, niçin size günahlarınızla azap ediyor?" Doğrusu siz O'nun yarattıklarından bir beşersiniz. Dilediğine mağfiret ediyor, dilediğine azab... Göklerin ve yerin ve araların-dakilerin mülkü bütün, Allah'ındır. Nihayet dönüş de O'nadır. 5/18 Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, hudud, cihet, tarif, şekil ve renkten münezzehtir. Allah, evlenmekten, erkek çocuklardan, kız çocuk¬larından ve akraba edinmekten münezzehtir. Yerde ve gökte onun bir benzeri yoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Allahü Teâlâ'nın şöyle buyurduğunu (hadîs-i kudsfde ) bize bildirdi. (1/214) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) dedi ki: Allah şöyle buyurdu: Âdemoğlu beni yalanladı. Halbuki insanın bunu yapmaması gerekirdi. Bana dil uzattı. Bu ona yakışmaz, bunu yapmamalıydı. Âdemoğlunun beni yalan¬laması: Şu anda olduğu gibi onu tekrar diriltmeyeceğimi iddia edip inanmasidir. Bana dil uzatması ise: Bana çocuk isnâd etmesi ve benim çocuğumun olduğu sözleridir. Ben eş ve çocuk edinmekten kendi zâtımı tenzih ederimi. Allah'ın çocuk edindiğini söylemek Allah'ın zatına dil uzat¬maktır. Zîrâ doğum, üremek amacıyla cüz'ün, külden ayrılmasıdır. Bu ise ancak mürekkeb olan şeylerde olur. Mürekkeb olan herşey böyle bir şeye muhtaçtır. Allah mürekkeb değildir. Eğer sen: "Onların "Allah kendisine çocuk edindi. Sözü yalandır ve Allahü Teâlâ'yı yalanlamadır. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri bize, eş ve evlâd'dan münezzeh olduğunu bildirir. Asla iade edilmeyeceği, ölümden sonra diriltilmeyeceğiz' sözleriyle de Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine acizlik nisbet ettikleri için ona dil uzatıyorlardı. Burada sözlerden birini tekzibe ve yalanlamaya ve diğerini dil uzatmaya tahsis etmedi, sebeb nedir?" diye sorarsan: cevaben derim ki: Yeniden dirilişi inkâr etmek, Allahü Teâlâ'nın kemâl sıfatlarını nefyetmektir. Allahü Teâlâ'nın çocuk edindiğini söylemek ise, Allah'a noksan sıfatlarını isbât etmektir. Dil uzatmak, yalanlamaktan daha fahiş ve daha kötüdür. Allah'a karşı yalan söylemek, Allah'ı tekzîb etmek, peygamberini yalanlamaktan daha tehlikelidir ve daha büyük bir günahtır. Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Benim üzerime yalan söylemeniz; herhangi birinize karşı yalan söylemenize benzemez. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e karşı yalan söylemek, onun söylemediğini ve yapmadığını, söylemiş ve yapmış diye aktarmak, yalan çeşitlerinin en büyüğüdür. Allaha karşı yalan söylemek ve onun sıfatlarından birini noksanlaştırmak veya nefyetmek, peygambere karşı yalan söylemekten daha büyüktür. Allah'a karşı yalan sıfatlar uydurmak, tevhidi bozar. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine karşı yalan söylemek ve hadis uydurmak, İslâm kaide ve kanunlarını yıkmaya; şeriat ve dinî ahkâmı bozmaya yönelik bir harekettir. Kim bilerek, üzerime yalan söylerse cehennem'de varacağı yere hazırlansın." Mü'mine gereken, dalâlet, bozuk inanç, kötü fiiler (işler) ve kötü sözlerden uzak durması ve sabah akşam tevhide devam etmesi, içinde gizli şirk birakmamasıdır. Bozuk inanç ona dönmeye asla yol bulmamalıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hadîs-i şerifte buyurdular: Eğer emîr (idareci), Allah'ın zikrinde olan fazilet ve sevabı bilmiş olsaydı, elbette emirliği terkederdi ve eğer tüccar, Allah'ın zikrinde olan (fazilet ve sevab)ı bilmiş olsaydı, elbette ticâreti terkerderdi. Eğer bir tesbih'in (zikrin) sevabı yeryüzü ehline taksim edilseydi onlardan her birine dünyanın on katı sevab düşerdi." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri hadîs-i şerîflerinde buyurdular: Mü'minin üç kalesi vardır. Allah'ı zikir, Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumak ve mescidlerdir. Bu hadîs-i şerîfte geçen mescid, namazgâhdır. Bu namaz kıldığı yer, ister evinde namaz kılmış olduğu yer olsun, isterse herhangi bir mescid olsun farketmez. Mülk ve melekûtte tevhid'in eserinin zahir olması için bütün bu amellerde elbette sıdk (doğruluk) ve ihlas lâzımdır. Mesnevf de Duyuruldu: Allahım! Bizi yakınına ulaştır. Ya Rabbil Temkin makamlarından bir makam hazırla! Âmin . "Bilmeyenlerde dediler Hakikat cahil olan müşrik Arablar veya kitab ehlinden tecâhüM arif olanlar (bildikleri halde kendilerini câhil gösterenler) dediler. Onlardan ilmin nefyi, kitab ehlinin okumuşlarına bilmiyenler denilmesi onların ilimlerden faydalanmamalarından-dır. Zîrâ ilimden maksat onunla amel etmektir. "Keşke Allah bizimle konuşsa," burada tahsis içindir. Zîrâ tahdid (teşvik) harfleri, fiili mazinin üzerine dahil olduğu zaman manâsı, fiilin terkedilmesi için azarlama ve kınama olur. O zaman onu neden yapmadı? Manasına gelir. fy' fiili muzâri'de faili fîifüzerine, tahdid (teşvik) ve onu taleb etmek manâsına gelir. Muzâri'de emir manasınadır. Âyetin manâsı: "Allah, melekler ile vasıtasız konuştuğu gibi bizimle açıkça konuşup senin peygamber olduğunu söylese veya bize bir melek gönderip, peygamberler ile melek vasıtasıyla konuştuğu gibi bizimle de melek vasıtası ile konuşup senin peygamber olduğunu söylese yal" Bu şekil ve bu manâya göre, bu gururlu ve kibirli cahiller, bu sözleriyle şunu kastediyorlardı: "Biz, melekler ve peygamberler gibi büyük kişileriz. Bu dereceye bizden başkası ulaşamaz," demek istiyorlardı. "veya" tahyir içindir. (Yani birisini iki iş arasında muhayyer, ikisinden birini yapmakta serbest bırakmak içindir.) "yahut bize de bir mucize gelse," Senin doğruluğuna delalet eden bir hüccet gelse, dediler. Bu onlardan bir "cuhûd" direnme ve inadına inkârdır. Çünkü onlara gelen Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mu¬cizeleri birer âyet ve birer delil idi. "Cuhûd" (direnme ve inadına inkârdır) bildiği halde inkâr etmek, kendini ve kendi fikirlerini beğenmek demektir. Ne tuhaf ve şaşılacak acâib bir şey ki, onlar en hakir (değersiz) eşya oldukları halde kendi nefislerini büyüttüler, kendilerini büyük gösterip, kibirlendiler, Allah'ın âyetleri büyük olduğu halde onları küçük gördüler» "Bunlardan öncekiler de tıpkı böyle demişlerdi." Geçen ümmetlerden. bunların dedikleri gibi (dediler.)" Yahûdîler, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: "Bize Allahi aşikâr (apaçık olarak) göster. "Yâ Mûsâ! Biz bir türlü yemeğe, kaabil değil katlanamaya-cağız. Artık bizim için rabbine dua et, bize arzın yetiştirdiği şeylerden, sebzesinden, kabağından, sarımsağından, mercime¬ğinden, soğanından çıkarsın dediniz. Hıristiyanlar İsa Aleyhisselâm'a: "Yâ İsâ Ibn-i Meryem! Rabbin bize semâdan bir mâide indirebilir mi?" demişlerdi. 5/112. ye t)Unun benzerleri istediler, "Böyle söyledi," kavli şerîfiyle beraber "onların sözü misâli söyledi" buyrulması, iki teşbih (benzetme Jiçindir. Birincisi edâ'da ve meramı anlatmada "teşbihü'I-mekûl bi'l-mekûl"dür. Söylenmiş sözü söylenilmiş bir söze benzetmektir. (İkincisi) sadır olmada, "teşbihü'1-kavl bi'I-mekûl"dür. Yani görmeksizin, başlangıçta bir sözü söylenilmiş bir söze benzetmektir. Bunların sözlerinin benzerliği, şehvet (inatlarından doğan istek, arz) hevâ ve heveslerine tabi olmaktır. (1/215) Doğru yolu bulmak irşâd olmak yolu üzere değil, inat, körü körüne hakka karşı diretmek üzere söylenilmiş sözlerdir. deki kef Jıi fiilinin mefûlü olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. mefûlu mutlaktır. Yani geçmiş ümmetlerin kâfirleri de böyle söylediler. Bunların söyledikleri onların söylediklerinin mislidir, benzeridir. Bu zikredilende zahir oldu ki, Bu iki teşbihten biri benzetmede diğerine muhtaç değildir. Yani ikisinin sözleri küfür taşıma babında birbirlerine aynı olan sözler söylediler. Ve böylece: Onların kalbleri birbirlerine benzedi." Yani kasavet, katılık, körlük ve inatta, bunlar ile bunlardan öncekilerin kalbleri aynıdır. Birbirlerinin mümasilidir. Bu cümle, onlar ile onlardan önceki ümmetlerin sözlerini teşbih etme illetini beyan etmede istinaf cümlesidir. Çünkü dil, kalblerin tercümanıdır. Eğer kalbe, küfür, kasavet, katılık, körlük, sefâhet, inat yerleşirse, dilde de ancak ve ancak, imandan uzaklaştıran şeylerin illet ve küfre sebeb olacak sözler sadır olur. Çünkü dil, kalbin tercümanıdır. Denildiği gibi: Kişiye karışık geldi. Dilden çıkan sözler. Her şey güzel değildir. "Gerçekten biz âyetleri apaçık beyan ettik (mucizeleri gösterdik.)". Onların sözleri gibi âyetleri de kendi nefislerinde beyan ettik. Sivri sineği küçük, fili büyük (iri cüsseli) yaratan Allah, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Bunlar beyyine olmazsa bundan sonra ben delil beyan etmem. Gerçekten de yakîne ermek (hakikati bilmek) isteyen bir kavim için." Yani yâkîni isteyen bir kavim için, apaçık âyetler indirdik. Yakîn: İlim'den daha geniş ve daha kesindir. Yani ilmin doruk noktasıdır. Kesinkes bilgi demektir. Yakîn, kesindir; nakîz'a (zıddına ve aksi bilgiye ) ihtimal yoktur. Yakîn sabit ilimdir; vak'aya mutabık olduktan sonra şek ve şüphe ile zail olmaz. Burada ikan (yakîn olmak), zikrü'l-müsebbib irâdetü's-sebeb." kabilinden mecazîdir. Yakîne eren bir talebesine onunla yakîni tahsil etsinler diye delillerini sonra dikmeye gerek yok. Burada manâ mecaza hamledildi. Zîrâ, zikredilen manâda mukîn (yakîne nail olan kişi), delillerin getirilmesine ve âyetlerin beyan edilmesine asla muhtaç değildir. Onun için âyetlerin beyanı, hâsılı tahsil kabilinden olur. "Şüphe yok ki, Biz seni gönderdik." Sen sarıldığın ve sahib olduğun halde, "Hakka," Hak ile teyid ederek seni gönderdik. Burada Hakk'dan murad, hüccetler ve âyetlerdir. Mucize, âyet, delil ve hüccetlere hakk denilmesi, onların kişiyi hakka ulaştırmalarındandır. "müjdeci," Seni sana uyanlara, hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği ve hiçbir kimsenin kalbinin üzerine doğmayan, kimsenin tasavvur edemediği nimetler ile müjdele¬men için gönderdik. "korkutucu, (azabımızın habercisi olarak gönderdik)" Sana inanmayan ve âsî olanları uyarıcı, korkutucu olarak seni gönderdik. Burada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine şöyle denilmektedir: Senin doğruluğun, mucize ve deliller ile ortaya çıktıktan sonra, sana düşen, iman edenleri müjdelemek, kâfir ve âsîleri uyarmaktan başka bir şey değildir. Onları kabul ve imana zorlamak senin İşin değildir. Sen onlara tebliğ ettikten sonra onların küfür ve inad üzere isrâr etmelerinde sana bir şey yoktur. Çünkü onların hal ve sıfat olarak sahib olmuş oldukları haller ve vasıflar, mevsûfa mukayyeddir. Sen, o cehennemliklerden sorumlu değilsin.*' Sen onlara tebliğ ettikten sonra, onların iman etmemeleri dolayısıyla sen suâle çekilecek değilsin, senin bir sorumluluğun yok. *-~**iı Cehîm, çok şiddetli sıcak olan yere denir. Sebeb-i Nüzulü Efendimiz(s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Anne ve Babalan Hangi Din Üzere Öldüler kelimesi, şeklinde; te harfinin fethası ve lamın cezmiyle de okundu. 0 zaman: kâfirlerin halinden sorma, manasına gelir. Bazıları bu ikinci kıraat şeklinde, kâfirlerin halinden sorma manâsıyla beraber, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine anne ve babasının halini sormadan nehyedildiği manâsını çıkartmışlardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin: Keşke anne ve babama ne yapıldığını bilsem," yani onlara ne yapıldı? Acaba şimdi hangi haldeler buyurduğu için bu âyeti kerime indi denilmektedir. Bil ki, selef-i sâlihîn: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının küfür üzere mi öldüler, yoksa küfür üzere değil de Hazreti İbrahim'in dinî üzere mi öldüler? Konusunda ihtilafa düştüler. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının hangi din üzere öldükleri, hakkında üç mezheb vardır:) (Birincisi:) Seleften büyük bir cemaat ve âlimlerin çoğu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının iman üzere vefat ettikleri görüşündedirler. Şunu delil getirdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin nesebi, şirkin kirinden, küfrün aybından ve her türlü pislikten arınmıştır. O dönemde Kureyşin putlara taptığı meşhurdur. Amma, onların içinde Hazreti İbrahim'in dinî üzere olup putlara tapmayanlar da vardı. Ve aynı zamanda Hazreti İbrahim şöyle dua etmişti: "Beni ve oğullarımı putlara tapmaktan uzak tut! Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Hazreti ibrahim için: Ve onu ardında (zürriyetinde) kalan bir kefime yaptı; gerek ki rücu, edeler.43/28" (ikincisi:) Başta Teysir tefsirinin sahibi olmak üzere bazı âlimler birinci görüşe sahihtirler. Dediler ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, mü'minleri müjdelemek ve kâfirleri korkutmakla emir olunduğu zaman, kâfirlerin azablarını zikrediyordu. Biri ayağa kalktı ve sordu: -"Ya Rasûlellahî Benim babam nerededir?" Efendimiz s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Baban ateştedir," buyurdu. Adam üzüldü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri onu teskin etmek için: "Muhakkak ki senin, benim ve ibrahim'in ebeveyni ateştedir," buyurduğunu ve bunun üzerine: "Sen, o cehennemliklerden sorumlu değilsin." Ayetinin nazil olduğunu rivğyet etmektedirler. (1/206) Onlar da bundan sonra bir şey sormadılar. Bu soruşturmayı istemeyen âyeti kerime şudur: " Ey o bütün imân edenleri Öyle şeylerden sual etmeyin ki, size açılırsa fenanıza gidecektir. Halbuki Kur'an indirilmekte iken sorarsanız, onlar size açılır. Allah, onlardan şimdilik af buyurdu. Allah gafur, halîmdir.5/1 (Üçüncüsü:) imâm Kurtubî Hazretleri'nin içinde bulunduğu âlimlerden büyük bir topluluğun mezhebidir. Bunlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının cehennemden kurtuldukları görüşündedirler. Efendimizin, Annesinin Dirilip İman Etmesi İmam Kurtubî Hazretleri "Et-Tezkiratü fî Ahvâli'I-Mevtâ ve umûri'l-Âhireti" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Hazreti Âişe (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) bizimle "veda haccfni edâ etti. Devenin arkasmdaydı. Orada ağladı. Çok üzüntülü bir şekilde ağlamaya başladı. Rasûlüllah {s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin bu ağlamasına ben de ağladım. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri deveden indi. Devenin yularını elime verip: -"Ey Humeyrâ tut," dedi. Yani devenin yularını elime verip bana tut dedi. Devenin sağ tarafına yaslandı. Uzun süre öylece kaldı. Sonra bana döndü. Sevinçli ve tesebbüm eder bir haldeydi. Ben ona: -"Annem ve babam sana feda olsun Ey Allah'ın Rasûlül Yanımdan inerken üzüntülüydün, ağlıyordun hatta senin ağlama¬na dayanamadım ben bile ağlamıştım! Sonra sen yanıma sevinçli, tebessümlü bir şekilde döndünî Ne oldu ya Rasûlellah!"dedim. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Ben annem Amine'nin kabrine gittim! Ben Rabbim Allah'dan annemin diriltilmesini istedim, dua ettim. Allah annemi diriltti, annem dirildi ve bana dua etti." Buyurdular. Rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine, ebeveynini (anne babasını), amcası Ebû Tâlib'i ve dedesi Abdülmuttalib'i diriltti ve onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine iman ettiler. Hafız Şemsüddîn Ed-Dımişkî Buyurdu: "Allah Peygamber Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini sevdi. Hem de bir fazilet üzerine fazîlet ile ziyâde bir şekilde sevdi. Allah ona şefkatli ve rahimdi. Onun anne ve babasını kendisine iman etmeleri için yarattı. 0 yüce Rasûle bir lütuf ve fazl ü kerem olsun diye. Kadîm ve kadîr ona selam verip anne ve babası Müslüman oldu. Her ne kadar, yeniler ona karşı zayıf de olsa. "Eşbâh" benzerlerinde buyurur: Küfür üzerine vefat eden kişilerin lanet edilmesi mübah'tır. Ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasına lanet okunması asla caiz değildir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasını diriltip ona iman ettikleri, sabittir. "Menâkıbü'l-Kerderf'de de böyledir. Zikir olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, bir gün, anne ve babasının kabri başında çok şiddetli bir şekilde ağladı. Anne ve babasının kabirlerinin başına birer kuru ağaç dikti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: -"Eğer bu ağaç yeşerirse o (bu yeşerme) onların (anne ve babalarımın) imanına alâmet olsun." Ağaç yeşerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin duasının bereketiyle anne ve babası diriltildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, onları imana davet etti. Onlar iman ettiler ve sonra yine irtihal (vefat) ettiler. Hazreti Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) Efendi buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasının imanlı olduklarına delâlet eden delillerden biri de şudur: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin babasının adı: Abdullah'dır. Allah'ın zâtına mahsus isme izafet edildi. Yani Allah'ın kulu demektir. Abdullah'ın ismi, herhangi bir pufa izafe edilmedi. O dönemde, Lât ve Uzzâ ismine izafe edilerek isim veriliyordu. Şeyhin sözü bitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasının yeniden diriltilip iman etmeleri mümteni' değildir. Aklen ve şer'an caizdir. İsrail Oğullan zamanında öldürülen maktûl'ün yeniden dirilmesi ve katilini haber verme hadisesi Kur'an-i Kerim'de varid oldu. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın duasının bereketi ve Allah'ın izniyle ölüler diriltiliyordu. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin duasının bereketiyle bir ölü cemaat yeniden diriltildi. Bütün bunlar sabit iken, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasının yeniden diriltilmeleri ve onların iman etmeleri neden mümkün olmasın? Anne ve babasının yeniden diriltilip iman etmeleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin şeref ve faziletinin ziyâdeliği sebebiyle olmuştur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, annesinin kabrini ziyaret etti. Ağladı. Çevresindekiler de ağlamaya başladılar. Ve buyurdular: "Ben Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle Hazretlerinden anneme istiğfar etmek için izin istedim. Bana izin vermedi. Ben Rabbimden onun kabrini ziyaret etmek için izin istedim. Kabrini ziyaret etmek için Allah bana izin verdi. Sizler de kabirleri ziyaret edin. Kabirleri ziyaret etmek insana ölümü hatırlatır," buyurmaları; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının yeniden yaratılma¬larından önceydi. Bu hadîs-i şerîfîn vurûdundan sonraki bir tarihte yukarıda da geçtiği gibi Veda haccından sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babaları diriltildi. Ve böylece iman ettiler. Hiç şüphesiz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, yüce makamları gözetledi ve yüce derecelere çıktı. Onun mübarek ruhunu Allah, feyzine garketti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin yükseldiği o büyük derecelerden biri de hiç kimseye nasîb olmayan anne ve babasının yeniden diriltilip iman etme dereceleri olması caiz ve mümkündür. Neden olmasın? Eğer sen: İman etmek âyânî olduğu zaman caiz değildir, Öldükten sonra ruhunun yeniden iade edip hayata dönen kişiler için nasıl caiz olsun?" diye sorarsan, cevaben derim ki; ölümü kendisine âyânî olan (yani ölümü apaçık görünen) kişi cehennemdeki yerini görüp ölmek üzere olan kişinin imanı "İmanı yeistir"; imanı yeis ise makbul değildir. Amma ölümünden sonra yeniden dünyaya gönderilen kişinin imanı caizdir. Buna şu âyeti kerime delâlet etmektedir: "Hayırî Evvelce gizleyip durdukları karşılarına çıktı da ondan... Yoksa geri çevrilselerdi, mutlak o nehyedildikleri fenalığa yine döneceklerdi; şüphesiz yine yalancılar... Varid oldu: Muhakkak ki, Ashâb-ı kehf, âhirzamanda dirile¬cekler. Haccedecekler. Bu ümmet'in yüksek şerefinden dolayı bu ümmetten olacaklar. Ve merfû' olarak rivayet edilen hadîs-i şerîfte şöyle buyurulmaktadır. "Ashabı kehf Mehdi (aleyhimdvân)'ın yardımcılarıdır. Ashabı kehf, yaptıklarıyla ölümlerinden sonra dirilişlerine hazırlandılar." İnkâr edilemez ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babasına belirli bir ömür yazdı. Sonra o ömürleri sona ermeden önce Allah onları vefat ettirdi. Ömürlerinin geride kalan bir ânı geçirmeleri ve iman etmeleri için onları bir lahza diriltti. Onlar ömürlerinin o süresi içerisinde iman ettiler. Ömürlerini iman ile bitirmiş oldular. Ömürlerinden bu kalan müddet yani bu fasıla, imanı idrak etmeleri içindi. Bu şekilde Allah, peygamberine ikramda bulundu. (1/217) Ashab-ı Kehfe bu müddet, onlara bu ümmete dahil olma şerefine nail olmaları için bir mükâfat ve ikram olarak verildiği ve onların ömürlerinden bir kısmı tehir edildiği gibi. (Dördüncü:) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babaları hakkında ileri geri konuşmamak ve susmayı tercih etme görü¬şüdür. Muhaddislerin ve hadis ilminde hafız derecesine ulaşan İmam Sahâvî Hazretleri, bu meselede tevakkuf edilmesi gerektiği görüşündedir. İmam Sahâvî Hazretleri: "Makâsîdü'l-hasene" isimli kitabında yukarıda zikredilen Hafız Dımişkî Hazretleri'nin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının diriltilip iman ettiklerini anlatan şiirini yazdıktan sonra, bu konuda bir cüz olarak bu konuyu ele aldı. Bu meselenin lehinde olan âlimlerin ve diğerlerinin gönüş-İerini belirttikten sonra şöyle buyurdu: "Bu konuda bir cüz yazdım. Benim gördüğüm, (anladığım) bu meseleyi isbât ve nefiy edenlere asla taarruz etmemek ve ileri geri konuşmamak lâzımdır." Mâlikî mezhebinin büyük âlim ve kadılarından Ebû Bekir İbni Arabî Hazretlerine, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ebeveyn¬lerinin cehennemde olduğunu söyleyen kişinin halini sordular. O zat da şöyle fetva verdi: -Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin anne ve babalarının cehennemde olduğunu söyleyen kişi mel'ûndur. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ: "Şüphesiz ki Allah ve Rasûlü'ne eza edenler; muhakkak ki Allah onları dünyada ve ahirette lanetlemiş (rahmeti sahasından kovmuş) ve onlara pek hakaretli bir azap hazırlamıştır. 33/57" Buyurmaktadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri de: "Ölülerden dolayı, hayatta olanlara eziyet etmeyin (onlan üzecek sözler söylemeyin)," buyurdular. imam Rastağfî Hazretleri'ne soruldu: "Âdem Aleyhisse-lâm'dan zelle meydana geldiği zaman, bütün cesedi simsiyah oldu. Yeryüzüne indirildiği zaman, kendisine oruç tutması emredildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, namaz kıldı ve oruç tuttu böylece zamanla cesedi beyaz oldu, deniliyor bu söz doğru mu ?" İmam Hazretleri: -"Asla doğru değildir. Bütün peygamberlerden ayıp ve noksanlık ile eda edilecek ve onlara eziyet verecek bir şeyin meydana gelmesi asla caiz değildir. Biz peygamberler hakkında konuşmaktan dilimizi muhafaza etmekle emrolunduk. Zîrâ peygamberlerin mertebesi çok yüksektir. Onlar Allah'ın seçkin kullan ve Allah'ın yanında onların şeref, değer ve kıymetleri var. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: "Ashabım anıldığı zaman susun (dilinizi tutun) buyurdu. Biz sahabe-i kiram, (r.a.) ecmaîn hazretleri hakkında noksanlık ve ayıp verecek bir şeyle konuşmaktan men olunduk. Peygamberler hakkında ayıp ve noksanlık veren bir şeyle konuşmamak daha evlâdır." Müslümanlar üzerine hak olan şey. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazret-leri'nin neseblerine halel verecek konularda konuşmamaları ve dillerini tutmalarıdır. Bu konu itikâdî bir konu değildir. Amma kalbin de bu konuda bir nasîbi olmamalıdır. Amma dil ise noksanlığa giden şeylerden kendisini muhafaza etmelidir. Özellikle insanlar arasında umûmî bir vehme sebeb olacak konularda susmalıdır. Çünkü onlar onu defetmeye ve onu tedârik etmeye kaadir olamazlar. Bu sözler bu konuda gönüllere ve beyinlere şifa veren sözlerdir. Değişik yollardan, çok değerli nefis eserlerden tetkik ettiğim gerçeklerdir. Herşey kendi misline yakın olur. Yalnız ve bir olan Allah'a hamd olsun. Yahûdî ve Hiristiyanlara tabi olmadıkça onlar sizden razı olmazlar Meal-i şerifi: "Sen milletlerine tâbi olmadıkça, ne Yehûd, ne Nasârâ senden asla hoşnud da olmazlar. "Her halde yol, Allah yolu de! Sânım hakkı için, sana vahy ile gelen bu kadar ilimden sonra -bilfarz- onların nevalarına tâbi olacak olsan, Allah'tan sana ne bir velî bulunur, ne bir nasır."120 "Kendilerine Kitâb'ı verdiğimiz ehliyetli kimseler, onu, tilâvetinin hakkını vererek okurlar. İşte onlar, ona iymân ederler; her kim de onu inkâr ederse, işte onlar da hüsranda kalanlardır."121 Tefsiri: "Sen onların milletlerine tabi olmadıkça ne yahudiler, ne de hıristiyanlar senden asla hoşnud ve razı olmayacaklar." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin, onların iman etmelerine beslemiş olduğu tamahı kesmek içindir. Onların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden, dini ve ümmetinden razı olmaları için asla mümkün olmayan bir şart koşuldu. Böyle bir şeyin (yani onların dinine tabi olmak) asla gerçekleşmeyecek muhal bir şeydir. Onlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden razı olmadıkları zaman, nasıl ona tabi olup onun dinine girecekler? Yani, yahudiler, senden ancak yahudi olmanla razı olurlar. Namazı onların kıblesine dönerek kılmakla razı olurlar. Onların kıblesi batıdır.' Hıristiyanlar da ancak senin hıristiyan olmanla ve onların kıblesine dönüp namaz kılmanla senden razı olurlar. Onların kıblesi de doğudur. Bütün milletler bir oldu. Çünkü küfür tek bir millettir. Bu onların sözlerini hikâye etmek içindir. Onlar şöyle demektedirler: Sen bizim dinimize tabi olmadıkça biz senden razı olmayız. Sen sözlerini bırak. Çünkü din, üzerinde olduğumuz hidâyettir. Bunun dışında yol yoktur, dediler. Bunun üzerine Allah şöyle buyurdu: "Del" Kasrül-kalb yoluyla onlara cevab vermekte ve şöyle buyrulmakta: "Gerçekten de Allah'ın hidâyeti," bu İslâm Dini, "Hidti "Hidayetin ta kendisidir." Kişiyi hakka götürür; onların bozuk ve tahrif edilmiş dinlerine değil... Onların dinî akâid ve amelî hükümleri, tamamen onların hevâ ve heveslerinden ileri gelmektedir. İfâde edildiği: "Sânım hakkı için eğer sen onların arzu ve heveslerine uyacak olursan..." Yani onların nefislerinden sadır olan bozuk görüşlerine uyma. Onların dinleri, hevâ ve heves ile tabir olundu. Zîrâ onların dinleri, onların heva ve heveslerinin ürünüdür. Millet; Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin peygamberlerinin dili üzere göndermiş olduğu îlâhî şeriata, hakîkî manâ'da millet, denir. Fakat onlar, Allah'ın indirdiği dini değiştirdiler. 'nin cemiidir. Hevâ, şehvetten doğan görüş ve hâdiselere, nefsi emmârenin doğrultusunda bakmak, yönelmektir ve dalâlete davet etmektir. Bununla isimlendirildi. Çünkü, hevâ, sahibini dünya'da bütün kötülük ve sapıklıklara, âhirette ise, cehenneme çektiği içindir. Burada cemi sîgası ile; j^iiıjif "Onların hevâ (ve hevesleri)" buyuruldu; müfred sîgası ile jLJ»ı> onların nevası" buyurulmadı. Onlardan herbirinin diğerinden farklı hevâ (bozuk dinleri) olduğu içindir. Sonra onlardan herbirinin hevâ ve hevesinin sonu yoktur. Bundan dolayı Allah, onlardan herbiri kendisine tabi olmadıkça senden razı olmazlar, diye haber verdi. Bil ki: Allah tarafından teşri* edilen yola değişik isimler verilir: Millet: Allah'ın gönderdiği ilâhî hükümlere millet denilmesi, peygamberlerin onu izhâr etmeleri, onu imâle etmeleri ve ümmetleri için yazmaları (yazdırmaları) itibariyledir. Din: Allah tarafından gönderilen şeriate din de denilir. Allah'ın gönderdiği ilâhî hükümlere din denilmesi ise, kulların orada beyan edilen İlâhî emir ve yasaklara tabi olmaları ve boyun eğmelerinden dolayıdır. Şeriat: Allah'ın ahkâmına şeriat de denilir. Susayan kişiler için, susuzluklarını gideren duru (arınmış) bir su gibi İslâm dini de, rahmet ve sevab kaynağı olduğu içindir. Ancl olsun ki eğer sen tabi olursan," kavli şerifinde. hitab, hakikatte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine yöneliktir. (1/218) Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: Allahü Teâlâ peygamberlerin "İsmet" (günahlardan masum) olduklarına hükmetti. Bundan dolayı, peygamberler, Allah'a âsî olmazlar, Allah'ın emrine hiç muhalefet etmezler ve peygamberler, Allah'ın yasakladığı şeylere asla yönelip günah irtikâb etmezler. Peygamberlerin ismeti vâcibtir. Bütün bunlardan, peygamberleri, kâfirlerin heva ve heveslerine sakındırmayı göz önüne alındığı zaman, bu tahzir yani sakındırmanın Peygamberlerin kendi nefislerine değil, ümmete yönelik olması gerekmez mi?" Cevâb: Bunun cevabı şudur: Muhakkak ki teklîf ve tahzîr, teklif edilen şeylerin (mükellefün binin) kendi zâtın da, âlet ve kuvve-i fiiliyye ile tahakkuk etmesi cihetinde tavakkuf etmiş ve meydana gelmesi, muhtemel ve tasavvur edilen bir şey olmasına dayanmaktadır. (Yoksa bu tahzir bu hadiselerin peygamberlerden meydana geldiğinden değildir.) Peygamberlerin ismeti ve Allah'ın onlardan günahın sadır olmayacağının bilgisi, hükmünden hatanın onlardan hâsıl olmasının mümteni olması, gayriyle mümteni kılmaktadır.. Bu da tahzir ve teklifin şartı olan zâtında mümkün olmasına aykırı değildir. Zira yasak edilen bir şeyin meydana gelmesi muhtemel bir şey olması gerekir. Yani tahzîr ve teklifin şartı, mükellefün bih'in meydana gelmesinin muhtemel ve imkâno dairesinde olmalıdır. "Vahiyle gelen bu kadar bilgiden sonra" Sana vahyedilen Kur'an-ı Kerimden sonra. Bu fiilinin zamirinden haldir. "Senin için Allah'dan yoktur." Allah'ın yüce katında yoktur. Bu cümle, nin cevabıdır. "ne bir sana faydası olan bir yakın demektir. Veliden gelmektedir. Velî yakın demektir. de bir yardımcı (vardır)," Senden Allah'ın azabını ve cezalandırmasını defedecek bir yardımcı yoktur. Velî ile yardımcı arasında, "umum husus min vecih" cihetinden mantıkî bir fark vardır. (Bir sevgi ve yakınlık cihetinde (açısında) velî kelimesi yardımcı kelimesinden daha umûmidir. Yardım etme tarafında ise yardımcı kelimesi daha umûmidir.) Zîrâ velî (dost-yakın) bazen zaif düşüp yardım edemeyebilir. Her yardım edende insanın tanıdığı ve yakını olan değil; bazen yardım eden kişi bir yabancı da olabilir.. İnsan akrabasından yardım gördüğü gibi bazan yabancı bir kişiden bile yardım görebilir. Bu iki madde (dostluk ve yardım) bir kişide toplanabilir. "ne bir velî," kavli şerîfi, mübtedâ olmak üzere merfû'dur. Haberi de iü "senin İçin, sana" kelimesidir. & sıladır. kavli şerîfi, hal olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Bu kelime, cümlesine sıfat olmaması için üzerlerine tekaddüm etti. Şu söze benzemektedir: "Eski gözyaşlarıyla yalnız kalmak elbette bir şereftir." Yahûdî ve hıristiyanlar içindeki liderlik peşinde koşan inatçıların durumunu anlattıktan sonra inatçılıktan ve liderlik arzusundan uzak duran, Allah'ın rızâsını ve âhıret sevabını isteyen, âhıreti bu geçici dünyaya tercih edenlerin övülmesine geçiliyor. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Kendilerine kitabı verdiğimiz o kimseler," Bununla, kitab ehli ile, iman edenler murad edilmektedir. Yahudilerden Müslüman olan Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) ve ashabı kastedilmektedir. Kitabın gönderilme işini onlara tahsis etmesi, onların kitabın gereğiyle amel etmelerinden dolayıdır. Burada zikredilen kitab, Tevrattir.. "tilavetinin hakkını vererek okurlar." Kitabın laftınm riâyet edip tahriften kaçınarak, manâlarını düşünerek ve içindekiler ile amel ederek, kitabın okuma hakkını verenler demektir. jliiLJyî deki mukadder zamirden hal olup mahallen mensubtur. Veya LAs-şdı 'dan haldir. Çünkü kitabın verildiği zaman onlar okumuyorlardı. kavli şerîfi, mahzûf masdann sıfatıdır. Mezkûr olan fiil, mahzûf masdara delâlet etmektedir. Yani: gjts Onlar, kitabı okuyorlar, hem de okumanın hakkını vererek, gerçek bir okuyuş ile okuyorlar," demektir. Kevâşî Hazretleri, kelimesini takdirinde olmak üzere, masdar olup mensub olmasını tercih etti. Zîrâ masdann sıfatı, üzerine tekaddüm ettiği zaman kendisine muzâf olur. Ve böylece masdarların nasbıyla nasb olur. "ben şiddetli dövmekle dövdüm," kelimesi, masdariyet üzerine mensubtur. "İşte bunlar," Kitabın verilmesi ve kitabın hakkını vererek okumasıyla vasıflanan kişiler... Bu kelime, ikinci mübtedâ'dır, haberi de şudur: "ona iman ederler," Yani onlar kitablarına iman ederler, muharref olan şekline değil. Eğer fiil, mübtedâ üzerine bina edilirse böyle manâ verilir. Yok eğer zahir bir isim olursa o zaman Allah, sadece onlar ile istihza etmektedir, kavli şerîfi gibi hasr ifade eder. "Her kim de onu inkâr ederse..." İnkâr edilen kitab ister tahrif edilen kitab olsun, isterse ellerindeki Tevrat tasdik eden kitab (Kur'ân-i Kerim) olsun müsavidir. "işte o inkarcılar hüsranda kalanlardır, (bunlar büyük bir zarar içindedirler)" Bunlar, imanın karşılığında küfrü satın aldıkları için, aldandılar, helak oldular. Ceza Gününden Korkun Meal-i şerifi; Ey İsrail Oğullan? Sizlere in'âm ettiğim nimetimi ve sizi vaktiyle âlemdeki ümmetlerin üzerine geçirdiğimi hatırlayın122 Ve sakının öyle bir günden ki, kimse kimseden (kimse nâmına) bir şey ödeyemez, kimseden fidye kabul edilmez ve ona şefaat de fayda vermez, hem de hiçbir taraftan yardım olunmazlar.123 Tefsiri: Ey /srailoğuHarıî Sizlere ihsan ettiğim nimetimi zikredin, hatırlayın." Tevrat o nimetin cümlesindendir. Nimeti zikretmek ancak ona şükretmekle olur. Tevrat nimetine şükretmek ona ve içinde bulunan herşeye iman etmekle olur. Tevratm içinde bulunanlardan biri de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin sıfatlandır. Tevrata iman etmenin zaruretlerinden biri de. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine iman etmektir."ve" hatırlayın ki, Ve sizi vaktiyle âlemlere üstün tuttuğumu (hatırlayın!)" Zamanınızdaki âlemlere, ümmetlere, insanlara demektir. Ve ittikâ edin, (sakının)" Eğer iman etmeyecekseniz, korunun, "Günden", Yani bir günün azabından, o da kıyamet günüdür."ödeyemez," Sen, birine: Ödenen bu iş benden ödenmiştir, benim ödememin yerine geçmiştir," dediğin gibi: Bu iş benden tam ölçülü olarak, kaza edilmekle kaza edildi, (yerine getirildi) de dersin. Âyetin manası: O günde Ödeyemez, kaza edemez, Iİ "Kişi," nefislerden bir nefis (1/219) "Bir nefisten, başka bir kişiden, "Bir şey," ödenmesi, lâzım olan hak ve hukuktan. Yani hiçbir kimse Ödenmesi üzerine vâcib olmayan, bir başkasının ödemesi gereken hak ve hukukunu ödeyemez. Kimsenin Günahı Kimseye Yükletilmez Bir kimse başkasının günahının yerine muaheze (edilip muhakeme) edilemez. Kimse kimsenin yerine bir şey veremez. Amma kendisinin üzerine vâcib olan hak ve hukuku ise, kendi¬sinin ihtiyarı (seçme ve tercihi) olmaksızın, onun malından. sevabından ve hasenatından alınıp hak sahibine verilir, hakkı ödenir. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) Hazretleri'nin hadîs-i şeriflerinde geldiği üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Kim, namus veya başka bir koiıuua iadesine zulmetmişse, hiçbir dinâr ve dirhemin kabul edilmeyeceği gün gelmeden önce, en kısa zamanda onunla helâlleşsin. Çünkü o günde, yaptığı zulüm miktarı kadar -eğer ağır hasenatı (iyiliği) varsa- kendisin¬den alınır ve o zulmettiği kişiye verilir. Eğer iyilik ve sevabı yoksa, zulmü kadar, o zaman zulmettiği kişinin günah ve kötülüklerin¬den alınarak, onun kötülüğüne eklenir sonra da at dar, o zaman zulmettiği kişinin günah ve kötülükler den alınarak, onun kötülüğüne eklenir, sonra da ateşe atılır." "Ve hiç ondan kabul edilmez" yani birinci kişiden kabul edilmez. "Fidye," kelimesi, ayın harfinin fethasıyla fidye demektir. Fidye: Bir şeyin cinsinden olmazsa bile kıymet bakımından aynı olan ve değer cihetinden mümasil olan şeye denir. kelimesi, ayın harfinin kesresiyle, bir şeyin kendi cinsinden olup; cürmü (kapladığı alan, büyüklüğü ve küçüklüğü eni ve uzunluğu) ve ağırliyla kendisine eşit olan şeye denir. Âyetin manası, kendisinden, kendisini cehennem ateşinden kurtaracak olan bir fidye alınmaz. Fidye olabilecek bir şey bulunamaz, demektir. Fidyeye adi denilmesi ise, o kurtulmasını istediği ve infazını istediği şeye muâdil (denk)tir. Yerine geçecek bir şey verildiği ( zaman "fidyesini verdi" derler."ve ona şefaat de fayda vermez," Eğer ikinci nefse şefaat edecek olursa" Ve onlar yardım da olunmazlar." Yani onlar Allah'ın azabından korunacak hiçbir yardım da görmezler. Bil ki: Azabı hak etmiş olan bir kişi dünyada iken dört şeyden biriyle azab'dan kurtulur. (Birincisi:) Kuvvetli bir kişinin kendisine yardım etmesi ve kahır ile (güçlü bir şekilde) kendisinden azabı defetmesiyle olur. (İkincisi:) Veya yerine fidye vermesiyle olur. Yani üzerine vâcib olmayan şeylerden birini vermektir. İşte verilmesi düşünülen konudan başka, herhangi bir hak olmaksızın verilen şeye fidye denir. Allahü Teâlâ, bu gibi insanlardan kıyamet gününün korkularını giderecek şeylerin, yani bir kişinin diğerinden azabı kaldırabileceğini nefyetmekle dünyada halk arasında geçen bu gibi haksızlıkların âhirette meydana gelmeyeceğini bildirdi. Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kıyamet ulü'1-azim peygemberlerin diliyle gerçekten akıllan ; baştan alıp götürecektir. O insanlar sarhoş gibi olacaktır. Onun ilmi bize verildi. Ö gün utanma günüdür. Her şeyin ortaya döküleceği gündür. Peygamberlerinden bile, özür dileyecekler. Bana rahmet ve mağfiretini ümit etmekten başka yol yoktur. Yahudilerin Kıssalarından Alınacak Dersler Sonra bil ki, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, IsrâİI Oğullan'nm kıssa¬sını bu iki ayet ile başlattı. (Bakara sûresi 40. Âyeti kerimesiyle 123. Âyeti kerimesine kadar İsrail Oğullarının kıssaları anlatıldı.) Birinci âyeti kerimede, nimetlerin hatırlanması zikri, ikinci âyette ise azab ile korkutma vardır. Ve yine bu iki âyet ile de İsrail Oğullarının kıssası sona erdi. İsrail Oğullarının kıssaları gayet beliğ nasihat ile sona erdi. Bu kıssadan maksadın bu nasihat olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. Bir Kavmi Seven Onlarla Haşr Olur "Sânım hakkı için eğer sen onların arzu ve heveslerine uyaca'k olursan," âyeti kerimesi, hevâ (ve heves) ehli, bid'atçı ve dalâlet ehline söz, fiil ve hareketlerde tabi olmak ve onlar ile sohbet etmenin çirkinliğine delâlet etmektedir. Hadis-i Şerifte: Kim, bir kavme, amellerini severek, onlara tabi olursa, kıyamet gününde onların zümresinde haşr olunur, yani onların cemaatinden biri olarak haşr olur. Her ne kadar onların yaptıklarını yapmasa bile de, onların hesabıyla hesaba çekilir." Kişi için, yaptıklarını hoşlandığı kişilerin yapmış olduğu kati (öldürme) , zina günahı ve bunlardan başka, bir kişi tarafından yapılmasına razı olduğu, hoşlandığı ve o işi yapmak için hırslandığı ve başkalarının yapmasını büyük bir hırs ile istediği bütün amellerdeki günahları kendisi yapmazsa bile ortaktır. Bir kimse herhangi bir masjyette, (yani bir günahta) hazır bulunur ve o masiyeti de hoş görmezse, o masiyetten uzak olan gibidir. Ona bir günah yoktur. Bir kimse de bir masiyetten uzak bulunduğu halde, o günahın işlenmesine rıza gösterirse, tıpkı orada hazır olup işleyenler gibi günahkârdır.. Masiyet meclislerinde bulunmak eğer. ciddi bir hacet veya o şeyin mutlaka önünde cereyan etmesinden kaçmak mümkün değilse, o günahın işlenmesini görmüş olmakta bir beis yoktur. Bu durum yasak değildir. Yok eğer kendi istek ve arzusuyla orada ise, günahtır. Yasak olan durum işte budur. Selef-i sâlihinin sünnetlerinden biri de, boş sözler konuşan, hevâ ve arzularına tabi kimselerin meclisinden uzak durmaları ve onlar ile ilgilerini kesmeleridir. Onlar, Heva ve nefsin istekleri doğrultusunda hareket eder ve bid'at ehline uymaktan uzak dururlardı. Rivayet olundu: Abdullah ibni Mübarek Hazretleri rüyâ'da görüldü. Onu rüyada görenler, kendisine sordular: -"Rabbin sana ne yaptı (Allah sana nasıl muamele etti)?" Abdullah ibni Mübarek Hazretleri cevâb verdi: -"Beni azarladı, beni otuz sene bekletti." Sordular: -"Neden?" (1/220) -"Çünkü, bir gün ben, lütuf ile bid'atçi bir kimseye bakmıştım." Bundan dolayı Rabbim bana şöyle dedi: -"Benim dindeki düşmanıma sen, niçin düşmanlık gösterme¬din?" buyurdu. Bu hatırlatmadan sonra, zalimler ile beraber oturan zalimlere avenelik eden kimselerin hâli nice olur? İnsanların bozulduğu, mezheb ve din ihtilafları baş göster¬diği, insanların sünnetten uzaklaştığı bir zaman, Peygamberlerin Efendisi (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin sünneti seniyyesine sarılan kişiye yüz şehid sevabı vardır. Hadis-i şerîfte Efendimiz (s.a.v.)) Hazretleri buyurdular: "İnsanlar üzerine bir zaman gelecek. O vakit, benim sünne¬tim delinir, halk arasında terkedilir. Bid'atler türemeye başlar. O gün sünnetime bağlı olan kişi, gariban gibi olup, yalnız kalır. Kim insanların bid'atlerine bağlanırsa, çevresinde hemen elli arkadaş veya daha fazla insan bulur." Bu çağda insanların ıslahında sohbetin büyük bir tesiri vardır. Denildiği gibi: Ahmak, bön ve gabî kişi, cesaretiyle doğru hızlıca koşar. Kor ateş, külün üzerine konur da, söner. Hafız buyurdu: Mürşidi kâmil olan pîr'in meclislerine devam et. O mesleğinin ve işinin erbabıdır. Onun cinsinden olmayan, onu anlamayanlar sohbetinden kaçınmaktadırlar.